The Doctor's Daughter
by sazzy1234
Summary: What if The Doctor had a Daughter with him on his adventures? Follow the adventures of one short time lady.
1. Rose

**The Doctors Daughter**

By sazzy

**Summary : **

**What if the Doctor had a daughter along his travels? **

**Disclaimers - borrowed, not owned. Have sent them back, but may borrow them some other time.**

**An: The pen is mightier than the sword. But is the keyboard mightier than the pen. **

**AN: Ok so the first chapter is Rose, with my character added. But I promise it's just for this chapter. Or maybe this one and another in the future. I just using the story to introduce my character. Hope you enjoy it. Took me a wile to write.**

**Oh yeah - really ,really, really, really, really need a beta. Interested - get in contact. **

A small, pale skinned girl sat perched on the railing of the TARDIS. Her appearance reflected that of a human girl, age around 12 maybe 13. Blonde hair flows down past her shoulders. A pair of dark brown eyes appear from under her fringe. At this moment in time, they are transfixed on the Doctor, her father, tinkering about with the controls. She watched as the centre piece of the TARDIS flashed away with it's characteristic eerie green glow.

"Your going to love Earth," he said with enthusiasm. His focus not straying from what he was doing.

Chloe moved from off the railing, and took a few paces towards her father. He was lying on his back, against the grating on the floor, looking up at a panel, situated under the main controls.

"A planet populated by Apes. Oh, I can't wait for the intellectual conversations I'm going to have." Her sarcastic tone made the Doctor grin.

"You'll see," he said, returning back to his work. "Can you hand me my sonic screw driver?" Chloe picked up the small object. She glanced at it for a moment. Her father seemed the only one in existence with one. Most people she met who had anything 'sonic', usually had something a bit more sophisticated then a 'sonic screwdriver.' But hey, this was her father, he wasn't exactly into the trends.

She kneeled down to pass it to him.

"Ta."

The familiar whizzing sound and a blue light flicked from under the panel indicated the 'sonic screw driver' was busily at work.

"All done." He jumped up and smiled in success. He gave the TARDIS controls a pat and it sprang into life. The floor juddered underneath them, as the green column in the middle rose and fell in it's characteristic way.

"Woopty doo." responding to her fathers last comment. Now maybe we can get out of this stupid rift."

The Doctor sighed at the girl who stood in front of him. She was at that age, the age when sarcasm, and insults were all that seemed to come from her mouth. He wished they could just skip 60-69 age. 70 was always a nice age. They seemed to calm down a lot by then.

"I'm picking something strange up," he glanced at the control screen. Chloe raised an eyebrow, turning round to look at the display screen herself.

She stood next to the Doctor, who was leaning on the panel. The reflection of the screen made his face have a strange blue tint.

"Where there's the Doctor, there's always trouble," she stated.

"Namely you."

Chloe gave him a scowl.

"Sorry." His characteristic grin beamed at her.

She kept the scowl up, deciding to punish him for a bit longer. The Doctor got down on a knee, clasping his hands together and begged.  
"Oh please forgive me," he mocked. "I could not live if I knew I had offended you and had not been forgive."

"Ptfff, Parents!" She turned, heading back over to the railing around the TARDIS and perched on it once again. Her arms resting on either side of her, making sure she didn't fall.

"Hmm," The Doctor said. Chloe watched the lines on his forehead became more distinct. Followed by the look of uncertainty that spread across his face.

He suddenly gasped and turned round, his face alive with excitement. His teethy grin becoming a feature on his face.

"AUTONS! The Nestene Consciousness is hiding on earth," The Doctor philosophised.

Chloe stared at the floor, her mind thinking hard. Her eyes traced the lines of the grating, as her mind set to work. A grin appeared at the edge of her lips. She moved just her eyes, to look at him. Her head still tilted to the floor. "I bet it wants all the smoke and oil, all the toxins and dioxins. It's feeding off them."

"Clever girl," The Doctor said to his daughter. "Must be using it after the war. Destroyed all its food stock. We just have to find out where it's hiding."

"That'll be easy enough for you. You're the Doctor."

Chloe grinned at her fathers smile.

"Where?" She asked.

"Earth. Antarctica. 1231," he frowned. "Scratch that. Earth. London. 2005." He then quickly added, "Have you been playing with the controls again." He turned his head to look at her.

Chloe raised both her eyebrows, gave him a smile he would be proud of and quickly scooted off the railings. Deciding it best to get out of his way for a bit, she made a run for it.

"CHLOE!" the words chasing after her.

She ran off down a corridor. Then another. Finally stopping when she thought she'd lost him. She panted a bit and stopped to catch her breath. She grinned at her success. Turning around, she was shocked to find the Doctor standing behind her. His arms where crossed and he had a slight frown on his face. But she could tell he was smiling inside.

"Don't think you can hide from me. I built this thing. I know every hideaway, every corridor, every nook and cranny." He leaned forward to be centimetres from her face. She could feel his breath on her skin he was so close. She could see right into his mysterious eyes.

"You can never hide form me." He stood, patted her shoulders and grinned. His whole stance changing, as if the words he just spoke had never been uttered.

"Now go get your jacket."

Chloe rolled her eyes and went to the control room. She grabbed her jacket, which was resting on a railing.

"Right," he said, standing by the door. "You know the rules. No running off. No changing history, unless I say so. No drawing attention to yourself. You will be by side at all times. An absolutely NO brining pets back to the TARDIS. I never did find where that dog you got from Barcelona, got to. Now hold my hand."   
Chloe sighed. He was rather protective of her. But he had his reasons.

The TARDIS door's swung open, as if they where being opened to the greatest thing in the universe.

"Welcome to Earth." Then the outside revealed a department store. There was rusty bits of metal and litter.

"We'll this looks…" she pattered her hands against her side searching for the word. "…FANASTIC!"

"Give them a chance. They haven't even discovered the freget yet. Still need a few thousand years before they're civilisation starts to take on its potential ."  
Chloe raised a curious eyebrow. The planet sure looked, rather lacking, for a 'lack' of a better word.

"Now to find us some plastic." He waved his screw driver about, playing close attention to it. Moments later his grin grew and he looked at the department store ahead.

"They're in there," The Doctor said. He pulled Chloe's hand to make her follow. He raised the sonic screw driver to a door near the back. The door swung open, with a large clank as it hit the walls inside. "This way." A narrow corridor stretched out ahead. A few doors placed randomly along the walls. The place seemed damp and uninviting and even spooky to the young time lord. 'Great,' Chloe thought.  
"They're around here somewhere. I can sense them," the Doctor said. Chloe listened hard. She could hear something. She turned quickly, giving a hard blow to the Auton behind her.

The Doctors hand tightened round hers and he pulled her away down another corridor, away from the advancing group of plastic. They ducked round a corner, as the Autons went past. The Doctor peered out, watching as the Autons headed away from them. He gently pulled Chloe out and down the corridor, away from the Autons. They turned onto another corridor, but this one has a distinct difference from the other. A man lied on the floor of it. The Doctor released Chloe's hand and walked forward before crouching down beside the man.

"Dead, I'm sorry" he uttered quietly. A silence spread through the hallway as if a sign of respect. This was quickly broken by the Autons appearing at the end of the corridor.

"Come on, lets head to the roof," the Doctor spoke, and once again grasped Chloe's hand. The Autons made the ascent rather hard. They had to turn down the wrong corridor a few times, in a hope to loose them.

They then found themselves in a small room situated off of the corridor. Hidden from the Autons.

"Did you hear that?" Chloe said, in a low whisper. She tried to make her breathing quieter, as if scared it would give them away.

"What, the Auton's?"

"No, I think I heard a voice." The Doctor frowned at Chloe, not sure what she was going on about.  
"There it is again," Chloe said. He pulls her hand and she runs again, the noise getting louder. They come to a stop somewhere. Then she sees the girl. He grabs the girls hand with his free one.

"Run." Her father shouts to the girl. An Autons arm went crashing into the wall as they fled. The three of them ran down the hallway, the darkness would give most people the chills, but Chloe just lapped it up. Chloe felt the exhilaration run through her body. This is what she did for fun.  
They then found themselves backed up against a wall, with the sound of the plastic people coming closer. The door opens into a lift and they jumped inside, narrowly avoiding the Autons, apart from a plastic arm. Her father grabbed it and it snapped. He smiled in success and chucked it to Chloe.

"You pulled his arm off." The girl spoke. Chloe could see she was obviously frightened. Human's! Scared by a plastic arm.

"Yup," her father replied. His arms where folded as he watched Chloe examine the arm.

"It's only plastic." Chloe said and chucked it to the quivering girl.

"Oh, very clever, nice trick, who are they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?"

The Doctor looked puzzled. He looked at Chloe as if he thought he had missed something. Chloe shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would they be students?"

"I don't know!"

'Strange girl,' was all Chloe could think. 'Makes a suggestion then doesn't back it up.'

"We'll you said it, why students?" The Doctor asked, intrigued by why she had said it.

"Cos.." Rose looked at the two other people in the lift as if they where mad.

"To get that many people, all dressed up and being stupid, they've got to be students."

The Doctor smiled. Chloe saw he liked her. She rolled her eyes. "That makes sense. Well Done." The Doctor replied.

"Thank you," the girl replied, not sure what else she should say. She was still huddled at the back of the lift holding the lifeless plastic arm.

"They're not students." Chloe added.

There was a ping indicating the lift had stopped. The doors slid open and the Doctor took Chloe's hand. They walked outside, followed by the girl.

"Hold on, mind your eyes…" Chloe thought the warning was more to the girl, then to her. She instinctively looked away as soon as a door and the 'sonic screw driver' appeared.

"Who are they?"

The door opened and the Doctor pulled Chloe along. She hated the way he did that sometimes, as if she couldn't see he was moving. It was getting rather annoying and she felt like pulling his arm off.

"They're made of plastic, living plastic creatures, and they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great problem if! I didn't have this-" He produced a banished bomb with explosive strapped to it, with a display.

"So me and Chloe here, are gonna go upstairs and blow it up and we might die in the process but don't you worry about us, no! You go home, go on, go and have your beans on toast." Chloe giggled at her fathers jokes. The Doctor then proceeded to pushing Rose, gently, out of a fire door.

The Doctor began to speak ,"Don't tell anyone…"

"…anyone…" Chloe added to confirm what her father said.

"..about this, cos if you do, you'll get them killed."

Her father slammed the door and smiled at his daughter. He then opened it again, revealing the girl still stood there, almost in shock.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, and this is Chloe. What's you name?"

"Rose"

"Nice to meet you, Rose"

He waved the bomb about.

"Run for your life." He slams the door shut again and the grabs Chloe's arm.

"Right, now where we're we." He looked down at the bomb in his hand. "Blowing the Autons to Sliveens." (not smithereens)

They ran down a corridor, and headed back down into the depths of the department store.  
"We have about 2 minutes to get out of here once I set it. Better hope the Autons don't get hold of this though."

"If they do?" Chloe asked.

"We'll they'll destroy it, and then they'll go out into the world spreading evil, killing and doing anything to bring the human existence to an end. Even your regular Cola bottle, could end up being your executor."

He spoke as if this was normal.

"Never did like hydrocarbons," Chloe said as she leant against a wall, arms folded, waiting for her father to finish.

"Right, two minutes and counting." He grabbed Chloe's hand for what seemed like the hundredth time. They fled from the bomb up some stairs and out the same door they had entered. The TARDIS stood undisturbed and unnoticed, in the spot they had left it. They casually strolled into the box and Chloe slung off her jacket, onto the floor.

"Uh, hang it up young lady." Chloe rolled her eyes and slung it over the railing.

"So now what?"

"We have to find the Nestene Consciousness. It's still out there. Those where just it's puppets. Might take a while, though, controls are on the frits again." He said the last line with a look of threat to Chloe.

Chloe rolled her eyes and wondered over to one of the control screens, she tuned it in.

"Guess I can check out their entertainment." Chloe tuned it onto a channel. The screen showed a some sort of crude animation. Nothing like what she had been use to.

Many hour later The Doctor had managed to fix the consol. The TARDIS had tracked a signal to a block of flats, where Chloe and The Doctor now stood. They walked up the cold concrete steps. The Doctor kept a close eye on the sonic screw driver, as it flashed to indicate where to go. As they closed in on the signal the sonic screwdriver flashed more and more, until they reached a single door. The Doctor knelt down to the cat flap and the sonic screw driver sprang into action.

"I don't think we're going to fit through there."

"I'm only taking a peak," The Doctor said. "Stupid things been nailed shut."

"Probably to stop Time Lords peaking through it." Her father stood up, as a noise sounded from inside the flat. The door sprung open to reveal the same girl they had met last night. That Rose girl.

"What's she doing here?" Chloe asked her father.

"Dunno, what are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Well what do you do that for?" The Doctor replied.

"Because I do. And I'm only at home 'cos someone blew up my job."

The Doctor looked puzzled. He raised his sonic screw driver, expecting to see it broken or something.

"I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" The Doctor tapped Rose on the head.

He turned to look at Chloe with a grin.

"Nope, bonehead!" He turned back to Rose.

"Bye then. Come on Chloe." They began to walk off Rose grabbed each of there arms and pulled them inside the flat.

"You two, inside, now!"

Rose shut the door and Chloe turned around to look at Rose. She raised an eyebrow contemplating what had just happened. She wondered what Rose was up to. Humans where rather strange creatures. Maybe her dad would let her keep one when they left. There again, after what happened to her last pets, she thought she better not ask.

Rose began to shout to someone in the flat.

"It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry, give us ten minutes."

"Who's the kid then?" The strange lady asked.

Chloe was about to tell her that she wasn't a kid. We'll at least compared to there standards but Rose spoke first.

"Uhh, his daughter."

"Couldn't find a babysitter." The Doctor added. Chloe frowned.

The lady seemed to just accept it.

"She deserves compensation," the lady said.

"Oh, we're talking millions." The Doctor replied with a grin on his face. Chloe loved the look on the woman's face at the Doctors reply. Chloe followed Rose down the hallway into the living room. But she turned back before reaching her destination, noticing her father wasn't following.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom," she heard from the hallway.

"Yes there is." Her fathers voice could be heard. She frowned moving slightly faster.

"Anything could happen." The lady said again.

"No." The Doctor appeared and walked up to Chloe, taking her by the arm to the living room, in search of Rose.

"Don't mind the mess, coffee?"

"Might as well, thanks, just milk."

"Chloe would you like a drink."

Chloe through for a minute, then decided it best not to try any of their strange foods.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Rose went into the kitchen and began to talk.

"We should go to the police. Seriously."

In the living room The Doctor completely ignored Rose and picked up. Chloe folded her arms and watched as her father flicked through the pages of 'Heat' magazine. "Huh!" He took a few paces towards her and tilted the magazine in Chloe's direction, to show her the picture. He quickly flicked through it.  
"That won't last. He's gay and she's an alien." Chloe giggled as she glanced at the page. The Doctor closed it and threw it down, replacing it for a book. In the kitchen Rose carried on talking.

"Cos it said on the news, they found a body. I suppose that's Wilson. I didn't really know him, but all the same."

The Doctor flicked through the pages of the book, then passed it to Chloe while saying "Aah, sad ending."

"Don't spoil it," Chloe retorted, before flicking through the book, the same way her father did. She placed it back onto the table. Her father was now looking at an envelope.

"Rose Tyler," he read. Chloe rolled her eyes as if to say 'duhh' His attention then turned to a mirror. He turned back to Chloe and shrugged.

"Could have been worse. Look at the ears." He said tugging on his ears. Chloe giggled.  
"At least you don't have two heads." The Doctor shrugged again. He moved his hand to pick up a packet of cards.

"Pick a card," he offered the backs of the cards to Chloe, who obliged and took a cared. She looked at it then replaced it in the pack.

"Luck be a lady…"he uttered, only for the cards to fly everywhere. "Or maybe not." Chloe just smiled with a shake of her head.

Rose's voice was still drifting into the living room. The pair not taking any notice of her, "He was nice though, he was a nice bloke. We owe it to him. If we are gonna tell the police though. I want to know what I'm saying I want you to explain everything." Rose spoke from the kitchen, totally oblivious to Chloe and the Doctors antics.

The Doctor and Chloe frowned at each other at the exact same moment. They both heard a noise.

"Who's that then…?" The Doctor said looking behind the settee.

"Maybe she's got a cat." Chloe shrugged.

"Have you got a cat?" The Doctor asked.

"No, we did have a cat, but that was years back. Now we just get strays, they come in off the estate."

Then Chloe saw something in the corner of her eye. It leaped for her, but Chloe ducked. The plastic arm went lunging into the Doctor. It grabbed at his throat. Chloe looked around for something to beat it up with. The first thing at hand was a…coaster. She frowned looking at it, then charged at the plastic arm. The Doctor fell on the floor and Chloe jumped after him and the plastic arm. She hit the plastic arm with the coaster a few times. Rose came in with the coffee, catching the end of the battle.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same, give a man a plastic hand and off he goes. I thought your daughter would have more sense then to play games at her age, though."

Chloe frowned, still hitting the plastic arm with the coaster.

"Anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor what is it?

The plastic arm realised it's grip and Chloe batted it away with the coaster. Unfortunately it hit the girl and started attacking her.

'I'm so gonna be punished for that,' she thought. The Doctor stood and grabbed the arm that was now tightly locked on her face. The Doctor produced his sonic screw driver. He tapped it against his hand, and it hit the right note causing the arm to stop it's attempt at suffocating Rose.

"'S all right. I've stopped it."  
"With my help," Chloe said with a frown, her arms folding in front of her.

The Doctor gave her an apologetic smile, before throwing the arm to Rose and carrying on with what he was saying.

"There you go, see? Harmless."

"D'you think?" Rose asked, before hitting him with the arm. Chloe raised an eyebrow at this,. She'd never get away with attacking her father with a plastic arm.

"Come on Chloe, we'd better go," the Doctor said, taking the plastic arm back from Rose. They left the stunned girl in the living room. As they headed back to the TARDIS, they where quickly caught up by the girl.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off-"

"I thought we got ride of you," Chloe announced with a smile.

"And yes, we can. Here we are, this is us, swanning off, see ya." The Doctor hooked Chloe's arm, around his and pulled her along.

"But that arm was moving it tried to kill me."

"She really is a Sherlock Homes, isn't she," Chloe said turning round.

"Ten out of ten for observation," The Doctor added.

"I'd say a 3 out of 10 for her earlier actions," Chloe said, referring to when she had completely ignored them when fighting the arm.

"You can't just walk away! That's not fair, you've got to tell me what's going on-"

"No we don't," The Doctor said turning round. Chloe stopped, causing her father to as well.

"Even if we did, you wouldn't believe us." And with that they left, Chloe hoped the girl wouldn't follow. It was too dangerous for humans. Their little brains could never understand what was going on. Completely pointless her even trying to contemplate the scale of what was going on.

But there was no hope. Humans are just to curious. They can't just let things rest. You could leave an old fashioned police box standing on the corner of a road, and they wouldn't batter and eye. But as soon as a bit of plastic attacks them, they want answer. Chloe had seen much stranger things in her 64 years of life. Walking plastic barely scratched the surface.

"All right then. I'll go to the police!" The words called after Chloe and the Doctor. "I'll go to the police! I'll tell everyone! And you said, if I do that, I'll get people killed, so! Your choice. Tell me, or start talking ." The Doctor paused in his tracks. Chloe looked at him. He had a confused look on his face, causing Chloe to smirk. He turned round to Rose.

"Is that suppose to sound tough?" A laugh busted through Chloe's lips, as the Doctor spoke.

"…Sort of." The girl stood there, looking like she wasn't sure what she was doing.

"Doesn't work," The Doctor said before smiling back at the girl. A grin followed on Rose's lips, Chloe was still fighting off the giggles, that rippled through her body.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, just trying anything to get answers. Chloe thought this rather strange. Had they not told her who they where.

"Told you, I'm the Doctor,"

"And I'm Chloe."

"Yeah but doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor." The right side of his mouth forming into a smile.

" 'The Doctor' "

"Hello!" Her father gave Rose a quick wave.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"…Sort of."

Chloe decided to add her own comment, " If you thinks that strange, if I was a boy I was going to be called The"

"The?" Rose asked rather puzzled.

"Yep." Chloe smiled brightly, rather pleased she wasn't a boy.

"Come on then, you can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?"

The Doctor gave Chloe a glance. His eyes looking deep into her. He knew how she felt, when she was in pain.

"No, we're just passing through. A long way from home."

Chloe glanced at the floor. 'Home,' just a word to her now. Her thoughts where broken when Rose spoke again.

"But what have I done? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?" Chloe shook her head.

"Like you're the centre of attention. They're not after you, you just got in the way, an accident, you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Chloe was feeling pain at the moment, and often took it out on other people.

"It tried to kill me!" Rose said, trying to argue her point. Chloe went to take a step closer, about to tell Rose that she should get over it, she was alive wasn't she, what did it matter. If it was after her, she would have been dead a long time ago. The Doctor stepped in front of Chloe, putting himself between Rose and her.

"It was after us, not you. Last night, in the shop. We where there first. You blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing!"

"Exactly," Chloe muttered, the Doctor giving her a threatening stare, making Chloe go silent. He then continued.

"This morning- we were tracking it down. It was tracking us down." He pointed to Chloe to show who he meant by 'us." And if it weren't for the matter you where at the wrong place at the wrong time, you'd never have met us, you'd just carried on with your little life. Thought some pipe had blown at work. Accepted whatever stupid theory the police decided to release. The only reason it tracked you down was because you met us."

"So, so what your saying is…the entire world revolves around you?"

"Yeah, world, universe…" Chloe started to say in an upbeat town, rather smugly. The Doctor gave her another glare. Once again she went silent.

"Sometimes, yeah," he added to Chloe's words.

"You two are full of it."

"Sometimes, yeah."

"Speak for yourself," Chloe said to her father.

"But all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?"

"No one," the Doctor looked to Chloe, who was trying her hardest to keep her mouth shut.

"You humans, you watch your telly and eat your chips and go to bed. And all the time right underneath you… there's a war going on."

"I knew we should have gone somewhere else." Chloe stated folding her arms. The whole thing had been a rather bore. Except for the bit where they where chased by plastic, that had been amusing, but now it was all getting rather, dull!

She placed her hands in her pockets and followed along behind the Doctor and Rose who where chatting. She kicked a stone, that skidded along the path then stopped. Once she reached it, she kicked it again. The Doctor looked round and gave her a warning look.

'Great! So I can't even kick a stone without getting into trouble.' She hurried along to catch them up a bit, catching up on the conversation.

"So that's radio controlled," Rose said, nodding towards the arm that was know in the Doctors left hand.

"Thought control." He then looked at Rose, with a bit of concern in his voice he spoke, "You all right?"

"Yeah," the girl spoke. " So who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story," the Doctor said.

"Very long story," Chloe added.

"They want to overthrow the human race. And destroy you. D'you believe me?" Chloe smirked. 'Like she's going to believe that.'

The Doctor was looking at Rose, deep into her eyes, peoples eyes always spoke the truth.

"No!" Chloe grinned because in her mind she knew she was right.

"But your still listening," her father added. Chloe frowned at a spot on the floor, her father always seemed out do her. Even if he hadn't heard her thought.

"Really though Doctor. Tell me. Who are you?" Chloe looked up, looking at her father. Her eyes almost sad. She saw a man who was very alone. Someone who was barely even noticed. A smile was on his lips though, and Chloe couldn't help but smile to. He took Chloe's hand, wrapping his fingers around hers.

"D'you know what I'm saying? About the Earth revolving." Her father paused and looked down at her, then back to Rose.

"It's like when you're a kid, the first time they tell you that the world is turning. And you just can't believe it, 'cos everything looks like it's standing still."

He took a step closer to Rose. His fingers till wrapped around Chloe's.

"I can fell it." His grip tightened round Chloe's, and Chloe did the same. She'd never been told a planet was spinning, she could feel it from the moment she was born.

Her father took hold of Rose's hand. The 3 connected in some way.

"The turn of the Earth…" The Doctor spoke.

"The ground beneath you feet is spinning a thousand miles an hour," Chloe added.

"The entire planet hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles and hour, and I can feel it," Chloe looked at her father, she could feel it too. When she was younger she'd been scared, but as she grew older, she marvelled at it. The sensation, of falling through space.

"We're clinging to the edge of this planet," Chloe spoke, her father nodded and spoke

"Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let," both of his hands opening to release Chloe's and Rose's. He took a step back tugging at Chloe's shoulder. "That's who I am. Who we are. Now forget us, Rose Tyler. Go home." He turned given Chloe the slightest of glances over his shoulder, telling her it was time to go. Chloe looked back at Rose. She was stood there, it total shock. Her face trying to understand what just happened. Chloe glanced down at the floor and pottered up to the TARDIS, opening the door.

Chloe walked in and shut the door behind her. She turned and walked up the ramp, to the control panel.

Her father was busily working away at the controls.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at her, waiting for the question.

"Could she…you know, feel the Earth spinning, like you do?"

"I don't know, would be strange if she did. I was just a way of getting her to stop asking who I am. Made her shut up though, didn't it?"

Chloe nodded with a grin.

"So?" Chloe asked.

"Sooo… we find the Nestene Consciousness, do a little bit of negotiating, maybe a small battle, all done and the apes of Earth will never know anything had happened."

"Great!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Hmm, I think I've picked up a signal, lets check it out." He punched some of the controls, and one again the TARDIS sprang into life. Chloe headed to the other side of the controls, helping direct the TARDIS to it location. She pulled on a leaver and the TARDIS came to a stop.

They walked down the ramp together and the doors opened to another alley.  
"This way," The Doctor announced. Chloe followed him, looping her arm through his as they walked down the alley. After a while they stopped at a door, it was blue with the number 45 on it. The Doctor knocked on the door, and a woman, with dark brown hair opened it slightly.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you had seen anything unusual going on lately." The Doctor grinned at the woman, hands in his pockets, as he swung on his heals waiting for a reply.

"Like what?" The woman asked.

"Ptff," he blew out air before saying, " I dunno, walking computer monitors, walking action figure toys, you know, that sort of thing." The woman looked at him as if he was mad. She was just about to shut the door when the Doctor announced, "I'm from the health and safety inspectors, some of the plastic being produced can cause nasty, uh, rashes. Yes, rashes. Large boils, full of pus, horrible things," Chloe coughed indicating he could stop, the woman looked scared enough." Yes, umm, well we need to check for this plastic."

The woman looked at him, still unsure whether to let him in. "Oh, and I brought my daughter, couldn't find a babysitter, there useless round here aren't they?" The woman saw Chloe, deciding he was alright if he had kid.

"Come in." She opened the door, allowing them both to come in.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The woman asked.

"No where fine, just need to inspect your plastic."

The woman nodded. "My son has some of those plastic action figures, would you like to check those?"

"Yes, that would be a good idea." The woman nodded and headed off. The Doctor then pulled out his sonic screw driver and followed the signal.

"This way." He headed back into the hallway then into the dinning room, on the floor laid a school bag, his sonic screw driver flashing more and more.

"In there." He held out his sonic screw driver, ready for anything as Chloe opened the bag. They both braced themselves. Chloe tipped up the bag and a plastic lunch box fell out. The Doctor frowned. "Seems pretty lifeless to me," the Doctor inspected it a bit more. He took out a pair of tongs and used them to pick the lunchbox up with the handle.

"What ya think?" Chloe shrugged, didn't seem dangerous at all.

"See what's inside." The Doctor carefully opened it. His sonic screwdriver pointed directly at if, just in case anything strange out. Chloe caught a whiff of something rather astonished. She pinched her nose so she didn't have to smell it.

"What is that?" she asked.

The Doctor opened it more and more, until they could see inside. What seemed to be rotting fruit

Chloe gasped at the smell. The sight wasn't to pleasant either. It was worse then the smell Sliveens gave off. "Yuck! What's he doing in there, a science project?"

The Doctor quickly shut the lid.

"Looks like a false alarm. The rotting fruit obviously attracted my sonic screw driver."

"We'll they same human boys are from mars," Chloe said with a giggle.

"Yea, and there lunches are from Kelopa it seems," The Doctor added.

A boy entered room and gasped slightly at the sight of to strangers attacking his lunch box. He had floppy brown curls for hair and two large blue eyes. He was no more then 8.

"This yours?" the Doctor asked.

The boy gave a very tentative nod.

"You know, your not suppose to feed your lunchbox. Doesn't have any way of digesting it. You should really eat this stuff yourself. And maybe clean it out some time."

The boy nodded again, he still looked pretty shocked.

"Good lad." The Doctor walked over and ruffled the boys hair.

"So is that it, just a lunchbox."

"Yeah," the Doctor said to his daughter.

"So now what?"

"We try again," he raised his screw driver to show here what he meant. His grin wide as usual and ready for action. Chloe copied it ready for action.

"Lets go!" She took a few steps towards the exit of the room. The woman came in at that exact moment.

The Doctor quickly shut the lid of the lunchbox and walked over to Chloe's side.

"There doesn't seem to be any problems here, we'll be off now." The Doctor headed down the corridor with Chloe in pursuit.

"Wait a minute, you haven't checked these." The woman was holding up two action figures. One had a missing leg. It almost looked as if it was frowning, from the abuse it had probably taken.

"No worries, I know the brand, they're fine. We'll be off now. Bye!" The Doctor waved and opened the door. Chloe stepped out in front of him.

The boy stood behind his mum, clinging to her leg..   
"You been a good boy now. Remember what I said."

Then he pulled the door shut.  
"Right, lets go."

"Wait a minute. Why can't I use the sonic screw driver. I never get a go." The Doctor took a few paces back to were she was standing.

"Can I trust you with it."

"What's there to trust me with. It's only a sonic screw driver."

"That's the sort of attitude that will make me not want to trust you."

"BUT! But what I'm saying is, it's not like a sonic weapon or something, it's not going to kill me."

"How do you know? This…" he waved the sonic screw driver in front of her " …is a very delicate object. You abuse it, and you'll be very sorry."

"Whatever." She grabbed it out of his hand and ran off following the signal. The Doctor sighed and followed.

"Wait up," he called.

Chloe tracked the signal to some sort of building. People sat inside eating.

"It's a restaurant," The Doctor explained.

"I know what it is," Chloe stated. Although she hadn't, she wasn't to happy about her father underestimating her. Thinking she didn't know what a restaurant was.  
She pressed her hands up against the window and The Doctor came to stand next to her. His hands resting in his jacket pockets.

He then took a hand out of his pocketed and removed the sonic screw driver from her hand. She frowned in protest, but he didn't even give her time to make eye contact with him.

"Look!" he pointed to where the girl they had seen earlier was. She was sitting with a boy.  
"Not her again."

"No, not her, the boy. The sonic screw drivers going frantic. Fantastic! He's a plastic head. Ha ha ha!" He laughed, almost jumping up and down on the spot from excitement. Chloe just grinned.

"Come on." Hw yanked at her hand and she followed him round the back of the restaurant. They snuck in the door to the kitchen and quickly walked through it. No one seemed to notice, all to busy making the food. Chloe pinched a strawberry as they walked past a bowl of them. Her father went for something a bit more classy. He took a bottle of champagne and they walked out into the dinning area.  
"Stay here," The Doctor said, before walking over to where they where. Chloe sighed, folding her arms and resting her back against the wall. She watched as her father spoke to them. Neither seemed to look up at him.

"Excuse me, you champagne." He held out the bottle he had taken from the kitchen.

"Humans, not exactly the brightest of beast, are they," Chloe mumbled.

"Madam, you champagne," Rose didn't even glance up at him.

"That's not ours." She turned her attention back to the boy.

"Mickey, what is it, what's wrong?"

"I need to find out how much he knows, so where is he?"

"Right next to you, idiot. Plastic obviously doesn't make a great brain. Doesn't even tell people his right name," Chloe mumbled again.

"Doesn't anyone want this champagne?" Her father asked again, this time Mickey looked up. He began to speak, "Look, we did not order-" As he saw the Doctors face, he grinned.

"Ah, gotcha," he announced.

"Nope, we've got you," Chloe declared, darting next to her father. Her father had already sprang into action and began to open the champagne.

"Don't mind me, I'm just toasting the happy couple." The top popped off into the boys head. His forehead bent, absorbing the blow, like plastic in a mould. Chloe put a hand in front of her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle.  
"Nice shot!" Chloe declared. The Doctor turned his head and smiled. Rose looked horrified, and when the boy spat out the cork, she looked as if she was going to keel over.  
"Anyway," the boy said. But Rose wasn't ready to carry on any conversation. She had backed away to where Chloe and the Doctor where standing. Mickey raised his arms to show flat like, chisel hands. He stood up then, 'thud' , he snapped the table in to.

"You gonna have to pay for that," Chloe said before her father lunged forward, grabbing Mickey in a headlock. The Doctor held Mickey's head lower, just high enough for Chloe to turn off and give it a power kick to the head. His head tumbled to the floor, and the Doctor quickly retrieved it.

"Don't think that's going to stop me," the head declared.

"Was worth a try," Chloe sighed. She ducked as the headless body swung its arms frantically, trying to hit something. Rose punched the fire alarm and people began to run out off the restaurant. Screams where heard all around.

Chloe called to Rose for her to follow. She lead them all out through the kitchen and round the back, they headed out a different door, then they had come through. It had been closer and the headless plastic Mickey was still following. They shut the door behind them, slowing it down.. The Doctor had already activated something and the TARDIS stood there, waiting for them, in what seemed to be a small yard.

Rose ran to a gate.

"Open the gate, use that - tube thing, come on!"

Chloe frowned. The girl was even thicker than she had thought. Chloe shoved her hands in her pocket and walked up to the TARDIS.

"Naah, tell you what, lets go in here." Chloe walked in followed by her father.

A few words could be heard from outside.

"You can't just hide in a wooden box! He's going to get us!" Chloe stood crossed arms waiting for the girl. She glanced at her watch waiting.  
"DOCTOR!" That was the last thing the girl said before running into the box.

Rose's eyes didn't seem to see the two other people inside. She just seemed stunned. He eyes where wide, frightened almost. Then she ran back outside.  
Chloe frowned at her father.

"Just wait." Chloe shrugged and waited.

A moment or so later the girl appeared again inside the TARDIS.

"It's gonna follow us!"

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door." The Doctor turned to the consol.

"And believe us, they've tried. Now please refrain from any type of noise while we work."

Chloe turned to her father and was passed the head he had pulled off.

"Put it on the consol." Chloe nodded at the commands and walked to the other side of the middle structure of the TARDIS. She placed it on the consol then wondered back round.  
"Good!"

Chloe turned to speak to Rose as the Doctor worked.

"The arm was too simple, but the head's perfect."  
"Absolutely," her father added.

"Now we can trace the signal back to its source. Instead of running round London following small leads, that may turn out to be a small boys lunch!"

The Doctor finished his work and turned round to face Rose too. He was better at explaining all the rest.

"Where'd you like to start?" he asked the shocked girl. Chloe stayed quiet, as the two exchanged in conversation.

"Um. The inside's bigger than the outside."

"Yes."

"It's alien."

"Yes."

"Are you two alien?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yeah." the girl shrugged.  
"Hmm, strange," Chloe stated. "I thought they didn't know aliens exist." She glanced at her father for answers.

"Very few do, but one more won't matter. They'll think she's mad if she tells them."

The Doctor grinned at his daughter, he was rather impressed with himself. We'll he was usually impressed with himself.

"Any," he said turning back to rose. "It's called a TARDIS."

"Time And Relative Dimension In Time." Chloe said.

At that Rose almost looked like she was going to cry.

"Culture shock," the Doctor told Chloe.

Chloe nodded.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

Chloe frowned.

"Didn't think of that." The Doctor noted.

"He's my boyfriend, and you pulled of his head, and they copied him, and you didn't even think?"

Chloe shook her head. What was there to think of?  
"And now you're going to let him melt." At that both Chloe and the Doctor turned around to see the oozing of a melted head.

"No no no no no," both Chloe and the Doctor exclaimed at the same time.

"I am, so not cleaning that up." Chloe added, gently pocking the goo.

Chloe then dashed about helping her father work the TARDIS. At some points they ran past each other. Running round the tower, pulling leavers, pressing switches, doing anything that would work.

"…What are you doing?"

"Shush!" Chloe said. As they continued to work.

"We're following the signal…it's failing, wait a minute, good girl Chloe, you've got it." He then pulled a panel off.

"Oh no you don't, no no no no no NO! Chloe stay with it! Almost there, almost there."

They then ran for the door, hoping they had got it.

"Did we do it?" Chloe asked as they stepped out the door.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe." The words followed them and where cut off as the girl stepped outside.  
"So close," Chloe sighed.

"Lost the signal."

"We've moved. Does it…fly," Rose asked. Chloe was slightly annoyed she wasn't more bothered that they had lost the signal. Stupid apes.

"It disappears and reappears," Chloe said, her voice slightly sarcastic as if Rose should know that.

"You wouldn't understand," The Doctor added.  
"But what about the body, is it still out there, where we were?"

"Nah, melted with the head. And now stop the witter and lets get on. We don't have all night." The Doctor then took a few steps encouraging her to move.

"I'll have to tell his mother," Rose said, motionless. Chloe and the Doctor exchanged a confused glance.

"Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him again. You were right. You two are alien."

"Listen, if I did forget some kid called Mickey."

"He's not a kid."

"Yes he is!" Chloe added.

"And you can talk," Rose barked.

"You two stop it. Now I'm busy trying to save the world. I don't care who's a kid. Now lets get moving." The Doctors anger took off and Chloe put her hands up in surrender.

"All, right," both Chloe and Rose said.

"yes it is, now…"The Doctor began

"If you're alien, how come you sound like you're from the north?"

Chloe looked stunned at Rose. 'I think I'd have more fun talking to that tree over there. Go on, just go over there and start talking, it would make more sense.' Chloe's mind began to wonder but was brought back by her fathers words.

"Lots of planets have a north."

"What's a 'police public call box'?"

"It's like a telephone box, from the 1950's, it's a disguise." Chloe folded her arms waiting for the conversation to end. It was rather boring. Her father had to dumb down everything, for the ape. She was still wondering whether to go and chat with the tree.

"Okay. And, this living plastic…What's it got against us."

Chloe sighed. She wanted to run. 'So, so, so, so, so stupid!'

"Nothing!" the Doctor said.

"It loves you. You've got such a good planet, lots of smoke and oil,"

"plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air." Chloe added.

"Exactly what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war, all it's protein planets rotted. So. Earth. Dinner." The Doctor grinned at his own intelligence.

"Any way of stopping it?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. She was becoming almost immune to the stupid question. She would be worried if the girl ask anything with even the smallest bit of intelligence in it.

"Antiplastic!" Her father took out a bottle of blue liquid. Chloe grinned. She had made it herself for a science project once. Nasty stuff if you got it on your hands. Made the turn orange. Correction, made them turn into oranges.

"Antiplastic?"

"Antiplastic!" the Doctor was getting excited. "But first of all, I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in the city this small?"

Chloe glanced around, looking for it. 'It must be here somewhere' she thought.

"Hold on, hide what?" the girl asked.

"The transmitter." The Doctor began "The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic. So It needs a transmitter to boost its signal."

"And what does that look like?"

"Like a transmitter!" Chloe stated. "Round."

"And massive." The Doctor said. "Somewhere slap-bang in the middle of London. But where is it."

The Doctor looked at Chloe for help. She just shrugged. She didn't have a clue where it was.

"It's a huge, metal circular structure, like a disk,"  
"Like a BIG wheel," Chloe said. Rose was almost amused by the way they added things to each others sentences. Almost like a double act.

"Radial, close to where we're standing, it must be completely invisible…"The Doctor sighed.

Rose started giggling,. This time, not because she thought they way they spoke was funny. Her eyes where glancing over there shoulders.

The Doctor and Chloe looked at each other, confused. They both turned round. They turned back to look at each other, both confused still then looked at Rose.

"What?" they asked in unison.

Rose giggled again. And once again they did exactly the same thing. Looked at each other. Then behind them then back to each other., then back to Rose.

"What is it what?"

"What."

They asked before performing the same routine by now bother where seriously confused.

But then they looked at each other after the 3rd look.

"Oh!" they stated together before taking another look. The London eye stood tall in the night sky. It glowed blue, engulfing the sky. They turned back to Rose.

"Fantastic!" the Doctor stated.

He grabbed Chloe's hands and then Rose's before taking off across the bridge at a fast pace. Buses past, unaware of what was going on. They where just about to fight an almighty force, and they where on there way home from work. Or going out clubbing.

"All that plastic on your world," The Doctor said. "Every artificial thing, waiting to come alive."

"Really?" Chloe asked. "All of it, that's going to leave a rather large mess. You humans need to cut back on making the stuff. Or find a better way."

"Yeah, think of it all, the shop window dummies, the phones, the wire, the cables."

"The breast implants." Rose added.

"Still, we've found the transmitter."

"At last," Chloe said with relief.

"Must be down there." He pointed downwards and they headed off together.

They found themselves in a dark underground room. They clanked down the metal staircase. It was dark with an orange glow to it. The walls seemed greasy, the floor seemed greasy, everything was greasy. Nothing hi-tech about this place. Just old, rusty, greasy.

They looked down at the orange glowing vat. It gurgled and moved.

"That's it!" Chloe exclaimed. She felt her hearts begin to beat faster.

"The Nestene Consciousness. A living plastic." The Doctors voice was almost a whisper.

"Well then, tip in your 'Antiplastic' and let's go," Rose said before turning to leave.

"We're not here to kill it. We have to give it a chance." Chloe nodded. It was only trying to survive. Ok, so destroyed a whole planet wasn't exactly the best way, but it was only doing what it had been taught to do. Like any living thing. It was taught to survive.

Chloe followed her father down more steps. They came close to the vat and her father began to speak.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under the peaceful contract, according to convention fifteen of the shadow proclamation."

'Ah the shadow proclamation,' Chloe thought. She had learnt it off by heart, or hearts on her case, when she was 46. She loved 29, 'no Alien is too let there pets make such a mess on any planet they visit. This includes, Filop, Jackles, herdfly or Serges, all 4 of which use the toilet everyone once a minute.' Her mind then wondered back to what they where here for.

The Nestene Consciousness began to speak.

"I am the Nestene Consciousness and I am at your presence, and allow you to speak, under convention fifteen of the shadow proclamation."

"Thank you. Might I ask for me and my daughter have permission to approach."

"Oh my God!" Chloe heard Rose say in the background. Chloe and The Doctor totally ignored her. "Mickey!" Chloe heard.

She heard something about him being alive and the Doctor replied half heartedly about that he thought they would kill him alive.

"What is it with humans, always domestic," he whispered to Chloe. He then turned his attention back to the vat.

"If I might observe. You infiltrated this civilisation..."

'If you can call it that.' Chloe thought.

"…by means of warp-shunt technology. So may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you…" He thought for a moment, then added, "…shunt off."

The Consciousness bubbled with anger.  
"Don't think he's too happy dad!"

"Don't give me that!" The Doctor replied to the consciousness. "This is an invasion, plain and simple, don't talk about constitutional rights."

The consciousness moved with even more anger.

"I - am - Talking!" The Doctor shouted.

'Bad Nestene consciousness.'

"This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how tow walk, but they can achieve so much more. On their behalf, I'm asking you, please. Just go."

Chloe nodded and then felt something grip both her arms.

She turned to see a dummy holding her arms, The Doctor in the same position as her.

"Doctor, Chloe!" Came a shout from Rose above.

One of the dummies had slid a hand into The Doctor pocket. It then raised its arm, holding the bottle.

"I wasn't going to use it, that was just…insurance."

"You'd do the same," Chloe added.

"We were not attacking you, we where trying to help…I swear. I'm not your enemy, I'm not."

The Consciousness began to accuse them.

"What! That's not right." Chloe stated., "No way!"

"…What do you mean? No. Oh no. Honestly on." Chloe looked up at the opening doors, to see the blue doors of the TARDIS. It was now time to panic.

"Yes, that's my ship, it's mine." The Doctor began to argue, trying to make some sort of argument. Anything that might work.

The Nestene consciousness began to talk. Chloe felt her legs began to buckle underneath her. The words it spoke. The memories. She was back there. The memories Pain!

"That's not true! I should know. I was there, I fought in the war, it wasn't my fault.

She could here his words, almost being cried out from his lips.

"I couldn't save your world. I couldn't save any of them." Chloe shut her eyes as tears rolled down her face.

She opened to see the Consciousness in all it's furry. It was activating the signal. The plastic was waking up.

"What's it doing?" The voice cried from above. Rose stood near the railing looking over.

"It's the TADRIS. The Nestene identified it as superior technology, it's terrified, it's going to the final stage. The invasion is starting, right now - get out Rose, just leg it."

Chloe wondered if Rose was running. She wondered how far she would get.

Then she heard her voice.

"Mum..? Where are you? Go home mum, go home, right now, just go. Mum? Mum?"

"It's transmitting the signal," Chloe said, her voice loosing any sort of power, "It's waking up."

"The end of the world." Rose spoke. Almost a whisper but enough for Chloe to hear it.

"VICTORY!" The Consciousness spoke.  
"Rose run," The Doctor shouted.

"RUN!" Chloe added.

But she didn't she stepped forward. She looked brave, ready for anything. Mickey stood up "Rose, leave them, don't! There's nothing you can do."

But Rose wasn't listening. She could see the desperation in the eyes of the two below.

"I've got no job. No A-levels" She ran over to some metal chain hanging. "But I'll tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School, under-7's gymnastic team."

She swung and axe at the metal chains.

'I'm dead!" Chloe thought at Rose's last words.

"I got the bronze," Rose said from above. At that she grabbed onto the metal and swung across to the platform where Chloe and the Doctor stood. Chloe saw out of the corner of her eye, her father lean forward sending the dummy into the vat. Another dummy went to grab him. The grip of the dummies hands, that where holding Chloe, tightened. She struggled leaning forward. Rose knocked the Dummy that was going to jump The Doctor into the vat. The Doctor ran to the one by Chloe, as Chloe focused her waiting into bending forward. Trying to copy her dad. It worked a bit, but it collapsed onto her. Rose swung back knocking it off her into the vat. As Rose landed near by. Chloe watched as the Nestene Consciousness gurgled. One of the dummies had been holding the Antiplastic and had fallen in. It almost screamed in pain.

"Big trouble." Chloe noted.

"Very!" her father added. " Lets get moving," he said, grabbing her hand, then Rose's. They headed up the stairs towards the TADRIS. Rose grabbed Mickey. The Doctor made his contribution by shoving Mickey inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor and Chloe whirred the TARDIS into action. Mickey laid there, a shivering wreck. When it came to a halt. He ran out. Chloe and the Doctor followed him and Rose out of the door. Chloe could have laughed at the look on Mickey's face.

Chloe and the Doctor stood on ever side of the door. Both had their arms folded, resting against the frame of the TARDIS.

"Well fat lot of good you where." Rose spoke to the boy. Chloe smiled. The girl had save them. She never thought that even remotely possible. But she had, and Chloe had to give her credit for that.

"Nestene Consciousness?" The Doctor grinned at Chloe.

"Easy!" Chloe added with a bright grin.

"Oh yeah!" Rose looked at them. "You two where useless in there, you'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Yes we would," the Doctor spoke calmly. His grin almost lighting up the dark alley. It was soft though, warm. The grin Chloe had always known.

Chloe saw a small smile exchanged between him and Rose.

"Right! We'll be off then Chloe. Unless…" He stopped for a moment. His eyes locked on his daughter. Chloe's lips rounded and the faint nod was given. Almost unnoticeable. He turned to Rose, looking at her eyes, the smile never leaving his lips.

"You could come with us Rose. This box isn't just a London Hopper, it can travel anywhere in the universe."

"Anywhere!" Chloe conformed. Rose smiled again. There they went again. Almost talking as one.

"Free of charge," The Doctor stated.

"Don't, they're alien things!" Chloe glared at the murmuring boy on the floor.

"He's not invited." In her mind, she thanked her Dad for saying that. Mickey in the TADRIS would be hell.

"What d'you think?"

Chloe looked at Rose. Chloe could she wanted to go. A couple of times she was going to go with them.

"You can stay here. Fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go…everywhere." Chloe spoke with such enthusiasm. Through the doors lay an adventure. Rose was mad if she didn't want to go.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Chloe and the Doctor spoke at the same time. They said it as if it was brilliant that it was dangerous.

"…I can't. I've got to go and find my mum. And someone's got to look after this lump." She gestured to Mickey. Chloe shrugged and went inside the TARDIS, somewhat disappointed.

"Okay. See you around." Her fathers voice came from outside. He then stepped inside and walked over to the consol. Chloe followed slowly and began to press the buttons. A quietness filled the air, as the column rose and sank in a rhythmic pattern. The Doctor looked up. His eyes connecting with Chloe's again.

He pressed a button and ran back down to the doors. Chloe smiled and followed. She peered out to the same alley way where the Rose and Mickey still stood.

"By the way, did we mention? It also travels in time."

A smile spread across Rose's lips. Chloe knew her mind was made. Chloe followed her father inside again. They stood waiting. They knew, they just had to wait. And then the girl appeared running through the doors.

And the adventure begins.

**AN: At last I have finished took forever. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember I need a beta. Someone please help me. R&R. **


	2. The End of the World

An: Drum role for the second chapter of The Doctors Daughter. :D Yes I have finished at last. Because I got lots of people saying they liked the way it followed the episodes, I wrote another. So I think I'll stick to doing that, with my chapters added in. Which are under construction, along with other episode related chapters. Anyway took me a while. Enjoy. Oh and still need a beta. Someone said they would but never got back to me. This makes me sad, And Chloe. Enjoy!

The End of the world.  
Chapter 2

Chloe stood next to her father by the controls of the TARDIS. He was resting both hands on the tower. His eyes where fixed on the girl, Rose. "So where to now?" Chloe asked. She was glad to get away from Earth. It had been quiet an adventure. But the conversations, well we all know what she thought of the conversations.  
The Doctor shrugged at Chloe, then asked. "So where do you want to go. Tell me Rose Tyler, where'd you want to go. Backwards or forwards in time"  
"Or sideways." Chloe added.  
"Yes, or sideways. But we'll skip that for now. So Your choice, what's it gonna be"  
"Forwards"  
"How far?" The Doctors eyes glowed with intelligence. An almost smug look on his face. Chloe's almost reflected his.  
"One hundred years"  
Chloe and the Doctor set about working on the controls. It didn't take long before they stood still again.  
"Easy peasy!" Chloe stated. "Twenty second century. Heard it's boring! Further, further"  
Her father looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Five hundred?" He asked his daughter. Chloe nodded.  
Once again they ran about the controls, punching buttons, pulling levers and randomly kicking things. They came to a holt and her father spoke. "The year twenty-five hundred"  
"Come on Dad, you can do better than that. The year twenty-five hundreds a bore. Just giant walking cactus's and dancing frogs. Who wants to see that"  
So again the controls flashed, the levers where pulled until it stopped again.  
"Ten Thousand years into your future." The Doctor grinned. "The New Roman Empire," Chloe added. Her grin just as big as the Doctors.  
"You to think your so impressive," Rose spoke. "We are," the spoke in unison.  
"You wish"  
"Oooo," Chloe said, her face becoming mischievous. "I think she just issued us with a challenge." "I know exactly where to go." The Doctor pulled on the levers again. Chloe joined him. Both working really intensely this time. Faster and faster. Something was building. The TARDIS working to it's full capacity. Rose shivered as it creaked with noise. She closed her eyes and then it stopped.  
The Doctor and Chloe stood with triumphant faces. They looked smugly in front of her. Arms folded waiting for her to ask the question.  
"When"  
The Doctor and Chloe stood confidently. The Doctor raised his hand and gestured to the door. One arm still crossed over his chest.  
"What's out there?" Rose looked somewhat scared, apprehensive, but she took the few paces to the door and opened it. The room was large. It had a very yellow feel to it. It felt wooden and new. To Rose it didn't seem like much, but the Doctor and Chloe knew better. Rose gave the Doctor a look. She didn't seem impressed at all. Chloe rolled her eyes. She wondered why they'd brought her now. It was like taking a mouse to look at a view. It wouldn't understand, wouldn't care. Would just want to find food.  
The Doctor wondered over to one of the computer panels. His sonic screw driver span into action. Chloe came up behind him and glanced over his shoulder. And then slowly, the panel moved down. The once wall, now replaced by the blue overall shape. The clouds oceans, with the black void of space around it. Earth stood in all it's elegance in front of them. A chuckle came from her father. Chloe looked up.  
"You lot," he said to Rose. "You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're gonna get killed by eggs, or beef, or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. That maybe you survive"  
A pause filled the air. Chloe's lips rounded into a smile at her father words.  
"The year five point five slash apple slash twenty six," Chloe stated.  
"Exactly 5 billion years in your future," the Doctor added.  
"And this is the day…" Chloe began. She leant over to look at her fathers wrist, looking for his watch. He moved it for them to both see.  
"Wait for it," he said. "There! This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world"  
The sun glowed in the distance. It swelled bigger, flames escaping from it.  
A voice around them echoed.  
"Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth death for 15.39, followed by drinks in the Manchester suite"  
"Great," Chloe said, rubbing her hands together. Rose just stood there shocked. The same face that seemed to be making a frequent appearance. "So, when it says guests, does that mean…people"  
The Doctor looked at Rose, considering how to answer this one. "Depends what you mean by people"  
"I mean people, what do you mean"  
"Aliens," Chloe smiled. The Doctor did as well. "There's aliens on board"  
'Ut oh, not again. The stupid ape makes its appearance. Ok Chloe, deep breaths. She's an ape. She needs to learn. Go easier on her'  
"Should be, yep. Is that ok? The Doctor looked worried for a moment. Not sure if she was ready for all this.  
"Yeah, fine. What sort of aliens, what do they look like"  
Chloe began to explain to Rose what was going on. "Ya see, there all here to watch the planet be destroyed. We're inside this observation deck. Bit like a spaceship, but not really. The great and the good are gathering"  
"What for?" Rose "Fun"  
The Doctor was slightly ahead, whizzing his sonic screw driver at the door. It opened into a larger room. "Now what Chloe means by the great and the good, is the rich"  
"Hold on, they did this once on newsround extra. The Sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years"  
"Wouldn't listen to everything you hear on TV." Chloe folded her arms stating her point.  
"Millions," the Doctor said. "But there's this thing called the trust and they've been keeping it preserved. See down there, gravity satellites, holding back the sun"  
"Neat!" Chloe said. Rose didn't look as pleased.  
"The whole planet looks the same as ever, I thought the continents shifted and things"  
"Duh! The Trust shifted them back." Chloe placed jher hands on the window, gazing out at the sight.  
"But the moneys run out, and nature takes over." The Doctor sighed, slightly sad at the event. But it was nature. And nature always won. "How long's it gonna take"  
" 'Bout half an hour. Then the planet gets roasted." Chloe giggled at her father words. He said it with such enthusiasm and wit.  
"Is that why we're here. I mean, is that what you two do? Jump in at the last minute and save Earth"  
Chloe frowned at the girl. He hands dropping away from the glass. 2 hand prints left on the windows. She tried to wipe them of with her sleeve. "No, we're not. It's times up. This is what's meant to happen. And it's happening. No stopping it, no changing it." The Doctor then stopped Chloe, and just looked at her as if to say 'leave It'  
"But what about the people, you have to save them?" Rose looked terrified.  
"Look! There aren't any. They've all left. All gone." Chloe was getting annoyed again by the girl. Her father gave her a sideways glance. Causing her to role her eyes.  
"Just me then." Rose's eye dropped to the ground. But a sharp noise came from behind them, breaking them out of the moment. "Who the hell are you"  
A blue figure came up. He carries an electronic notepad. "Oh, that's nice, thanks," the Doctor said, slightly annoyed at the unpleasant greeting. "But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone the guests have disembarked, they're on their way, any second now"  
"No, that's us. Guests, here an invitation." He held out his psychic paper. Chloe smiled inwardly. "Yeah, meanie. Be polite to guest. I'm sure the people above you would love to know the way you treated us." She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. The Blue man studied the paper for a moment before The Doctor decided to add a little more to convince him.  
"Look, it's fine, there, you see? The Doctor plus two. I'm The Doctor, this is Chloe my daughter and this is Rose Tyler, there my plus two, that makes three, is that all right"  
He grinned folding away the psychic paper. "Well, obviously. Apologies, ectera"  
"I Should think so," Chloe stated, arms still folded. The Steward gave her a small nod accopnied by an apologetic smile.  
"Right, if you're on board, we'd better get started . Enjoy"  
The Steward hurried off, followed by Chloe's lingering stare.  
"What was that paper stuff?" Rose asked pointing to the pocket The Doctor had put it in. He retrieved it again and showed her.  
"The Paper is slightly psychic, it shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time"  
"Sure does, I remember once were about to be arrested by two large feathery creatures…" "Chloe, I don't think this is the time for that story," her father warned. She shrugged with a smile. "He's blue…" Rose stated.  
'Stupid Ape.' The Doctor glared at her. Chloe wondered if he could hear her thoughts. She gave a 'What?' look back.  
"He is blue," he then spoke to Rose.  
"Okay"  
The Steward was now stood at a small podium type thing. The three turned to look at the door as the Steward began to speak.  
"Thank you, broadcasting to all quarters, here we go then. Right"  
He took a deep breath. Chloe smirked at this.  
"We have in attendance the Doctor, Chloe and Rose Tyler, thank you, all staff to positions"  
They watched as smaller blue people ruffled around. Helmets covering their face. Chloe was watching the Doctor, who in turn was watching Rose. He was smiling at her reactions to what was happening.  
"Thank you quick as we can," the Steward voiced ringed through the room. "And now, might I introduce the next honoured guests. Representing the Forest of Cheem, we have trees, namely Jabe, Lute and Coffa"  
Some large doors drew apart, revealing three tree aliens. Almost human, but with many tree like features. "Thank you," the Steward said as the three entered the room. "There will be an exchange of gifts to represent peace, it you could please keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon"  
A blue chubby little creature appeared sitting on a cushion next.  
"Might I remind you, the Moxx of Balhoon carries the standard health warning. Next, from Financial Family Seven, the Adherents of the Repeated Meme"  
"Try saying that when your drunk," the Doctor said from the side of his mouth, keeping it to a low whisper.  
Hooded figures appeared in the door. Chloe saw Rose wince. The Doctor and Chloe standing firm. Not showing any emotion.  
"Guests should take note that the Adherents will be reciting the meme at thirty-minute intervals"  
'Great!' Thought Chloe sarcastically. She looked around, getting rather bored of the situation. She swayed slightly He father giving her a warning glance to be patient. She sighed and looked back at the door.  
"And next, of course the sponsor of the main event, our friend from the silver devastation please welcome, the Face of Boe"  
The large face in a tank appeared. "Next, I bid welcome to the ambassadors from the city sare of binding light, please note that oxygen levels must be strictly monitored in the ambassadors presence.  
And so on it went for about 10 minutes. More an more aliens filling the room. Chloe felt right at home. Rose didn't seem so happy though. More aliens entered, Jabe the tree came over.  
"The gift of peace, I bring you a cutting of my grandfather." Chloe watched as her father took the twig and passed it to Chloe.  
"Thank you, yes, gifts, um." He began patting his pockets wondering what to give Jabe. He looked over at Chloe for help but she just shrugged. He then looked back at Jabe and smiled.  
"I bring you in return…Air from my lungs"  
The Doctor breathed on Jabe, Chloe had to spin around to hide the smirk on her face.  
"How intimate," Jabe said, her eyes tracing the Doctors face.  
"There's more where that came from," the Doctor said, flirting slightly. Chloe smirked again. "Is she alright?" Jabe asked.  
"Um, yes. Actually, no, bad disease, awful, can't be helped. Can never be cured"  
Chloe frowned and turned back round.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jabe said.  
"I know, we all have to suffer," the Doctor replied placing and arm round Chloe's shoulder. Chloe just frowned more and shrugged his arm off.  
Once Jabe had moved on the Moxx of Balhoon made his way over.  
"The Moxx of Balhoon, I bring you the gift of air from my lungs"  
Once again the Doctor breathed out onto the stubby blue creature.  
"My felicitations upon this historical happenstance, I bring you the gift of bodily saliva"  
He then proceed to spit a gob of salvia right onto Rose's face. Chloe smirked again, but got a tap on the shoulder from her father. "Say thank you Chloe"  
"Thank…" Giggle "…you"  
Next to come over was one of the Adherent's of the repeated Meme." "The Adeherents of the Repeated Meme, I bring you air from my lungs." Chloe said stealing her fathers line. She breathed out like her father. It was her fathers turn to smirk, so she took the opportunity and nudged him in the side. A whisper came from the dark creature.  
"A gift of peace. In all good faith." Then the hooded figure handed Chloe a silver ball like object. Chloe studied it for a moment, then tossed it from hand to hand. She passed it to Rose to have a look.  
The Stewards voice then echoed round the room again.  
"And last but not least, our very special guests. Ladies and gentlemen and trees and multiform. Consider the Earth, below. Its countless empires risen and fallen and risen again. In memory of this dying world, we call forth… the last human. The only remaining member of her species. I bring you the final representative of humanity itself, the lady Cassandra O'Brien dot delta seventeen"  
Once again the doors opened again. This time revealing a frame work with what seemed to be like skin stretched over it. A face is visible on it.. Two eyes and a mouth. No real visible nose. Two people in white coasts stand either side. "Oh now don't stare." Cassandra's voice echoed through the room.  
"I know, I know, it's shocking, isn't it. I've had my chin completely taken away, and look at the difference, look how thin I am! Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand - moisture me! Moisture me!" the two what would be presumed as surgeons then proceeded to spray sort of liquid onto her.  
"You're all too kind. And all of you. Gathered here . For me"  
Chloe folded her arms. She studied the peace of skin. Working it out. "Truly I am the last human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth, and they were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them, and say goodbye. No tears, no tears"  
One of the surgeons dabbed her eye with a tissue. "I'm sorry excuse me." Her features then turned into a smile.  
"But I bring gifts. Behold! From Earth itself the last remaining ostrich egg"  
One of the surgeons carried the ostrich egg and placed it in a display case.  
"The Ostrich was made extinct in the great bird flu of 2051. Legend says it had a wing-span of fifty feet, and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no, don't laugh, I'll get laughter lines, stop! Oh! Mercy! And here! Another rarity, some old Earth entertainment"  
Some of the smaller blue creatures wheeled in a 1050's jukebox.  
"According to the archives, this was called an I-pod"  
"And according to the archives, humans weren't meant to look like trampolines," Chloe muttered to her father and Rose. Rose made a slight snorting sound, but her farther gave her a warning look. She smiled and shrugged at him.  
"Can't help it, bad disease remember. Can't blame me"  
"The I-pod stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on"  
Music began to ring through the room. It was 'Tainted love,' by Soft Cell. The Doctor began to boogie to the music. Chloe felt rather embarrassed. She turned a funny shade of red.  
"Daaaaaaaddd"  
"What"  
"Just-don't-do -that"  
"Refreshments will now be served," the Steward announced. "Earth death in thirty minutes time"  
"Doctor," came a voice form behind. Both the Doctor and Chloe swivelled to find Jabe standing behind them.  
Jabe held up a small device. It flashed like a camera.  
"Thank you," she said then headed off again.  
Chloe studied the room before she noticed something was missing. "Where's Rose"  
Her father then looked around for a moment before saying " I don't know"  
Another tune came on the Jukebox. This time playing a McFly song. Once again the Doctor began to do a little dance. He did a little bit of air guitar too. Chloe had had enough. She sighed and walked off muttering. "Your so embarssing. You thought someone who was 900 years old would know how to dance"  
She lent against it, waiting for something interesting to happen. Even something small would be good. Someone spontaneously combusting or how about space pirates coming aboard and trying to steal the engine. But nothing exciting was really happening. It was a boring old party. A while later the Stewards voice came over the speakers. Would the owner of the blue box In Private Gallery Fifteen, please report to the Steward's office." Chloe ears pricked up and she searched the room for her father. He was currently chatting to some creatures that sort of resembled birds. But had you seen them, flying about in your garden, you would probably have a heart attack. She wondered over to her father, who had also got the message, the computer voice kept talking.  
"Guests are reminded that the use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under the peace treaty of five-point-four-slash-cup-slash-sixteen, thank you"  
"Better go see these Stewards then." Her father said swaying in the souls of his feet. A bright grin on his face.  
"Yep, better do. Better then sitting in the corner any longer. Is anything interesting going to happen. I'm getting a tad bored"  
The Doctor smirked.  
"Chip off the old block"  
"Yep you betcha"  
They wondered out into the hallway. Heading in what they hoped was the direction they should be. They found some of the small blue creatures wheeling the TARDIS down the hallway. It was slanted on it's side. "Oy, you lot be careful with that. No stretches. Park it carefully please"  
Chloe gritted her teeth as the TARDIS was lowered to the ground. Her eyes where shut firm. Imagine the TARDIS being damaged. Being stuck here, on some tiny little ship. Watching some planet being BBQ'd. She watched as one of the stewards shoved some sort of card in his hand. "We'd betetr find Rose. Make sure she's not causing any trouble"  
"Do you know what"  
"What!" The Doctor asked. Intrigued by his daughters last sentence. "I would actually be happier if she was causing trouble. It might actually make this place less dull.  
"Come on trouble." He tugged at her hand to follow him down a hallway. They arrived at some doors, the sonic screw driver had given them good directions. When they opened the Rose sat to the right (Doctor's and Chloe's POV) a few steps in the middle. The Doctor sat on the left, while Chloe sat in the middle on the steps.  
"What d'you think, then?" the Doctor asked peering over at Rose.  
"Great, yeah. Fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper"  
Chloe wondered if Rose was speaking the truth. There was almost a sadness running throughout her body, The way Rose sat, the way she talked. "They're just so…alien! The aliens are so alien, you look at them, and they're…alien." "Duh!" Chloe blurted out.  
"Chloe!" The Doctor said in a low warning voice.  
"Sorry"  
"Good thing we didn't take her to the deep south"  
Chloe giggle at the prospect. Now that would be funny. "Where are you two from"  
At this Chloe's eyes contacted with the floor. She left it to her father to answer.  
"All over the place"  
Good answer she thought.  
"They all speak English"  
Nah, you just hear English. TARDIS doesn't just travel in time and stuff. It has a telepathic field, gets into your brain and kinda translates." Chloe said.  
"…It's inside my brain"  
"That's what I just said wasn't it"  
"In a good way though Rose"  
"Your machine gets inside my head? It gets inside and changes my mind and you didn't even ask"  
The Doctor scratched his head, slightly thrown by the answer.  
"I never thought of it like that"  
"Oh don't be such a worrier. You would be more freaked out if you couldn't understand them"  
It was Rose's turn to give her a look. "You too are to busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep south. Who are you, then, Doctor, what are you called, what sort of aliens are you two"  
"I'm just the Doctor, she's just Chloe. And we're just travellers through space"  
"From what planet"  
"Like you'd know where it is anyway." Chloe said folding her arms getting slightly annoyed.  
"Where are you from"  
"Why does it matter?" the Doctor asked. He was slightly ticked off too.  
"Tell me who you are"  
He stood up from anger. "This is who I am, right here, right now, alright"  
Chloe was taken aback by the sudden burst of anger. "All that counts is here and now, and this is me"  
Rose stood up matching him. Chloe was left sat in the middle of the two. Glancing from one to another. "Yes, and I'm here too, 'cos you brought me here, so tell me"  
The Doctor walked off angry down the steps. He walked right up to the window, where he stood still. Not even turning round.  
Chloe bit her lip and stood up. She slowly walked towards her father. Once close enough, she slipped her hands into his, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He looked down at his daughter, giving her a smile. Rose began to speak in the background.  
"Okay. As my mate says, don't argue with the designated driver"  
Chloe watched as the Doctors lips curved at the ends. Smiling more now, but there was still some amount of anger in him. Rose slowly came to stand next to the two.  
"I can't even exactly phone for a taxi." She then got her mobile out of her pocket. "No signal. We're out of range. Just a bit"  
This time the Doctor's smile was real. No anger, just happiness. He takes the phone from her.  
"Tell you what - with a little bit of jiggery-pokery"  
"Is that a technical term, jiggery-pokery?" Rose asked with a large grin.  
"Yes, I came first in jiggery-pokery"  
"Me too." Chloe gloated. "How about you Rose"  
"No, I failed hullabaloo"  
The Doctor then gave Rose back her phone.  
"You're kidding"  
Chloe and the Doctor smiled. Rose began to ring a number "…Mum? Nothing. You all right though? What day is it? Yeah, look, um. I was just phoning 'cos… I might be late home. No, I'm fine. Top the World. See ya"  
And she the call finished. Rose seemed gob smacked. This made Chloe and the Doctor smile even more.  
"Think that's amazing, wait till you see the bill," the Doctor joked.  
"That was five million years ago. So.. She's dead now. Five billion years later, my mother's dead"  
"Bundle of laughs, you are," the Doctor replied.  
"Yeah, where do you get them from Dad"  
The ship lurched and a weird noise filled the room. The sound of engines.  
"That's not suppose to happen." Chloe shook her head at her father. Her father was just about to move when a voice came over the speakers.  
"Honoured guests are reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thank you"  
Chloe and the Doctors ears pricked up. Once glass was all that was needed before both dashed out of the door. Rose was shocked but followed, unsure of what was happening. Chloe began to talk. "That wasn't"  
"I know," replied the Doctor.  
"Gravity pockets don't feel like that"  
"I know," he said again.  
Chloe, the Doctor and Rose ran down the corridor, back to the 'Manchester suite' they thought they could find out more there. The Doctor came to be beside Jabe.  
"What do you think Jabe? Listen to the engines, they've pitched up about thirty hertz, is that dodgy"  
"Definitely, at least that." Chloe added.  
"It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me"  
Chloe shrugged.  
"Where's the engine room," her father asked Jabe"  
"I don't know." She took a few paces towards him. Getting more intimate to the Doctor.  
"But the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you, your daughter and wife"  
"She's not my wife." The Doctor said, once again flirting. Chloe scowled.  
"Partner"  
"No"  
"Concubine"  
"Nope"  
"Well then who's the mother of your daughter"  
"No of your birillian toads!" Chloe shouted, her eyes full of anger.  
"Whatever I am, it must be invisible, d'you mind? Tell me what, you two go pollinate, I'll stay with Chloe. We'll go catch up with the family. Quick word with Michael Jackson"  
"No way am I leaving him, with her." Chloe scowled. "I'll take Chloe, don't start a fight with her." He pointed to Cassandra.  
The Doctor grabbed Chloe's hand, unaware she was now in rather fowl mood and followed Jabe.  
"Earth death in fifteen minutes," the computed voice ringed. They went down a few corridors until doors slide open, revealing a hallway. Wires hung from the walls, it looked very technical. Chloe rubbed her hands together, getting excited, forgetting that she was angry. "This is more like it." She said in unison with her father. They exchanged a look and laughed. Together they stepped forward into the hallway. "Now then, Doctor, that's far enough, you know full well that we're not allowed inside." Her words still rather flirtatious. Chloe scowled. She was ready to turn round and give her a peace of her mind.  
"You're the one who brought us here!" He pulled Chloe along.  
"Only to look. It specifically says in the guides, guests are supposed to stay inside the luxury quarters"  
Chloe huffed, who ever stuck to rules was a boring old Perfiffion tagert. "We'll where going, see ya." Chloe tried to drag her father along.  
"Wait Chloe. Come on." He then turned and spoke to Jabe. "Break a few rules." "I'm a royal branch of the forest, I have a reputation to maintain"  
Chloe was now getting really fumed up. She span around and spat out. "I wouldn't care if you where the President of Timbucktoo, we're going, see ya"  
Her father scowled. Pulling her behind him, then turning to Jabe.  
"Sorry about her, look I bet your life must get boring, all the more reason to come with us"  
"Are you trying to make me a law-breaker"  
Chloe went to speak, but her father rapped his hand over her mouth.  
"You must've been a sapling once. Blowing in the breeze, sneaking outside the orchard, hanging out with the bad flowers, remember what it was like? Let's have a bit of fun. Or, you can stay here and vegetate. Go on prove Chloe wrong. Come along. What d'you think"  
Jabe's lips curled, The Doctor exchanged a smile. Chloe just scowled. He pulled her along and Jabe followed them along the corridor.  
It was cramped, so Chloe walked up ahead, the Doctor behind her, and Jabe behind the Doctor. Chloe kept glancing round to make sure nothing was going on behind her. Keeping her eye on the pair. "Who's in charge of platform one, has it got a captain or what"  
"There's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind," Jabe replied. "What d'you mean the computer? And who controls that"  
"The corporation. They move platform one from one artistic event to another"  
"But there's no one from the corporation on board"  
"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic, it's the height of the Aplha Class, nothing can go wrong"  
"Unsinkable"  
"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate"  
"We knew a ship like that," Chloe stated. "I ended up with a nasty cold after. We clung to an iceberg for a week"  
The Doctor nodded, then began to laugh.  
"You kept sneezing every 15 seconds. You sounded like a Slitheen." Chloe gave him a glare but her kept snorting with laugh.  
"Anyway," he said after his laughter calmed down.  
"So, if anything goes wrong, if we're in trouble, there's no one to help us"  
"I'm afraid not." Chloe and the Doctor's faces became alight with a grin.  
"Fantastic!" The Doctor said.  
"Yeah!" Chloe added, she almost danced around the hallway, had it been big enough.  
"I don't understand, in what way is that… 'fantastic'?" Jabe asked peering at the two ahead. "Oh, I'm not one for swanning round with delegates and cocktails. Bit of trouble, just our thing hey Chloe"  
"Yep. That's us always looking for trouble"  
"And I thought parents discourage their children from looking for trouble"  
"Why stop them, they always find it, if your with them, you can make sure they don't get hurt"  
"That's a strange attitude"  
"I'm a strange man. Tell me, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this"  
"rSspect for the Earth"  
"Oh come on, everyone gathered on this Platform is worth zillions"  
"Yeah, not really respect, respect is when people gather, no matter who they are, what species they are, old young, poor rich." Chloe sighed, something on her mind. She felt her fathers hand on her shoulder.  
"Well. Perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasion"  
"That's more like it." Chloe stated.  
"In case your share prices drop- I know your lot, you've got massive forests, roots all over the place. And there's always money in land"  
"All the same, we respect the Earth, as family. So many species evolved from that place, mankind is just one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest"  
Chloe let her lips turn into a smile. Earth was beauty, shame it had to die. Oh we'll, plenty more planets in the universe. "Hold on, stop there Chloe." The Doctor called out. A door stood in front of her. The Doctor came to stand next to her. Acquiring his sonic screw driver from his pocket. He moves it to the panel and begin to work on it.  
"And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two"  
Chloe froze, she felt her father still next to her.  
"Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble, when… there's nothing else left"  
Chloe just stared at the fall. She sensed her father doing the same.  
"I scanned you two earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your specs. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right"  
Chloe's mind went back to the time. Her body screamed in pain again. The eyes of the ones she loved, she saw their faces. The pain. The faces now dimming, harder to remember, but still clear enough to hurt. Jabe was moving closer to the Doctor. "Forgive me for intruding. But it's remarkable that you even exist. I just wanted to say"  
A pause, Chloe held her breath, she couldn't breath. It was just as if time was frozen.  
"How sorry I am"  
The Doctor ducked his head, before turning it ever so slightly towards Chloe, she could just see his teary eyes, he then turned towards Jabe, smiling accepting her sympathy. And then a ping was herd. The father and daughter snapped out of their memories. And the Doctor opened the door. He's his old self again. So was Chloe, her memories gone. Hidden in the back of her mind.  
Ahead four identical blades spun. 4 fans spinning over a small walk way. The blades almost scrapping the walk way.  
"Is it me or is it a nippy?" the Doctor asked form his position. He walked over to another control panel. "Chloe go to that other one. You know what to do"  
Chloe nodded and moved to a panel close by. She began to rewire it. Ok so her hands weren't as good as a sonic screw driver, but she knew what to do. She knew how not to get herself fried. "This is a great bit of air-con'. Sort of nice and old-fashioned. I bet they call it retro. Gotcha. You done Chloe"  
"Yep," she replied, pulling out one last wire.  
"What the hell is that…?" Chloe asked looking up at a small creature which was scampering over the wall.  
"Is it part of the 'retro"  
Chloe shook her head.  
"Hold on." the Doctor said, pointing his sonic screw driver at it. Jabe pulled her arm back then whipped her wrist throwing it her hand forward, ling vines sprang out, reaching up 15ft or so whipping the spied creature, which falls into the Doctors hands.  
"Hey, Nice liana"  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Thank you"  
"Now then, who's brought the pets on board"  
"Wasn't me," Chloe said, putting her hands up in deffence. Then she snatched it from his hand. She admired it for a bit. Taking it all in. "What does it do?" Jabe asked.  
"Sabotage," the Doctor said. "Earth death in ten minutes , Earth death in ten minutes." The computer announced in it's usual monotone voice. "And the temperatures about to rocket… come on ." The Doctor grabbed both Jabe and Chloe's hand. They raced back the way they came. Chloe was careful not get caught, or fall over anything. They eventually got out of the maintenance area.  
"Earth death in nine minutes, Earth death in nine minutes"  
They found themselves outside the stewards corridor. Three of the small stewards where hoping about. Obviously panicked.  
"Get everyone out of the way," the Doctor muttered to Chloe. Who then proceeded to shoo the small people back. "Hurry, come on move." the Doctor was working quickly away at a panel.  
"Sun filter rising, sun filter rising," the Computer ringed.  
The Doors opened to a destroyed room.  
"Was the Steward in there?" Jabe asked. Chloe looked at her father, who glanced back. "You can smell him." Her father said, not taking his eyes off her. The small stewards wailed. Chloe patted one on the back, reassuring him that everything would be ok.  
"Hold on. There's another sun filter. Programmed to descend." The headed to where it was descending. The Doctor quickly pulling out his sonic screw driver.  
"Anyone in there?" Chloe called out, listening up against the door"  
"Get me out"  
"Oh, man it's here. It has to be you doesn't it"  
"Open the door," Rose cried.  
"My dads working on it, but he isn't good under stress. So just relax, stop creaming. Be calm"  
"How can I be calm? I'm doing to die if the Doctor doesn't stop the sun filter"  
"Oh great, that's going to help. Boost his confidence, go on"  
"Shush Chloe," her father said.  
"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising"  
"Nice going dad"  
"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending"  
"What did you do?" Chloe asked.  
"I don't know. Oh no, just what we need, the computers getting clever." The Doctor panicked slightly.  
"Stop mucking around," Rose screamed from inside the room"  
"He's not. The Computers fighting back. Now stop being a stupid ape, and be patient"  
"Computer can't fight back"  
"Wanna bet"  
The Doctor had his teeth gritted together now, working furiously at the panel.  
"Sun filter rising. sun filter rising." Her let out a breath and Chloe grinned at him "The whole thing's jammed, I can' open the door- stay there Rose, don't move"  
Then Chloe and the Doctor ran off on there next objective. "You could get her out couldn't you Dad. Just locked her in so we don't have her in the way." She gave him an evil grin.  
"Would I do something like that"  
"Yes. Remember when you told me that their where seats in the back room of the TARDIS. What you forgot to tell me was there is no back room of the TARDIS, is their dad"  
"We'll, I ment… Forget it, we have to save this place. And anyway I didn't lock her in on purpose. Right next on the agenda"  
"Find who was guilty of all that was going on"  
"Still got the spider?" he asked Chloe as they walked at a quick pace down the hallway.  
"Yep," she pulled it out of her pocket.  
He gave her a nod and she opened it up. Fiddling with the wires. "Clever girl." He rubbed her hair with affection as they entered the Manchester suite.  
"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall - moisturise me, moisturise me!" Cassandra was talking when they came in. They were all deciding what was going on. Jabe seemed to have informed them.  
"Summon the Steward!" the Moxx of Balhoon ordered.  
"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Jabe said. The Staff children begin to wail again. Chloe glanced over at them, she found them really cute. Maybe she could keep one.  
"Oh, shut them up, someone!" Chloe glared at Cassandra. How could she be so heartless. We'll if you looked at her, you'd be pretty hard pressed to find a place for it to go.  
"Who killed him!" the Moxx asked.  
"The whole event was sponsored by the face of Boe, he invited us. Talk to the face, talk to the face." Cassandra ordered. The Doctor took this moment to speak up.  
"Easy way offending out. Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send it back to master. Chloe?" "Done!" She said placing the creature on the ground. It scuttled forward, it glanced around at the people, then made it way to the adherents of the repeated meme. Chloe folded hr arms. "The Adherents of the Repeated Meme! J'accuse"  
"Nut uh!" Chloe said. Her father grinned at her.  
"A repeated meme is just an idea, and that's al they are, an idea -" Her father walked forward and pulled the arm off one of them.  
"Remote control droids, nice little cover for the real trouble maker"  
The Doctor nudged the spider with his shoe.  
"Go on, Jimbo. Go home." This time it scuttled over to Cassandra. Chloe grinned in success,  
"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed"  
Cassandra scowled.  
"Wanna bet. Look I have a kid to prove the women were all over me"  
Cassandra rolled her eyes.  
"At arms." She shouted at the surgeons moved forward, armed with their moisturising sticks.  
"What you gonna do, moisturise us?" Chloe giggled at her fathers comment.  
"With acid. You're too late anyway, my spiders have control of the mainframe. Ohh, you all carried them as gifts, at-free past every code well, 'm not just a pretty face"  
"We'll if your such a pretty face, why destroy the platform, while your-still-init!" Chloe pointed out.  
"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation. With myself as one of the victims, the compensation would have been enormous"  
"Five billions years, and it still comes down to money"  
"Humans!" Chloe and her father stated together.  
"D'you two think it's that cheap, looking like this? I'm the last Human, Doctor…me, not that freaky little lady you brought with you. Flatness costs a fortune, I need a complete skin transplant. I'm growing clones in my cellar, they're just waiting to be peeled"  
"Arrest her! The infidel!" The Moxx shouted. But it was in vain. She had control now.  
"Oh shut it, pixie, I've still got my final option"  
"Earth death in three minutes, earthiest in three minutes"  
"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I've got shares in rival companies, they'll triple in price as soon as you're gone. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How does that Old song go? Burn bay, burn"  
"So we're having pork crackling then, when you get roasted with us." Chloe stated.  
"We'll yes except… Ohh I'm sorry, I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden but"  
Cassandra and the two surgeons glow with a blue light.  
"I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders activate. Force-fields gone, with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh shame on me. Bye-bye darlings. Bye-bye." And with that she disappeared. "Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising"  
"Reset the computer!" the Moxx of Balhoon shouted, rather agitated.  
"Only the Steward would know how "  
"No, no, no," Chloe shouted. " We can do out by hand. Some sort of system restore switch. Right dad"  
"Good girl, Jabe come with us. Rest of you…. Uh?" He looked at Chloe.  
"…Chill," she said with a grin.  
They headed back to the small narrow hallway with the walls lined with wires. They where heading back to the room they had been "Earth death in two minutes." "Come on hurry," the Doctor screamed. "I'm hurrying, but my legs are shorter than yours remember. And we have a walking plank with us. Not exactly formula 1"  
"Chloe!" He warned. "Warning! Platform One Unsafe. Warning! Platform One unsafe"  
As they reached the door again, the doors opened easily. No need for a sonic screw driver this time. As they walked in, there was a shocking difference. The fans where spinning much faster. They where going for pelt. "Oh, and guess where the switch is?" The Doctor said, his voice full of sarcasm. At the end stood the switch.  
"Exterior breach. Exterior breach"  
"Why does it always say things twice. It's not a parrot. We get it the first time." Chloe shouted up to the ceiling as if the computer was listening. The Doctor repaired of a panel on the wall. He then struggled to hold down the lever. The fans began to slow a little just a small bit. HE steps forward and the lever sprang up. The blade begin to spin faster agin. Jabe then stepped forward and held the lever down.  
"You can't, the heat's going to vent through this place"  
"I know," said Jabe. Chloe stared in awe at what she was doing. Chloe knew she wasn't strong enough to hold down the lever. All 3 of them knew it. Jabe was the only one who could do it.  
"Jabe. You're made of wood"  
"Then stop wasting time. Time Lord"  
All 3 smiled. A mutual trust between them. An almost silent thank you. "Safety systems failing, safety systems failing." "Chloe wait here"  
She shook her head. If he was going so was she. "Fine! " He didn't have time to argue. He took off his jacket and walked up to the first spinning blade. Chloe joined him. They both stared up at the tall fan. Watching waiting. They knew when to go. When the other would go. They knew each other to well. And they stepped. They're through. They made it. They both let out a sigh and advanced to the next blade. Chloe could hear the noises around her. It was definitely getting hotter. The heat was almost unbearable. But she concentrated hard and took the next step. Once again they made it. The third one, no time to spare. A single step and they where through. The Doctor looked back. Chloe turned to looking at where he was. Jabe was beginning to smoke. The crackle of burning wood. She was struggling to hold the lever. Then they heard a dying cry escape her lips. She was burning away, but they where to far now. They couldn't get back. Jabe collapses, her body dying. He body now ash. Chloe turned to her father. She can see the fear In his face. Something she didn't see very often. "wait here. It's to dangerous." The fan up ahead was spinning impossible fast. She could barely believe her father could do it. She bit her lip and stood back. He nodded at her. He went to take a step forward but then leapt back. The fan almost tearing into his arm. She can see him now very frightened, so she took his hand and walked forward. "Earth death imminent. Planet explodes in ten, nine eight…" Chloe closed her eyes, connecting with her father on a subconscious lever. And she listen, together they listened. "Severn, six, five-" his hand tightens on hers. Concentrating so hard, "Four" Only the noise of the blades, nothing else not the computer, not anything just the blades. Both completely in control, and together they step, through the blades onto the other side. They open their eyes and their eyes connect. A small smile on both faces. Then they run forward to the control panel. Her father grabbed the massive lever, Chloe helped pull it down and it slams down with a satisfactory thud!  
"Raise shields!" the Doctor ordered.  
""Three, two, one. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair"  
Then fans had returned to their normal speed. The Doctor placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder.  
"Thank you," he said. She knows what for, and so no more words and used. The conversation ended. They stepped back through the blades with ease. They reached the door again to see the smoke rising from the ash of Jabe. They stood for a moment, almost a tribute to her. No spoken words, just thoughts. Then the headed back down the wiry corridor again. The place becoming very familiar after the amount of times they've been down it. They head back to the Manchester suite calmly. They didn't speak the whole way, both collecting their thoughts. When they reached the room. Chloe had noticed the Doctor becoming more and more agitated from the maintenance area. His anger running through his body. Chloe felt a similar way. Chloe followed as the Doctor headed for the two remaining trees.  
"I'm so sorry," he says. The Trees stare at him. Unsure of what he is saying.  
"Jabe died saving this platform. I," he looked at Chloe, " we ow her our lives." Chloe reached out a hand and held one of the trees hands. She felt the rough surface. But through that hard out shell. Lay something with so much life. Something emotion, the ability to love and care. The Doctor did the same. And then they walked to Rose.  
"…Alright?" Rose asked. Worried about the pair.  
"We will be." She gave the Doctor a look. And that was all that was needed.  
"Oh, I'm full of ideas. Bristling with 'em? Idea number one: teleportation through five thousand degrees needs sne sort of feed." He walked over to the two gifts Cassandra had left.  
"Idea number two." Chloe said. "This feed must be hidden nearby." And she watched as he picks up the ostrich egg, and smashes it with ease in his hand. A metal device inside.  
"Idea number 3," his turn to speak. "If you're as clever as me, then teleportation Feed can be reversed"  
And with that he flicked something on the metal device. Cassandra reappeared. "Ohh, you should have seen their little alien faces, all helpless and bleating and…" She said mid-sentence.  
Then she realised where she was.  
"Oh"  
"The Last Human," the Doctor stated. "So. You passed my little test," she said, rather scared and unsure of what to do.  
"Bravo! This makes you eligible to join, um, the Human Club"  
"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them." The Doctors face was full of anger. "It depends on your definition of people. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then. Doctor, witness the effects of beauty upon the legal system. Oh, I will dazzle them! Charm the sternest jury. Seduce the stiffest Judge. You stand in court and watch me smile and cry and flutter"  
Chloe stood still, but then she herd some. "An creak?" she said.  
"And what"  
"I think you'll find she said creak. You're creaking.  
"What"  
Chloe could hear the creaking of Cassandra's skin as it dries. It's stretching to much for it to control.  
"I'm drying out! Oh sweet heavens, moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons, my lovely boys. It's too hot"  
"You put the heaters on!" Chloe stated, moving to stand next to her father. Both had their arms folded watching as she stretched, getting thinner and thinner.  
"Stretch marks are so not nice." Chloe added. "Oh dear God, have pity! Moisturise me! I'm too dry oh Doctor - I'll do anything, I'm sorry"  
Rose stepped along side the pair.  
"Help her," she begged slightly, feeling pity for the peace of skin.  
"Everything has its time," the Doctor started,  
"Everything dies," Chloe finished. "I'm too young," Cassandra screamed. "I'm too young"  
Cassandra screamed and wailed as she stretched beyond what she should. Her skin snaps and tears. It flings off around the room .Chloe winced as the flesh covered the walls. The Doctor and Chloe just moved away, leaving Rose slightly horrified. "Shuttles four and six departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance. Closing down"  
The Doctor and Chloe walked quietly down the hallway.  
"Dad"  
"Yes." "Do you think, we should have let her died"  
"You said it yourself. Everything dies"  
"But do we have a right to choose when"  
"No, but she changed herself. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have died. And 4000 is a good age"  
Chloe shrugged and carried on.  
"Where's Rose?" Chloe asked.  
"I think I know where she'll be." They walked back into the Manchester suite after the short chat. Rose stood glancing out the window at the mains of the Earth. Rock floating around, backlit by the expanding sun. They walk forward to join Rose. All standing still, until Rose decided to break the silence. Her mind crying out to speak. For someone to know her feelings. "The end of the Earth. It's gone. And we were to busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All these years, all that history, and no one was looking. It's just"  
She paused, not sure on how to finish. The Doctor just put out his hand.  
"Come with me"  
And she takes his hand. The Doctor taking Chloe's as the walk back to the TARDIS. He opened the doors and let Rose step inside. Before he close the door just as Chloe was about to step inside.  
"Hey!" she protested. "Give it to me"  
"Give you what?" she asked innocently.  
"In your pocket"  
She sighed and slowly revealed one of the spider. It was totally disabled. "It's jimbo, I was gonna rewire him and keep him"  
The Doctor sighed.  
"Fine, but if he causes any damage, your grounded for 8 years"  
"Yes dad"  
"Good, now lets get going." He patted her on the shoulder and headed inside. Rose just stood at the edge of the main room. Self hugging herself. Comforting herself. The Doctor and Chloe worked hard. Chloe knew where they were going, so did the Doctor. Rose needed this. Almost reassurance that everything was Ok. Once they stopped, the Doctor gestured to the door. Rose looked at him, unsure. But he nodded and she took slow tentative steps towards it. When she opened it she was amazed to see the crowds. The normal hustle and bustle of London. It's 2005, an ordinary day on Earth.  
Chloe followed as her father left the TARDIS. They came to stand next to.  
"You think it's going to last forever, people and cars and concrete. But it's won't. One day, it's gone. Even the sky"  
Chloe almost sensed what was next. What the Doctor had to say next. She squeezed his hand. "Our planets gone. It's dead. It burnt like the Earth, it's just rocks and dust. Before it's time"  
"What happened?" Rose asked in a soft voice. Chloe felt the same feelings seep through her body. But letting Rose know what happened almost felt like a relief. Almost letting something out.  
"There was a War. And we lost"  
"A war with who"  
But this time the Doctor couldn't answer. Chloe couldn't even. To painful to remember. Better to forget. To live here and now.  
"What about your people"  
"We're Time Lords. We're the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. There's just us"  
"Just us." Chloe repeated. The words almost untrue. "We're the only survivors, so we're left travelling on our own, 'cos there's no nothing else. "  
"There's me"  
"you've seen how dangerous it is. D'you want to go home"  
Both the Doctor and Chloe looked at her with serious eyes. She could go, be safe in her little life. Or she could leave with him again.  
"I Don't know. I want"  
She stopped for a moment looking around.  
"Can you smell chips"  
"yes." the Doctor said with a slight laugh. "What are chips?" Chloe asked intrigued., she looked up at her father for an answer "You don't know what chips are?" Rose asked in a over the top shock.  
"We're going to have to change that. I want chips"  
"Me too." the Doctor said.  
"Right! Before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay"  
"Like he carries earth money with him"  
"What sort of date is he? Come on tightwad. Chips are on me"  
Chloe giggled. She was looking forward to experiencing these 'chips.  
"We've only got five billions years till the shops close"  
Rose said. And they headed off for chips!

An: At last I have finished another chapter. I'm going to rather out of ten how hard they are to write. I'd give this one a seven. I got writers block a bit. I know I have the story to base it on, but sometimes I'm not sure what to do with the character. But I love Chloe she's so fun to write for. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. And do you know what would make me really really, really, really, really x a billion. Reviews :D Because I like to here what you think. Makes me do a little dance, and write more, quicker, 'cos I tell you what my fingers get sore from writing so much. They aren't sort as you can see. Anyway thank you for readying. Hope you enjoyed it. Now I randomly have an idea for a chapter so I better go and write it before it goes. 


	3. Jimbo

Chapter 3 Jimbo

**AN: Ohh look! I bet you where expecting the unquiet dead, but no, I have wrote my first own chapter. Twas fun! Anyway enjoy. Still need a beta. Please help me. Oh and R&R too. Makes me happy. **

Chloe sat perched on a high stall to the side of the main room of the TARDIS. A heavy light beamed onto the desk. Her dark brown eyes where focused on the task. Her tongue pocked out of her mouth in concentration. She fiddled with the objects set out in front of her, the shards of metal that use to be Jimbo, the small metallic robot/spider like creature form platform one. She'd taken her time to take him apart and was now left with about 30 or so small parts. She'd set to work fixing the once evil Jimbo, giving him a more pleasant characteristics.

Stopping from her work, she slowly paced over to the centre of the TARDIS. Her father was staring at the control screen. Chloe thought he was wrapped up in his work, so much so, he wouldn't notice her. Chloe shrugged and went around the column to a particular side she sought. She leant down and wiggled into the small gap, only her feet visible to any passers by. Looking up she saw what she needed. A small square with the appearance of a processor stood out. It almost glowed gold. Reaching up, she quickly removed some of the wires attached to it, then shoved it her pocket before wiggling back out. The only problem was that now, towering above her, was her father.

One eyebrow raised her asked "What are you doing?" His arms folded in front of him, like a guard in a prison.   
"Nothing," she spoke innocently. Trying to stand up, she now found herself lodged between the TARDIS and him. Her knees where bent, as she sat on the floor, with her back against the main column of the TARDIS. No escape from the tiny time lord.

"Show me your pockets."

She sighed, reaching into her pocket. Admitting defeat. There was no hope in lying to him. "I was just gonna borrow it," she said, producing the small processor.

"What for?"

"Jimbo!"

"That thing, more hassle then it's worth. I should have made you leave it when I had the chance. Stood on it maybe."

"You can't, you wouldn't! I, I can fix him. Poor little thing, forced into destroying Platform One. Made to just to terrorize. Not much of life is it. Anyway, you wouldn't just stand on me if someone programmed me to do that would you?" She made a pouting face and looked up at him with her brown eyes.

He sighed, loosing his punishing voice off.

"No, but… he's made of metal, come on. What use is he?"

"Shush! You'll hurt his feelings."

"Oh will I now," he said with a short snort of laughter. "So what where you going to use the lixion crystal for."

"I was going to make a small program on it. Give him a bit of a personality, train him better, that sort of thing."

"Interesting." He moved his hands from being folded across his chest to resting his hands on his hips, his head leaning to one side, contemplating what she was saying.

"I'm going to put it back I promise."

"You'd better, and next time ask me," he said, as he pointed a warning finger at her then took broad strides back to his position in front of the control panel.

Chloe stood, brushing herself off and shuffled back to the desk. Then she stopped, taking time to think before asking a question, unsure whether she would have a head by the end of it.

"Uh dad?"

"Yes."

"Can I borrow your sonic screw driver, pleeasssee, please, please, please?"

He took a moment to think about it, before tossing the object to her. She caught it and then began to flash the blue light over the crystal. After 10 minutes or so she decided she was finished, or at least for now. She placed it on top of something that looked strangely similar to the crystal itself, but this one having come from Jimbo.

Muttering to herself she said, "This should hopefully reprogram him."

Placing the sonic screw driver to the side, she began to reassembling the small creature. She carefully screwed in the tiny bolts, and made sure everything was in its correct place. She placed it right way up on it's long spiky feet. Then she waited. A small frown crossed her face. She tapped it with one of her fingers, hoping it would spring to life, but nothing happened.

"You finished with the sonic screw driver?" her father asked, heading over to the desk.

"Yeah." She handed it to him with a sigh.

"What's up?" a frown crossing his face, slightly concerned for his daughter.

"Nothing."

"Chloe!" he said with a 'tell me' tone. His face full of the patients a father has for a daughter.

"It's just, just I can't get it to work. I put it back together the right way and everything. It took ages, and it won't work." She spoke quickly and then out a huff, giving the object one last shove, in a desperate hope it might move.

"Let's take a look her." Picking Jimbo up, her carefully turned him over in his hand, looking at the underside of it.

"You did a good job with this," he said admiring the wiring.

"But it doesn't work."

"Still, this is pretty good. Not bad at all."

The sonic screwdriver glowed in his hands as he rolled Jimbo through his hands. Moving it once in a while to change the spot the sonic screwdriver worked on.

"Ah had, just needs restarting, then we re-active, like on the ship." A click was heard, then the creature sprang to life. Chloe beamed as it began to move.

"There," said the Doctor setting it down. Little Jimbo began to scuttle around the table, admiring everything, taking it all in.

"Brilliant," Chloe gasped. She lowered her chin onto the table to get a better look at her new friend.

The small creature slowly scuttled to her. It looked at her with it's big blue eye, if that's what you could call it. She sat up and patted it on the head. It even leaned into the touch of her hand like cat would. If it had been a cat the Doctor thought it would probably be purring.

"Touch sensors, amazing," the Doctor admired.

Chloe beamed up at him with a smile.

"I gave him a few personality traits, he should grow, we'll not physically, but mentally. He's like a child at the moment."

"Like someone I know."

"I hope you where talking about Rose," Chloe stated, glancing up at her father. It was her turn to give the warning looks, before carrying on with what she was saying. "And he learns too, but nothing dangerous. He can't harm anyone. Primary function. I can also make him sleep when I want him to. He curls up into his little ball, so I can pop him in my pocket. Watch." She clicked her fingers and the small creature curled back up and seemed to shut down. Then she clicked her fingers again and it sprang back to life, looking up at Chloe waiting for it's next orders.

"My clever little girl." He pulled Chloe into an embracing hug. The Doctor rubbing her back in affection.

"I love you so much my beautiful little girl."

"Love you too."

A small noise came from the table, Jimbo trying to seek some attention. They both turned their heads and laughed at the small creature.

"Maybe he's hungry," the Doctor noted. He stretched out a finger to scratch it's head.

"That's the great thing about him, he doesn't need to feed."

She put her hand flat on the table, allowing Jimbo to scuttle onto her hand. It climbed up her arm and perched on her shoulder.

"Look what else he can do." She then proceeded to grab the sonic screw driver out of her unsuspecting fathers hand and threw it under the TARDIS. The sound of it bouncing off the grating of the floor, ringed through the TARDIS.  
"What did ya do that for?" he said rather annoyed. He ducked to see where it had gone. "That's way out of my reach," he said spotting it deep under the main column.

"Exactly." She placed Jimbo on the floor and he allowed him to scuttle under the column of the TARDIS. His size meant he easily fitted under there. His eye glowed and a beam of light surrounded the sonic screw driver. He then dragged it bag with what seemed to be some sort of force field. Chloe picked him and the sonic screw driver up, as Jimbo came into the open. She then passed it back to her father with a large grin.

"Clever, just.." He paused and looked at her. Waving the end of the sonic screw driver at her he finished "…just don't throw my sonic screw driver under there again."

"I haven't finished yet. Watch."

She placed Jimbo on the main computer consol. His little feat clattered on the metal. He looked into the screen of the consol and began flicking through the information displayed, absorbing all the information.

"He can store ten thousand ciggabites of information. He's learning right now." She patted him on the head. He kept his eye fixed on the screen. A moment later he stopped and looked up at Chloe, waiting to be picked up by his owner. She carefully scooped him up and he scrambled up onto her shoulder again. Rubbing his metallic head, against her head in affection. He made a small little sound, as if he was rather content with his new life.

"You know what Chloe, I'm getting rather worried. In a few years your might actually be as clever as me."

"Yeah right, I'm going to excel past you." She gave a mischievous grin, before the Doctor pulled her into another hug as they shared in a laugh.

"That's pretty impressive, still not as impressive as my sonic screw driver though." He then stuck out his trusty sonic screw driver.

"Wanna bet, Jimbo is going to outdo your sonic screwdriver soon. He's going to be building them by the minute."

"Threats, only threats," he said, his voice almost mocking her, his arms folded in front of him, his grin larger then life.

"Yeah we'll, he will. You just wait."

"I'll be waiting, and waiting and waiting."

She gave a mock frown, stamping a foot in a childish way. A grin creeping out of the sides of her lips. "Come on, Rose will be expecting something even more impressive then the end of the world next," her father spoke.

"Human apes," she said with a sigh. She watched as the small creature scuttled down into her pocket began to take a snooze, or shall I say, recharging his batteries. She patted her pocket smiling up at her father. Her fondness for her new pet growing by the minute. While her father stood there, staring down at the little time lord, the one he loved and adored, his pride and joy, more so then the TARDIS. And for a moment, they stood still. Before her the Doctor pulled Chloe in for one last hug before pronouncing Chloe spoke up,

"So where to next?"

"We'll we went into the future, we'd better now show Rose the past."

"Preferably somewhere cooler then an expanding star."

"Ok, we'll go for winter." Chloe nodded at her father.

"Fantastic!" he said before pulling a leaver and they sped off into the vortex, seeking their next adventure.

AN: Hardness to write 3 out of 10. I just had so much fun. It was so easy. The next one should be out soon. It will be the unquiet dead. I've got a bit done. Hope you enjoyed the Jimbo chapter. He will reaper in other chapters. Just thought it's fun for her to have a pet. 


	4. The Unquiet Dead

**The Doctor's Daughter - Chapter 4 - The Unquiet Dead**

**AN: Still need a beta - please. Enjoy the new chapter**

The TARDIS shook as it moved through the time vortex.

"Steady as she goes," shouted the Doctor. Chloe pulled heavily on a leaver, her whole body pulling it down.

"First mate to port."

"Eye, eye cap'in," Chloe replied to her father. She shuffled round to the other side of the consol.

"Brace for impact." Chloe grabbed the side of the consol as the TARDIS lurched, causing the all three of the companions to fall to the floor.

"Blimey!" shouted a rather shaken Rose.  
"Wooo! Can we do that again," Chloe asked, looking up at her father, who was already on his feet. A bright smile crossed the small girls face.

"No!" he said in a stern voice, but grinning broadly. He then turned his attention to Rose. "You alright?"

"Think so, yeah. Nothing broken. Did we make it, where are we?"

"Hopefully somewhere cold," Chloe blurted out. Arms folded in front of her, rather annoyed with her father.

"I did it!" the Doctor said grinning at the consol panel.

"Woopty doo, give the man a medal."

"Nah, already got about 500 of them."

"I know, you make me clean them." Chloe came to stand at her fathers side, glancing at the same panel.

"So back to my last question, where are we?"

Chloe and the Doctor turned to look at Rose. Both had their arms folded with grins on their faces. Rose began to giggle.

"What?" the two time lords asked simultaneously. This only spurred Rose on to laugh more.

"What?" they both asked again at exactly the same time.

"You two, you're a right pair." she let the last couple of giggles escape her before they got back to the question.

"Earth, Naples, December 24th 1860." the doctor stated.

"Christmas!" Chloe exclaimed.

"That's so weird." Chloe looked at Rose with a puzzled look when she said this.

"All yours." The Doctor said waving a hand at the door and glancing at Rose.

"Hey! Why can't it be mine!"

"Because I gave you Venus and now look at it. Giant volcanic thing. No life can exist."

"I thought you where going to let that drop."

"Never!"

Chloe frowned stamping her foot, in her childish way.

"Your such a kid Chloe." Rose laughed.

"Now you've had it." the doctor said starring at Rose. Chloe's face was almost fuming. Her arms folded tightly across her chest, she marched up to Rose, standing inches away from her. Chloe peered up onto Rose's eyes.

"I'll have you know, you're the only 'kid' around here. We'll in human years anyway. If I where a human, I'd be applying for a pension now. So get your facts right missy." Chloe then took a sharp turn and headed off down a random corridor.

Rose stood there confused.  
"What was that about?" She asked, wondering if that had really happened.

"She's just a bit touchy about being called a kid. We'll in your terms a 'kid' is someone who is young, you know, kid like. Anyway it's more of an insult in our history. She's only using her age to show that she would never be a kid here or on our home planet. It's kid of confusing. The stories much more in depth then that but, hey. It's the bets I can do in ape terms."

"Hey!"   
"Sorry."

"So how old is she."

"64."

"64!"

"Yep, 64."

"She looks about 14."

"Yes, we'll we age slower, live longer."

"Do I dare ask how old you are."

"I'm around 900. We'll we kind of stop aging after a while."

"900!" She could barely speak.

"Anyway…Rose?" he looked puzzled at her. He moved closer. Her face seemed to be in shock, staring at one point. "Rose?" Rose!" On the last Rose he snapped his fingers and she jumped.

"Yeah, um Christmas," she said looking up at him shocked.

"Yes Christmas."

"Come on, get Chloe and we'll go." she began to head towards the door.

"Oi, oi, oi! Hold it, where do you think you're going?"

"1860."

"Smart-alecky!" Chloe said, heading back into the room, arms still folded but in less of a rage.  
"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe down there, first left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, pas the bins that Chlo3e was suppose to put out,"

"I'll do it later."

The Doctor gave her a look then carried don. "Fifth floor on your left. Hurry up!"

Rose dashed off.

"You ok?" the Doctor asked taking small steps towards his daughter.

"Yeah, me, yeah great, fine, fantastic. I'm just going outside for a minute."

"Oh, no your not. You'll wait here young lady. You go out there and you'll be in big trouble."

Chloe gave him a grin then darted for the door. Her father was quickly in pursuit. The doors swung open. The Doctor grabbed Chloe by the collar.

"Right, big trouble." Chloe wiggled slightly, causing her father to let go. She lunged for the ground picking up a large ball of snow and throwing it smack in his face.

The Doctor stood still, not moving a inch. Chloe put her hands to her mouth in a gasp, she was giggling slightly too.

The Doctors eyes narrowed on his daughter. Her giggles turned into silence, as she waited for his next move. She was now in serious trouble. But before she could do anything a handful of snow hit her. She shrieked at the cold.

"unfair."

"Is not, now inside."

He headed over to his daughter grabbing the material of her sleeve and dragging her back.

By the time Rose had changed, the two time lords where happily chatting.

"Blimey!" The Doctor said, causing Chloe to turn round sharply. In front of her stood Rose dressed in a long black dress.

"Now don't laugh."

Chloe began to giggle. Using her hand to stifle the noise.

"I said don't laugh."

"can't help it." Chloe then let her giggles escape her lips.

"You look…beautiful. Considering." The Doctor said with a grin. Chloe's ears pricked up and she stopped laughing.

"Considering what?"

"That your human," Chloe butted in.

"I think that's a compliment. Aren't you two gonna change?"

"I've changed my jumper." the doctor said.

"And I changed my socks," Chloe said taking off a shoe to show a fresh sock.

"Come on then," the Doctor said, grabbing Chloe by the arm.

"Wait a minute, I almost forgot Jimbo." Chloe ran to the consol of the TARDIS, picking up the metal object that sat on the side. There was no movement from it. Chloe slid it into her pocket, then grab down to the door. The sound of her feet on the grating rattling thought he TARDIS. Chloe knitted her hand with the Doctors and the 3 walked out into the cold.

Chloe snuggled into the side of her father as he rapped an arm around her. He pulled her into a hug as they stopped and she could feel his soft warm jumper against her face. They crossed a street where the Doctor paid for a newspaper. He briefly let go of Chloe to read it.

"I got the flight a bit wrong," he announced. Chloe heard over his arm to look at the newspaper.

"I don't care," rose said in an uplifting tone of voice.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869."

2I don't care," rose said again, in her care free manor.

"And it's not Naples."

"I don't care." Chloe was just about to tell her never to say 'I don't care' again, or she would care when Chloe got rather annoyed.

"It's Cardiff."

Chloe waited for the line.  
"…Right." And all was calm again.

They walked for a while, the cold getting to Chloe a bit, but her father kept her close. And then something happened. Not really strange, because if you where like Chloe, you'd be very use to it by now. A scream echoed through the streets. Chloe and the Doctor locked eyes, each reflecting each others smiles.

"That's more like it!"

"Yeah!" said Chloe. And they began to run. Rose seemed more excited this time. As if ready for this adventure, as if more prepared.

The streets where narrow and dusted in a blanket of snow. The winter night, hung over the Earth and everything looked perfect. Beautiful. But Chloe couldn't care. They where on the sent of an adventure and her hearts raced. She could feel her fathers hearts racing too.

They went down another street. A theatre stood proudly above them. Screams echoed from the building.

"Bingo!" shouted Chloe.

"fantastic!" replied her father.

They went into the entrance then through the doors into the main theatre. A bluey white, ghost like creature swarmed through the theatre, reeking havoc.

On stage stood a man, her father headed for him.

"Did you see where that came from?" he asked. Rose was stood at the back of the theatre, while Chloe stood near to the stage, looking up at her father and the strange man.

"Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he? Well, I trust you're satisfied."

Chloe frowned up at the man.   
'Your just furthering my point that apes are stupid.' She thought.

"Doctor, I'll get them." rose shouted from far at the back. She was talking about two people who where running to away, looking rather guilty.

"Did it say anything? Did it speak?" her father asked, eyes still watching the wraith as it swirled round the room.

"Doctor indeed! You look more like a navvy."

"What's wrong with this jumper?" the Doctor stated.

"I like it," Chloe grinned.

"Thank you," her father returned the smile.

A wail was heard behind them, the ghost creature squeezed into the gas lamp and disappeared.

"Gas Chloe, it's made of gas!" The Doctors shouted down to his daughter.

He jumped off the stage and ran to one of the lights, Chloe followed. Then he quickly spun around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Rose!" he then shouted.

"She went that way," Chloe said pointing.

"After you," the Doctor said, and Chloe took off at a quick pace.

As they excited the theatre, they could see Rose's limp body being shoved into a hearse. They tried running after it but it got to fast.

Behind the two time lords stood Dickens, he seemed somewhat annoyed.

"You're not escaping me sir." he said waving an arm about.

"What do you know about that hobgoblin? A projection on glass, I suppose, who put you up to it?"

"Apes!" Chloe sighed.

"Yeah," he said to Chloe then turned to talk to the man. "Not now mate."

He then spotted a carriage on the other side of the street. Chloe felt his hand slip into hers and he pulled her towards the carriage. He picked her up under the arms and placed her inside. He then took a large step into it.

"Oi! You! Follow that hearse!" he said to the driver. Chloe grinned brightly, this was some adventure.

The Doctor put an arm around his daughter.

"Can't do that sir." the driver said.

"Why not?" Chloe asked, "It's in all the movies."

"I'll telly our why not, I'll give you a very good reason why not. Because this is my coach."

"Well get in then." the doctor said pulling him in.

"Not a very good reason though." Chloe said folding her arms as the Doctor placed his arm around her again.

The coach bounced along the street.

"We're loosing them," Chloe said pointing ahead.

"I noticed, Hurry up!" he shouted to the coach drivers.

"Everything in order, Mr Dickens?" The driver asked.

Chloe looked up at her father with a puzzled look. They shared a moment of confusion. They both leaned forward to get a better look at the man besides them, before leaning back and sharing a look between them.

"no it is not!" Dickens answered to the driver.

"Mr Dickens?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes."

"Charles Dickens." Chloe asked.

"Yes!"

"The Charles Dickens?"

"Should I remove the gentlemen and the girl?" the driver asked.

"Charles Dickens," they both said at the exact moment, sharing another look before laughing.

"Your brilliant, you are." the Doctor said.

"Yeah completely one hundred and twenty five per cent brilliant."

"I've read them all," the Doctor said.

"So have I," Chloe said glaring at her father.

"You always crumple them up thought when you borrow them."

"Well sorry!"

"Any, yeah great Expectations I love that book! Oliver Twist. And what the one with the ghost."

"o, o I know this, umm" Chloe thought.

"Ah, you mean the old bear Scrooge."

"No, no, no, the one about the trains. The signalman, that's it."

"yeah that was great. "Halloa! Below!" "Halloa! Below!" and all that."

"Best story ever! You're a genius." The doctor added, before interrupted by the driver.

"D'you want me to get ride of them sir?"

"Um, no I think they can stay."

"Honestly Charles - can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan."

"A big what?"

"Fan. Number one fan, that's me!"

"No, I'm his number one fan."

"Chloe, you weren't even born when he died."

"So doesn't mean I can't be his number one fan," she said folding her arms.

"Anyway, you haven't shown much interest in him at all lately. To into those Harry Potter books."

"How are you two fans, exactly? In what way do you two resemble a means of cooling oneself?"

Chloe giggled.

"No, it means fanatic. Devoted to you! Mind you, I've got to say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what's that about?" Was that just padding or what, I mean, it's rubbish, that bit."

"I have to agree," Chloe added.

"I thought you two where my fans."

"Oh well, if you can't take criticism. Gonna to on, do the deaths of little nell. It cracks me up."

"Dad!"

"Shh Chloe I'm talking, anyway."

"Dad!"

"Chloe be quiet!"

"Dad!" this time she shouted loaded.

"Chloe was is it!"

Chloe pointed to where the hearse had stopped. There was no sigh of the people. Probably inside.

"Good girl, Driver pull up over here!"

Dickens stepped out followed by the Doctor, who then lifted Chloe up and set her down.

"Not exactly hidden. Which makes it more dangerous, they're not amateurs," the Doctor spoke. Chloe stared at the tall building.

"Doctor, let me lead. You two dressed like that, they'll show you to the tradesman's entrance."

"Ouch! Harsh!" Chloe blurted.

"Lead on then, Charlie," the Doctor said, obviously not bothered by what the man had just said.

"No one calls me Charlie."

"The ladies do," Chloe said folding her arms.

"She's right," her father added, with his mischievous, smug look.  
"How'd you know that?"

"I'm your number one fan," Chloe stated, giving her father a glare.

"No, I am."

"Excuse me, are you two going to argue over this , or are we going to save the girl."

"point taken," the Doctor said.

Charles knocked on the door and the three stood waiting. The bitter chill of the night made Chloe shudder again. She would be glad to get into the warm.

The door opened and a young women stood in a black dress and white apron.   
"I'm sorry sir, we're closed," she spoke.

"nonsense," said dickens," since when did an undertakers keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule, now I demand to see your master."

"He's not in sir."  
'Yeah right,' thought Chloe.

"Don't lie to me child, summon him at once."

"I'm awfully sorry, Mr Dickens, but the master is indisposed." At this moment Chloe tugged on her fathers jacket. He peered down at his daughter who was pointing. He followed finger to a light. It flickered.

"Having trouble with your gas?" The Doctor asked.

"What the Shakespeare is going on…?" Charles replied. The light had began to turn a very white colour and whispers could be heard.

The Doctor walked in a few paces and placed an ear to the wall.

"Chloe come here," he said waving her arm for her to come over. As she headed over, her father put an arm on her shoulder and move dyer towards the wall.

"Listen, can you here that?" She nodded.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," the Doctor replied. "something in the gas, something's living in the gas."

"interesting," Chloe replied, but then a voice was heard. "Let me out," it called. Chloe recognised it instantly, it seemed her father did too.

"That's her," he shouted before running off. Chloe quickly followed, ignoring the girl who was trying to stop them.

"Oi! Let me out! Open the door!" could be heard as they ran through the corridors, trying to find the person the voice belonged too.

"Stand back," the Doctor said arriving at a door. HE didn't even bother with his sonic screw driver, just raised his leg and gave it one hard belting kick. It swung up revealing Rose, and something else. Something not exactly normal. Two people stood behind d Rose, but they weren't alive, yet, they weren't dead. They where standing there. There eyes where and eerie blue, their faces deathly pail.

"I think this is my dance, thank you," the Doctor said. He grabbed Rose's arm, and tugged her out of harms way.

2It's a prank. Must be." Dickens shouted, "We're under some mesmiric influence." Chloe slapped a hand to her head.

'Apes!'

"No we're not. The dead are walking," her father pronounced, then changed his tone, "hi." he said calmly to Rose.

"Hi."

Chloe get rather bored with the whole thing, thought it was about time she had her own fun. She took a few brave steps forward while her father was busily chatting with Rose.

"Right, while those to carry on with there conversation, let's see you try and beat good old Jimbo here." She threw the small creature to the ground who quickly woke up and stared at the corpses. He scanned them quickly then shot some sort of energy beam causing them to fall to the ground.

"Bulls eye."

The Doctors head swung round to see his daughter.

"Chloe!" His angered voice echoed through the are. His face scowled at the young time lord.

"Ut-oh."

"What have I told you about causing trouble hey. I told you, to be quiet, not to cause trouble, and look what you go and do. They could have been friendly for all you know. But oh-no, you think you know better do you. You have to think more before you take action. You are in so much trouble young lady"

"failing," one of the corpses said.

The Doctor turned his head to the corpses who will lying side by side on the floor. "Excuse me, can you be quiet for a moment, I'm trying to punish my daughter her." he then turned back to Chloe.

"Right, your going straight back to the TARDIS, and you can stay there until I think you have learned a lesson."

He then pinched her ear and began to pull her to the door.

"Dad, dad, I'm sorry, I really am, please, please."

"Not this time."

"Excuse me Mr Doctor. We still have a problem, the corpses." Charles pointed to the two laying on the ground. The Doctor stopped but didn't let go of his daughters ear.

"Oh yeah, kinda forgot."

"Open the rift. We are dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain Help us.."

Then the blue gas like creatures flew from the dead corpses, right back into he lights.

"That's insetting," the doctor said.

"Dad, ear!" Chloe whined, her ear really starting to ache. He released her ear, but gave her a scowl, putting her in her place.

"You stay with me at all times, you'll have to serve your punishment some other times. We seem to have more important things at hand. But remember, one more thing, and you'll be cleaning every last part of the TARDIS. And I mean every last part of it."

' Man that was a bit harsh, I've never seen him that angry at me before. Better stay quiet. Don't want to get into any more trouble.'

Chloe sat quietly in an arm chair, legs curled up around her. She listened to the conversation. Rose had spent the most part of and hour howling at Sneed for drugging her and tying her up. Chloe had sat quietly, not uttering a word. Even if she thought about saying something, she would find her fathers warning eyes upon her.

'Still think he can here my thoughts.'

The conversation had now turned to what these strange creatures where.

"The rift's getting wider, and something's sneaking through."

"What's the rift?" Charles said.

"It's like a weak point in time and space," Chloe said, looking over at her father. She saw his approving smile then carried on. "There's a connection between here, and other place. That's where ghost stories come from most of the time. That or me running about the year 700 with a blanket over my head." She grinned remembering that adventure.

"No wonder I got this house so cheap. The stories go back centuries about ghosts and what not. It must be something to do with this rift."

Chloe watched out of the corner of her eye as Dickens slowly excited the room. He thought he had gone unnoticed. She glanced over at her father, he had obviously noticed too.

As the others chatted the Doctor slowly stood, Chloe watched as he moved towards the door. She then stood and followed. Her father didn't say a word to her as they headed down the corridor. It made her heart sink a little. He'd never just ignored her before. They came to a door and peered in. Dickens stood in front of an open coffin. He pocked the corpse, examining it carefully.

"Looking for strings?" the Doctor asked, arms folded. Chloe peered in from behind him

"Wires perhaps. There must be some mechanism behind this fraud."

"Dad!" she said, trying to get her fathers attention.

He ignored her and stepped into the room.

"oh come on, Charles. You saw the creature was made of gas."

"Dad!"

"I cannot accept that."

"Dad!"

"And what does the human body do, when it decomposes? It breaks down. Produces gas. Perfect home for these gas-things, they can slip inside, use the body as a vehicle. Like your driver and his coach."

"Dad!"

"Stop it!" Dickens shouted. Chloe fell silent, not sure if he was talking to her or her father.  
"Can it be? That I have the world entirely wrong?"

"Not wrong. There's just more to learn."  
"dad!" Chloe tugged on her fathers arm.

"Chloe, I'm having a conversation here."

Chloe stamped her foot, and folded her arms across her chest. She had a worrying feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was getting worse by the minute. She didn't trust anything in this house.

"But all my life, I've railed against fantasists! Dedicated myself to the real world. The injustices. The great social causes. I thought I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of spectres and jack o' lanterns. In which case…have I wasted my brief span, Doctor? Has it all been for nothing?"

Chloe turned to look at the sad man in the room.  
"Not at all, your life will live on in the stories you wrote. People will remember you as a hero. A beautiful writer. Your books will become classics. You'll be known by every teenager, well resented by a lot for having to study you for coursework and all, but still. No one can discover it all. Some people can discovered a lot, but that's the point in new life, to pass on your work. They'll use your work to discoverer more, and so and. What you do now, will live on. Forever."

Dickens nodded to her then left the room, contemplating what had been said.

The Doctor looked down at his daughter, her eyes wet with tears. She rubbed them with a sleeve of her top. He gently placed and arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his hug.

"I'm sorry dad, I just want to be like you."

The Doctor let out a chuckle. "You are to much like me young lady. Sorry I ignored you, I was just angry. You know what, reminds me of something I did when I was younger."

He knelt down to be at her level. He wiped her tears from her face.

"You just have to know, I was angry, because I was as scared. I Don't want to loose you, or for you to get hurt. Your all I have now. My beautiful little girl."

He pulled hr in for a longer hug.

"Now, we better go find these gas creatures." he stood and held out her hand. Chloe reached out to hold it. They walked, looking around in search of rose. They found her talking to Gwyneth, Chloe went to walk in but her father held her shoulder.

"Can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, mam said I'd got the sight. She told me to hide it."

Chloe's eyes narrowed at the young woman. She contemplated what she had said.   
"But it's getting strong. More powerful. Is that right?"

"All the time yes sir. Every night, now, voices in my head."

"The rift, we're standing right on top of the rift. It must be affecting her, growing up on top of it." Chloe spoke aloud. The Doctor nodded.

"She's the key."

"Sir, I tried to make sense of it. Consulted with spiritualists and table rappers and all sorts."

"We'll of course that isn't going to help!" Chloe said, almost shouting in frustration. She went silent when her fathers eyes met hers. Bowing her head making herself as unnoticed as possible.

"We'll then, we'll have a séance."

The Doctor grinned from ear to ear. This is what he did. Connected with aliens, making new friends (and enemies) He led them back to a room.

"Sneed, Charles, come on where having a séance, I think I can figure this out. We just need to speak to them, see what they want. And Gwyneth here is going to help."

"I am, but sir, I do not know how."

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

He moved a chair for her to sit in. The others sat round the round table. Chloe took a place in-between her father and Rose. Her father took her hand, and Gwyneth. Chloe took hold of Rose's hand, and so on. Apart from Dickens who was stood bolt upright.

"I can't take part in this."

"Humbug? Come on. Open mind."

Chloe giggled at her fathers remarks.

"But this is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Séances! Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze-box concealed between the knees, The girl knows nothing."

"Bit harsh," Chloe spoke, letting go of rose's hand to lean on her elbow.

"Yeah, don't antagonise her. I love a happy medium." the doctor continued.

"I can't believe you just said that," Rose spoke. Chloe giggled again and the Doctor gave one of his famous ear to ear grins.

"Come on Dickens, surely you aren't the slight bit curious. Discovery, that's what it's all about. You can leave even more of a legacy if you just open your mind." Chloe paused waiting for his response.

He slowly sat in the seat and joined hands with Rose and Sneed.

"Good man," the Doctor spoke. "Gwyneth. Reach out."

She closed her eyes and began to breath out heavy breaths.

"Speak to yes. Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." Chloe watched curiously as Gwyneth spoke, for a moment she doubted it would work but then.

"Can you hear that?" spoke Rose. Chloe's ears pricked up, she had heard something too.

"Nothing can happen, it's sheer folly…" Dickens said.

"Look," Chloe said, her eyes pointing at Gwyneth.

Gwynedd's head was titled backwards, her eyes rolling back into he head.

"I see them! I feel them!"

The blue gas began to spill from the lamps. It flies round the room then it rested behind Gwyneth.

Chloe looked up in awe.

"What's it saying?" Asked an excited Rose.

"It can't get through the rift. Gwyneth it's not controlling you, your controlling at. Now look deep. Allow them through."

"I can't."

"You can," spoke Chloe, urging her on.

"Yes you can." the Doctor spoke.

"Yes-"

There was a sudden shift in the room. It seemed different colder, Chloe shivered as the blue light swirled through the room. Something was wrong she sensed it. A crash and the windows fell in. The curtains blew, but not from the wind.

Sneed seemed to be trembling as he spoke. "Spirits! From the other side!"  
"The other side of the universe," the Doctor replied.

Chloe tried to break the link, she tried to let go of her fathers hand, but his grip tightened and he gave her a warning look.

"Pity us! Pity the Gelth! There is so little time! Help us!"

"what do you want us to do?" The Doctor asked.

"The rift! Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge."

"what for?"

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction!"  
"Why, what happened?"

"Once we had a physical form. Like you. But then the war came."

Chloe's heart sank the at the last words. She felt the Doctor's hand tighten round hers.

"What war?" Asked Dickens.

"The time war. The while universe convulsed. The time war raged, invisible to smaller species. But devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."

"So that's why you need the corpses." the Doctor spoke.

Chloe narrowed her eyes in anger.

"You can't do that, it's wrong." The Doctors eye's narrowed at his daughter.

"Chloe, quiet!"

"We want to stand tall. To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need a physical form and your dead are abandoned, they go to waste. Give them to us."

"We can't.."

"Why not," her father spoke.

"It's not right, their times gone."

"We could save them, their lives."

"it's not right." Chloe shouted, standing from the table pulling her hands free. The Doctor stood, taller than her, staring down with his angered eyes.

Chloe turned sharply and ran off. She kicked a wall in rage.

She heard footsteps behind her, coming closer, quickly. She didn't turn to look. A hand grabbed at her shoulder spinning her round.

"What do you think your doing ?" Her father spoke. His voice loud and bellowing.

"Leave me alone, it's not right, your wrong. You can't let them through."

"I've had enough of you young lady. You have been nothing but trouble. We can save them, but your being selfish. Just because you want to try and be different try and prove me wrong. Is that it."

"NO!"

"LISTEN HERE YOUNG LADY! Your in so much trouble, I have the right mind to take you back to the TARDIS and keep you there for 30 years. Maybe you'd learn then, just maybe."

"THERE TIME HAS GONE." She shouted in much anger. Tears began to fall down her face.

"It's gone. Like you said, everything has a time, everything dies. We can't go back, you won't go back. You said it's wrong. And yet you could save her. But you stand here now, saying you can save them. It's wrong, that's what it is wrong."

Her father looked furious.  
"Oh so that's what this is about. Listen here Chloe, you know why I can't go back, you know."

"You don't care about her."

"Yes I do."

"NO YOU DON'T. I love her, you don't. you don't care at all."

His eyes flashed with much anger. Something Chloe had never seen before.

"I LOVED HER MORE THEN YOU COULD EVER KNOW. Don't you think I'd give anything to save hr. But I can't, I can't." His voice quietened and tears fell down his face too. "You cannot stand there and so I don't. You know nothing Chloe."

"I HATE YOU!" Chloe screamed running off. Tears fell freely down her face as she sobbed so hard. This time he didn't follow. She leaned against a wall out of sight, and slid her back down it, until she sat on the fall. She hugged her knees and sobbed into her folded arms.

A while later she dried her tears. She slowly stood, brushing herself off. She wondered slowly back to the place she had last seen the others. As she walked in the room fell silent. The Doctor and Chloe's eyes met for a moment, but she quickly changed her gaze. She kept her head hanging low.

"So we think the rift is in the morgue," the Doctor spoke calmly.

"Let's head down there." Chloe felt this was all wrong, but she wasn't going to speak anymore. Just stay quietly in the background.

"Talk about bleak house, as they entered the dark room of the cellar. The walls where cold. A few bodies laid on trolleys under white sheets.

"Thing is Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed cos I know they don't. I know for a fact that corpses aren't walking around in 1869."

"Time is in flux, changing every second. Your comfy little world could be rewritten like that-" he then clicked his fingers. Chloe watched the two as they talked. The Doctor turned to look at Chloe, but she diverted her gaze, so she didn't have to talk to him.

"Doctor…think the room is getting colder." spoke Dickens, he seemed calmer about all this now.

"here they come.." said rose. Chloe felt the same shift as before. She shivered again, wrapping her arms around herself. She wished her father was here for her now. Hugging her reassuring her. The feel of his soft jumper against her face.

"You have come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him.." the blue light spoke.

"Promise you won't hurt her."

"hurry! Please! So little time. Pity the Gelth."

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right?"

All though his back was turned to her, Chloe felt as if the Doctor was speaking to her. Showing her the right solution.

"My angels! I can help them live."

"Right, beneath the arch, it's the weak point." the Doctor spoke. Pointing to the arch. Gwyneth stepped forward into the arch.

You don't have to do this." Chloe spoke. The Doctor turned, the anger returning to his eyes. He had told her the solution. Showed her they weren't going to ruin earth or anything, and she was still trying to stop him.

"My angels!"

"Establish the bridge! Reach out to the void. Let us through!" The Gelth spoke.

"yes! I can see you. I can see you! Come!"

"Bridgehead establishing…"

"Come to me. Come to this world. Poor lost souls…"

The blue light began to swirl faster round the room.

"It has begun! The bridge is made. She had given herself to the Gelth!"

More blue lights appeared, steaming into the room, one after another, not stopping.

"Rather a lot of them, eh?" Dickens said.

"To many," Chloe replied.

The Gelth in the middle suddenly changed, the sad look of the ghost, had turned into to a vicious smile, it laughed.

"The bridge is open. We descend! The Gelth will come through in force."  
"You said you were few in numbers," dickens said, panicking a bit.

" A few billio0n! And all of us in need of corpses!"  
"Sneed bravely stepped forward, and in an almost patronising voice spoke.

"Now Gwyneth, stop this, there's a good girl. Listen to your master! This has gone far enough, now stop dabbling child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you."

Chloe watched as one swirling blue Gelth dived down into one of the corpses. It sat bolt upright, the sheet falling away from it's face.

"Mr Sneed, get back!" Rose shouted, but in vain. It grabbed for Sneed, pushing him hard against the wall. He slumped to the ground dead.

"Don't go near-" the Doctor began. The body of Sneed was engulfed by a blue light, entering him.

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us." the dead body spoke.

At that moment, Chloe's eyes met with her fathers, he looked so sad. His kind nature being taken advantage of. And something else, the feeling of loosing his daughter. His heart broken by three words.

"We need bodies. All of you, dead. The human race, dead, fit only to become our vessels. The Gelth shall march in victory."

More blue streams of light found the dead bodies. The bodies began to move.

"Gwyneth!" The Doctor spoke in desperation. "Stop them! Send them back!"

"Three more bodies," spoke the possessed Gwyneth, "Three more. Convert them! Make them vessels for the Gelth!"

The dead bodies began to rise from the trolleys. Drawing closer. The group where drawn closer together. AS Chloe reached the side of her father, she slipped her fingers through his. He squeezed her hand and looked down at her with a small smile. They where interrupted by Charles words.

"I'm sorry, Doctor! But I can't! I'm too old, your new world is too much for me, I'm so sorry!"

"Whimp!" Chloe said.

"Quick, into the sluice," the Doctor said, shuffling his two companions into the iron gated area. He shut it tight, then moved to the back, taking Chloe's hand once again, pulling her closer to him.

The dead moved closer to the gates. Their arms reaching out.

"Give yourself to glory! Sacrifice your lives to the Gelth."

"I trusted you," shouted the Doctor, "I pitied you."

"we don't want pity. We want this world and all its flesh."

"Not while I'm alive."

"Then live no more!"

And with that the dead people's attack grew stronger, bashing at the gate. The creek's gave away, the fact it was beginning to give.

Chloe hung to her father.

"But I can't die. Doctor, I can't, tell me I can't. I haven't been born yet, it's impossible for me to die. Isn't it?"

Rose looked at the Doctor hoping she was right.

"I'm sorry."

"Doesn't work like that." Chloe said. "It isn't a straight line."

"You can twist it," added the Doctor. "You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth. All because of me. I brought you here. And it's my fault. I should have listen Chloe. I was blinded by my feelings. I thought if I could save them, in some way I could pay back what I owed."

"I'm sorry dad."

"I'm the one being sorry here."

"I'm sorry for saying I hated you."

"You didn't mean it. You where angry. I understand. Now we're not going down without a fight."

"All for one and one for all, the three musketeers sort of thing," Chloe joked.

"Exactly!" said the Doctor.

"I'm glad I met you two," Rose said.

"Me too," said the Doctor.

"Me three," said the tiny time lord.

Chloe let out a breath, ready to fight. In whatever way possible. Jimbo had appeared in from her pocket and made little squeaking sounds as he sat on her shoulder, working out what was going on.

"How many do you think Jimbo can take out."

"He's not quick enough. We'd have no chance. And he only stuns. Any other ideas?"

"Uh, nope you?"

"Nope!"

"You two are suppose to get us out of these situations!" shouted Rose.

But suddenly someone appeared. Dickens was back.

"Doctor! The gas! Turn on the gas! All of it, now!"

"Are you trying to kill us?" Chloe asked.

"No we are," replied on of the Gelth.

Dickens ran around turning on any gas light he could.

"I might be an old fool but I understand the basic science, sir! Turn on quickly, turn on the gas! Flood the place!"

Chloe then released, she looked at her Dad. He'd got the idea too.

"Brilliant! Gas!" he shouted.

Both Chloe and the Doctor began to find any gas taps they could.

"Am I correct, Doctor? They're gaseous creatures."

"Fill the air with gas - it'll draw them out of the host, suck them into the air, like poison from a wound." The Doctor beamed.

"I rather hope this theory will be validated soon. If not immediately." Dickens cried, pinned against a wall with the dead bodies drawing closer to him.

"Chloe, give me a hand." The Doctor began yanking on a gas pipe. Chloe rushed to help.

The Doctor cut it open and the gas spilled into the air.

"Nooo…." called the Gelth, as they where sucked into the air.  
"It's working," Dickens shouted, jumping up and down on the spot.

The Doctor lunged for the door, pulling it open as the 3 bodies fell lifeless to the ground. He pulled the two companions. The Doctor headed for the girl. Chloe could feel her lungs gasping for breath. Any last bit of oxygen.

"Gwyneth! Send them back! They lied, they're not angels!"

"Liars…?"

"Look at them! If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you strength. Now send them back."

"Can't breath." gasped Rose. Chloe felt the same, her throat seemed to be closing up.

"Charles, get her out."

"Not leaving her."

"Go, I won't leave her while she's still in danger okay? Now go!" shouted the Doctor. Chloe couldn't move. Charles had already dragged Rose away.

They're too strong," Gwyneth cried. Tears falling down her face.

"Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people. None of it will exist, if you don't send them back through the rift!"

Chloe's knees began to give way.

"Can't send them back."

She bucked to the ground, grasping at her neck. The Doctor hadn't noticed.

"But I can hold them. Hold them in place. Hold them here…"

The Doctor moved forwards, he placed a hand on her neck. For a moment he looked puzzled, then he released.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, kissing her forehead. Chloe's whole body gave way. She collapsed.

The Doctor turned hearing the noise.

"CHLOE!" he shouted, running for her. He picked her limp body up and ran up the stairs.

He ran clear of the building before laying her down on the ground. He pressed his body over hers as the house blew up. Protecting her.

"Chloe, Chloe," he shook her body.

"Wake up." he tapped her face lightly, as rose and Charles hurried to their side.

"CHLOE! Don't leave me, wake up." a tear began to fall down his face.

"Please," he shook hr again and she coughed, taking in a breath of fresh air. She coughed again.

"Thank god, thank you thank you." He pulled her body to his, holding her tightly.

"Chloe, don't do that to me again."

Tears ran down his face.

"She didn't make it.." Rose said staring at the building. Chloe blinked as her father let her go slightly, allowing her to sit up.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift."

"At such a cost. The poor child." Dickens spoke, bowing his head.

"I did try. Rose, but…she was already dead. I examined her. Gwyneth had been dead for at least five minutes."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, confused.

"I think she was dead from the moment she stood in the arch." Chloe coughed again.

She began to stumble to her feet with the help of the Doctor.

"but how," Chloe said in a hoarse voice. "how did she help us, how did she close the rift."

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor."

Chloe looked at her father, confused and unsure. He just smiled.

They began to slowly walk back to he TARDIS. Charles followed.

"We'll it has been a strange evening. I would have thought it a dream, had I not pinched myself a dozen times or so."

"It's not a dream, just something you don't see everyday." Chloe spoke, tucked under the arm of her worried father.

As they reached the TARDIS, the Doctor turned to Charles.

"If you don't mind, Charlie boy, I've got to pop into my, um…."

"Shed!" Chloe said, with a smiled.

"Yes she. Won't be long."

He walked Chloe up the ramp into the TARDIS.

"How you feeling?"

"My throats a little soar, but I'm fine."

The Doctor let out a little laugh and pulled her in for another hug.

"Hey, I don't need to be suffocated again," Chloe said, muffled from his jumped.

"sorry," he said, letting her go. The Doctor walked to the main part of the TADRIS and began to tap in orders.

"Where we gonna go next?" Chloe asked, walking slowly towards him.

"Back to Rose's time. I think she could do with a visit home."

"Yeah, she must miss her family." The Doctor smiled at his daughter. He then put and arm around her and they walked back down the ramp of the TARDIS, into the cold.

"I shall take the mail-coach back to London, quite literally post-haste; it's the wrong time of year to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family, and try to make amends. After all I've seen tonight, there's nothing more vital," spoke Charles Dickens.  
"You've cheered up," said the Doctor.

"Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've barely started. And what an appetite I have, Doctor! All these huge, wonderful notions! I am inspired, I must write about them."

"D'you think that wise?" Asked Rose.

"Oh, I shall be subtle, at first." Chloe smiled at the old English. " The mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks and ending. Perhaps the killer was no the boy's uncle, perhaps he was not of this Earth! The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals! I can spread the word , and tell the trust!"

"Good luck," Chloe said.

"Nice to meet you, fantastic," said the daughter, causing Chloe to giggle.

"Bye then. And thanks."

She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek, much to Dickens surprise.

"Oh my how modern. Thank you. But I don't understand, in what way is this goodbye, where are you going?"

"Into the shed," spoke the Doctor with a grin.  
"You'll see," added Chloe, turning towards the TARDIS.

" 'Pon my soul, it's one riddle after another with you three. But Doctor - in amongst all the revelations, there's one mystery you haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?"

"Just some friends, passing through."  
"And the girl, she said my books will last."

"Oh yes. Forever."

"And ever and ever and ever." Chloe added.

Dickens smiled.

"Right then." the Doctor said, almost getting ready to bark orders. " Shed. Come on, Rose, Chloe."

All three of you, inside that small thing."

"yep, see ya." And with that they walked up into the TARDIS.

"But doesn't that change history," said Rose considering something. "If he writes about the blue ghosts?"

Chloe glanced at the floor then spoke.

"It's Christmas 1869, in a week it will be 1870."

"Chloe what are you going on about?" Rose asked.

"1870, the year he dies. He'll never get to tell his story."

"Ohh no. And he was so nice." Chloe sighed, heading to the main consol and punching in some co-ordinates.

"Isn't it funny, Rose. Hours ago, Dickens was just a person who lived a long time go to you. Someone who wrote some books, you may have read. And yet now, you care about when he dies. Even though you know he's already dead."

Rose looked at Chloe, contemplating.

The Doctor had disappeared.

"Where's the Doctor gone?" Asked Rose.

"Dunno."

He reappeared a moment later carrying a bucket and mop. He had a broad grin on his face. He stood in front of his daughter and handed it to her.

"Right, your punishment."

"But, but…"

"Top to bottom."

"I did nothing wrong."

"He placed the bucket and mop down and got out a little notebook.

"One count of running out of the TARDIS when told not too. Stunning two alien life forms without knowing full circumstances. Running off…"

"Fine, she said snatching the mop and bucket. Her father grinned.

Then she stopped a thought for a moment.

"But you got it wrong too. You brought them through the rift."

"Why do you think I brought the duster." he said waving a pink and white duster, with a grin.  
Rose laughed as she watched the two beginning to clean the TARDIS.

An: Te he couldn't resist putting in that ending. Hardness to right. Hmmm 6 out of 10 hard but when I got into it, it got easier. Yay Aliens of London next should be fun. Unless I decide to right a different chapter in-between. Have a few ideas. Anyway. R & R and hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Timeless

**Timeless **

AN: Short chapter. Very easy to write, it just seem to flow out of me.

Travelling in time, you'd think there was no time scale for you. You can't judge seconds, minutes, hours, days and so on. They're just words, that have no meaning. And yet to the Doctor and Chloe they knew exactly when it was, and what happened on that day.

Chloe sat quietly thinking, her head bowed low. Her heart was sinking lower and lower, into a bottomless pit, in which you could never escape. It was being torn apart by something so strong and powerful, that you could never escape.

She looked up, taking her time to glance over at her father. But he was so calm, so collective, even a smile on his face. And it was making her heart break more. She lowered her head.

Sometimes she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Sometimes she didn't want to show she was upset. Her father looked so happy, why upset him? She thought the best bet was to suffer in silence. Just let it pass, wait for a new dawn, then she'd forget. Forget again, until that day came again.

"Chloe could you fetch me some of that cable," the Doctor said, looking puzzled at a broken one.

"Sure," she said, putting on her best smile and jumping off the railing. She once out of the view of her father, her lips drooped and her head sank. She slowly walked to a door, opening it to reveal many cables, of different sizes, lengths, shapes, patterns. She hope it would take her mind of things, she'd be more set on looking for the wire. But it was useless. She was the daughter of the Doctor, her memory was just as good as her fathers and she knew exactly where the wire she wanted was. She reached up and pulled on it, cutting it to size. She slung it over her shoulder and headed back to the main part of the TARDIS.  
As she reached the main room, her father was still busily working away. She took in a deep breath and once again applied her false smile. She handed it to her father.

"Thanks, Chloe." he took the piece of wire and replaced the old one. Chloe watched closely as he did this, trying to see any sign that he remembered, but there was none. She turned heading off down a corridor. Her heart still breaking. Why had he forgot? Why? It hurt her, and yet it didn't. she was glad he had forgot in some ways. She didn't have to see the pain on his face. But there again, she wanted to talk with him, share her pain, but wasn't that selfish. Selfish wanting to share pain. Surely it's better for her to suffer in silence she thought.

She kept walking, trying to loose herself in the TARDIS, but she couldn't she knew exactly where she was. But her mind was lost, she didn't know where she was, where she was going, what she was going to do. Only one thing mattered to her that day.

Time passed, and she still kept walking. She was starting to head back to the main room. She drew closer, wondering what her father was still up to.

And then she was there, stood in the main room of the TARDIS. It was silent and still. No one was there. Rose must have been asleep somewhere, and the Doctor off fixing something.

Then her mind was buzzing. Telling her to start the TARDIS, go anyware to escape, she had to get away. She ran to the main consol and began punching buttons, she hit them in anger and frustration. She had to get away. And then it came to a stop and she ran out of the door…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Doctor felt the TARDIS lurch as it moved. She frowned wondering what was going on. He stood in a corridor not far from the main consol room. But if he wasn't there, who was moving the TARDIS. Her ran quickly, by the time he reached the main consol room, the TARDIS had stopped. The door was left slightly ajar, and a cool breeze blew into the TARDIS. He picked up his jacket and put it on, tacking steps towards the door.

The dark sky blanketed the ground. In the distance an ocean lapped at a sea shore. The silhouette of Chloe was a short walk away. Her back turned to her father. He began heading slowly towards her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She could hear him getting closer. The footsteps getting ever closer. They stopped only meters away. A shadow cast by the moonlight onto the bench. She didn't turn, just kept looking out to sea. He moved again to sit on the bench next to her.

"I'm so sorry," the Doctor spoke in a soft tone. "I'm so sorry, I just thought…" he paused considering what to say, his head lowering.

"I thought you'd forgotten," he spoke, turning his head to look at her. She still didn't move.

"I thought I'd just keep quiet and that way you wouldn't have to think about it, it would just past by without you even knowing."

"I thought you'd forgotten," Chloe said, turning to look at him with damp eyes and tear stained cheeks.

The Doctor chuckled slightly.  
"Like father like daughter it seems."

Chloe smiled weekly.

"I should have know," he said, "I should have known you'd remember. You to much like me."

"Not all like you, I don't have the ears," she said with a small smile. He laughed back.

"It's alright to remember Chloe, if you ever want to talk, and I mean ever, just talk to me. I'd rather you'd talk to me, then go running off to…" he looked around trying to some up where she'd run off to, but then he released. He gasped. Chloe looked at him in surprise.

"We came here," he spoke so quietly. "So long ago, you where tiny."  
"I just went anywhere, it was a random place."

"It's not as random as you may think."

She frowned.

"Looks like this place was calling to you. Your minds remembering her. That's good you know."

"But it hurts so much." tears began to fall down her face again.  
"I know, but together we can do anything right?" he pulled her in for a hug. She sobbed into his side. A tear fell down the Doctors face. He felt her small body shiver in the night air. He only then noticed she wasn't wearing a jacket of any sorts.

"Let's go back," he said. Chloe shook her head, still leaning her head against him.

Her moved slightly to take his own jacket off, pulling it over her like a blanket.

"It hurts, why won't it top hurting," she cried. The Doctor stroked her long blonde hair.

"Shush, it's ok."

"I miss her, so much."

"Me too." the Doctors face was no covered in lines where tears had fallen. He stared out at the ocean. His face almost emotionless, yet if you looked into his eyes, you'd see his pain.

They sat there for a time, until Chloe's sobbed subsided. The Doctor looked down at his daughter smiling at her.

"Your so beautiful my little girl." he wiped a tear from her face.

"Come here," he said, standing slightly, then leaning down to pick her up. He carried her closer a little way, then put her down.

"She's still hear you know, in the moonlight, in the sea. She's everywhere you look. She's watching over you. And she loves you, and always will. And so will I. Together every year. We'll come back here. We can remember all the good things. Like when we brought you here when you could barely stand. Or the time you feel through the grid of the TARDIS and we had to take off a whole panel to get you back." Chloe smiled at that.

"Remembering the good things, not the bad. Not that day. We remember before that. Ok."

Chloe nodded.

"Let's go back now ok."

"Can you give me a moment, on my own," she spoke softly, her voice still shaky from crying.

The Doctor nodded, gave her a final hug then headed back to the TARDIS. She watched him head back then turned back round. She looked at the moon high in the sky.

"Love you mum."


	6. Aliens of London

**Aliens of London**

**AN:Hey all, sorry it's taken so long. Have been busy and working on my other fan fics. Anyway I got round to writing this chapter. It's a 8 out of 10 for diffictuly to write. Why you ask? I dunno just seemed to take forever. But I enjoyed writing it. Well If youw ant to be by Doctor who Beta please get in contact. I really need one. But I have asked lots. So someone please. Enjoy this chapter. Bye**

"So," Chloe said coming into the warmth of the TARDIS, "What's next?"

"I was thinking we head back to Earth, let Rose see her mum."

Chloe could tell there little chat had made him think a little about their companion.

"Yeah, sounds good, sort of, well. I could do without the ape conversations."

The Doctor grinned, pulling on a lever. Just at that moment Rose walked in with a towel rapped around her head.

"Is that some sort of new fashion?" Chloe asked, arms folded, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Ha ha, very funny," Rose said rubbing her damp blonde locks of hair.

"So where we going?" Rose asked walking over to the control panel.

"Well I thought we'd go back to earth. Let you catch up with your mum."

"My mum, I, I totally forgot," her eyes going wide. "I've been so rapped up in everything."

"It happens," the Doctor spoke.

"How long have we been gone?"

Chloe smacked her head at that comment.

"Time-Machine," she said slowly in a patronizing manor.

"We can be gone as long as you want and yet be back to your cozy little life the exact moment you left. No one will know the difference."

Rose gave an embarrassed grin.

"I'll go dry my hair a bit more, be back in a minute, don't go anywhere without me." With that Rose hurried off. Chloe watched as she disappeared before speak, "You reckon we could dump her there and leave."

"Oi, none of that from you today."

"Sorry, but she is rather…dumb sometimes."

"And it's not like every do anything dumb. Like you'd never wander off into the freezing cold where anything could happen, or mixing di-tethalon with fergihidation oil. Yes very intelligent."

"I knew exactly what I was doing."

"What you wanted to turn yourself purple."

"Well, urgh, maybe. Purple looks good on some people."

"Yeah, but not there skin and their eyes too." The Doctor shook his head a large grin spread across his face. "Come on, lets get a move on," he spoke. So that's what they did, pulling on leavers, spinning spinny things, hitting bolts, kicking a few things and generally doing what looked like rather destructive work that had no purpose at all.

When they stopped Chloe grabbed her jacket from off of the pilot seat where she had left it last. She bounded for the door.

"Wait!" the Doctor spoke. Chloe paused, let out a sigh and span around on her heals, hands on hips waiting. Tapping one foot out of inpatients.

"Rose," the Doctor called.

"Coming," came a voice.

Moments later she arrived, her hair now dry and a large smile on her face.

"I'm home."

"You say that so happily, maybe you should stay," Chloe spoke smiling, swaying on her heals.

"You're not getting ride of me that easily," Rose said with a grin, ruffling Chloe's hair as she walked passed.

The Doctor laughed at his now rather grumpy looking daughter.

"Come on you," he said hooking her arm around hers as he walked passed.

They stepped out into the lane close to the estate. Bits of paper began to settle that had been stirred by the TARDIS.

"So how long have I been gone?" Rose asked.

"'Bout twelve hours."

Rose let out a nervous laugh.

"I won't be long just want to see my mum."

"What you gonna tell her?" The Doctor asked.

"I dunno. That I've been to the year five billion. I've met Charles Dickens, and I've only been gone twelve hours." Rose smiled, her eyes glancing at the ground.

"Just I time for dinner," Chloe grinned.

"No, I'll tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later." Chloe waited for her to be out of slight, then tugged at the Doctors arm heading trying to drag him back into the TARDIS.

"Quick, we can get away now."

The Doctor laughed. "Nice try."

"Was worth a try," she shrugged.

"So."

"So," Chloe replied.

The Doctor shrugged and began to wonder forwards, glancing at the place.

"Not exactly the palace is it," the Doctor spoke, glancing up at the graffiti walls.

"Not really, and no where could ever beat the tea there."

Chloe put her hands in her pocket and took a few large paces to reach her father quickly, walking by his side.

The Doctor stopped for a moment looking at something on lamppost. Chloe narrowed her eyes at what he was looking at. Then in a moment, they where both running. They both bounded up the concrete steps, and right into Rose's flat. The door was left open and Chloe heard a crash of cutlery and a wide eyed Jacky standing dead stiff behind Rose.

"It's not twelve hours," the Doctor spoke. "It's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year."

The Doctor smiled, Chloe thought probably out of nervousness.

"Sorry!" he said.

"Rose!" spoke Jackie.

"A year?" Rose said turning to the Doctor. Chloe bit her bottom lip. Maybe she shouldn't have hit that screw so hard.

"Uh yeah."

"Where have you been?" Jackie screamed then pulled Rose in for a hug. "I've got to tell the police," Jackie said picking up the phone and turning her back to the three travellers.

"That's nice, all she can say is Rose! And I've got to call the police. No hello hug."

"12 hours!" Rose said almost shouting at the Doctor, pushing him into the hallway.

"Yeah, well. We got it wrong."

"Just a bit," Chloe said with a large grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't believe I left my mum for a year. My poor mum."

"She's fine, I once went away for 12 years. 12 months is nothing." the Doctor folded his arms.

"I remember that, you never came to see my project."

"I said I was sorry," The Doctor said pulling his daughter in for a hug.

"Can we get back on subject here," Rose spoke, grasping a handful of hair in frustration.

There was a tap at the door and the 3 looked round. Jackie came in from the living room and barged past them, opening the door to the young police officer.

"She's in here, I can't believe it."

The police officer followed behind Jackie. Chloe wasn't sure, but she thought she saw fear in his face. Probably from having to interact with Jackie.

"I think we'd better all sit down and have a chat," the officer spoke.

Rose came into the living room. Chloe stopped at the doorway with her dad.

"We've you been?" Jackie asked, in desperate need of answers.

"..Trav-veling." Rose spoke not sure if that was the right answer.

"The hours of worry you've given me young lady!" Jackie said looking disappointed at her daughter.

"The hours I sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Traveling?"

"Well yeah. Traveling."

"What the hell do you mean, traveling, that's no sort of answer." Jackie turned to the officer, who was scribbling notes in his pad. Not sure what he was really suppose to be doing, but thought it best to be looking busy.

"You ask her, she won't tell me, that's all she'll say, traveling."

"That's what I was doing."

"With your passport in the draw."

"I meant to phone," Rose scratched the back of her head, looking for the words. "Really I did just forgot…"

Chloe stood watching the commotion. She yawned, rather bored of the situation and was hoping this wouldn't last much longer but knowing Earth families it probably would.

"For a year? You forgot, for a year, and 'm left sitting here? I just don't believe you, why won't you tell me where you've been."

"look," the Doctor said butting in. "It's my fault, I sort of, employed Rose as my companion." The officer looked up.

"When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship."  
The Doctor and Rose spoke "No," at the same time.

"Then what is it? Cos you! You waltz in here, all charm and smiles, with you so called daughter, if that's what she is. Next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then, forty, forty five? What, did you find her on the internet? And the girl." she said pointing to Chloe, Chloe gasped at the woman. " Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?"

"She's my real daughter. And I am a doctor."

"Prove it. Stitch this mate," with that Jackie slapped the Doctor hard. Chloe didn't know if to laugh or go over and comfort him. His face looked so funny. He looked mortally horrified. The Doctor rubbed his cheek for a moment, then straightened up and then turned grabbing Chloe's hand.

"I'll need a statement from you both later, don't go far." the officer shouted after them. The Doctor kept working. But he was going up, and up and up. Right to the top of the roof.

"Why we going up here?" Chloe asked, trying to pull her hand free.

"I need to think."

"About?"

"About why humans are so, so…"

"Dumb."

"No."

"Stupid, emotional, daft, over the top, ape like, useless

"No, so, so non-understanding. Rose told her what she was doing and she goes and slaps me."

Chloe shrugged, "Well you wanted to get a pet human."

"She is not a pet." Her father said waving a finger at Chloe.

"Yeah, yeah. So what we doing now?"

"We'll we better let Rose talk to her mum on her own. Maybe it will help settle things."

"or save your face from another slap."

"Main objective," he said nodding and rubbing the spot where she'd slapped him.

Chloe looked into the sky. There was some amount of blew, but a there was a shade of grey dusted over it. From where she stood she could here the hustle and bustle of the busy London streets. A few horns honked in the distance. A gentle breeze brushed against her pale cheeks, her blonde hair swaying with the wind.  
Ok, so she wasn't that keen on Earth, but all this was growing on her. So the inhabitants where exactly as intelligent and sophisticated as the Gorkelands from Huerderton, but they had their own little charms.

Chloe turned to look at her Dad, who was at this moment deep in thought.

"What ya thinking?" She asked smiling.

"Nothing," he replied turning to look at her with a smile.

"come on, you're a time lord, you can think about thousands of things at once."

"Yes, so it would take me a long time to tell you what I'm thinking," he grinned.

Chloe let out a laugh.

Footsteps where heard by the pair. They both looked to the stairwell where another blonde girl appeared. Rose smiled gingerly at the pair.

"Sorry about that Doctor. She's just a little upset."

"A little," Chloe said. "I think she was going to kill him."

"Nah," Rose said with a grin, walking closer, "at worst put him in hospital."

"Oi!" The Doctor looked at the two bantering. "Your suppose to protect me Chloe."  
"Not from here, anyway, it's the other way round."

The Doctor shrugged then said, "Any luck with your mum."

"Not really, I wish I could tell her the truth But I can't. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive me. And I missed a year."

The Doctor looked at Rose, his eyes showed pain. The pain Chloe could only remember once before, when they'd last saw the 3rd member of their family. Chloe's mother.

"If it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?"

Chloe looked to Rose. Would she, could she break the Doctors heart. He already cared about her. Enough to really cause him pain by leaving.

"I dunno."

Chloe frowned. She resented rose for that. It would have been better to say yes. This way she was breaking him slowly. Allowing him to be devoured by the question, the answer.

"I can't dp that to her again."

"we'll there's your answer then." Chloe spat "Your minds already made up, leave go on."

"Chloe!" The Doctor said bowing his head. "Leave her alone." He turned to Rose.

"Your mother is not coming with us," he said grinning.

"She slapped you," Rouse laughed. Chloe let out a giggle too,

"Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother."

"Your face," Rose kept laughing.

"It hurt!"

"you're so gay," Rose spoke then realized something. "When you say nine hundred years…"

"That's my age."

Rose's face became more serious.

"You're nine hundred years old."

"yeah, how old did you think I was. I told you Chloe was 64."

"I guess, I never thought about it."

"…Okay. My mother was right, that's one hell of an age gap."

Rose stepped forward. Chloe glanced at her father.

"Every conversation with you too just goes mental. But there's no one else I can talk to! I've seen all that stuff, up there, the size of it…And I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, I'm the only person on the planet Earth who knows they exist."

A spaceship flew over head just at the moment. Chloe just glanced at it, not paying much attention. It was a dark shade of green, long with a slight flat circle on it. 3 fin like things stuck on the back.

Chloe stood with her father watching as it soured over the streets of London. Smoke pouring out of the back of it. Chloe watched as in the distance it hurtled into Big Ben, with a large thud and then disappeared behind buildings.

"…Oh that's just not fair," Rose said. Chloe smiled. It was pretty exciting. Had the spaceship just sored over head and gone off again she wouldn't have thought much. But it crash into Big Ben and that meant something was wrong and that meant an adventure!

The Doctor grinned at his daughter as the dashed to the steps.

"Hey, wait up," Rose called.

"Come on, hurry!" The Doctor said, running back up a few steps and grabbing her hand. Chloe went at the front running down the stairs. They got out of the stairwell and headed towards the main road. People where beginning to flood the streets, wondering what on Earth was going on. The 3 kept running. They turned a corner, passed Marks and Spenser's and arrived at a co-ordered off area. Police stood behind their tape, stopping anyone getting through.

"It's blocked off," the Doctor stated coming to a halt.

"We're miles from the centre, the city must be gridlocked. The whole of London must be closed down-" Rose spoke, slightly out of breath.

"This is fantastic," Chloe said, almost jumping up and down.

"I know! I can't believe it I'm here to see it, this is ---fantastic." The Doctor replied.

"Did you know it was gonna happen?"

"Nope!" The father and daughter replied in unison.

"D'you recognize the ship.?"

"Nope!" They repeated again, together.

"D'you know why it crashed?"

And once again. "Nope!"

"I'm so glad I've got you two. Bags of knowledge."

Chloe grinned at Rose.

"You love us really," she said, trying to get a glimpse of anything by standing on her heals.

"This is what we travel for Rose," the Doctor started. "to see history, happening right in front of us! Chloe come here."

Chloe obliged.

"Right get on my shoulders, see if you can see anything over the crowds." The Doctor crouched down. Chloe moved to sit on his shoulders, the Doctor slowly stood.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Nope. There's a loads of cop cars further down the road, but nothing else."

"What are you two doing? We have the TARDIS. We can just appear where we need to."

"You can't just go around sticking more alien things in of all that. There's already one spaceship in the middle of London. We can't go shoving another one on top of it." Chloe said, tapping her Dad to let her down. He stooped low and she got off.  
"Yeah, but the TARDIS is a big blue box. No one's going to notice."

"Chloe's right. In a time like this they'll be all sorts of people watching. Trust me – the TARDIS stays where it is."

"So history is happening, and we're stuck here."

"Yes we are," the Doctor said, wrapping an arm around his daughter.

Rose thought for a moment. Chloe looked at her.

"What you thinking?"

"We'll we could always do what everyone else does. We could watch it on TV."

The Doctor looked from Rose to Chloe. They all new it was a good idea and so they headed off. At a slower pace then they had arrived.

"So when do us humans first meet aliens? Is this it, the first meeting."

"You've met them many of times. You could probably date it back thousands of years."

"But, surely we'd know about it."  
Chloe shook her head.

"Humans never look hard enough. They always think they are the only ones in the universe. They always have some other explanation, even if that explanation is far fetched. They never use the simple answer. Aliens. If you look hard enough you'll find aliens. Think about the independence day."

"That was a film," Rose stated.

"That's what you think," Chloe replied. " All they have to do is make some film or TV program about it and the public think they're just poking fun. Never think it's a very clever cover up. You say one thing about it being real and you're a laughing stock. So people are to scared to look to hard for what really happened. Just brush any feeling away and get on with there cozy little lives."

The reached the block of flats up to Roses old home. They went up the stairwell and arrived outside the flat. Rose knocked this time not liking to just run in.

Jackie opened the door.

"Oh, I thought I wasn't going to see you for a year again. Thought you where going to run off again. My friend Irene has come round.."

She looked at the Doctor and Chloe, considering whether to let him in or not.

"Mum, put the telly on." Jackie sighed opening the door and working into the living room.

The 3 followed her into the living room where a a few woman sat, cups of tea in hand.

"Here she is look," Jackie said grabbing the remote and switching on the TV.

"What's this some movie?" She asked seeing the spaceship.

A reporter appeared on TV.

"Some sort of ship has crashed into Big Ben and has landed in the Thames. This is all the information we have at the moment. Please just stay indoors and we'll get you news as soon as possible."

"What on Earth is going on?" Jackie's loud voice ringed through the small flat.

"Alien ship crashed landed in the Thames," Chloe stated as if it was nothing new. Well to her it wasn't anything new.

"What would you like to drink?" Jackie asked the 3 companions.

"I'm fine thanks," the Doctor said.

"Me too." Chloe added

"Coffee please mum."

Jackie nodded.

"Surprise she isn't bothered by this whole alien thing," Rose spoke taking a seat on the sofa. Chloe and the Doctor joined her.

Chloe looked to her dad.

The TV went to a reporter, the remains of Big Ben in the background.

"Police are urging the public not to panic. There's an helpline number on screen right now, if your worried about friends or family."

Chloe watched the young man. He was trying to stay calm but he was very nervous. She yawned as another clip came on. This time a female American reporter.

"The military are pm the lookout for more spaceships – until then, all flights in North American airspace have been grounded. The President will address the nation live from the White House, the Secretary General has asked that people watch the skies.

"Hmm," Chloe said thinking about something. It all seemed very strange and a bit of a coincidence.

Hitting Big Ben, crashing into the Thames.

"The army is sending divers into the wreck," the young reporter said, appearing onscreen again.

"No one knows what they're going to find."

Jackie's voice came from the kitchen.

"I've got no choice Irene. Either I make those two welcome…"

"Oh don't go on mum."

"Or I run the risk of never seeing Rose again."

"Your broke your mother's heart," Irene said. "She sobbed in my arms she did. I cradled her like a baby."

While all of this was going on the father and daughter where stuck in the middle trying to watch telly. They looked at each other then said. "Shhhh very loud."

"We're trying to watch TV, the Doctor spoke."

More T reporters came on. A body had been found in the murky water and was being taken away.

A knock at the door and a few more people arrived, chatting about the news of aliens then coming into the living room for a cup of tea and a gossip. There where lots of conversations trying to make Rose feel guilty.

"You broke his heart you did," and "Everyone was looking for you."

Chloe rubbed her head in frustration, she could barely hear the TV over the talking. The Doctor seemed to be having the same problem. He seemed to be being driven mad by all this. Another knock at the door was heard and a family with 3 kids arrived. They rushed into the living room and began running around playing tag.

"Kids, sit down and watch the telly." The mother said, then headed into the kitchens. One complied at sat straight on the floor. The remote had slipped to the floor and the toddler immediately grabbed for it. Chloe sat there watching the screen. It flicked onto blue peter. Chloe frowned looking to her father. He was glaring at the toddler on the floor, who was now watching Matt Baker cooking a cake that slightly resembled and alien ship.

"I've put some jelly babies on top as little aliens." He spoke. Chloe slid of the sofa next to the toddler. She narrowed her eyes at him. He looked at her, his big blue eyes looking nervously at the older child.

"Mummy," he screamed and threw the remote to the floor. Chloe picked it up and flicked the channel back.

"Chloe!." the Doctor spoke.

"What, it's not like you never tried that with me."

The Doctor shrugged. "Come on if I tried to tell you, you where doing something wrong, you'd make up some smart remark."

"Of course, like I'm just gonna get told off. Always argue your side."

"To much pride it that head of yours."

"Like father like daughter."

"Very true."

The reporter appeared on the screen again, seemed they had a little more information on the situation.

"I'm being told, that's general Asquith, now entering the hospital. The building's been evacuated, patients have been moved out on the streets, the police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body, contained in those walls."

Chloe moved back onto the sofa, resting her head against her father shoulder. No one seemed to paying much attention to the pair.

"I'm totally utterly undeniable...bored. They repeat the same thing over and over and over again. I'm thinking we do what Rose thought, take the TARDIS and investigate."

"To dangerous, imagine if we got caught. We'd be like… that!" he said pointing to the body bag being dragged out of the river. A peace of footage that seemed to be on a loop and was reappearing on the screen every 5 minutes.

Chloe looked at her father, her cheeky, mischievous grin on her face. "I'm game if you are."

"Are you saying, we should take the TARDIS into that hospital with all those heavily armed army guys with there massive guns, with probably the tightest security on Earth at the moment. Risk being shot, dissected, interrogated, loosing the TARDIS, being stuck on Earth for I don't know how long or locked away in some science lab' for the rest of our lives. Just to investigate what's going on?"

The two shared a smile then stood up heading for the door, hands locked together.

"And where d'you think you two are going?"

"Ah," the Doctor and Chloe turned around. Smiles on their faces of guilt. "Nowhere. It's just a bit…human in there. History just happened and they're talking about buying dodgy top-up cards for half the price. We're just off for a wander that's all." He turned and Chloe followed suit.

"There's a spaceship in the Thames, and you two are just wandering."

Chloe turned again sighed.

"This whole thing has nothing to do with us. No invasion or anything. Just a crash landing."

"She's right, that was a genuine crash-landing. Angle of descent, colour of the smoke, everything else; it was perfect." The Doctor placed his arms on his hips.

"If you ask me, it was a little too perfect," Chloe shrugged the thought off.

"Maybe that's it Rose. First contact. The day mankind officially, and I say officially comes in contact with an alien race. We're not going to interfere, 'cos you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race grows up. Just this morning, you were all tiny and small and made of clay, and now – you can expand." He smiled looking from Rose to Chloe. Chloe raised an eyebrow at his speech.

"You don't need is, go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum."

Chloe wished she could spend some time with her mum right about now. The thought had being going through her mind ever since they had arrived on Earth and Rose had met up with her mum.

"Promise you two won't disappear."

"Cross my hearts."

"Hearts?" Chloe said grinning.

"Got two of 'um!"

"Oh!" Rose said, considering that..

"Tell you what," the Doctor said reaching into his jacket pocket. " TARDIS key, about time you had one. See you later."

Chloe gawped at what her father had just done.

"But, but…"

"Come on Chloe," the Doctor said grabbing her hand.

"...But…"

The Doctor kept a hold of her hand until she stopped saying the same word over and over again.

"How could you do that, go and give…her a key."

"Look, she's alright, you can't say she isn't alright. I like her alright. I'm just making one little human's life a little bit better. Show them a bit more than what they expect from life."

"But you gave her a key!"

"Yeah and…"

"We're going to be stuck with her…forever." Chloe gulped.

"Come on, there's a spaceship in the Thames and we need to investigate."

So reaching the bottom of the stairs they turned down the always to where the TARDIS still stood. The door squeaked in it's characteristic fashion as the pair entered.

Chloe walked over to the consol tapping something in. The Doctor had taken off his jacket and placed it on the pilot seat.

"Home sweet home." She said with a satisfied sigh.

"Right, co-ordinates set?"

"Yep," Chloe stated.

"And away we go."

Chloe moved to press on her first button, then ran round the other side to pull down a lever. Steam vented out of the consol. The Doctor did the same. Both seem to be smiling, as if it was sum sort of sport. And then the TARDIS came to a holt.

"We did get it right this time?" Chloe asked.

"Only one way to find out." The grabbed his jacket putting it on then walked down to the door, Chloe in pursuit.

The door squeaked, the Doctor stepped out a few steps, Chloe pocked her head round the door, the went out into the open. They where in a small store room. The Doctor raised a finger to his mouth, indicating to Chloe to be quiet. Chloe frowned, she hated it when he treated like she was an idiot.

The Doctor moved to the door, he moved his sonic screwdriver to the door. It made it's loud whirring sound.

"Shhh!" Chloe said getting revenge, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

Chloe heard a clunk as the lock gave, the Doctor pushing the door open. The two stepped out, they where greeted by twenty or so soldiers. The soldiers scrabbling to their feet, the click of 20 safety catches clicked as each had a riffle pointed at Chloe and the Doctor.

The Doctor pushed Chloe behind him in a protective manor. Just as he was doing this a scream is heard. The soldiers lowered their guns.

"Move it!" The Doctor shouted, running off down the corridor, pulling Chloe along behind him. The Doctor screeched to a halt outside a door of what seemed to be a Mortuary, a coldness seemed to drift out of the door. Not just the physical feeling, but a mental coldness.

A woman, Chloe presumed a Doctor, laid on the floor, a small gash on her forehead was bleeding freely.

"It's alive. Oh my God, it's still alive."

The Doctor ran to her, taking her hand checking she was ok, and helping her to her feet.  
Chloe turned round to address the troops. She folded her arms, stuck her head high and cleared her thought.

"Spread out, tell the perimeter it's a lock down. Do not shoot it unless you need to, that's an order." She stopped for a moment, 20 unsure eyes upon her.

"MOVE IT!" She shouted in her most authoritarian voice.

The almost shrugged, after all the stuff they had heard to day, anything seemed to be possible.

The Doctor looked to his daughter, a smile curving his lips, proud of his daughter. Chloe stood proudly.

"I swear it was dead," the female Doctor said.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Chloe and you are?"

"Doctor Sato."

Chloe looked around the room.

"Something's in here," she said, slowly uncrossing her arms, preparing herself for anything.

"It may have been in a coma, or shock, hibernation, anything, what does it look like?" The Doctor asked.

Chloe heard a crash, she moved trying to get a better look. There was something moving in the shadows.

The Doctor stood up to be next to Chloe. Chloe moved Jimbo out of her pocket, but was careful not to show it to Doctor Sato. She had had enough shock.

"Stay there," the Doctor whispered. "Stay there and it won't try anything, it's frightened. I'll get the troops."

Chloe stood for a moment, she could see something moving, but it was only a shadow in an already dark corner. The Doctor was back at her side and he was signaling to the troops, he was keeping them back but making sure they had the creature cut off. He moved forwards, putting a hand up to Chloe, making her stay back as well. She was just about to protest when she heard a noise. She saw the Doctor crouch.   
"Hello." He spoke. Chloe could only see his legs sticking out from behind the table.

Chloe heard a squeal and a pig like creature darted past her, knocking her back.

"Don't shoot!" the Doctor called, moving to his daughter and picking her up onto her feet. They both ran out into the hallway, where the alien was now running. A shot was heard, Chloe's hearts skipped a beat. They turned a corridor and saw the creature lead on the floor. A line of soldiers ahead of it. "What did you do that for?" The Doctor screamed at the soldiers. "It was scared! It was scared!" He ran to the creatures side. Kneeling down. Chloe knelt down with him. The Doctor gently stroked it, almost grieving for it. Chloe placed a hand on her fathers shoulder. She hated seeing him upset. She stood up looking at the troops.

"I told you not to fire unless absolutely necessary. You are a disgrace you are! A disgrace!" She turned from the troops. The Doctor stood up, not sure if to punish her for doing what she had just done or to pull her into a hug. He gave her a nod.

"Bring it back to the lab'." They headed back to where Doctor Sato had been left. The soldiers had wheeled the body in behind them and moved it to a slab. Chloe moved to the side of the room, feeling slightly ill.

The Doctor frowned looking at the creature. He moved closer to it.

"that's not an alien!" he said moving round the body.

Chloe frowned moving closer.

"What!" Doctor Sato said, starring at disbelief.

"I know aliens, and that." He pointed to the creature, "isn't an alien."

"I just assumed, that's what aliens look like. But you're saying it's an ordinary pig, from Earth?"

Chloe looked closer at the creature, holding her stomach a bit.

"What is it?" Chloe asked her father. She wasn't usually one to admit she didn't know something.

"It's like a mermaid. Remember when I took you back to the Victorian times. With the cats, and the fishermen sowing there heads onto fish, calling them mermaids." Chloe nodded.

"Well that's what this is. Someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, and stuck bits on. Then they strapped it inside that ship, made it dive-bomb, it must've been terrified. They even invented a uniform. Gold trim. Space cadet. Everything but dignity. They took this animal and they turned it into a joke."

"I thought that crash was a bit to perfect," Chloe stated.

"So it's a fake, it's pretend, like a mermaid. But the technology augmenting…"

The Doctor tapped Chloe on the shoulder. They where both thinking the same thing. This wasn't just a crash. There was something deeper. More aliens and they where doing something fishy. The moved to the door before they heard the end of Doctor Sato's thoughts.

"Why are aliens making fake ones?" Chloe thought.

"I dunno, but we're going to find out."

They moved back to the storeroom where the TARDIS was, walking in the moved to the consol. Doing there usual dance about the consol.

"Right, back at the Powel estate," the Doctor spoke. " Before we do anything else, lets see if we can find any signals." He moved to the consol screen. Chloe stood next to him. "Check the radar." Chloe nodded to her father. Tapping in a few buttons.

"BINGO!" She said watching the screen. They watched as a map was drawn on the screen. A point just out of the orbit of earth was pinpointed an image of a small spaceship.

The Doctor shook his head.

"What!" Chloe asked.

"That's not right. If we set this back a few more ours…" And the screen updated. A line drop further back.

"Look the ship came from Earth, it slingshot itself around the orbit and back down to Earth."

At that moment the door creaked. Rose came to stand next to the pair.

"All right, I lied. We went and had a look, but the whole crash-landing is a fake. I thought so, it was just so perfect. I mean hitting Big Ben, coming on! So, I thought, let's go have a look at the pilot-"

"he I was the one who was suspicious it was my idea to go." Chloe folded her arms.

"My mothers here," Rose said. The father and daughter turned round to see Jackie, gawping at the TARDIS, like a rabbit in headlights.

"Oh just what we need. To make this place more domesticated."

"What about Chloe is that not domesticated, having a kid." Rose said.

"That's different,"

"Your ruined my life," another voice said. Chloe saw Mickey standing in the TARDIS too. "they thought she was dead, I was a murder suspect, all because of you two."

"You see. Domesticated!" The Doctor stated.

"I bet neither of you can remember my name."

"Ricky!" Chloe stated,

"It's Mickey!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!

"TOO!"

"Ricky, your name is Ricky!" the Doctor said.

"I think I know my own name!"

"If you think you know you own name? How stupid are you?"

Chloe heard a whimper as the door swung open and Jackie ran out.

Rose turned to the Doctor.

"Don't go away."

She then turned to Mickey and Chloe.

"No fighting!"

And she ran out. Chloe glared at 'Mickey' then moved back to the consol.

In a whisper she said.

"Too!"

"IS NOT!" Ricky shouted.

Rose came back in with a sigh.

"But that was a spaceship!" She said looking at the screeb.

"yep!" The two time lords said.

"So it's all a pack of lies. What is it then, are they invading?"

"Funny way to invade," Mickey said. "Putting the whole world on red alert. Chloe couldn't help but nod. Mickey moved closer to them. Jimbo had moved out of Chloe's pocket and was sat on her shoulder, keeping his one glowing eye on Mickey. Mickey kept away from the creature.

"Good point," The Doctor spoke. He turned to the screen starring at it. He informed Mickey and rose of his discovery.

"So aliens have been on Earth for some time. If they send it from Earth, they must already be on Earth," Rose said.

"Exactly!" The Doctor said, almost making everyone jump.

"But what have they been doing?" Chloe said.

"Dunno, more research I think." Chloe nodded and began punching some more buttons. The channels changed. Rose was wondering round the TARDIS.

"How many channels can you get?" Mickey asked.

"Basic package," Chloe yawned, getting bored of channel hoping.

"Sports channels?"

"Yeah, we get the football!" the Doctor said with a grin.

"Hold a min Chloe'," the Doctor said.

"Look it's them."

Chloe looked at the screen.

"it's the united nations intelligence taskforce." Chloe said. Her father had taken her to meet them once.

"All good people."

"How'd you know them?"

"They've work for them. We'll definitely the Doctor has, haven't found much out about Chloe.. cos you know I didn't just sit on my backside for twelve months. I read up on you two. Look deep enough, on the internet, in history book, and there's there names. Followed by the list of the dead!"

Chloe glared at Mickey.

"There's a nice good boy Rick." Chloe thought the Doctor was going to go over and pat him on the hed like a dog.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?"

"They wouldn't recognize me. They'd know Chloe, but not me. I've changed a bit since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife edge. There's aliens out there, and fakes aliens. I don't want these 2 aliens added to the mix. We're staying undercover, I'd better keep the TARDIS out of sight – Ricky, you've got a car, come on, you can drive."

Chloe followed her father to the door. Rose and Mickey following.

"Where to?" Mickey asked.

"The roads are clearing, let's go have a look at that spaceship-" Chloe walked out behind him not the night air. But immediately she knew something was up. A helicopter beam caused Chloe to raise her hands to her eyes. Army vans swarmed around them, soldiers stood ready. Chloe raised and eyebrow at the sight, barely bothered by it all. Unlike Mickey who panicked and ran off. Two soldiers where quickly in pursuit of him. People stood watching, as the Doctor, Chloe and Rose stood in the beam. Chloe saw someone being held back by some soldiers. It was Jackie, screaming something but Chloe couldn't here anything over the roar of the helicopter blades. The Doctor raised his hands, Chloe did the same and so did Rose. Rose was terrified, but the two time lords weren't.

"Take me to your leader," the Doctor said, grinning broadly. Chloe grinned at him.

A group of soldiers ran over.

"Do we take the girl as well?"

"Yes, she's the daughter. The older girl isn't important, but bring her along. She might know something."  
The soldiers placed firm hands on the trio's shoulders pushing them towards a car. Chloe was first in, the Doctor behind her and Rose behind her. Chloe sat on the leather seat, grinning a bit. She was excited.

The Doctor placed an arm around his daughter.

"This is a bit posh!" Rose spoke. "If I'd known it was like this, being arrested, I would've done it years ago."

Chloe wriggled to look at Rose.

"Durhhh, this isn't an arrest. We're being escorted."  
Rose looked to the Doctor for confirmation. He nodded at her.

"Where to?"

"Where d'you think?" The Doctor asked.

Chloe opened her mouth, finishing the sentence. "DOWNING STREET!"

Rose laughed. "You two are kidding right?"

"No where not," the Doctor said laughing too. Chloe grinned broadly.

"Ten Downing street?"

"That's the one," the Doctor confirmed.

"I'm going to Downing Street? Oh my! But how come?"

" I hate to say it, but Ricky was right. we've, we'll me more than her," the Doctor pointed to Chloe, "I've been visiting the planet, plenty of times, and over the years, we've been…noticed."

"And now they need you two?"

"Oh course, they can't save themselves, they're…" Chloe saw her father and Rose's face. She sat back into her seat, thinking it better not to finish the sentence.

"They're gathering experts in alien knowledge." Rose looked at the smug smiles on the father and Doctors face. "And who's the biggest expert of the lot?"

"Patrick Moore."

"Apart from him," the Doctor sighed.

"Oh don't you two just love it!"

"Telling you, Lloyd George, he could drink me under the table."

Chloe laughed. "You where so ill."

"Who's the Priminister these days?" The Doctor asked, ignoring his daughter.

"How should I know? I missed a year!" The car began to slow. The door next to Chloe opened. Chloe stepped out, the flashing of photographs blinding her. The Doctor put and hand on her shoulder and moved her forwards. Armed police escorted to the black door with the number 10 on it. It opened and they were ushered in. People where moving into a room. The 3 companions followed. They where stopped at the door. A man gave the Doctor a chain and pass. Ready to put round his neck.

"Which ones Chloe?" he asked looking at the two girls.

"That would be me," Chloe said taking the second pass out of his hands and putting it round her neck.

"I'm sorry but your other companion doesn't have clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without her," the Doctor spoke. Chloe wasn't that bothered and was already taking a few steps to the room.

"No, you two are the code nine's, not her, I'm sorry, uh.. Doctor, it's the Doctor, isn't ot? But she'll have to stay outside."

"She's staying with us!" The Doctor said.

"She could stay out here," Chloe said grinning.

"I'm sorry, but even I haven't got clearance to go in there, I can't let her in and that's a fact."

"I'm alright, you two go it." Rose spoke. Chloe watched as a woman began to speak to the man who had given them the passes.

"They're the experts, you should hear what they've got to say," Rose spoke.

"Suppose. Stay out of trouble then."

The Doctor grabbed Chloe's hand and they walked down the corridor.

Academics and UN soldiers where inside the room, finding seats. All had ID cards on. The Doctor pointed to two seats. Chloe sat in one and the Doctor in another. They opened the printed agendas, both reading them fast. Chloe finished first.

"I win!"

"I'm getting older, not as quick as I use to be."  
Chloe looked to the front where two rather large men sat. She read there names on there tags. One was a General Asquith the other a Joe or something.

The General stood up.  
"If I can have your attention. Thank you. Now as you'll see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine pilot…" The Doctor stood up. He was thinking, his agenda still in hand. "Of course the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see? Filed away under Any Other Business. The North Sea, a satellite detected a signal, a little blip on the radiation, at five fathoms. Like something's down there. You were just about to investigate, next thing you know " He looked round. He was at the front of the room. Looking at the room. Chloe smiling away at the back.

"This happens, spaceship, pigs, massive diversion, from what..?"

Chloe shrugged.

"If aliens fake an alien crash, and an alien pilot, what do they get..?"

He looked at Chloe, there eyes meeting, there thoughts merging.

"Us!" They spoke at the same time. Chloe stood up. The people looked round, almost wondering why a child was in the room. Bah a few of the Academics who recognized her.

"They get all of us!" The Doctor continued "it's not a diversion, it's a trap!"

Chloe's hearts began to race. Where was the trap, what where they going to do. Where the locked in.

"This is all about us! Alien experts, the only people who might have the knowledge to fight them. All gathered together in one room…"

A massive fart. Chloe's eyes pricked up. She frowned.

The Doctor turned round to Joe and Asquith.

" 'Scuse me, d'you mind not farting when I'm saving the world?"

"Would you rather silent but deadly."  
The two characters began laughing. They reached for their foreheads unzipping something. A beam of light spewing out of the zip line. The top of there heads flapped open and a solid green mass bulged out of them. A real alien. Chloe watched in awe. She was aware they where in a lot of trouble, but it was fascinated. The doctor seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"We are the Slitheen" the creatures said.

Joe, who had stayed in his human form said.  
"And thank you for wearing your ID cards. They will help us identify the bodies." Joe pressed a button and Chloe felt pain stream through her body. It was being stuck by lightening and boiled at the exact same time. She saw her father struggle in pain. She screamed…

_To be continued…_


	7. Moment

**AN: This is a little story that happened before "Aliens of London." "World War III" will be written soon.**

**Dedicated to ****McRaider**** who gave me some help to improve the character. And scoutgirl, who beta'd this episode. A very quick turnaround. Thanks!**

Chloe sat watching her father work. She often did this. She would just find herself starring at him running round the main consol. He was always doing something. Sometimes she felt as though it was the only way to interact with him sometimes. To spend time with him. Although they were close, sometimes it was hard to spend time together. They where usually off chasing monsters or saving the universe, it's kinda hard just to have a normal relationship. She never admitted it to herself let alone to anyone else but some times she just wanted a normal relationship, but it would never happen.

Chloe sat in the pilot sheet as the Doctor moved round the consol. He smiled his cheesy grin at her as he came past. Chloe smiled back. She sat up a bit more, deciding on what to do now.

She had been thinking a lot at the moment. She did that sometimes. She just thought. She'd think about anything and everything. She even thought about thinking sometimes. Why she thought, what it would be like not to think. She decided it would be probably best to do something now. She stretched, sliding off the seat onto her feet. A beep her pocket showed Jimbo was awake and wanted to be let out. She placed the little creature on the front of the consol. He scurried off in search of input.

Rose came in reading some sort of book. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Never thought you apes where bright enough to read." She smiled at her wit. Rose just looked at her, no expression on her face.

"O…k" Chloe said quietly to herself.

Chloe walked over to Jimbo who was scanning the consol screen. She watched as his blue eye flashed at the information running quickly down the screen.

She walked around the consol admiring the work her dad had been doing. Suddenly she found herself tumbling to the floor, tripping over something. She rubbed her head sitting up as he father scrambled form under the consol. His legs had been the cause of her fall.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, how about your leg," she said smiling at her dad.

"It's Fine."

The Doctor outstretched his hand to help her. Chloe took it gratefully and scrambled to her feet.

Rose was now sat in the pilot chair, Chloe glanced over at her, seeing her turn the page.

"Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy, hey. That's a bit useless. Ape's ideas of space travel, pathetic, ha!"

"Do you know what Chloe?" Rose said, slamming the book shut and standing up.

"I've had it up to here with you, pathetic insults, you act so, so smart all the time."

Chloe's lower lip dropped, at she gasped in shock at Rose's turn in mood.

"You always trying to have a laugh at my expense, and I'm fed up with it."

Chloe turned to her father help but a frown was on his face, and he wasn't looking at Rose.

Chloe gulped.

"You act like a spoilt brat," and with that Rose turned and headed for her room.

The Doctor, who's arms where folded in front of him, gave Chloe a disappointed look and then followed Rose.

"Ok, what just happened?" Chloe said out load. She stood silently, staring at the door they had just walked out of. She felt so alone. She hadn't meant to cause this. She was just having a laugh wasn't she? She knew what she was saying didn't she?

She slowly sat down on the pilot seat in silence. Jimbo beeped, causing Chloe to look up from her thinking. Jimbo was watching something in the door; she turned to look at what he had seen. Her Dad was standing in the doorway looking at her. His arms where folded, his mouth a straight line. No sign of emotion, although in his eyes she could see the disappointment.

"You've really upset her you know, she'd really annoyed at your insults. I quite agree too. You keep going on about her and her race being stupid apes. I think you're the one who was rather stupid today. Humans have feelings you know, just like us. I'm really disappointed in you Chloe," the Doctor shook his head and walked out.

She hated when he did that. She wished he'd just shout at her. But being told he was disappointed at her was worse then being shouted at for some reason. Like loosing the trust that had taken so long to build. She wanted to beg him to shout at her, just so she knew that it was just anger.

A tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm an idiot something, you know?" Jimbo tilted his head on the side.

"I hate getting too close to people. They always leave, you only get hurt if you get close to people," she rubbed the tears away with the sleeve of her top, before standing up.

Taking in a large breath she walked over to the control panel, looking at the screen, she pressed a few buttons and then it appeared. She could see something moving around the screen. She turned quickly and headed out into the hallway.

She approached the door, biting her lip slightly. She stopped at the door and stood for a moment. She looked up, closing her eyes and took in a large breath.

"Here goes," she said, then pushed the door open.

Rose was sat on her bed looking at a picture.

Rose didn't even turn around to look

Swallowing her pride Chloe announced "I'm, I, I, I'm sorry."

Rose's head turned a bit. There was no sign of tears or anything, but she just looked annoyed. A small crease clearly marked her forehead.

"I really am sorry, it's just…"

"Do you mean it though? Are you just saying that because your father told you too?"

Chloe looked at the floor.

"He didn't ask me to say sorry, just said he was disappointed in me. He's right; he should be disappointed in me. He's always taught me to have an open mind and embrace new cultures and species. Not just poke fun in them." She looked at her hands, unable to look Rose straight in the eye.

"I should have thought before I spoke. I just thought I was joking, it's, it's just a way of protecting myself. I am sorry, I understand if you're angry at me. I'd understand if you didn't want to talk to me now, or, or be angry at me for however long. I promise it won't happen again." Chloe turned for the door.

"Wait!" Rose said, stretching a hand out. Chloe turned her head.

"Come here," she said patting the bed for Chloe to sit down. Rose had a small smile on her face. Chloe bit her lip, and then slowly edged towards the bed, sitting down next to Rose. She didn't sit to close. Rose moved slightly closer and took Chloe's hand.

"You don't have to protect yourself from me."

"It's not that, I don't want to be hurt again. Not after…" Chloe stopped looking down at her hands, a tear escaping from her eye.

"There fewer people I care about the fewer people can die, the fewer times I have to hurt again." She whipped her tears away looking up at Rose.

She whipped her tears away and straightened up.  
"I better go," she said collecting herself and standing up. Rose didn't let go of her hand. She gave Chloe a gentle tug causing her to sit back down.

"You can talk to me you know? I want to help you. Why don't you tell me about who you lost?"

Chloe shook her head.

"I know its hard Chloe, but my mum always said it's best to let it out. Bottling it up never helps, I know. The way you make jokes, it's a way of letting it out. We all need to talk to someone, sometimes."

Chloe looked at Rose. Rose was smiling away. How could she be so kind after what Chloe had done?

"Take your time," Rose said rubbing her hand.

Chloe nodded, looking back at her hands.

"I was very young, only 25 or so, so like a young child, 6 or 7. I don't remember much, I just remember her, my, my mum. She had blonde hair."  
"Like yours?" Rose said smiling and stroking Chloe's blonde hair. Chloe nodded, sniffing again.

"Dad use to travel around a lot, but he'd always come back. But I always wanted to go with him, but I was never aloud. Mum use to tell me it was too dangerous, but I wanted to go so much. I wanted to be just like my dad." Rose laughed at that.

"Then one day, I remember Dad coming home all scared, he looked exhausted, he looked a mess."

"Is that when he lost most of his hair?" Rose asked with a smile.

"Yeah, probably," Chloe laughed. "Anyway, there was something wrong, something going on. The people of my world, they had fallen out with someone and a war had started. Dad had tried to negotiate but, but nothing was working. He was worried about me and my mum and we went in the TARDIS far away from our home. He took us to a safe place. I remember it was my first time in the TARDIS, I was so excited. My Dad picked me up and carried me in, he was smiling as we walked in. 'This is Daddies ship' he said. He loved seeing me in his ship for the first time, showing me what he did. But I could still tell he was scared. So we went to this safe place, but Dad said he had to go, he needed to help. Mum cried in his arms, begging him not to go. I remember him picking me up and telling me to be a good girl. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but I knew something was up. We'll I wanted to go along of course, so I snuck out while they weren't watching. I watched as they shared one last kiss and ran into the TARDIS and into a small cupboard. Dad walked in sighing he pressed a button and then leant on the control panel. I fell asleep and when I woke up, the ship was shaking and I was trapped in the cupboard. All of a sudden the TARDIS stopped shaking. I could see through a gap, Dad was on the ground sobbing. He then breathed in a breath and stood up, he typed in some co-ordinates and the TARDIS moved again. I knew I had to stay still and try and get out when he was gone. I thought I'd be in big trouble. Anyway the TARDIS stopped and he opened the door, he saw him slowly walk out then he was gone. I just hear him scream. I couldn't stand it anymore, and wiggled free. I began to run to my Dad and then I saw it. Outside the door was the place he'd left me and mum. It was destroyed, black scorched ground was left. Dad was dropped on his knees grasping at the dirt. 'I've lost them all, not just the Time Lords, not just Gallifrey ,I've lost my family' he sobbed. 'Daddy!' I screamed, he turned so sharply and looked at me as if I where a ghost. I ran to him and he grabbed me into his arms." Chloe's tears ran down her face freely.

"I almost lost her too, if it hadn't been for her stubbornness," the Doctor said, walking through the door, tears running down his own face. He sat next to Chloe, putting an arm round her.

"I guess I'm too scared to let anyone else into my heart now. I lost everyone I knew," Chloe said.

"But it doesn't hurt to trust again Chloe," Rose said. "I know it hurts to loose someone, but the time you have with them is worth it."

The Doctor nodded.

"I guess, I am sorry too." Chloe leant over and hugged Rose.

"Its ok, now lets get this stupid ape some food, I'm starving."  
"Ok," Chloe said. The Doctor stood up and left.

"If you ever need to talk Chloe, remember I'm here."  
Chloe nodded and they left the room together.


	8. World War Three

**An: This seems a very long chapter. So enjoy with a cup of tea and a biscuit. Thanks once again to my BETA Scoutgirl. Thumbs up. Please R&R helps me know what you think of it, and helps me know how to improve it.**

**And now for the conclusion of Aliens of London**

World War Three

Chloe felt the electricity boiling her blood, her skin and her muscles. People around her collapsed, dead. Chloe could here the evil cackle of the aliens. And then she felt a hand grab for her ID card and she felt the wave of electricity stop. She looked up at her father, who had just thrown the ID card to the floor. He held her arms helping to her feet.

Chloe fell on him, week at the knees.

"Thanks," she said slightly shaken by the whole experience, he eyes fell on the dead around her. He heart sank at the sight of so many dead. She breathed in heavily and knew she had to carry on. There where aliens around trying to invade Earth.

"Deadly to humans, maybe," spoke the Doctor. He then trusts his card at the Slitheen and it screamed. And then they where running. The corridors where narrow and twisted often. They ran into some armed guards and the Doctor ordered them to follow him.

The Doctor and Chloe kept running, with a large group of army men following. She felt the rumble underneath her feet, of much larger feet, stomping along the ground.

She felt a mix of emotions, fear, yet a lot of excitement. She'd certainly got her love of adventure off of her father.

They headed back to the room where they'd left the creatures, but the aliens where no more. Only two men stood there. The same two men who had transformed into the giant green creatures.

"What?!, the must have gone back into their suits!" Chloe shouted. The army men saw the dead bodies scattering the floor, one went to check their ID cards,

"We've you been? I called for help. I sounded the alarm, there was this lightning, this sort of electricity, and they collapsed."

"Liar!" Chloe snarled. The Doctor raised a hand for her to be quiet.

"I think they're all dead," spoke the sergeant.  
"That's what I'm saying," the alien said. He pointed to Chloe and the Doctor. "They did it. That man and his brat."

"I am not all…"

"Chloe, this is no time to argue," the Doctor then turned to the police. "I think you'll find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise." Chloe bit her lower lip, looking up at her father.

"That's never gonna work, is it?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Nope!" said a policeman.

"Fair enough," the Doctor said grabbing at Chloe's hand, and they where running again.

"We can't keep this up," Chloe said as she ran down the corridor, glancing back for a moment.

"We need a safe place to hide out until we can prove they're alien. They'll show there true colours to the world soon enough. We just need to bide it out…" The Doctor stopped, looking into the barrel of an officer's gun. He raised his hands. Chloe did the same. The general, that is really the alien, came round the corner.

"Under the jurisdiction of the emergency protocols, I authorise you to execute these people."

"But that ones only a kid," one of them spoke.

"They're alien! Shoot them!"

"What? They're alien?"

"Just do it!"

"Well now," spoke the Doctor. "Not going to shoot a little girl are you. How many of you could do that. Then go home to your wives and kids and look them in the face. Oh and one other thing. If I where gonna executer someone, by backing them up against the wall, then, between you and me, little word of advice…"

The Doctor smiled down at his daughter, arms still raised.

""Don't stand them against the lift." The both stepped back, Chloe almost instinctively knowing what his plan was.

"Not bad," Chloe said, smiling at her father.

"Y'think? I thought it was fantastic."

"Yeah, but you let the aliens get away."

"We'll get them later. Like I tried to say, we bide our time."

The door pinged opened. A couple of giant green aliens stood in the doorway. Rose and that woman, oh what was her name, Harriet Jones, that's the one, we'll they where stood behind the Slitheen, obviously being chased. Chloe smiled.

"Hello," the father and daughter spoke. The Doctor then whirred his sonic screw driver into action and the doors shut again.

"One more floor should do it," the Doctor spoke. Chloe nodded.

"Y'think they'll be alright," Chloe asked.

"That's what we're going to find out," the Doctor said smiling as the doors opened. He peered out the door, as Chloe stood, arms folded, waiting.

"Safe," he spoke, then they where running…again.

"Why do we always have to run?" Chloe asked.

"Why, you think we should walk?" The Doctor said, slowing down to a walking pace, but moving fast. His arms swinging widely to get more moment.

"I take back my question, you look like an idiot," Chloe said running ahead.

"Oi!"

They found themselfs outside a lift as it pinged open. The Doctor grabbed Chloe and pulled her back into a little alcove. He held her close to him to make sure they weren't scene. His arms hugged round her.

Two green aliens stepped out into the corridor. They where obviously the Prime minister and the General. They slung their "costumes" over a chair.  
Chloe felt the Doctors arms tighten around her waist as the creatures walked passed.

Once the Doctor thought they truly gone, he nudged Chloe forward.

"That was…"

"Close!" The Doctor finished her sentence.

"Yeah."

"Lets head downstairs, see if we can find Rose." He stopped just as he was about to run again. He stared at the red fire extinguisher, then picked it up admiring it.

"This'll do," the said. Then began to run.

"For what?" Chloe asked, stood still.

"Come on!" The Doctor said not even turning. Chloe sighed and then began to run too. She caught up with him, the Doctor struggling with the added weight of the fire extinguished.

"Stairs?" Chloe asked. The Doctor nodded, and they took the stairs to the lower floor. There they stopped in front of double doors. Chloe pressed her ear to the door. She nodded to the Doctor than stood aside as he kicked the door and then fired the extinguished directly at the Aliens. Chloe scrambled in, grabbing Rose's hand.

"Come on," Chloe shouted, brining her to stand behind the Doctor. That woman, Harriet Jones followed too. The Doctor gave one final blast and the four of them ran back along the corridor. The Doctor discarded the extinguisher.

"Got to get to the cabinet room – "the Doctor panted.

"That's what I said," Haricot Jones spoke, "the emergency protocols are on there they give instructions, about aliens."

"Harriet Jones, I like you." The Doctor smiled.

"I think I like you too."

A couple more corridors, there where a lot of them in this place, and they found themselves only running up to a room. The Doctor placed his hands giving it a good shove, but the doors where locked. The Doctor grabbed his sonic screw driver and began to work at the doors. Jimbo scrambled out of Chloe's pocket and stood on her shoulder. Chloe grabbed the small metal creature and placed him on the Doctors shoulder. He scrambled down onto his hand and worked alongside the sonic screw driver.

"New upgrade?" the Doctor asked.

"Yep," Chloe replied. She a click was heard and the door swung open. The Doctor handed Jimbo back and they moved into the room. Chloe saw a door wing open down he corridor and three Slitheen appeared. The Doctor grabbed a decanter of port and span round to face the Slitheen, his sonic screw driver pointed at the port.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of the alcohol. Woomph, we all go up. So back off."

Chloe smiled, the Slitheen stood, not knowing what to do. But from the sounds of it, neither did the Doctor.

"Right then. Question time." The Doctor said. "Who exactly are the Slitheen?"  
Ah that was it, thought Chloe. Slitheen. She knew she'd heard what they where at some point.

"They're aliens," Harriet Jones replied.

"I think we got that, thank you." Chloe said. Then turned back to the Slitheen.

"And who are you? If not human," one of the Slitheen spoke.

"Who's not human?" Harriet Jones asked, shocked that there where even more aliens than she first thought.

"They're not human," Rose spoke pointing to Chloe and the Doctor.

"Shh," Chloe said.

"So what's the plan?" The Doctor asked the Slitheen.

"But the man's got a Northern accent." Harriet spoke.

Chloe glared at her.

"Lots of planets have a north," Rose spoke.  
"Shhh!" Chloe said again.

"Thank you Chloe. Come on! You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. And you've murdered your way to the top of the government, what for invasion?"

Chloe stood arms folded waiting for a reply. She gave the aliens a cold stare. But it was hard to tell what those aliens where thinking. Their large black baby eyes said nothing.

"Why would we invade this godforsaken rock?"

Chloe frowned, and then this wasn't an invasion.

The Doctor looked at Chloe a frown copying hers; he then turned back to the Slitheen.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here, what is it?"

The green aliens began to cackle again.

"What's so funny?" Chloe asked.

"Then Slitheen race?"

"Slitheen is not our species."

"Slitheen is our surname."

"Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen. At your serivice."

"No wonder I'd never heard of their race," Chloe said.

"So…you're family?" The Doctor asked,

"The family business," replied one of the Slitheen.

"Then you're out to make profit. How'd you do that, on a godforsaken rock…?"

A silence rested upon the scene. Chloe looked around seeing if anyone was going to speak. Then one of the Slitheen spoke up.

"Excuse me. Tell me again, your sonic device what? 'Triplicate the flammability?'"

Chloe looked at her father. She held back her grin.

"Is that what I said?"

"You're making it up."

"Was worth a try," Chloe said.

"Harriet have a drink, you're going to need it."

"You pass it to the left."

"Sorry," the Doctor began to pass it to Chloe.

"I don't drink…"

"Rose?" The Doctor held the decanter to her.

"Thanks."

"Now we end this hunt. With a slaughter,"

The Slitheen edged forward. Chloe gulped, looking up at the huge claws.

"Don't you think we should run…?" Rose asked.

"Chloe, history lesson?"

"Uh." She looked around; he was hinting something to her. What was it?

"Got it, Downing street! Two thousand years ago, this was marshland, it was called the island of Thorns 1730, and it was occupied by a Mr Chicken. Interesting name. Nice man. And since 1796 this has been the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session, and in danger, then these four walls…"

"Wrap it up Chloe," the Doctor spoke as they edged forward.

"Hey, you said history lesson. Anyway. These four walls are just about the safest place in the whole of Britain."

She lunged to the light switch and lifted it up, revealing a much larger red switch.

"End of lesson…" she spoke, pressing the button, the doors closing in front of them.

"I knew there was a reason I wanted you to write a whole essay on Downing Street," the Doctor said patting her on the back.

Chloe smiled, "Yeah, sorry about moaning for two weeks about it."

"What the?" Rose looked at the doors.

Chloe wondered over.

"Installed in 1991. three inches of steel, lining every single wall. They'll never get in," Chloe tapped the wall.

"And…how do we get out?"

"Oh…" Chloe said looking to her dad. He shrugged.

"I guess we don't."

"What do you mean we don't?" Harriet said panicking.

"No, hang on Chlo'. Right Harriet, Rose take that door. Chloe and me will take this one. There's 4 of us 2 doors." Chloe walked towards a door following her dad.

"They can't stop all of us, first one out, hi the fire alarm. Ready?"

Chloe nodded.

"go!" He switched the red switch and the doors opened. 5 huge Slitheen stood in there way. And a quick as that, the doors shut closed again.

"Then again, maybe not," the Doctor spoke. The other two looked shocked, obviously had been met with the same sight as Chloe had.

"Right," the Doctor said. He then noticed the skin on the floor.

"One of the human suits the Slitheen." He walked over picking it up.

"Seems where in for the long run," Chloe said, sitting on the desk.

The doctor placed the suit in the cupboard. Another one was in there.

"Found the Prime minister."

Chloe looked away. She didn't think she had the stomach for it.

"How can anyone do that? Just strip someone's body and wear it."

"I dunno Chlo'," the Doctor placed the skin back in the cupboard, knowing it was upsetting his daughter.

"And another…" he said picking up another spoke.

"Bored!" Chloe spoke.

"This is no time to be bored Chloe, go and…"  
"Not much to do in here, bit stuck."

"Do you want to go out there?"

"I think I'll stay," she gave a shy smile realising she made herself look a bit of an idiot.

Rose began to wonder over to them.

"What I don't understand is, if they killed the Prime minister, why not use his body? Surely they'd have more control over everything, instead of using people in lower places."

Chloe thought about Rose had said. She was right, they could have used his body. Chloe looked to her father, he was smiling, obviously having the answer.

"He's too slim."

Chloe frowned.

"Bit harsh to comment on his size when he's dead," Chloe added.

"No, no, no, he's too slim for the Slitheen. Those things round their necks, did you see them?"

Chloe nodded.

"Compression fields."

"Oooohhh!" Chloe got it now. "Clever."

"Very! Literally, shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, big exchange."

Chloe kept thinking, when she finished her moment of random thoughts she turned to her dad. But he was thinking too. Looking at Harriet.

"Harriet Jones, I've heard that name before."  
Chloe frowned again.

"I haven't."

"Harriet Jones," the Doctor turned the name in his mind. "Your not famous for anything are you?"

"Hardly! Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid. And a fat lot of good I'm being now. The protocols are redundant. They list people who could help, but they're all dead downstairs."

Chloe lowered her head, so did the Doctor.

"Hasn't it got defence codes and things? Couldn't we launch a nuclear bomb at them?"

"You're a very violent woman," Harriet replied to Rose. Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"I'm serious we could!"

"There's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but they're kept secret by the United Nations."

Chloe head raised, she turned to her father. He seemed to have realised it too. What was she thinking. Of course he realised it, he probably realised it before she did. No he definitely realised it before she did.

"Say that again," the Doctor asked.

"What about the codes…?"

"Anything, all of it…"

"Um, well. The British isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN. The codes have been taken out of the Governments hands and given to the UN…is it important."

"Everything's important," the Doctor spoke.

"He's right. Everything, everyone. Even the least important person may one day go on and save the world," Chloe grinned.

"It would help if we knew what the Slitheen wanted. Look at me! I'm saying Slitheen like it's normal," Harriet Jones, put her head in her hands.

"It is really. It just doesn't seem it. Earth will grow and you'll learn. Then it will be normal," Chloe looked to her father. "Got any thoughts?"

"Well we know they're one family."

Chloe nodded and replied, "So it's not an invasion."  
"Yes, so no Slitheen world. They're out to make money. That means they're going to use something. Something here on Earth. Some sort of asset."

"But what?" Chloe thought aloud.

"Like gold? Oil? Water or something?" Harriet asked.

"You're very good at this," the Doctor spoke, a slight smirk on his face. "But where would I know the name Harriet Jones from?"  
The thought was crushed as a beep rang through he air. Chloe raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Oh, that's me.." Rose spoke reaching for her mobile.

"But we're sealed off, how d'you get a signal?"

"He-" she pointed to the Doctor. "zapped it!"

"Then we can phone for help," Harriet said turning to the Doctor. "You must have contacts."

"Dead downstairs."

"Maybe…no he's dead and she's not human. He went mad. I got nothing," Chloe said with a shrug.

"It's from Mickey," Rose stared at the phone.

"Tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy," the Doctor spoke.  
Chloe thought he was right. This was not the best of times to ask Rose out on a date or something. She kept her mouth though.

"He's not stupid after all," Rose refereed to Mickey.

"What?!" The Doctor asked, Rose slid the phone across the table. Chloe quickly caught it before her dad. The Doctor gave Chloe, 'The Look' Chloe gave a cheeky smile, before sprinting round to the other side of the table. She starred at the phone, the Doctor soon catching her and snatching the phone off her.  
"Oi you!" he said, but Chloe wasn't listening, she was staring at the picture. A Slitheen.

"Their in the public," Chloe said. The Doctor took a look. "Out there, killing people."

"Ring him," the Doctor said, handing the phone back to Rose. Rose nodded, quickly pressing speed dial and pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Mickey? I got the picture, yeah, yeah, ok. Calm down, hang on." Rose turned to the Doctor, holding her hand over the phone, "said him and mum where attacked, seems they where looking for you two." She put her ear back to the phone. "Is mum alright? Good…no, no don't put her on."

"Useless," the Doctor spoke, taking the phone.

"Is that Rickey? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer."

Chloe sat on the edge of the table.

"No, shut up, or I'll put Chloe on, and you won't like that, believe me."

"Oi!" Chloe folded her arms.

"No time for sulking Chlo' time to save the world. Mickey the idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but I need you."

Chloe stuck out her tongue, but she knew they needed Mickey.

"Right…do a search on united nations, 114th page, 5th site down, that's it. No they it's not suppose to be on Google but Chloe may have accidentally put it on there."

"And some fan fiction site," she added with a smile.

The Doctor gave a strange look but continued.

"Anyway, you there? What I can't hear you? Say again? Password, Buffalo. Two F's, one L. Stop talking to Jackie and get on with it… Mickey you where born in the dark."

"Oh, leave him alone," Rose said.

Chloe yawned, deciding she was bored of sitting on the table. She wanted to be a part of this.

"Dad, I'm getting rather bored of a one sided conversation, put the speaker phone on." Chloe reached up pressing a button and Mickey's voice echoed out.

"Password again."

"Just repeat buffalo," Chloe said.

"Studying the United Nations again?"

"Nah, just got bored one night. Wanted to see what I could do with a tomato and a cluedo board game."

"Ah," the Doctor nodded. "Ok…that's going to take some time. Big Ben," the Doctors thoughts said allowed. "Why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?"  
"To gather experts, like you said." Harriet Jones spoke.

"That lot would've gather for a weather balloon, you don't need to crash-land in the middle of London."

"They did gather for a weather balloon didn't they, that one time," Chloe spoke with a frown.

"Another story, another time."

"The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the whole planet on red alert. What did they do that for?"

Chloe smiled, Rose wasn't exactly as dumb as she first thought.

"Oh listen to her!" A voice spoke over the phone. Jackies!

"Least I'm trying."

"We'll I've got a question, if you don't mind. Cos since that man and his daughter walked into our lives, I've been attacked in the street, I've had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and I've had my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth."

Chloe fell silent, the Doctors eyes meeting hers. The Doctor was beginning to imagine what he'd think if Chloe went off with some stranger. But he knew it was her decision what she wanted to do when she was older. He would trust her to make her own discussions. He didn't trust her to make that decision now though.

"I'm fine – " Rose said, the silence breaking.

"Is she safe? Will she always be safe, can you promise me that?"

Another silence spread over the room. Chloe knew it was never safe. Nothing in his life was safe; she was in his life, so she wasn't safe, she didn't want it to be safe. The Doctor had once tried for it to be safe, Chloe had lost her mother. The Doctor his wife and almost his daughter. The universe wasn't safe. Nothing in life was ever safe. Chloe hated that, but life would have no adventure if everything was safe to do. The thrill of hurtling round a track on a rollercoaster, that has it's risks, jumping out of an aeroplane or even walking to the shops. Their life was just a bit more dangerous than most.

"Well? What's the answer?" Jackie asked. All eyes on the doctor as the voice came from the phone. It was all broken when Mickey spoke again.

"I'm in."

Chloe could see the Doctor was glad not to have to answer that question. Her heart broke when she saw her dad have to struggle with questions like that. He hated being backed into a corner. Rose knew it wasn't safe, but it's so much harder to say that.

"Now then..." the Doctor spoke .On the left, at the top, there's a tab, an icon little concentric circles – click on that."

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"The slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea, and it's transmitting that signal, now hush, let me work out what it says."

Chloe looked at the Doctor, he kept her stare as they both listened hard.  
"A message?" Chloe said, not really sure what it was saying. The Doctor nodded. He was better at this then she was.

"He'll have to answer me one day," Jackie said.

"Hush!" Mickey's voice said.

"It's on a loop, keeps repeating. I can't figure out what it's saying," the Doctor said. He looked at Chloe, she shook her head. A doorbell could be heard.

"Hush!" Chloe said along with the Doctor, both listening very hard to hear what the message was saying.

"Go and see who it is," Mickey said.

"It's three o'clock in the morning, Jackie replied.

"Well go and tell them that."

Chloe frowned, she didn't understand what it was saying. She couldn't just translate it here and now. Even her father wasn't skilled enough to understand it. It must have been heavily encrypted or something.

"It's beaming out into space. Who's it for…?" The Doctor said.

"Extended family?" Chloe suggested.

Chloe heard a door slam over the phone, then feet running.

"It's him," Jackie voice could be heard. "It's him. It's the thing! It's the Slitheen."

"They've found us," Mickey said.

Everyone in the room stood up straighter, everyone starting to panic.

"Mickey, I need that signal," the Doctor spoke.

"Never mind the signal, get out of there! Mum, get out!" Rose was shouting down the phone. Chloe didn't know what to say. What would she do if that where the Doctor? Her own father. She'd tell him to stay, save the world.

"We can't, it's by the front door," the voice said.

"At least they don't have to choose," Chloe murmured quietly to the Doctor. He nodded.

Harriet began to wave her hands frantically and Rose seemed to be jogging on the spot, doing some sort of dance.

"There's got to be a way of stopping them! You two are supposed to be experts, think of something," Harriet's voice was frantic. Chloe bit her lower lip, looking to her father wondering what was going on.

"I'm trying," the Doctor shouted.

"Me to and my head hurts," Chloe rubbed it.  
Mickey's voice was heard.

"Right! If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where there from right?"

"Right!" Chloe replied.

"What planet? So judging by their basic shape that narrows it down to about 5 thousand planets within travelling distance,"

"5 thousand 2 hundred and 4," Chloe said,

"Don't need to be so precise."

"Do!" Chloe said.

"Right, more information."

"They're green."

"Yep, that narrows it down."  
Chloe closed her eyes, watching as the list shrank. She stood in the black space in her mind, thousands of names surrounding her.

"Good sense of smell," a voice said. Chloe saw another lot of name disappear. She turned in her mind, looking at the names.

"They can smell adrenalin – "

"Narrows it down," the Doctor spoke. And more fell away.

"That pig technology."

"Narrows it down –" A large chunk of names slid away.

"The spaceship, in the Thames, you said slipstream engine."

"Narrows it down – "another load slid away. Chloe grinned with a few hundred names left.

"It's getting in a voice said." Chloe almost lost her concentration, but she gritted her teeth making sure she kept every name in her mind.

"They hunt," rose said. "Like it's a ritual."

"Narrows it down –" that was beginning to get annoying, but Chloe just kept concentration on the names.

"Wait a minute," Harriet said. "Did you notice, when they…fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart...if you'll pardon the word, it's something else, what is it? it's more like.."

Chloe eye's opened, but she could still see the names. Few enough to allow her to concentrate on what they where saying too.

"Bad Breath," Rose spoke.

"that's it!" Harriet shouted, pointing to Rose.

"Calcium decay! Now that narrows it down." No names slipped away, she didn't know enough.

"Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium, what else, what else?"

"Hyphenated surname! That's it! Chloe said.

"Of course the Doctor said."  
One planet was left. Chloe stood looking up at the bold white letters in the black expanse.

Chloe grinned at her father. Their eyes meeting "RAXACORICOFALLAPARORIUS!!!" The pair shouted.

"Oh great, we can right to them!" Mickey's voice was said.

"Kitchen!" Chloe shouted.

"Yes, go to the Kitchen, calcium's weakness acetic acid! Vinegar! Have you got anything with vinegar."

"How would I know?" Mickey said.

"It's your kitchen!" Chloe shouted, hearing the clatter as the Slitheen broke through another door.

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf!" Rose said. Chloe should have known Rose would have known.  
"Oh give it here – " Jackie's voice was heard.

"What d'you need?"

"Anything with vinegar," Chloe said, jumping up and down on the spot almost frantic herself. The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder to make her stop.

"Sorry!"  
"Gherkins! Pickled onions, picked eggs" Jackie said.

Chloe shook her head at the thought of all the pickled ness.

"You kissed this man?" the Doctor asked.

"Aim fire!" Shouted Chloe. A splat was heard and then some sort of exploding sound.

"Yuck!" said a voice.

"It worked," Chloe said, sharing a high five with her father.

"We're fine," said Mickey. Chloe could hear him moving. The sound of the TV getting loaded.

"Look at this," Mickey could be heard saying, talking to Jackie. The phone must have been held close to the phone as the voice was heard over the phone.

"The experts are dead. Murdered, right in front of me, by alien hands. People of the Earth, heed my words, these castors do not come in peace. Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads. And they have found massive weapons of destruction. Capable of being displayed within forty five seconds…"

Chloe looked to her father.

"What…?" he said.

"Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long, we are facing extinction. Unless! We strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg the United Nations. Pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival. Because as of this moment, it is my solemn duty to inform you, that Planet Earth is at war."

Chloe's mouth hung open. It totally shock. Not sure what to feel of this situation. Something was wrong. That Slitheen had walked out there and told the world they were at war. He wanted them to shoot them. It didn't make sense.

"He's making it up," the Doctors voice brought Chloe away from her thoughts.

"There's no weapon up there, there's no threat, he just invented it!"

"Of course," Chloe said. "They want the whole world to panic, they want everyone to run around screaming, they want them to release the codes for one of the most devastating weapons on Earth."

"And the Slitheen go nuclear."  
"But why?" Asked Harriet.

The Doctor stood up, his face full rage. Chloe almost took a step back as he walked passed her. He slammed the button down, revealing 5 slitheen, stood waiting. Chloe could see even they where scared of him. Staying back, not sure what he was going to do. Wondering if it where a trap. Chloe almost smirked, but this wasn't the time. She felt angry too.  
"You get the codes. Launch the missiles. But not into space, cos there's nothing up there. You attack ever country on Earth. They retaliate. Fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked."

One Slitheen stood forward, Chloe stepped back. The creature was easily twice as tall as her.

"And we can sit through it, safe in our spaceship, waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked, barely two minutes away."

"But you'll destroy the planet," Harriet squeaked, barely able to speak.

"She's right, you can't destroy a whole planet," Chloe said in a stronger voice, use to alien contact.

"So that's what that signal is, beaming into space. An advert," the Doctors eyes starred into the dark puddles of the Slitheen eyes.

"Profit, they're doing this for profit." The Doctor nodded at his daughter comment.

"Sale of the century," the Slitheen spoke, "we reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it. Piece by piece. Radioactive chunks, capable of powering every cut-priced star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there. Doctor, people are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel."

Chloe felt her blood boil. She resented an alien that exploited any other person, especially blowing up someone else's planet for profit. Didn't they have hearts?

"5 billion lives, 5 billions lives, is it worth that?" Chloe stepped forward. The Doctor stuck out his arm to stop her from going out the door.

"Bargain!"  
Chloe moved forward again, put the Doctor placed a much former hand on her shoulder. She look to him to protest, but she saw the anger in his eyes too. He had a plan, he knew what he was doing. He was so calm, Chloe could have easily ran out there. Once there she wouldn't have known what to do. She just wanted to run out there. But he was so calm.

"Then I give you a choice. Leave this planet. Or I will stop you." Chloe calmed a little at the Doctors words.

"What? You? Trapped in your box, with you and the little girl. Ha!"

"Yes, me and my little daughter."

And the doors slid shut. The Doctor smiling. He looked at turned to Chloe patting the shoulder he had a hand on, then moving back to the table.

"So," Chloe said.

"So," replied the Doctor.

"Have you got…a plan."

"Nope," the Doctor gave his characteristic grin. Chloe shook her head with a smile.

"Harriet Jones, Rose, Mickey, you still there?"

"Yep."

"Good now you work together and try and get some…emergency numbers. Maybe they can cause some amount of distraction. Good, get working." Chloe felt the Doctors hand on her back, pushing her further away from the group. They moved to a quiet corner. The Doctor folded his arms, looking down at Chloe. His face now much more serious.

"Chloe you have to watch your temper. You where almost out that door. If you had gone out there, what would you have done hey? 5 Slitheen, massive claws. I know your jokes are bad, but I don't think there bad enough to stop them!"

"Hey!"

"Now listen, I'm being serious, I know what you're feeling, I felt it too. You are my precious little girl and I love you. I love you more then anyone could explain, and if I lost you…well. You have to learn to calm down a little."

"Sorry," she said looking at her feet. The Doctor laughed.

"You know, you remind of me when I was your age."

"You where young one?!"

"Oi, you." The Doctor said ruffling her hair fondly.

"But dad?!"

"Yes?"

"There's a way out of here isn't there."

The Doctor's face becoming serious once again.

"There always has hasn't there."

"But Chloe…"

"Dad, hear me out. I know the risks and Rose and Harriet would agree, it's worth it. To save a planet."

"But I could loose you."

"You have to do it Dad, you know you have to."

The Doctor looked to the floor. He slowly nodded.

"I love you so much Chloe, I was never going to ask you to do this."

"But I'm asking you to. To save a planet. Hey we might be ok."

The Doctor smiled.

"My beautiful little girl. Now come here and give us a hug."

Chloe leaned in as the Doctor outstretched his arms.

"Right, now we have a planet to save."

"yes sir!"

The Doctor put and arm round Chloe as they wondered back over to the others.

Mickey's voice could be heard through the phone.

"There's a hundred emergency numbers, but they're all on voicemail."

The Doctor looked at Chloe, his eyes looked so sad. She wanted to hug him again.

"You know there's always been a way out of here?"

"What?!" Rose and Harriet said.

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe," the Doctor spoke into the phone.

"Don't you dare!" Jackie voice said. "Whatever it is, don't you dare."

"But that's the thing. If I don't dare, then everyone dies."

Chloe looked at her father. His eyes where starring directly at Chloe. She wanted to hug him again. Chloe wasn't scared of dying. She was scared of leaving the Doctor alone again.

"I could save the world but loose you two," The Doctor's voice cut though the atmosphere.

"Do it," Rose's voice broke their stare. The Doctor looked at Rose. Chloe couldn't help but smile. Rose was risking her life as well. Maybe they weren't as different as Chloe thought.

"You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me."

"Yeah," replied Rose to the Doctor.

Jackie's desperate voice came over the phone again "Oh please though. Doctor, she's my daughter, she's just a kid. What about your daughter, what if some other bloke was looking after her and they rang you…"

"Yes I get you," the Doctor spoke, his eyes once again resting on Chloe.

"Do it," Chloe said.

The Doctor nodded.

"This is my life Jackie, it's not clever it's not smart. It's just standing up and making decisions. Because no one else will."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, get on with it. We're all getting a bit bored here," Chloe said with a grin. She quickly wiped a tear from her face, before anyone noticed.

The Doctor went quiet, he couldn't do it. He couldn't. Chloe knew that.

"Doctor, this is my decision," Harriet spoke.

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie asked.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." Chloe watched Harriet standing proud, as if she could do anything right about now.

"The only elected representative in the room, Chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people. I command you. Do it."

Chloe grinned, the Doctor grinned. For a decision that could cause so many to loose so much, there was a lot of grinning.

"…so how do we get out," said a voice braking the moment. Rose stood hands on hips.

"We don't. We star here. Right, Mickey, luckily Chloe has made a habit of putting secret websites where people can get to them. So…search fish are smelly but taste pretty good with chips."

"You what?!"

"Just do it." Chloe grinned as the Doctor shook his head.

"There should be one site. Click it. Enter the word STAGBEATTLE."

"…but what are we doing?" Jackie asked.

"Hacking the Royal Navy of course," Chloe said folding her arms.

"Remind me to limit your computer access time," the Doctor said to Chloe. Chloe stamped her foot in a childish manor.

"If it weren't for me, we'd be stuck."

"Fair enough," the Doctor smiled.

"We're in! Here it is – HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine. Ten miles off the coast of Plymouth."

"Sounds good to me," Chloe said, moving towards her Dad. He stretched out an arm instinctively as she drew near wrapped it round her.

"Right, we've got to select a missile."

"We can't go nuclear, we haven't got the defence code."

"We'll I did…" Chloe began.

"Don't need it," the Doctor quickly cut in. "all we need is an ordinary missile, what's the first category.

"Sub Harpoon, UGM-84A."

"That's the one! Select!"

"I could stop you," said Jackie's voice. Chloe held her breath.

"Do it then," replied Mickey. The room fell silent. Chloe prayed Jackie you do the right thing. Otherwise they where all dead. It was easy to see, risk a few lives, save 5 billion.

"Ready for this?" the Doctor said after a long silence, deciding Jackie had bottled it.

"Yup!"

"Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands, fire!"

Chloe felt the Doctors arm squeeze round her. Chloe looked up, he smiled down at her. But it was his nervous smile he did in really bad situations.

"How solid are these?" Harriet said banging one of the doors.

"Not solid enough. Built for short-range attack, nothing this big."

"All right, now I'm making the decision. I'm not gonna die. We're gonna ride this one out."

Chloe grinned. Chloe's chances of being killed all together where less than that of Rose's but the risk was still big. Rose was right; they couldn't just stand around waiting for the missile to obliterate them.

Rose ran to the cupboard. "It's like they say about earthquakes, you can survive them by standing under the doorframe – this cupboard's small, so it's strong, come and help me, come on!"

Harriet ran to help. Chloe grinned at the Doctor.

"She's learning!" Chloe said, dashing to the cupboard. The Doctor followed. Chloe felt her feet leave the ground, as the Doctor lifted her up into his arms. Harriet and Rose where nestled under some work surfaces in the corner. The Doctor leaned down and shuffled into the corner, hugging Chloe tightly.

Chloe felt as if she was in the safest place in the world. Even with all this going on, the Doctors arms where the safest place for her. He cuddled her closely, placing a gentle kiss on her head.

"Here we go," said Rose.

"Here we go," said Chloe.

"Nice knowing you three," Harriet spoke.

"Love you my beautiful girl," whispered a very quiet and gentle voice.

"Love you Dad," Chloe replied.

A noise grew in the sky, it was coming closer, the place shook very slightly, it began to build and build. Shaking more and more, until a tremendous bang rang out and the whole room swayed. The Doctors arms where holding so tightly to Chloe. Chloe held the Doctor's arms, her eyes closed. And then she could hear a voice, it was singing. It was the Doctor singing. But it was in her head. She felt herself relax as everything began to still. Then she opened her eyes. She looked up to see the Doctors eyes. She grinned.

"We made it!" Chloe said, looking to see Rose and Harriet, shaken but still alive.

"We made it!" Rose screamed, jumping up.

"Made in Britain," Harriet said, patting the walls of the small room. They all stood, opening the door.

Chloe gasped at the destruction around her. The building was completely destroyed bar the small room.

"Ha ha ha!" the Doctor laughed, picking Chloe up in a hug and spinning her round.

"We made it," he repeated. "We made it!"

"Oh my gosh, are you all right?" a Sergeant asked, realising the 4 figures coming out of the room.

Harriet stepped forward. "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. You must contact the UN immediately.."

She walked off with the Sergeant.

"I thought I knew the name. Harriet Jones. Future Prime Minister, elected for three successful terms, the architect of Britain's Golden age."

The Doctor squeezed his daughters arms. She giggled.

"Come on, you need to wash your face," the Doctor said looking at Chloe with a smile. Chloe frowned, scrunching up her face. The Doctor laughed.

"So the Earths safe?" Rose asked as they walked along the streets. People where beginning to gather outside their houses.

"Yep, and the Golden Age is only a stones throw away," the Doctor spoke. His arm still around his daughter in a very protective way.

"Do you mind if I pop back home. I know you want to go already, but I want to pick up a few things."

"No problem, see you at the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

"Don't leave without me."

"We won't," Chloe replied. She smiled as Rose waved goodbye.

"Warming to her hey?" The Doctor asked.

"I guess, she isn't sooo…bad."

The Doctor laughed, they turned the corner to where the TARDIS was.

"Hmm nice art work," Chloe said raising an eyebrow at the words "BAD WOLF," stretched in graffiti down one side of the TARDIS.

"Go wash your face, I need to ring Rose."

Chloe nodded, running off down the corridor of the TARDIS. She looked in the mirror, seeing her face had dusty marks on her face. She grabbed some soap and washed her face, quickly drying it with towel. Chloe wondered back into the TARDIS as the Doctor was finishing up his conversation.

"…hurtle right across the sky and end up…anywhere… your choice." And he hung up.

"Sounds fun," Chloe said leaning, arms folded, against the side of the TARDIS. The Doctor grinned from ear to ear, moving forward with outstretched arms. They shared a hug as the Doctor crouched, holding Chloe's face in his hands, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. He placed a gentle kiss on her nose. Chloe giggled, and once again she was pulled into a hug.

"I'm so proud of my little girl," the Doctor said.

"What for?"

"For being…you," he replied.

"Now, come on, we have one last thing to deal with."  
They walked out the TARDIS and down a road to a playground. A group of boys where hanging around.

"Oi, you," the Doctor shouted pointing at one of the boys.

"What ya want?" the lad asked, turning around.

"I want a word, now come 'ear."

Chloe observed from a distance as the boy walked towards the Doctor in moments the boy looked terrified, Chloe watched as the Doctor gave the angriest face he had. After a moment, he turned towards Chloe, the boy following. His face quickly hanging to a bright smile. Chloe smiled.

They walked back to the TARDIS. Chloe walked in, the Doctor followed, but went into a cupboard appearing with a bucket and sponge. He wiggled his eyebrows as he walked passed and out the door. He was humming a rather familiar tune. It was the tune of the song he was singing in the Cabinet office. Chloe looked to her father. He smiled and moved to the other side of the TARDIS. Chloe shook her head.

"How did you know it was him?" Chloe asked.

"If I told you...I'd have to hug ya'," the Doctor said. Grinning from ear to ear as usual.

"Fair enough," Chloe said. "You are being very soppy and huggy today," Chloe said. "So what's the secret?" The Doctor tapped his nose.

"I may have taught you everything you know, but I haven't taught you everything I know. It means I will always be the brightest person in the room."

Chloe giggled.

"I'll tell you one day, but for now…"

The Doctors eyes where drawn to the monitor. Mickey was stood outside the TARDIS. The Doctor went out and so did Chloe. The Doctor turned to the boy by the side of the TARDIS. He admired the new, clean, side. "Good lad. Graffiti that again and I'll get you, now beat it."

The small kid ran off. If only the kid knew how much of a teddy bear he could be.

"I went down the shop. And I was thinking y'know, the whole worlds changed. Spaceships and aliens, all in public, and there is.." Mickey handed the Doctor a newspaper. Chloe moved to his side to read the headline "Alien Hoax?" She couldn't help but smile.

"My favourite apes," she said.

"How can they do that? They saw it!"

"They're just not ready. You're happy to believe in something invisible, but if it's staring you straight in the face – nope can't see it," the Doctor said, placing his hands over Chloe eyes to prove a point. She giggled, grabbing his hands. "There's a scientific explanation for that: you're thick."

Mickey laughed.

"We're just idiots."

"Yep," Chloe said.

"Not all of you," the Doctor said. Chloe leant back against the Doctor. His arms wrapping around her.

"Yeah?"

"Oh Mickey!" the Doctor shuffled in his pocket producing a disk. " Present for you. That's a virus, put it online, it'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist. And get ride of some of the stuff Chloe did."

"All my hard work," Chloe groaned, but only joking.

"What d'you wanna do that for?" Mickey asked.

"Cos you're right. We are dangerous."

"Speak for yourself," Chloe said.

"Anyway, I don't want anyone following us."

"How can you say that, then take her with you?"

"You could look after her. Come with us."

Chloe was about to protest, but the Doctor was often right. She just hoped his decision was right this time.

"I can't. That life of yours…it's much too, I couldn't do it. Don't tell her I said that."

"Don't worry Mickey the idiot. You're a hero you know." Chloe said.

"You did save the planet," the Doctor added.

Rose and Jackie came round the corner. Rose carrying a large bag. Chloe stood up from resting against the Doctor and began to move to the door.  
Rose chucked the bag to the Doctor.

"Got enough stuff?" the Doctor said.

"Come on Doctor, you have a daughter don't you, and it's not as if you haven't got enough space." She turned to Mickey. "Like I said, plenty of space, you could always come with us."

The Doctor coughed. "No chance, he's ability, I'm not having him on board."

Chloe had to turn to hide her smile. The Doctor was struggling too.

"We'd be dead without him!"

"My decisions final."

Rose turned to Mickey, "Sorry!"

"Good luck," Mickey said. Chloe looked to him, seeing his heart brake as Rose left.  
Chloe could see Jackie's anger building up and she finally broke. "You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What is something happens to you two? And then she's left alone. Millions of miles from home. How long do I wait then?"

Chloe wanted to go and hide in the TARDIS. The silence was killing her. Her father struggling with a reply.

"Mum, your forgetting, it's a time Machine I could go travelling round suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the Universe, and by the time I get here, ten seconds would've passed. Just ten seconds. So stop worrying, I'll see you in then seconds' time.

Rose gave Jackie a kiss and a hug. The Doctor moved to the door and Chloe moved inside.

"What is it with you and her mum? You always seem to loose your voice."

"She's scary, I've never been slapped round the face by someone's mother before." Chloe laughed. Rose stepped inside.

"Ready?" the Time Lord and Lady asked.

"Yeah."

And then they where off.

-title music!!!-

An: see you next time for the next installement of the Doctors Daughter.


	9. Stuck!

**An: I was on a role and so wrote this chapter. I had a lot of fun with it. Much shorter than the last chapter, enjoy. Thanks once again to scoutgirl for the BETA of this chapter. **

Stuck!

Chloe sat giggling as the Doctor pulled random faces at her. He tugged on his ears so they where even bigger while sticking out his tongue and crossing his eyes.

He was sat across from her in a room, his feet drawn up so they where resting on the edge of the chair. Chloe mirrored him, her arms wrapped round he knees.

Rose was sat, cup of tea in her hands, watching the pair mess around. She was laughing along as the Doctor changed his expression to look more serious, still tugging on his ears.

"What?!"

Chloe laughed again.

"What?! What are you laughing about?" he grinned, releasing his ears and they pinged back into place.

"Go on Chloe do your worse," the Doctor said, placing his feet on the ground and holding his arms.

Chloe thought for a moment before sucking in her cheeks to make the fish look then pulling up her nose, crossing her eyes and wiggled her ears. The Doctor laughed with Rose.

"Not bad," he said. Chloe grinned.

"Your turn Rose," Chloe said, resting her head on her knees. Rose was still laughing.

"I can't," she said, laughing still.

"Come on," they said.

"Fine," she said sticking out her tongue and squinting her eyes.

"That's terrible," the Doctor said. Rose grinned.

"I told you I couldn't I'm rubbish at pulling faces."

"It is an art," the Doctor said. Rose laughed again, Chloe grinned wiggling her ears again. The Doctor did it too, causing Rose to laugh.

"You two are so alike, anyway, I need my beauty sleep. Goodnight."

"Night," the pair replied and Rose got up and left.

For a moment there was silence, Chloe looked towards the Doctor. She grinned as he tugged on his ears once more and stuck out his tongue.

"Come on, I need your help with something," the Doctor said, standing up. Chloe stood to and followed him to the control room. The Doctor pointed to the grating which had been removed.

"I've tried to get in there, but I'm a bit big." Chloe grinned.

"I'd get stuck."

"So you want Jimbo?"

The Doctor shook his head. "It won't work, I need you. Your small, you'll fit. I just need you to grab the red wire and connect it to the port. It's a bit fiddly, that's why Jimbo can't do it. Here," he pulled the sonic screw driver from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said taking it and placing it in her own pocket.  
She looked into the grab.

"That's a bit of a drop," she said starring into it.

"Don't worry," he held up a thick rope. Chloe shook her head.

After finding some sort of harness, Chloe was ready to go.

"I can instruct you on what to do from up here," he grabbed the end of the rope and tied it to the main consol.

"That's just enough so that if it does slip, you won't hit the floor."

"That's um, good, I think."

"Don't worry, I won't drop you," the Doctor grinned.  
Now wearing a helmet, Chloe sat on the edge of the gap.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked.

"As I'll ever be," she said taking in a large breath.

The Doctor took the wait of the rope as Chloe slipped off the edge. She dropped a little before the Doctor steadied himself and slowly lower her. It was probably about the height of a two story building and took a while to get down. But in no time her feet where on the floor.

"Made it," she shouted up, while turning on the torch on the helmet.

"Good, about 5 meters forward there should be a small opening close to the ground, your going to have to wiggle through that."

"Ok," she said moving slowly forward and leaning down. She saw the gap. She kneeled down judging the size of the gap, before lying on her stomach and pushing herself forward with her hands and feet. She had to wiggle a lot to get through the small gap.

"You ok?" he asked from above.

"Bit tight," she said. But she made it.

"I'm in," she said. There wasn't enough space to stand in the small area, so she stayed laid down, and turned over so she was looking up.

"Can you see a red wire," the Doctors voice called.

"There's two?"

"The lighter one," he replied.

"'K got it, now what?" she asked.

"Port 5."

Chloe tugged the wire so it stretched to the port.

"Strip the end with the sonic screw driver." Chloe did as she was told. The plastic coating disappearing as the sonic screw driver did it's work. She then pressed in two stitched before pushing the wire into the tiny hole. Some lights turned on and a beeping sound started.

She let out a sigh then shouted up.

"Done, what's next?"

"There should be another wire near your feet, your going to need to turn round."

"Ok," she said, wiggling again to turn around. The gap was tiny, she struggled, her shoe lace catching on something.

"Grr," she said pulling her foot up sharply to get untangled.

"yow!" she shouted, grabbing her knee after it banged against a sharp bit of grating on the ceiling.

"You alright down there?" the Doctor said.

"Just peachy," Chloe said through gritted teeth, waiting for the pain to subside.

"You got the blue there yet."

"Hang on, almost there," she gave her knee another rub before wiggling around, the blue wire now just over head. She grabbed it, pulling it with her as she turned back round to the row of ports. She did the same as the last one.

"Which port?"

"Two," the Doctor replied.

She placed it in and the whole area lit up.

"That's it Chloe, clever girl. Head back now."

Chloe smiled to herself wiggling round again so she was facing the whole. She turned to lie on her stomach again and began wiggling out. She got her arms out but the sides seemed to tighten round her. She wiggled and wiggled, but she wasn't come out.

"Hurry up Chloe, what's taking so long."

Chloe wiggled again. A trickle of sweat running down her brow.

"Chloe?!"

She topped wiggling, she had to admit it.

"I'm stuck!" she said, shouting up.

"You what?"

"I'm stuck," she repeated, starring at the floor.

"You got in there."

"Yeah, and now I can't get out."

It went silent for a moment before she heard some laughing.

"What?" she asked.

The laughing continued.

"Stop laughing and help me." A frown crossed her forehead.

"Sorry, I think the grating slipped, the gaps got smaller. I'm coming down."

Chloe sighed again. This was getting rather embarrassing.

A few minutes later she heard a thud and then two feet appeared through the hole. She saw the Doctor lowering himself down with some sort of pulley system so he didn't need anyone to help lower him.

Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling. He loved being Indiana Jones, or rescuing poor stuck children. Chloe rested her below on the floor and rested her head in her hands.

She heard to feet make contact with the floor and the some unclipping of the harness.

"Cor sure is dark down here," the Doctors voice could be heard. Chloe saw as the light on his head flashed on and started blinking red.

The Doctor turned to where Chloe's light was. He began laughing again.

"It isn't funny," she said.

"Sorry," he replied.

"Please can we get on with this."  
the Doctor moved closer. He knelt down to look at the metal wrapped around her.

"Yep, your well and truly…STUCK!"  
She just looked at him, not even commenting.

"Right, right, get you out. Where's the sonic screw driver?"

"In my pocket."

"And that would be on the other side of the gap wouldn't it."

Chloe nodded with a smile.

"Plan B, pull."

"What!? No, no," but as she protested, the Doctor grabbed her arms and began tugging.

"Arghhhghghghghgaaaaa STOOOOP!" The Doctor stopped pulling.

"Plan C please, plan C," she begged.

"Uhh."

"There is no plan C is there?"

"Up until a minute ago there was no plan B. If I had the sonic screw driver it would be as easy as settling it to cut you out."

"Uhh, don't think that's an option, as you'd have to cut me out to get the sonic screw driver to cut me out."

The Doctor laughed. "You really do look funny."  
Chloe laughed. "I expect so, at least…"

"Hello," came a voice.

"Oh no," Chloe said. This was going to be even more embarrassing. But the Doctor had other concerns.

"Look out for the…."

"Arhhhhhhhhh…." A voice shouted as the Doctor darted to the whole in the grating above. Rose was now hanging from the hole. Her foot luckily trapped in some sort of rope.

"That was luckily," the Doctor said, starring up.

"Get Me Down!!!"

Chloe laughed, what a day!

"Go on, help Rose first," Chloe laughed. The Doctor smiled. He quickly put his harness back on and began to move himself back up. He was almost at the top where Rose was currently hanging.

"Nice of you to come and 'hang' out," the Doctor grinned.

"Ha, ha," Rose said. Chloe watched with a grin on her face. The Doctor soon unhooked her and strapped a second harness round her waist, lowering them back to the ground.

"What are you two doing down here?"

"Work, but Chloe got stuck," the Doctor laughed again. Chloe mumbled something.

Rose couldn't help but laugh at the figure lodged in the small hole.

"You know what's the best thing for getting things unstuck don't you?"

The Doctor frowned at Rose.

"Butter!"

"Oh no you don't, nut uh, nadeh you are not…"

"We'll have to stop off at some shops, I don't carry it onboard."

"Don't worry, I've got some money."

"Hello, anyone listening to me, I'm the one stuck here. Poor unfortunate little soul."

"Chloe, sush! Not let's get back up and get that butter."

"No!"

"See ya later Chloe," rose said with a chuckle.

"Help?" Chloe said quietly as they walked away. Chloe thumped her head on the floor. Then regretted that.

Right she wasn't going to just sit here until they came back and covered her waist in butter. She struggled hard, pushing with her feet, pulling with her arms, sucking in her stomach. She was going to get out. She gritted her teeth and she wiggled and then, she managed to pull free. She was out. She sighed as she moved until her whole body was out. She had a few starches on her side, but she was out at least. And she wouldn't have to put up with the butter. She looked up the whole, seeing the harness at the top. She tugged on the rope and it began to lower. Once it got down, she strapped herself in and pulled herself up. She felt the TARDIS begin to lurch as it moved through the vortex. She reached the top scrambling out.

"Where's the best place to buy butter?" the Doctors asked, looking at the screen on the control panel.

"Anywhere, generally there all about the same. Some taste better than others."

"Don't think we're looking for the best tasting," Chloe said, leaning over the Doctors arm to look at the screen.

"Chloe!" the pair said.

"How d'ya get out?" the Doctor asked.

"Well when you really want something, or not anything's possible." She grinned.

The Doctor ruffled her hair.

"So we can cancel the trip to the shop," she said, slamming down one of the levers, the TARDIS coming to a stop.

"Fair enough," he replied.

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat," Rose said. "I was going to tell you I was awake before I went, then I fell down that," she said pointing to the hole.

"I'll cover it up in a minute," the Doctor said. He turned to his daughter.

"Good work!"

"No problem," Chloe said.

She limped off to sit on the pilot seat.

"Are you limping?" walking closer to her.

"Hanged my knee when I was down there. It's ok," she said. Sitting back.

"Let me take a look," he said, rolling her trouser leg up. A crimson red patch covered her knee but it wasn't too bad. The Doctor tapped the TARDIS and it produced a clean wipe. He wiped her knee, then kissed it. Chloe giggled.

"I always use to do that when you where little," he said.

"You're turning human," she said, kissing him on the head. "I don't think I'm as little as I use to be," she said.

"You'll always be my little girl," the Doctor replied.


	10. Dalek

Dalek

Chloe stepped out of the TARDIS just after her father. She was rarely aloud to go out first, he always said it was "To dangerous." She found herself in a narrow hallway lined with cabinets. Each had something in them. Chloe stepped closer to one.

"wow," she said.

"Pretty nice collection," the Doctor said. "Ok Chloe, quick quiz. What's that?" he said pointing to one of the glass boxes.

"Easy, that's a milometer from the Roswell space crash."

"Good, and that," he pointed at something else.

"Moon dust, durhh."  
"That," he changed where he was pointing again.

"Even I can get that Doctor," Rose said. "It's a Slitheen arm."  
Chloe nodded.

"And that," he moved his pointing finger once again. But he didn't wait for an answer. He walked over to what he had pointed to. Chloe followed, standing next to him she frowned.

"I dunno," she said.

"I shouldn't expect you to," he said looking at a very robotic looking head. It was silver with pipes going out from about where ears should be and then to the top of the head.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"A friend, we'll an enemy. Stuff of nightmares, reduced to an exhibit."

"Doesn't look scary to me," she said.

"Huh, you didn't fight them, if you ever meet a Cyberman, run!"

"I'm Chloe, daughter of the Doctor. I don't run."

The Doctor shook his head at the very smug looking Chloe. Rose laughed as the daughter patted her on the shoulder.

"So you think that's where the signals coming from?" Rose asked.

"Nah, it's dead. The signals alive. Something's reaching out. Calling for help…"

"You know, if someone's collecting aliens, you two could be exit A."  
Chloe looked at the Doctor and shrugged. She wasn't to keen about being an exhibit. Actually she was very much against the idea.  
she didn't have long to think much more about this question as sirens began to sound. Soon she found herself surrounded by guards in black uniforms, all pointing their guns at the 3 time travellers.

"Eeech!" Chloe said.

"Your pointing a gun at a child," the Doctor said.

One soldier stepped forward.

"Lower your guns," he ordered, they responded.

"You three with me now!" the soldier began to walk off. The 3 where surrounded. The Doctor began to follow the guard and Chloe took a few running steps to catch, stationing herself close to his side. She looped her arm into his, feeling a bit safer now.

They where snuffled into an elevator and it shuddered to a start. Chloe looked around, soldiers all around. When they stepped out, a few soldiers fell behind them, making sure they weren't going to turn and run.Chloe hung close to her father as they where shunted down another hallway. A door was open and they where escorted it. Sat at a desk was a dark haired man, with a mastash and small goti. However, something else caught her eye. A boy, maybe 20ish was holding a lanfian Orgdon. A beautifully crafted instrument.

"Paid eight hundred thousand dollars for it," the boy said handing it to the older man.

"What does it do?" the older man asked in an American accept. Chloe forgot she was in America. So the boy was a fair way from home.

"You see these tubes on the sude? Must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel. I think it's part of a scapeship engine."

Chloe grinned, looking to the Doctor.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that," he said.

"Shut it," said the woman who was with them said.

"Really though, that's wrong," the Doctor said, ignoring the woman. Chloe loved the way he did that. His soft tone making her feel calm.

"Is it dangerous?" the boy asked. The boys eyes meeting Chloe, obviously wondering why a child would be an accomplice. Chloe gave a polite smile. The boy smiling back.

"No, it just looks silly," the Doctor replied. Chloe giving a small giggle. The Doctor stepped forward and Chloe heard the click of safety catches being taken off. She flinched slightly. The American raised his arm, the he passed the instrument to the Doctor.

"I never was much of a musician. But Chloe," he said, turning to his daughter and handing her the instrument. "is very much like her mother."

Chloe held the object and gentley ran her fingers over it.

"You just have to be delicate," Chloe said as a few notes played out.

"It's a musical instrument," the American guy said.

"Yep. And a very long way from home," the Doctor said.

"Let me," the American said, snatching the instrument from Chloe. Chloe frowned slightly, looking to her Dad. He wasn't looking so she shook it off, knowing it wasn;t best to start a fight.

A screechy sound from the instrument came out.

"Delicate!" Chloe said, covering her ears. The boy in the corner laughed a bit, but the American gave him a glance. The boy coughed and looked down.

"It reacts to the smallest fingerprint," she continued. "it needs precision…"

The screeching subsided and was replaced by a simluar tune as Chloe's.

"Like this?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Chloe replied.

"Quite an expert," the Doctor said.

"And so are you too," the man threw the instrument aside. Chloe was about to take a step forward, but the Doctors arm raised instrinctivly to Chloe's shoulder.

"Who exactly are you?" the American asked.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Chloe, and that's Rose. And who are you?"

"Ohh, like you don't know. We're hidden away, underneath the salt deserts of Utah, with the most valuable collection of extraterrestrial artefacrs in the world. And you just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah," the Doctor grinned. Chloe kept a straight face, studying the American. She didn't like the way he had disregarded the instrument as junk.

"Question ism how did you get in? Fifty-three floors down?" And the little girl. Does the wittle girly want a wittle wolly pop?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even going to bother retorting to that with an intelligent response, although I am close as I feel down right patronised. Although it's kind of balanced out by the affair, as I'm actually substantially amused you'd use such intellect on another sentient life form like that."

The Doctor grinned at his daughter.

"Seesh a 12 year old with one hell of a vocab'" he ruffled Chloe's hair, she frowned, folding her arms. " and can play an alien instrument. She's comepeting for your spot English. What's your IQ little girl?" Chloe frowned taking step back. he then turned to Rose. "We'll talk about that later. Anyway where was i... and of course your cat burgalar accomplice. Quite a collector yourself, she's kinda pretty."

"And she's gonna smack you if you keep calling her 'she'. You didn't give us an answer, who are you?" Chloe felt the same about being called 'little girl' but was staying quite for the time being.

"She's English too," he turned to the boy "Hey, little lord Fauntleroy, got you a girlfriend."

"This is Mr Henry Van Statten," the boy said. Chloe tilted her head slightly.

"And who's he when he's at home," Rose asked.

The boy smiled "Mr Van Statten owns the internet."

"Don't be stupid no one owns the itner."

"And lets just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Chloe frowned at Van Stattens response.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except for the things inside your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." Chloe raised an eyebrow at her fathers words. He was right. That's exactly what this Mr Van Statten was doing.

"Are you claiming greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims. I know how good I am," the Doctor responded. Small grin on his lips. Chloe was glad he was making a point.

"And yet I captured you. Right next to the cage. What were you doing down there…?"

"You tell me," the Doctor responded.

"The cage contains my one living specimen." Chloe's eyes lit up. Another alien. It must be.

"And what's that?" he father asked, no real expression on his face.

"Like you don't know."

"Then show me," the Doctor said, folding his arms.

"You want to see?"

"Didn't he just say that?" Chloe asked, curving the edge of one lip, and acting slightly smug. Van Statten looked at Chloe, a smile on his face. Sussing her out as she had done him.  
"Goddard, informt he Cage, we're heading down. You, English, look after the Rose girl, go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is the British do. And you two, Doctor-with-no-name and Chloe with no last name Come and see my pet."

Chloe schrunched her face. No alien was a pet in her mind. Van Statten walked out the room, the Doctor followed. Chloe had to doing a few running steps to catch up. She followed behind the Doctor and Van Statten as there was no room for her walk nect to them. There was no talking as they headed down to where they had arrived. They reached a small room with a large. Guards where still following them, this made Chloe on edge again. She hated having them follow them around.  
The room they where in had a large gray door infront of her. Van Statten moved to stand infront of it, facing the Doctor and Chloe.

"We've tried everything," Van Statten began. "The creature has shielded itself bbut there's definite signs of life inside."

"What do you mean, inside? Inside what?" the Doctor asked.

A man in a orange plastic suit came out the door, cutting of Van Stattens respone.

"Mr van Statten, sir, welcome back! I've had to take the power down, the Metaltron is resting."

"Meltron?" Chloe said, scrunching up her face.

"Thought of it myself, good isn't it? Although I'd much refer to find out it's real name…" Chloe thought it was as good as well something that wasn;t good.

The door opened and the man in the orange suit stepped forward.

"You'll need these on. The last man who touched it burst into flames, get a pair for the girl," he said turning to a guard.

"We won't touch it then," the Doctor smiled.

"Go on then you two. Impress me." Chloe looked to her father and the Doctor to Chloe. They shared a smile and stepped forward into the dark room. It Chloe a moment to get use to it. although it was hard to see. Why where the lights out?

"Listen. I'm sorry about this, Mr Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor."

Chloe squinted trying to see what was In the darkness. And then her hearts skipped a beat.

"Doccctttorrr!" said the oh so familiar voice. Chloe ran backwards, hitting her back into the wall hard. She could tell the Doctor was terrorified too. Chloe tried to cling to the walls.

"Doctor?"

"Impossible," the Doctor said.

"The Doctor?"

The lights turned on to reveal Chloe's one nightmare. It sat chaimed to 4 posts. She screamed.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!!!" the Dalek called, as Chloe ran for the door with her father.

"Let us out!" the Doctor thumped the door, as Chloe's body shook with sheer terror.

But there was no gun fire. The Doctor had turned roind.

"It's not working," the Doctor said. Tears ran down Chloe's face.

"Fantastic!" the Doctor said. But this was nothing fantastic to Chloe. She stepped back into the corner, hugging her arms.

"Ohh Fantastic. Powerless. Look at you. The freat space dustbin. How dies ut feel? You piece of junk?" Chloe become nervous of her own father. The way his anger formulated into the insults. She was scared the Dalek was trying to trick him. He could be so easily blinded by his anger. But Chloe didn't feel anger. She felt feer. A Dalek had killed her mother. She had seen them when she was only a baby, they haunted her dreams.

"Keep back!" the dalek said. Chloe flinced.

"Dad!" she called out sobbing. But she was ignored.

"Or what? Whatcha gonna do? If you can't kill, then what are you good for, Dalek, what's the point of you? Nothing? What the hell are you doing here?"

Chloe didn't care it couldn't work. it was still real. It was still there, standing in a room with her. She felt so scared. She needed her father to hug her, to comfort her.

"Daddy," she cried, tears still falling freely as she hugged herself, squished in the corner.

"I am…waiting for orders," the Dalek responded.

"What does that mean?"

"I am a soldier. I was bred to receive orders."

"You won't get any," the Doctor barked. Chloe sobbed.

"I demand orders!"

"Daddddyyy!" Chloe cried, her body slipping to the floor. "Let me out," she said in a quite last hope voice.

"They're never gonna come. Your race is dead. You burnt. All of you. Then million ships on fire. The entire Dalek species wiped out, in one second."

"You lie!"

"I watched I happen. I made it happen!" Chloe felt lost. Her nightmare was standing only meters away. She needed her father. Like when a child wakes from a nightmare. She needed him to reassure her it was ok. But he was just shouting. His anger raging through him.

"You destroyed us?"

"I had no choice," the Doctors voice became quite. But when she looked at him, she didn't see him ready to comfort her. The anger, very much there. he was lost in his own thoughts.

"And what of the time lords," the Dalek asked. Chloe closed her eyes and sobbed hard, crying louder now as the painful memories surfaced.

"Dead!" the Doctor said. "They burnt with you. The end of the last great Time War; everyone lost."

"And the coward survived," the Dalek said. And the anger of the Doctor returned, but he refrained from shout.

"Ohh, and I caught your little signal. Help me. Poor little thing. But there's no one else coming. No one else left."

Chloe sobbed so hard. She hugged her knees and covered her eyes. The Doctor was scarring her. It was if her own father was no longer there. She just wanted to get out of the room. She thumped the door, hoping someone might open it.

"I am alone in the universe."

"Yep!"

"So are you. We are the same."

"We're not the same!" the Doctor shouted. Chloe cried again.

"please, daddy, please," she sobbed. But he wasn't there.

"No, wait a minute. Maybe we are. Maybe, yeah. Okay. You've got a point. Cos I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve. EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor rushed for a lever and slammed it down. The Dalek began to scream. Chloe cried harder, so afraid. She was lost in her own fear. She couldn't even comprehend her father was destroyed it. he was like a mad man in his anger.

"Have pitty! Have pitty," it screamed, and the doors opened. Chloe botled. She ran so fast out of the room. The guards where heading for her father. Chloe ran under a side table. Hugging her legs as the Doctor was pulled form the room and the electric turned off. He was dragged out the room

"Where's the girl?" Statten said. Chloe held her breath. She was so frightened at the moment, she just stayed quite huddled under the table. She would have tried to run for the Doctor, but something was wrong. She needed to find Rose or something. but she couldn't comprehend anything at the moment. She was lost.

"I think she ran out somewhere," the guard said, not really sure as he was paying more attention to the Doctor.

"Find her!" Statten said. "I could use a kid like that! She knows a lot." Chloe hugged her legs, and time passed. She didn't know how long. The room slowly emptied and Chloe sobbed again. The doors opened, Chloe fell silent again. Two people walked in. one entered the room. When she thought it was empty she allowed herself to cry again, not being able to hold it back any longer. Then she heard the footsteps get closer. She huddled herself in a corner, as if making herself smaller would help in some way. She looked up, seeing the English boys face.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" he asked in a soft voice, noticing she was upset. Chloe moved back a bit more.

"Don't worry, it's ok." The boy sat on the floor, not trying to impose to much. Chloe sniffed.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," he said. "I'm Adam." He smiled and waved slightly.

"C sniff" CH sniff" oe" Adam smiled.

"here," he said passing her a tissue from out of his pocket.

"Don't worry it's clean," he said smiling. Chloe gave a small chuckle and wiped her eyes.

"Quite a little expert on that instrument weren't you. You know much about alien technology?" Chloe nodded slightly. Adam smiled, laughing slightly.

"You remind me of me, when I was younger. Chloe smiled slightly. Calming down.

"Almost caused World War 3 once," he said casually, trying to cheer her up.

"logged onto the Pentagon defence system?" Chloe asked, smiling more.

"Yeah, how did you…?"

"Did the exact same thing, was grounded for ages," she said. Adam laughed.

"I see why Van Statten wants you."

Chloe frowned.

"He searches out all the genius' and brings them here."

"Don't want to be an exhibit!"

"No, you research objects. It's amazing. Where's your dad anyway?" Adam asked, obviously he'd been told chloe was his daughter by Rose.

"I, I, I don't know, he went crazy. I couldn't stop him. That thing. It killed her! My mum." she cried again.

Adam stared at the small girl infront of him. He knew she had seen so much more than he ever had.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," he said in a calm voice. "It's locked up. Your safe and sound. We'll find the Doctor and you'll be fine. Ok."

Chloe much calmer now, nodded. The Doctor was probably fine now.

Chloe looked up as Rose rushed out the room. Chloe heard the Dalek cry.

The began to shake again. "It's powered up!" Chloe said. "It's goingto kill everyone, no, no!!" Chloe backed into the wall.

"Chloe, where's the Doctor!" Rose shouted.

"She doesn't know," Adam said. A guard ran out.

A guard locked the door shut. "It just killed Simmons! Run!" Adam and Rose where now slightly panicked.

"Chloe what is it, what is that creature?" Adam said. She screamed as she heard the Daleks voice again.

"It's a Dalek. It's a killer. A born killer. It's going to kill everyone. Born to destroy. A perfect soldier. I need, I need, I need the Doctor!" Rose looked at Chloe. Why had she said Doctor? She usually said Dad.

"Look," Rose said pointing to the screen. Chloe was shaking from head to toe.

"Get out of there," the Doctor said.

"It's all my fault!" Rose spoke, "I touched it!"

"It doesn't matter now. Just get out of there," the Doctor said in a relatively plain voice, was some amount of authority.

"Come on Chloe," Adam said softly, stretching out a hand. Chloe took a moment to think, and then she slowly took his hand. The crawled from under the side and stood up.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek shouted and Chloe jumped.

"Let's get out of here," Adam said. The 3 began running down the hallway. Chloe heard the screams of death as she ran. She couldn't look back. It felt as if it where right behind here. Watching her.

They found themselves amongst some soldiers. A male soldier turned to a female.

"De Maggio, take the civilians. Get them out alive, that's your job, got that?"

"Understood, sir. You! With me," she spoke. Chloe didn't even argue she just followed. They where lead down more corridors. Chloe heard gun shots firing, but they soon went deadly silent. Her hearts where racing and she was so confused. She felt physically sick, and her mind was spinning.

Chloe was running, but she felt like she was getting no where. Adam was still holding her hand and Rose was next to him. She kept looking over to Chloe's frightened face. The usually came and collected timelady was now so shaken up. Rose felt some fear, but why was Chloe so shaken up?

The soldier led them to the stair case.

"Stairs!" Rose said as if she where so glad to see them. We'll she was.

They ran up one flight, the soldier stopped behind them. Adam came to a halt along with Rose. Chloe turned slowly, and then she saw it again. It was now gleaming, as if it had a new lease of life.

"It hasn't got legs, it's stuck."

Chloe was too young to remember much about the Daleks, just that she had learned to fear them from a very young age. She remembered them running once, in fear of her life. The Doctor holding her, hugging her, her mother by her side. She wasn't to know…

It looked up silently at them, Chloe stepped backwards.

"It's ok Chloe, it's stuck," Rose said. Adam squeezed her hand.

"Death big alien death machine. Defeated by a flight of stairs!" he spoke.

De Maggio looked down, pointing her gun at the Dalek.

"Now listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate, then I can guarantee that Mr Van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, maybe we can help you. But people have died, and that stops, right now. The killing stops, have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear."

The Dalek just stared up at them. A long silence passed and then it spoke…

"El-ev-ate!"

Chloe's eyes went wide. She had been too young to remember. She screamed as it began lifting.

"Oh my," Rose said.

"Adam, get them out of here!" De Maggio spoke. She was standing her ground.

"Come with us. You can't stop it," Rose said. Chloe was trying to get Adam to release his grip. She was trying to run. Adam held onto her tightly. They needed to stick together.

"Someone's got to try. Now get out, don't look back. Just run!"

Adam looked to Rose and Rose nodded. Adam began to run up the stairs, Chloe quickly complying, but he still didn't let go of her hand.

Chloe heard a scream, tears falling down her face again.

"Oh my," Rose said stopping for the briefest of moments and then all 3 where running again.

They headed up and up then Adam pushed through a door. A large concrete room. As they entered Chloe could see soldiers behind boxes, their weapons pointed at the door they just came through. The 3 of them coming to quick Holt. Chloe looked behind, it would be here soon.

"Hold you fire," a soldier quickly shouted. "You three get out of there, clear the zone."

Adam nodded pulling Chloe and Rose along. They headed to the far side of the room.

Another door led them into a new room. Chloe looked back.

"Where's Rose," she said panting. Adam looked back through the door. Chloe watched as he pulled Rose thought he door.

"It was looking at me," she said. Chloe looked at Rose.

"It's a killing machine. It wants to slaughter us," Chloe said. "That's what they're built for, that's what they do." She leaned her bead back against the door. Looking up at the ceiling, blinking the tears out of her eyes.

"No, but it was looking right at me."

"It's looking everywhere," Chloe said. "It's just finding its next target."

"I don't know it's like there's…something inside. Looking at me, like…like it knows me."

Chloe didn't respond. She heard gun fire. She jumped when she heard the Dalek's gun fire.

"Let's keep moving," Adam said. He gave Chloe a pat on the shoulder and they began moving again.

"Let's head up. Out of here, this way." They headed to another staircase and then headed up. Round and round ascending as quickly as possible. Chloe's mind was buzzing; she needed to find her father. Maybe he was calm now. She needed him.

Rose's phone began to ring.

"This isn't the best time…!" she spoke still running up the stairs. Chloe looked back, it must be the Doctor, she thought.

"Level 49," she spoke.

"Can't you stop them closing?"

She put her phone back in her pocket.

"Faster, they're going to seal the vault. We need to hey top level 46, and we haven't got long."

Chloe nodded, Adam tugged at her hand and they where running faster. Time seemed to slow down, but she wasn't moving any faster. She was in slow motion. She saw the number 46 on the wall and Adam pulled her through the doors. She could see the bulkhead doors beginning to descend slowly. Adam was really running now. But he didn't let go. Chloe wasn't as fast but he didn't leave her. He dived to the ground, pulling Chloe under the door. Chloe just remembered looking back as she was tugged under the door. Rose's eyes…she stretched out her arm. But it was too late.

The bulkhead door shut, Chloe stood. She thumped the door.

"Noooooo," she screamed.

"Chloe, Chloe, look at me. We need to get to the main control room. We're more help there. Chloe listen."

Chloe turned round panting. Maybe they could do something. She nodded, still in shock and then ran to the elevator.

They stayed silent as they headed up. Suddenly the doors opened. Van Statten his female sidekick and the Doctor where stood in the room. The Doctor's face was fuming as he looked at Adam.

"And you were fast on your feet, running away, leaving Rose behind," he said looking at Adam.

Chloe felt as if this was a dig at her too.

"Oy! I'm not the one who sealed the vault," Adam spoke.

Chloe stepped forward, but the Doctor ignored her. He turned back to the screen.

A voice was heard over the speaker.

"She's dead," he spoke.

"No," Chloe said.

"Open the bulkhead. Or Rose Tyler dies," the familiar voice of the Dalek said. On the screen appeared Rose stood next to the gold Dalek.

"You're alive…" he said. Chloe felt her heart sinking seeing the Doctor. He seemed more please to see Rose then he did to see Chloe. She stepped back. Adam looked down at Chloe. He placed a hand on her shoulder causing Chloe to look up. Adam smiled at her as if he was glad she was ok. He placed an arm round her shoulder.

"Can't get ride of me," Rose spoke.

"I thought you where dead."

"Day's not over yet," Rose replied.

"Rose Tyler…"

"Open the bulkhead!"

"Don't do it," Rose shouted.

"What use are emotions? If you will not save the woman you love?"

Chloe looked at the screen. Something wasn't right. To understand love, to realise love, you have to have emotion. You can't tell if something is love, unless you can love.  
He'd never admit it, but the Doctor loved Rose, and Chloe knew the feeling was mutual. And Chloe cared enough for the Doctor to not interfere.

"I killed her once. I can't do it again," and with a shaky hand he hit the button.

Chloe didn't know what to think. Rose was alive, but the Dalek was out.

"They're in the lift. It's coming up! What do we do, you bleeding heart, what the hell do we do now?" Van Statten said. Chloe looked at the Doctor. He was paying no attention to her. Chloe was shaking again, bone shattering shakes.

"Well. Kill it when it gets here, sounds like a good plan to me," Adam said calmly.

"The guns are useless, and all the alien weapons are in the vault," Van Statten replied.

"Only the catalogued ones," Adam replied. Chloe looked to Adam, he was bright. She could give him that.

"Follow me," he said to the Doctor. "Chloe stay here!"

"Don't leave me," she said.

"Not with him, not with that Dalek!" The Doctor turned round. He looked at her then turned without saying anything. She followed.

The Doctor didn't even look at Chloe as they headed down the hallway. Straight ahead he looked. His mind set on what to do.

"Dad?"

"Not now Chloe, we have to stop it," he didn't even turn when he talked.

A few corridors away they headed into a room.

"My office," Adam said. "I catalogue everything, this basket of stuff, it has some of the stuff I haven't done yet."

"Fantastic," the Doctor said. He walked over and began picking things out.

"Broken, broken, hairdryer," that made Chloe smile slightly, but she stayed quiet at the back of the room.

"Mr Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does, he wipes their memory. I kept this stuff, in case I needed to fight my way out one day." Chloe smiled. She couldn't imagine loosing her memory. He wouldn't remember all the amazing stuff he had seen.

"What you in a fight? I'd like to see that!" Chloe glared at her father. When he was angry he became argent.

"I could do!"

"What you gonna do, throw you're a-levels at 'em?"

He kept shuffling through the basket until her grabbed a large weapon.

"Oh yes!" the Doctor said.

Chloe followed as he headed out the room. Rose and the Dalek turned the corner into the corridor. Chloe shuddered; she couldn't hold back tears any more. She needed her father.

She slid her back down the wall and sat curled in a ball.

"Get out of the way," the Doctor spoke.

"Out the gun down," Rose replied. Chloe was so far away now. She was loosing control. She couldn't think. She couldn't understand what was going on.

"Rose, get out go the way, right now."

"No, 'cos I won't let you do this."

"That thing's killed hundreds of people."

"It's not the one pointing a gun at me."

Chloe wailed, curled tightly in a ball, rocking slightly. Where was her father? She had no one. She had no father. He was gone. He was dead.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home. My people. I've got nothing left."  
"But look at it," Rose said. Turning to the Dalek. It was open. Basking in the sunlight.

"What's it doing?"

"It's the sunlight. That's all it wants. It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It's changing. And what about you, Doctor, what the hell you are changing into. Look behind you, see what you've done."

The Doctor slowly turned, his eyes settling on Chloe for the first time in hours, no longer blinded by the anger.

"You do have something, you daughter, and you've neglected her. She's needs you Doctor. More than me, she needs you so much."

The gun slowly slipped fro the Doctors hands as he slowly stepped towards Chloe. He knelt down.

"Oh Chloe, I'm so sorry," he leant forward embracing her.

"Chloe, please," tears fell down his own face.

"Chloe I love you. I'm so sorry."

Chloe hiccupped as she looked up at her father with bloodshot eyes. Tired from crying. She leant forward stretching out her arms. The Doctor slowly picked her up, and just held her. She just needed to be held and loved.

He turned looking to Rose. Chloe's head resting on his shoulder, cuddled up to him.

"Why do we survive?" the Dalek asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor spoke, never letting go of Chloe.

"I am the last of the Dalek."

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA, you're mutating." He calmly rubbed Chloe's back. She was no longer crying.

"Into what…?" the Dalek asked.

"Something new. I'm sorry."

"But…isn't it…better?" Rose asked.

"I can…feel. So many ideas. So much darkness. Rose. You contaminated me. Now give me orders. Order me to die."

"I can't do that," rose said.

Chloe looked round, at Rose at the Dalek. And she was no longer scared. In the Doctors arms she wasn't scared. And that wasn't a Dalek. The Dalek's where gone. It was different, like her father had said.

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you! Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" the Dalek screamed.  
Chloe looked at the Doctor and smiled. The Doctor put his forehead against her.

"Let me down," she asked. He complied, but kept her tucked under his left arm.

"Do it," Rose said softly.

"Are you frightened? Rose Tyler?" the Dalek asked.

"Yes," she spoke.

"So am I." and in almost a whisper her spoke "exterminate." Rose stepped back. The Doctor ran forward grabbing Rose.

"Get down," he said. Chloe moved back as the Doctor approached with Rose. He took Chloe shielding them both as the Dalek floated into the air. The balls it was covered in suddenly came off, surrounding it in a force field and then it exploded.

The three stood. Chloe stood back and the Doctor embraced Rose. Rose smiled. Chloe smiled from where she was folding her arms. She could see how much they cared for each other. She wasn't going to interfere. She just left them.

"Oi you," Rose said suddenly. "Come here," she said smiling and stretching out and arm. Chloe shook her head before walking as the 3 embraced together. Chloe giggling away.

"Giggler," the Doctor said.

"Can we go," Chloe said.

"I think I've had enough of behind underground."

"I agree," Rose said.

The three began walking back to the TARDIS, discussing what had happened. The Doctor kept apologising over and over again to Chloe. Chloe was just glad to have her father back.

They reached the TARDIS.

"A little piece of home." the Doctor said stroking it affectingly.

"And of course, one precious little lady," he said picking Chloe up and kissing her on the cheek. Chloe giggled.

"Yuck, not so much lovely dovey," she said.

"No chance, I'm not putting you down for a week." Chloe frowned as the Doctor and Rose laughed.

"Is that the end of it?" Rose asked as the laughing subsided. "The time war."

"We're the only ones left, hey Chloe. We win. How about that?"  
Chloe looked at her father. His eyes so sad. She hugged up and he smiled.

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too."

"I'd know, up here!" he kept Chloe balanced on one arm as he pointed to his head.

"I can only feel one other, small little one." He smiled at Chloe.

"Well then. Good thing I'm not going anywhere," Rose said.

"Yeah," the Doctor said.

"Yeah," said Chloe.

Suddenly Adam came bounding down the hallway.

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared, they're closing down the base, and Goddard says they're going to fill it in with cement. Like it never existed!"

"About time," Rose said.

"Yeah slow couch," Chloe said.

Adam smiled at the sight of Chloe and the Doctor.

"I'll have to go back home," he said. Chloe smiled. Not if she and Rose had anything to do with it.

"Better hurry up then, next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours. Chloe turned to the Doctor.

"Daadddd," she grinned.

"I know that tone," he said, knowing she wanted something.

"Adam was saying," rose began. "All his life, he's wanted to see the stars."

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then!" Chloe tapped him lightly not the shoulder.

"Ow!" he joked.

"He's all on his own. Doctor. And he did help."

"Yeah, he helped me," Chloe said.

"He left you down there," the Doctor replied looking at Rose.

"But the Dalek might have got me," Chloe said. The Doctor looked at Chloe then to rose and back again.

"I'm being ganged up on," Chloe grinned. " but he's a bit pretty tho'" the Doctor said.

"I hadn't noticed," Rose said.

"On your own head's," the Doctor said carrying Chloe inside. He still didn't put her down even as she wiggled.

They heard Adam talking outside.

"What are you doing?... She said cement, she wasn't joking, we're gonna get sealed in! Rose? Doctor? Chloe…? What are you doing standing in a box? Rose?" he stepped inside and Chloe looked back with the Doctor. He looked up and round.

"3, 2, 1," Chloe counted and on 1 Adam collapsed. She smiled at her father and he laughed.

She had her father back!


	11. The Longshort Game

**AN: Ok this isn't the full version. I don't really like the episode and didn't feel like writing it. Hey, I am do one day. Just imagine Chloe got into lots of trouble, ate Kronk burgers and discovered the cure for the common cold or something. Here is the Doctor and Chloe reflecting on their time. Sort of! Unbeta'd**

Chloe sat reading a book in a quiet room in the TARDIS, when the Doctor walked in.

"One minute," she said, a few pages into the book. She flicked through the pages, and placed the book down in about 10 seconds.

"Done," she said smiling.

"Your readings appalling, 10 seconds, you don't read enough," he said, very sincerely as well.

"I find it boring," she grinned.

The Doctor sat down next to his daughter, picking the book up and reading it in about 3 seconds flat.

"You can't beat me at everything," Chloe spoke.

"Yes I can," he replied.

"No you can't, I can…."

"You can what, the only thing you can't beat me at is being younger."

"I can say stuff faster than you," she said.

"Like what."

"The mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe," she spoke.

"10 times," the Doctor spoke.

"Say it, 10 times, really fast."

Chloe took in a breath, and before she took anymore she spoke.

"The mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe."

"The mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe."

"The mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe."

"The mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe."

"The mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe."

"The mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe."

"The mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe."

"The mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe."

"The mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe."

"The mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe."

She then breathed in a massive breath, smiling.

"29 seconds," the Doctor said.

"Your go," Chloe said.

"It, it, it, it, it, it, it, it, it, it."

The Doctor then laughed. Chloe face turned into a glare, realising she'd been tricked,

"I win," the Doctor spoke. "Yoru face is a picture."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Shame about Adam," Chloe spoke.

"What, about him turning out to be a stupid ape. Well there's a surprise."

Chloe frowned, she had quiet liked the young man.

"At least you learned one good thing from our trip," the Doctor spoke.

"What?"

"TV's bad for you."

"No chance," Chloe replied with a grin.


	12. Father's Day

**AN: Unbeta'd.**

"I was thinking," Rose said.

Chloe clapped a hand over her mouth to stop her from saying something she'd regret. It would have probably been something along the lines of 'Well that's a first.' The Doctor peered up from working on the consol. His eyes looked to Chloe, giving her a warning look and then he smiled at Rose.

"What were you thinking?"

"Could we?"

"Could we…" Chloe said rolling both her hands forward, suggesting she should carry on.

"Could we go see my Dad? When he was still alive."

A slightly frown crossed Chloe's face, but this was a thinking frown. She looked to her father, biting her lip, wondering what his reaction would be. Long ago he had told her they couldn't go back. They couldn't go back and see Chloe's mum. Chloe had once cried so hard for him to visit her, but he'd refused. He just held her until she stopped crying, then nothing much more had been said about it.

Her thoughts where back in the room when she saw the Doctor's mouth open to speak.

"Where's that come from, all of a sudden?" he asked. Not really the reaction Chloe had expected.

"All right, if we can't, if it breaks the law of time or something, then…never mind, just leave it."

"No, I can do anything."

Chloe turned her head sharply from Rose to the Doctor, gasping. He didn't make eye contact with her though.

"I'm worried about you. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I want to see him."

"Okay," the Doctor replied. Chloe grinded her teeth together, fuming. The Doctor flicked a leaver.

"Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for…"

"Great, I'll be back in a minute." Rose shuttled off out of the main room.

Chloe stood folding her arms.

"I know what you're going to say," the Doctor said, not even looking up.

"Hmm, what's your answer then?"

"I can do anything; I just won't get back to go see her."

"Why not?" Chloe said angrily. "Stop being selfish."

"I am not being selfish Chloe Hvelen."

'Ouch middle name,' Chloe thought, but she was still angry.

"Why aren't you, you let Rose. I miss her."

"If I take you back Chloe you'll want to stay there, and, and so will I. But the other you and me will be there, enjoying life, we can't just barge in. We can't tell them she's going to die either. We can't save them; I could end up loosing you. Chloe just trust me on this."

Chloe frowned, kicking the railings and walking off.

"I don't really want to take Rose, Chloe, but she asked," the words followed her.

"And I asked," Chloe said turning round in a pleading voice.

Silence no answer. Rose came back into the room with a new jacket on.

"We're here," the Doctor said. Rose looked from the Doctor to Chloe. She like she could cut the air with a knife.

"Ok, let's go," she said, heading for the door. Hoping once they got out, whatever they where arguing about would be gone.

Chloe followed Rose and the Doctor wasn't far behind, putting his jacket on.

"Come on, I have a surprise," the Doctor said to Rose, grabbing her hand. Chloe followed behind, hands in her pocket. Why did she feel the Doctor was trying to impress her or something?

They reached a building, 'Registry Office,' the words above read. The 3 wondered in, the Doctor looked at a book on the table.

"Room 3," he said, pulling Rose along again. They walked into a room where people where now gathered. At the front a man had the back to the 3.

"It's their wedding," Rose spoke. They moved to 3 chairs in the corner. Rose watched in awe as her then much younger parents exchanged vows.

When the Doctor looked to check on his daughter, she pointed with a finger to an open mouth, indicating it was making her feel sick. The Doctor gave a silent laugh at his daughter, as he swayed on his heals.

As the ceremony ended and the people shuffled out of the room, the three time travellers stood in silence.

"I thought he'd be taller," was all Rose could say.

They headed back to the TARDIS; Chloe could sense this wasn't the best time to speak. So she walked in silence with the other two.

As the doors opened to the TARDIS, Chloe headed to the main consol, slinging her jacket onto the railings.

"Now then, I'm thinking somewhere really green."

"What a planet that thinks about the environment? There are very few of those about," the Doctor replied.

"No, actually green, the colour. It's always been my favourite colour."

"Hmm," the Doctor thought.

"Can I ask one more favour?" said Rose in a quiet voice.

The Doctor nodded.

"My mum always said, that no one was there…I mean….when he died…no one was there…he was…alone and, and I don't want him to be alone…can I…"

"Date?"

"The 7th November 1987."  
The Doctor slammed down the lever and the TARDIS sprung to life.

As the nose began to subside, Chloe grabbed her jacket again, heading down to the doors. When they came to a complete stop she opened them, stepping out.

Rose and the Doctor weren't far behind.

Chloe looked around at the place. No one was around, just some random place.

"This is so weird," Rose spoke. "The day my father died. I thought it would be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day."

"The past is another country. 1987 is just…" the Doctor stopped to think.

"…the Isle of Wight," Chloe spoke with a slight smile. The two other companions smiled with her.

"You sure about this?" the Doctor spoke.

"Yeah," Rose spoke. They walked along for a bit. Rose was talking.

"It's just down here I think…" she said, and they turned down a road.

"This is it. Jordon Road. He was late, he'd been to get this wedding present, a vase, and mum always said 'that stupid vase.' He got out of his car. Crossed the road…"

As she spoke an old rusty looking car pulled up to the side of the road where the 3 where standing.

"Oh gosh, this is it!"

Chloe watched the scene, her heart aching for Rose as a man stepped out of a car. He was holding a vase. The man was wearing an orange shirt and a white Jacket onto. She watched as the man paid little attention as he went to cross the road. A car came round the corner rather fast, and in a second Pete was thrown to the floor after being hit by the car.

Chloe lowered her head, unable to look. She heard Rose burst into tears. She heard her running. Chloe looked to her Dad who was already following her. Chloe hurried after them.

As Chloe reached the pair, she heard the sirens of an ambulance.

"It's too late now. By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead."

Chloe lowered her head. She felt the loss for Rose. Chloe couldn't got back and watch her mum die. She wished sometimes she could go back and see her mum, but not watch her die.

"He can't die on his own. Can I try again?"

Then again, Chloe hated the thought of her mother dying alone.

Chloe looked to her father. She knew this was risky. He knew it was too. But she knew he was going to give her one last chance. So they headed back to the TARDIS. He thumped down the leaver again and soon they had gone back, only a few minutes to just before the crash.

The three walked back to the street. They stood behind a wall close to where they had been previously stood. As Chloe looked she could see three figures standing where they had been. Chloe was watching her previous self.

"Right, that's the first us. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us, wait till she runs off and he follows, then go to your Dad," the Doctor spoke.

Chloe wondered what it would be like to have a conversation with her. But another thought flooded her head. She knew she should be thinking about Rose and not some wacky idea. She'd only get into an argument with herself anyway.

Pete's car stopped again, he got out.

"I can't do this," Rose spoke. And before either the father or daughter could do anything, Rose was running off.

"Rose no!" the Doctor shouted. Chloe gasped as she saw herself, well her other self, turn to look at them.

Chloe could see the shock in her own eyes, but there was some amount of excitement there too.

Both Chloe's turned to watch as Rose collided with Pete, taking him flying out of the way of the car.

The other Chloe turned to look at her again, but then, she and the other 2 disappeared.

"I did it. I saved your life!" Rose spoke. Chloe could sense the Doctor was furious. He stormed over.

"Blimey did you see the speed of him? D'you get his number?"

"But I really did it! Oh my gosh, look at you, you're alive. That car was going to kill you."

"Give me some credit, I did see it coming. I wasn't gonna walk under it, was!? I'm not that daft."

"I'm Rose," she spoke, grinning away.

"Oh that's a coincidence, that's my daughter's name."

The two smiled. Chloe followed behind her father.

"It's a great name. Good choice. Well done."

"Well I better shit. I'm late for a wedding."

"Is that…Sarah Clarke's wedding?"

"Yeah are you going?"

"Yeah!"

The Doctor had stopped on the side of the road, arms folded.

"Do you and your boyfriend and…wooo you're too young to be a mother. But do you need a lift."

"He's not my boyfriend, and she's not my kid and yes pleases."

Rose opened the door into the car, the Doctor and Chloe climbed into the back. Chloe thought it not best to speak to her father at the moment. She didn't want him to explode, literally. He seemed to be turning and interesting shade of purply red. She'd never seen him that angry. Not even after she had set half the TARDIS on fire.

"Just got to pop to my place, need to spruce up a bit," looking down at himself. The role on the ground had done a bit of damage.

"So what work are you doing now?" rose asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, now, brilliant idea, you know Henderson's Tower?"

"No," Rose replied with a small frown.

"Exactly! It's going to be the nest Rubik's Cube, only this is from Basingstoke. I met this guy at the horses; he's cutting me in on the copyright."

"But I've never heard of Henderson's Tower." Rose replied.

Chloe was sat listening quietly in the back. 'Henderson's Tower,' she rolled the words about in her mind.

"But I haven't, which means…it's not gonna work."

If it doesn't, I'm penniless"

"But… thought you were a proper businessman, that's what I was told."

"I wish! I do a bit of this and that. I scrape by."

"Right," Chloe heard the disappointment in Rose's voice. She was realising the truth. Her mum had lied.

"I must've heard wrong. So, really, you're a bit of a Del Boy. I mean a real chancer," Rose spoke.

"I know who Del Boy is. 'You Plonked, Rodney'"!

"Anyway, try something else. It isn't going to work."

Chloe could feel the Doctor fidgeting next to her. She knew he was going mad inside, trying not to burst. Everything Rose was saying was effecting the future.

"Oh, shoot me down in flames. You're not related to my wife by any chance."

There was more chatting as they drove along the streets of London.

"Bored, bored bored bored bored," she whispered under her breath.

Soon they arrived at the Tyler's flat; the same one Rose had lived in all those years later.

Chloe was glad to stretch her legs. The Doctor watched grinning as she bounded around, like a dog that hadn't been out for a walk in a week. She jumped off the curb and then back on.

As they ascended up to the flat, Chloe took the steps with a jump each time.

"Where you like that as a child?" Rose asked watching Chloe.

"Yep," the Doctor grinned from ear to ear. Then the grin faded as he looked at Rose in the eyes. Rose turned away knowing she had done wrong. She quickened her pace to be next to her faster.

Pete let them in a Rose were quick to go in and look around.

Chloe saw the Doctor's anger in his eyes. His eyes where fixed on Rose.

"There we go, sorry about the mess, if you want a cup of tea, the kitchen's just down there, on the left, milk's in the fridge, well it would be, wouldn't it, where else would you put milk," Chloe raised an eyebrow at Pete, contemplating how odd the man was.

"Mind you, there are always the windows outside. I always thought, if someone invented a windowsill with special compartments, like one for milk, one for yogurt, you could make money out of it, sell it to students and things. I should write this down – anyway, never mind that, 'scuse a minute gotta go change."

Chloe went over to the window and stuck her hand out.

"Dad?"

"Yep?" the Doctor said, still looking at Rose, who was looking at all the stuff.

"How often does it get cold enough to store milk outside? I mean, you always said Britain weather was terrible, but you always come here, so you must like it, but anyway its not everyday you can stick your milk outside and it will keep cold, and on hot days it will solidify, and in the mornings you'd have to get up early to check that it was cold enough to keep your milk outside…"

"…Chloe, I know what you're getting at and…it IS a bad idea."

Chloe smiled, "thought so."

"All the stuff mum kept. His stuff. She had it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard, she used to show me, when she'd had a bit to drink. And here it is, on display. Where it should be."

Chloe leant against all wall, next to her father, who was standing with his arms folded. He was seriously angry.  
Rose had wondered over to a trophy.

"Third prize at the bowling. First two got to go to Did cot. Health drinks! Tonics, mum used to call them, he made money selling this Vitex stuff, he had all sorts of jobs, he was so clever."

'Isn't he a sales man?' Chloe thought. 'And he didn't act very clever.'

Rose then picked up a piece of paper with scribbles on it.

'Solar power! Mum said he was going to do that. Now he can!'

For the first time, Rose properly turned to look at the Doctor.

"Okay, look. I'll tell him you're not my boyfriend."

A silence spread through the room. Chloe saw the Doctor go a very dark shade or red.

'5,4,3…' she counted down in her head to when he was going to explode. But to her surprise he didn't.

"When we first met, I said: 'Travel with me in space'. You said no. But then I said 'time machine'! Is this why you went with me?!"

'Ut-oh,' Chloe thought, she hadn't seen it that way.

"This wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening, and I thought 'I can stop it'."

"I did it again. I picked another stupid ape. I should have known: it's not about showing you the universe. It never is. It's about the universe doing something for you."  
Chloe stepped back a bit, scared about what was going to unfold.

"So its okay when you go to other times and you save people, but not when it's me saving my Dad?"

"I know what I'm doing and you don't! Two lots of us being there made that a vulnerable point."

"But he's alive –"

In one way she felt sorry for Rose, wished she could do the same and save her mum, but on the other the Doctor was right.

"My entire planet died, my wife dead. I almost lost…" the Doctor looked at Chloe, "…do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them?"

"But it's not like that I changed history. Not much. I mean, he's never going to be a world leader, he's not gonna start World War III or anything."

"Roe, there is a man alive in the world, who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man. That's the most important thing in creation, an ordinary man. The whole world is different, because he's alive!"

Chloe stood nervously. She began to move her feet slightly, anxious about what might happen.

"What would you rather him dead?" Rose spat out.

"I'm not saying that…"

"Oh I get it. For once, you're not the most important man in my life!"

"Do you think I'm not? Let's see you do without me then. Give me the key?"

"What key?"

"The TARDIS key."

Chloe almost gasped at his, but she was staying quiet. She knew not to stand in the Doctors way when he was this mad. She needed to talk to him alone. That was her best chance. Chloe hated to admit it, but she liked Rose's company. She would hate to loose her. She was like a friend to her. Someone to talk to other than he father.

"If I'm so insignificant, give it me back!" the Doctor spoke. Chloe thought it almost childlike.

"All right then. I will!"

Chloe watched as Rose gave the TARDIS key away so freely. She wondered if maybe Rose wanted to stay here.

"You've got what you wanted, so that's goodbye then," he grabbed Chloe's hand pulling her towards the door.

"Rose," Chloe spoke as she was pulled to the door. She starred back at Rose. She saw the sadness in the girl's eyes. Then Rose stiffened up and confidently and somewhat arrogantly spoke "You don't scare me Doctor. I know how sad you are! You'll be back in a minute! Or you'll hang around the TARDIS waiting for me, and I'll make you wait a long time."

Chloe frowned slightly at this. She didn't want to see her father hurt, but she didn't want to loose Rose. She was caught in the middle. The Doctor didn't realise Chloe's hand as he pulled her away from the estate.

"Dad!" Chloe spoke. "Dad please," she spoke again. But she could tell he wasn't listening. Stuck in his mind, so furious and full of rage.

"DAD!" Chloe said, pulling her hand away from his with force. This caused the Doctor to stop.

"Please," Chloe said again.

"Please what?"

"Please don't leave her like this, she's stuck and…"

"Chloe, she made her bed," he grabbed her hand again and began to stride off again.

"Just think Dad, imagine being stuck all alone. Imagine if Rose was me. And you where her father and…and the thought of me being stuck somewhere miles from home, well…"

"Look, I'm jus trying to scare her, make her realise her mistake. I won't leave her. Promise!"

Chloe smiled, but she could see the sadness in the Doctor's eyes. But he kept walking. They soon reached the TARDIS, and the Doctor put the key inside the lock, opening it. The doors opened, and nothing. It was just a box. "Rose," the Doctor said turning. "Something's wrong, we have to get to Rose."

Chloe nodded.

The Doctor's face changed almost instantly. He gave Chloe a tug, and they began to run back to the estate.

They where running down a street and at the end Chloe could just make out some people. A group gathered outside the church. Chloe was running as fast as she could. She was finding it hard to keep up with her father. She could tell he wasn't running as fast as he could. She knew he felt the need to protect her as much as Rose, if not more. She was still a child really. Rose could be seen at the end of the street. He heart pounded in her ears.

"We need to get to the church," her father shouted in front of her. Chloe tried to step up her pace, running with everything she had now.   
"Rose! Get in the church!" the Doctor shouted. She didn't seem to notice though.

"Rose!" the Doctor cried with all the wind in his lungs. Rose turned smiling, obviously relieved at seeing the pair again. There was some amount of smugness that she was right too.

A shriek washed the smile from her face in seconds. Rose turned to look into the skies. Both the Doctors and Chloe's eyes followed her. Chloe saw the bat like creature.  
Rose turned, running, but before she hits full speed the Doctor had reached her, grabbing her and safely getting her out of the creature's way as it swooped down on Rose.

Suddenly Chloe was cut off; the creature turned starring at her. Chloe was stood still, panting heavily; she didn't have a clue what to do. She felt alone.

"Get inside the church," the Doctor shouted at Rose and the rest of the gathering. He turned his eyes going wide as he spotted his daughter, and a full grown reaper flapping its wings meters from her. Luckily it had no height and couldn't swoop down. However it would easily make its way towards Chloe, who was stepping back slowly. The Doctor ran full pelt at the creature, thumping into it, it shrieked dived at Chloe. Chloe herself hit the floor, curling herself into a ball. The creature swooped over her and up into the skies, Chloe just out the reach of its talons. The Doctor grabbed his daughter, bundling her up and ran towards the church. He stopped where everyone else had stopped. Placing his daughter down. The Doctor was obviously frightened, scared as he almost lost his daughter again. But he's quick to gather himself together to make sure they survived the next part of this ordeal. The group had been split in too. Reapers diving between them and the church.

"Inside!" the Doctor ordered, people where diving in all directions as Reapers tried to feast on them.

The Doctor shielded his daughter as they headed for the entrance. Others where still running around in all directions. The Doctor nudged his daughter to head inside, before turning back.

"STAY THERE CHLOE," he ordered. She knew he was serious. Very rarely did he use that tone.

She stayed back and watched as the Doctor ordered more people inside. A man ran out and was instantly gobbled up by a reaped. The vicar also tried to save the bride and groom, and was eaten himself.

"In," the Doctor spoke as everyone was stood in the doorway. He slammed the wooden doors shot as a reaper headed full pelt at the doorway, giving a tremendous bang. He turned, heading into the church, his head darting around nervously, his eyes darting from person to person, eventually spotting Chloe, a small smile of relief on his face. He moved quickly to be with her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he spoke.

"I could have handled it," Chloe spoke with a chuckle.

"No you couldn't," the Doctor spoke very nervously. Obviously not wanting to joke about it.

"Your safe now," he spoke.

"What the hell were those things, what's going on? It's a joke right, someone's playing some sort of joke…" Jackie spoke. Chloe smiled, only having noticed the younger woman. Her hair in a massive perm. Chloe giggled to herself slightly.

"They where like," its judgement day, it's the end of the world, that's what it must be…" spoke the bride.

"They can't get in." the Doctor spoke confidently. "Old walls and doors. If they're from outside time…okay, the older something is, the strong it is. What else?"

"Doors!" Chloe spoke.

"What?"

"Doors, that's what else. How many buildings have only one door?"

The Doctor looked at his daughter.

"Your right," he spoke.

"Don't sound so surprise, I'm usually right," Chloe grinned.

"Right everyone; check the doors, the other doors. Move." He was springing into action. His legs darting off to find any unsecured doors.

"What's happening? What are they?" Jackie asked.

"Giant bats," Chloe spoke. The Doctor gave her, "the look," and then spoke.

"There's been an accident with time. A wound in time. I think they're like bacteria, taking advantage, streaming in from outside."

"What's that mean, 'time', what are you jabbering on about 'time'?" Jackie spoke.

"Oh I might have known you'd argue. Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining. I haven't got time for this."

"What are you on about? How d'you know my name? I've never met you in my life."

"Now, and you never will, If I don't sort this out, now if you don't mind. I've waited a long time to say this," the Doctor almost moved close to her. He spoke clearly, almost patronising her.

"JACKIE TYLER. Do as I say. Go and check the doors!"

Jackie was obviously scared and just said.

"Yes sir." Chloe giggled. The Doctor gave her a quick wink and a smile.

"Nice!" the little girl spoke.

"Should've done that ages back," he was obviously rather pleased with himself.

The groom came towards the Doctor.

"My dad was out there, he sort of….vanished. With those things. Is he…?"

"I'm sorry," the Doctor spoke. The mood changing very much. The Doctor looked back at his daughter, as if checking she was still there. That she was safe, that she hadn't been gobbled up.

"Oh my…"

"You can mourn him later. Right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive."

"My dad…"

"There's nothing we can do for him!"

"No, but he had this telephone thing, cost him a fortune. I can't get it to work, I keep getting this voice," he held the phone up to the Doctor.

Chloe frowned, the Doctor handed her the phone, knowing she'd want to listen.

"Watson, come here, I want you." The voice was Scottish, the sound wasn't very clear.

"You know what that is?" the Doctor spoke to his daughter. Chloe nodded.

"First phone call, Alexander Gr..."

"Graeme Bell." He corrected. "I don't think the telephone is gonna be much use."

"But someone must've called the police."

"The police can't help you know."

Chloe frowned wondering why it was just the first phone call. Why?

Suddenly he thought was cut off. The Doctor was looking out of a window, Rose next to him.

"Nothing in this universe can harm those things. Time is damaged, and they've come to sterilize the wound. By consuming everything inside."

"Is this because…" Rose paused looking at the Doctor. Chloe was just behind them, listening watching.

"Is this my fault?" Rose asked. Chloe bowed her head. No words needed to be spoken. The Doctor's eyes told the story.

'He must have plan, he always does,' thought Chloe.

"Come on," the Doctor said to Chloe. He didn't give a reason why he wanted her to follow. She didn't feel he wanted her to do anything specific. She felt as though he just needed her there to reassure himself. Know she was alive.

He walked into a room where Pete was stood. They headed over to the window.

"There's smoke coming up from the city. But no sirens. I don't think it's just us; those things must be over the whole city. I dunno. The world."

"Maybe," Chloe spoke. The Doctor wasn't listening, and Chloe knew in her heart that they where all over the world, and probably the universe at that.

The Doctor was watching something out of the window. A boy in a car went dashing down the road, the person raising his arm then lowering it again, before disappearing.

The Doctor had realised something. Chloe hadn't yet, but it would only take time.

"Was that a car?" Pete asked.  
"It's not important. Don't worry about it," the Doctor said. Chloe felt the Doctors hand slip into hers and he gently pulls her out of the room.

"That means something doesn't it?" she asked. The Doctor stopped. Chloe looked to the floor puzzled. The Doctor waited.

"…oh," she spoke. The Doctor nodded at her when she raised her head.

"…I'm going to try everything in my power." The Doctor spoke. And then they headed back into the main church. Chloe helped the Doctor as he felt his way along the wall. The two where on a mission, and where interrupted when the bride and groom walked up,

"'Scuse me, Mister, um…?"

"Doctor," the Doctor spoke smiling and turning.

"Sorry to bother, but…you seem to know what's going on," the man spoke. Chloe smiled. Sometimes she forgot how clever her father was.

"I give that impression, yeah!"

"I just wanted to ask," The man spoke "I mean….I don't know what's happening and I think I'm gonna wake up soon 'cos it's all just barmy, but the thing is…"

"Can you save us," the bride interrupted, getting to the point.

A kindles spread across the Doctors face. Looking at them properly. Considering them.

"Who are you two, then?"

"Stuart Hoskins."

"Sarah Clarke, Sarah Hoskins, almost."

"And one extra," the Doctor spoke smiling. "Boy or girl?"

"Dunno. I don't want to know. Though everyone says she's a girl, 'cos of the way she's sitting."

The Doctor smiled.

"They said this one was going to be a boy," the Doctor spoke, referring to Chloe.

"Got it a bit wrong though," he spoke. "Oh well, you love them whatever. She'll give you hell though," he grinned. Chloe gave him a jab in the side. The Doctor pulled her into a hug.

"Parents!" she spoke.

"See what I mean," replied the Doctor.

The two parents to be smiled at the pair.

"So where did you meet, you two, how did all this get started?" the Doctor asked, curious.

"Outside the Beatbox Club, down the precinct, two in the morning."

"Street corner, I'd lost my purse, didn't have money for a taxi."

"I took her home."

"Then what? Asked her for a date/"

"Wrote his number on the back of my hand."

"Never got rid of her since. My Dad said…" Stuart realising what he had said.

"My dad said a lot of things."

"I don't know what this is all about, and I know we're not important. Stu just works in the printer's and I've only got dental nursing."

Chloe shook her head as he father spoke.

"Who said you're not important? Listen to me. I've travelled to all sorts of place. I've done things you can't even imagine. But you…street corner, two in the morning, getting a taxi home. I never had a life like that. You don't know how important that is. The closest I've got is this little one."

"I'm not little," Chloe scowled.

"Yes you are, and I love you being little. My little girl, you know that's what you'll always be."

Suddenly the Doctor broke out in a massive grin.

"Yes, I'll try and save you. I'll try my best, okay?"

And then the Doctor walked away with Chloe in pursuit. Her hands where in her pocket.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" the Doctor turned to him.

"Can you, without…"

"I'll try, I did promise I'll try." He spoke, he began to walk again.

"Dad?" Chloe spoke again.

"Yes," he spoke again. He didn't get angry or annoyed. He had the patients only a father has for his daughter.

"I love you," she smiled. The Doctor stepped back smiling so brightly.

"I love you too, now we have time to save."

Jackie came running over holding the baby carrier.

"Can you look after Rose, just for a minute," she then ran off. The Doctor looked to Chloe, who shrugged in response.

"Maybe she needed the loo?" Chloe said. She then looked down at the baby in the carrier.

"Awww, baby Rose, isn't she cute."

"I remember when you where that small."

"Never that dumb though. What's with not being able to speak for so long?"

The Doctor smiled at his daughter.

"Hmm, wish I had the chance to this to you. Might have stopped a fair few wars and the creation of the lava lamp but…" he turned looking at the baby. "Now then. Rose you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you? Are you?"

Rose came in, the Doctor turning. Chloe giggled looking at her father's slightly embarrassed face.

"Jackie gave her to me to look after. How times change," the Doctor spoke.

"I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey, like a mother chicken."

"Not a good idea," Chloe grinned shaking her head.

Rose leant forward to touch the baby.

"No!" the two time travellers shouted at their third companion.

A shriek could be heard from outside, sending shivers down Chloe's back.

"Don't touch the baby, you're the same person, that's a paradox," the Doctor spoke.

"Paradox equals not good," Chloe added.

"We don't want a paradox with those things out there. Anything new, any sort of time disturbance, makes them stronger. A paradox might let them in."

"I can't do anything right, can I?"

"No you can't, since you asked, so…" the Doctor spoke slowly as if she was extremely dumb.

"DON'T TOUCH THE BABY."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Oi, children," Chloe mocked. That got her a look from both.

"All right, look. Sorry, I wasn't really going to leave you."

"I know," Rose replied.

Chloe smiled at them making their piece.

"Between you and me. I haven't got a plan. No idea/ now way out!"

"I knew it," Chloe spoke as if she was triumphant in something. But suddenly her heart sank. Only once before had her father not been able to do anything. Only when her mother had died. Only when her world had been destroyed. Her stomach felt hollow and fear rushed through her.

"You'll think of something," Rose spoke, more optimistic then her fellow time travellers.

"The entire Earth is being sterilised. This, and a few places like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end, the walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws that stopped this kind of thing from happening. My people would have stopped this. But they're gone. And now I'm going the same way."

"I didn't know. If I'd realised…"

Chloe felt the Doctors protective arms around her, pulling her to sit in his lap. His chin resting on her head. She felt his need to hold her, to know she was there.

"Just…tell me you're sorry," he spoke quietly.

"I am. I'm sorry."

Chloe knew he was grinning. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew it. She knew him to well.

"Okay!"

Rose was grinning now too, so Chloe followed suit.

"Come here," he said, waving on of his arms. Soon Chloe was squashed between her father and Rose, in a 3 way hug.

"Burning," Chloe said.

"You can't burn from being hugged," Rose said stepping back. "Try suffocating."

"No, burning," Chloe spoke with a frown. She turned. Still sitting in her fathers lap and pulled on side of his jacket back, finding her key in his pocket. She instantly dropped it, and it fell to the floor, glowing brightly.

"Ow," she spoke, putting to fingers in her mouth.

The Doctor moved her from his pal, checking she was okay before looking down at the key.

"The TARDIS key," he shouted almost jumping up and down on the spot.

"Irugits Aruga luteringink".

"What? Take your fingers out of your mouth before speaking; I can't understand a word of that."

She removed her slightly burnt fingers from her mouth before speaking.

"It's a link," she smiled.

"EXACTLY!" the Doctor shouted.

"It's telling me it's connected to the TARDIS."

He took off his jacket quickly and used it to pick up the key.

He ran out into the main area of the church.

"But what do you want me to do," he said speaking to the key. He began pacing up and down. Chloe watched him, up and down, up and down. She frowned at his movement.

"The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound, but we can use this to get it back. And once I've got my ship, I can mend everything! I need a bit of power, anyone got a battery…?"

"Yeah I carry around pack with me all the time," Chloe joke.

"Chloe!" the Doctor warned.

"I've got Jimbo," she shrugged.

"No not enough power, he doesn't really use the right energy."

"This one big enough," Stuart asked, producing the battery from the very early mobile phone.

"Fantastic!" the Doctor spoke.

"That phrase is getting as old as that phone," Chloe commented, with a massive grin.

"Maybe I should just get ride of it, or I could just get ride of you," the Doctor said bantering with his daughter. Chloe let out a little chuckle.

"Good old dad. There you go," Stuart said handing the Doctor the battery, after getting it out of the phone. The Doctor grabbed his sonic screw driver and it whizzed into action.

"Jimbo can help speed things up," Chloe said reaching into her pocket.

"I wouldn't," the Doctor said. "They're people watching."

"Hang on; there are massive flying aliens around this building. Times been fractured and all, and you think a tiny robots going to have a bigger effect on them."

"Humans!"

"Ok," Chloe agreed, leaving the robotic creature in her pocket.

"Just need to charge it up. Then we can bring everyone back. We can save the world."

"Sounds good to me. The chips remember."

"Then chips," the Doctor agreed with a grin.

Suddenly the Doctor stepped back.

He held it out.

"Bit lower," Chloe commented.

"I know, I know, it is my ship you know."

He held the key lower and a whirring sound shook through the church. The TARDIS interior appeared, and then was covered by the exterior.

"It's working," Chloe said bouncing on the spot.

"Of course it is," the Doctor grinned.

He let go of the key and it stayed where it was. The TARDIS wasn't all there though. Almost a ghost like image. The Doctor ran up the steps of the preaching stand and lent on the front as he spoke/ everyone's eyes where upon him. Chloe looked up in awe of her father.

'My Dad, defender of the Earth, saver of the universe, and he's my Dad!' Chloe thought, she was grinning from ear to ear. She felt like the whole day had brightened up.

"Right, no one touch the key, have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, they'll be…well. Zap!" he whacked his fingers together for emphasis "all right? Just leave it be and everything's going to turn out okay. We're getting out of here. All of us! Stuart. Sarah! You're getting married, just like I said."

The Doctor skipped down the steps back to where Chloe was standing. He looked straight into her eyes, resting his hands on her shoulder. His smile made Chloe feel so warm.

"So now what?" she asked her father.

"We wait," he replied.

"Boring!"

"Okay, go outside, play with those reapers."

"Okay, we wait!" she replied. They saw Rose and Pete sat together. The pair headed over and sat with them.

"When time gets sorted out…"

"The wound gets healed."

"Like a big plaster!" Chloe commented.

"Yes, like a big plaster," the Doctor laughed. "Everything back to normal. Everyone will forget this happened. And don't worry, 'cos the…the thing you changed will still be…changed, y'know. Just as you wanted it!"

Chloe smiled. There was a large amount of guilt in Rose's eyes, but some amount of relied too.

"You mean I'll still be alive. Although I'm meant to be dead!"

Pete looked at the three. Chloe lowered her eye line, not being able to meet eyes with them. Pete could tell it was true from the looks on their faces.

"That's why I've never done anything with my life. Because it didn't mean anything. It wasn't leading to anything."

"Doesn't work like that…" the Doctor replied.

"Rubbish! I was so useless I couldn't even die properly! And now it's my fault that it's the end of the world!"

"It was MY fault!" Rose said.

"No love, I'm your Dad!" Pete spoke. Chloe raised an eyebrow. She must have missed the whole, 'I am your daughter' moment. Very Star Wars, Chloe thought.

"Her Dad? How are you her Dad?" A voice called. The 4 turned around looking at a shocked Jackie.

"It's time you knew, Love."

"You what? Oh that's disgusting! How old where you, twelve?"

"Jacks, just listen. This is Rose…"

'Big mistake', thought Chloe, seeing the look on Jackie's face.

"Rose? How sick is that?! Did you give my daughter a second hand name? How many are there, d'you call them all Rose?!"

"Oh Jackie, look! When I say Rose…"

Pete took the baby from Jackie and held the baby by Rose.

"It's the same Rose, don't you see?!"

He then plonked the child in Rose's arm.

"She's the same."

'Ut-oh even bigger mistake!".

"No don't," the two cried out as the baby reached Rose's arms.

Rose's instinctively raised her arms to stop the baby from failing. A shriek and a reaper appeared inside the church. Its red eyes glowed. The Doctor grabbed for the baby, handing it quickly back to Jackie, not wanting to cause any more damage. One reaper was enough, thank you very much. Chloe cowered seeing the reaper.

The Doctor stood.

"I'm the oldest thing in here! Everyone get behind me!" the crowd moved behind him. The few hours they'd spent with him had showed he was always right. Chloe stood behind him.

Chloe suddenly saw something she never wanted to see. Her hearts felt like they stopped beating. The Reaper's eyes where transfixed on the Doctor. Chloe ran forward.

"Noooooooooooo!" she screamed, running towards her father. But she was too late, it darted down, screams of 'Doctor' could be heard from Rose behind, but Chloe was oblivious to them. The reaper wrapped around the Doctor and they both disappeared.

"Noooooo!" she kept screaming, until she reached the spot, collapsing to her knees.

"Nooo," she said much quieter. Tears began to roll down her face.

The church was utterly silence. All eyes where on the small girl. He body shook with the waves of sobs.  
Rose was suddenly near her; Chloe looked up, seeing Rose holding the cold key.

"The reaper knocked it."

Chloe didn't care.

"He's gone," she said. Rose looked at Chloe with such sad eyes.

"Chloe…" she spoke. Chloe stood, running away, away from everyone, away from Rose.

She was in a small room, hugging her small little body. She allowed the tears to fall, just let the fall.

"He's gone," she cried.

And she sat and cried for some time. She walked out of the room eventually, looking at the people sat in rows. None of them knowing what to do.

"You're his daughter; do you know how to save us?" One person cried out.

"I…" pain ripped through Chloe's body. "…I don't." she spoke. "I…"

"Leave her alone, she's just lost her father," another voice said. This hit her even harder, to hear those words. She's lost him. Rose was starring at her, feeling her pain. Chloe felt anger, strong anger.

"IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Chloe screamed. " 'COS YOU'RE SELF, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE ROSE TYLER, SELFISH. NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!" Chloe stopped, her teeth gritted together.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE, 'COS WE'RE ALL DEAD ANYWAY." She cried.

She ran off down a hallway, finding the room again. She cried into the sleeve of her jacket for some time. Suddenly she heard something at the doorway. It was probably Rose, she was just about to scream for her to go away, but when she looked up she saw Pete.

"I'm sorry," the man spoke. Chloe didn't reply.

"I know what I have to do though, I don't know if it will bring him back, but it will make things better. I'm so sorry." He said. He walked up to the small girl, his arms reaching around the girl and holding her, like her own father had done.

"Don't blame her," he spoke, looking down at Chloe.

"I…"

"I know your angry, but don't blame her. I'm sure you'd do the same."

"Not if, not if It would hurt someone else," she replied.

"She didn't know it would."

"What do you mean, you know how to make things right."

"I just do," he said. "Be happy Chloe," he said. " 'Cos your so alive," and then he walked away. Chloe watched him leave. She wasn't sure what he meant, until a sudden memory came back.

"No," she said dashing out. She came to a halt in the entrance to the church. Seeing the reapers still flying around. Rose was there too. They watched as Pete dashed towards the road. And something inside her just hold Rose's hand. She reached out and held Rose's hand.

"Will it bring him back?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," Chloe said. And then watched as Pete threw himself in front of the car that had been circling round and round the church. The same one that was meant to kill him. Chloe closed her eyes. She felt Rose's hand tighten on hers.

"Go to him," spoke a new voice. And those three words sounded so…so fantastic to Chloe, she opened her eyes and saw her father standing on the other side of Rose.

"Go to him," the Doctor spoke again. And Rose ran.

Chloe began to cry again, reaching out for her father. The Doctors arms went instinctively round Chloe. And they just stood in silence.

"I thought I lost you," where the first words Chloe said.

"It's ok," the Doctor spoke.

"I never want to loose you," she spoke.

"Shhh," he quietened her. He released her from his hold and took her hand. He headed towards where Rose was now stood. She was at the side of the road, and ambulance had just pulled up. Tears rolling down her face. And Chloe moved towards her, hugging her.

"I didn't mean it," she spoke.

"I know Chloe," she replied.

"I'm sorry," Chloe spoke.

"I'm sorry too."

"I think we're all sorry," the Doctor spoke, and hugged the two of them.

"Come on," he said. And the three walked off down the road. Rose looked back only once, only once…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Inside the TARDIS, Rose said she needed some time, and had headed to bed. The Doctor and Chloe where in a room, with a few sofas and random objects, that didn't have a place anywhere really. There was a scaletrix, an alien skateboard sort of thing and some sort of fish tank with what looked like, shoes in it.

The Doctor was sat up right, while Chloe leaned against him. The Doctor had an arm around his daughter.

"I love you," she spoke.

"I love you too."

**AN: Big yawn. Sorry tired. Aww I love that chapter. Poor Chloe. If your thinking, why did you take so long to update, I'm sorry, I have been busy, exams etc. Anyway, you won't have to wait long before the next chapter, because…it's already written. Hooray!!!! And guess what? Go on guess! It's Jack time!!!! Chloe meet Jack, it's going to be interesting. Anyway, I'm not going to post it straight away, 'cos you might blow up. This is 16 pages long:O And we don't want you to overload. But I might post it soon, if lots of people want me to. So review. Oh sorry about the Long game…I really didn't want to write it. I might do sometime, but I can't wait for the other chapters. Bye from Hammy.**

**Oh yeah, if your a fan of Chloe's check out "Chloe's Torchwood Adventures"  
**


	13. The Empty Child

Chloe starred at her reflection in the mirror. She turned her head to the side, admiring the blonde locks of hair. When she starred in the mirror, it was her chance for her to see her mother. The Doctor always said he saw her mother's eyes when he looked at her. She liked that, that she had her mother's eyes. She had her hair too, but eyes are so special. You only get one set, or at least humans do.

You might ask yourself how does she have her mother's eyes. But time lords are born with the genetics of their parents at their time. One of the reasons she really didn't look at all like her father. A few things where similar, but not as much as what she had in common with her mother, when he mother had died.

She suddenly felt the TARDIS sway to the side causing Chloe to turn, her attention drawn to the Doctor.

"What's going on?" she said. The Doctor was frowning, he pointed to the screen.

"Wo," Chloe said.

"Wo indeed, we better follow it."

Rose came in at that moment.

"What's the emergency?"

"It's mauve," the Doctor said, as if it where obvious.

"Mauve?"

"Universally recognised colour of danger," Chloe said, rattling it off with a greater intelligence than expected at her age appearance.

"What happened to red?" Chloe laughed at Rose's comment.

"That's only humans," Chloe said laughing.

"By everyone else, red is camp," the Doctor said laughing with Chloe. "Oh the misunderstandings! All those red alerts, all that dancing…!" The two laughed even harder, while Rose stood slightly unsure what was going on, very confused.

The two stopped laughing and set to work on they're usual running around the TARDIS consol. They worked in perfect unison; Chloe would duck sometimes, when the Doctor had to reach over her.

"It's go a very basic computer – I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Wherever it goes…" the Doctor paused looking up, grinning.

"…we go!" Chloe and the Doctor shared a high five as their plan worked.

"And that's safe, is it?"

"Totally," Chloe replied. "I think," she scrunched up her brow looking at the Doctor.

He shrugged in reply. A bang rippled thought he ship and flames engulfed part of the consol. Chloe saw her father jump back, he must have burnt his finger as he had stuck it in his mouth.

"Okay, reasonably!" Chloe said. "Should have said 'reasonably' in there."

Chloe watched the screen along with the Doctor and Rose. The cylinder seemed to be getting away. Chloe gritted her teeth.

"No, no, no, no! Jumping time tracks, getting away from us!"

The Doctor ran off round the other side of the consol, and Chloe spun a spinning thing round.

"So what is this thing?" Rose asked.

Chloe shrugged and the Doctor replied "no Idea."

"Then why are we chasing it?"

The Doctor frowned, Chloe frowned, it seemed so obvious to them.

"It's mauve and it's dangerous…and about thirty seconds from the centre of London!"

Chloe watched switching buttons as quickly as she could.

"It's getting away," she said staring at the screen. She worked hard.

"Gone," she said, as it disappeared from the consol screen.

"So we have a basic idea of where it is," the Doctor said. The TARDIS stopped.

"We'll just have to do the old fashioned thing! Look," he said tapping Chloe's nose, causing her to giggle.

Rose smiled at the pair.

The 3 excited the TARDIS into a narrow alley. There where bins and rubbish around. Chloe wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. You never know what would be slinking around these alleyways. 'Hang on' she thought, realising what she had just thought. 'You never know what would be slinking around these alleyways,' she thought again. That was exactly how Chloe liked it.

"Must've come down somewhere quite close – within a mile anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Probably a month."

"A month, we where right behind it!" Rose replied.

"It jumped," Chloe said, physically jumping.

"Jumped?" Rose said confused.

"Yep, jumped," Chloe said, jumping again. She had her eyes on the floor, flapping her arms against her side in thought.

"Jumping time tracks, she means. We're bound to be a little out," the Doctor explained.

"How much is a little?"

"A bit," the Doctor replied, watching Chloe fondly and she jumped a few more times ahead of them.

"Is that exactly a bit?"

"Ish," the Doctor replied.

"What's the plan? You gonna do a scan for alien tech, or something?" Chloe had stopped by now listening to Rose. She turned round, smiling.

"We're in the middle of London, Rose. That thing was loud. Really wwweally loud. All you gotta do, is ask," she said.

Rose looked at the Doctor who nodded with a grin. He produced his psychic paper and handed it to her.

"Doctor John Smith, ministry of Asteroids," she read out.

"Does it have to be John Smith again, why not…" she went to think, but she was interrupted.

"Because it's a plain name, they'll forget about me before I even leave the room."

"But it's easy to remember," she replied.

"But these are humans," he said, moving close to her and smiling. Chloe shrugged.

"She's right, not very Spock is it!" Rose added. Chloe was up ahead again looking at a door, her head lopped to one side.

"Door music, people. What do you think?" the Doctor said looking down at Chloe.

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech – gimme some Spock, just once! Would it kill you?" Rose said. Chloe laughed.

"Are you sure about that T-Shirt," the Doctor said ignoring the question and looking at the Union Jack t-shirt she was wearing.

"Too early to say. Taking it out for a spin."

Chloe rolled her eyes at Rose.

Chloe opened the door stepping inside; she felt a tug on her collar. The Doctor was holding it, while looking back at Rose. Chloe frowned, folding her arms.

"Come on, if you're coming! This won't take a minute," he said it all while holding on to Chloe's collar. He eventually let go, following her closely. Rose didn't follow. The thought crossed her mind for a short moment until she found herself in a dark corridor. She felt the Doctor's hand take hers. A small tug suggested he wanted to move forward towards lights, noises, was that cheering?

They reached a room where a girl is singing in front of a massive microphone. A barman sat polishing a glass. Chloe looked to her father who was smiling. She shook her head with a smile.

He waited until the girl had finished her song before heading up onto the stage and speaking into the microphone.

"Excuse me!" he spoke. Chloe looked around arms folded.

"Excuse me!" Suddenly her eyes found a poster on the wall. It was an air-road poster. Chloe gritted her teeth, waving from the back of the room, jumping up and down trying to get the Doctor's attention before he made massive mistake. And then it happened.

"Has anything fallen from the sky recently?"

Chloe slapped her head, closing her eyes. A D'oh would fit nicely here as well. Silence fell in the room and the Doctor was looking at Chloe. He frowned at her, wondering what she was thinking. People began to laugh, the laughter suddenly built.

"Sorry, am I saying something funny?"

Chloe waved a hand across her throat in a 'cut it' sort of action. Trying to get her father to stop.

"There's just this thing I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky, a few days ago…"

Chloe heard a sound start up. She recognised it instantly. The people began to move.

"…would've landed quite near here…" now he was listening. Chloe folded her arms smiling at him now.

"…with a very loud…" everyone was almost gone now, bar Chloe stood at the back, leaning slightly on one foot, arms folded and grinning at the sight.

"..bang." he said looking at Chloe. She saw his eyes close in despair as Chloe began to laugh very hard, she grabbed her side and allowed herself to fall to the floor, she rolled about laughing. A shadow covered her but she didn't stop. The Doctor was stood, arms folded, looking down at her.

"It's not that funny," he said.

"Yes it was," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried!" she said, getting up, the Doctor offered a hand which she accepted.

"Let's go find Rose," the Doctor said. He wanted to forget about this as soon as possible. But he knew Chloe wouldn't let him live it down.

"Rose?" the Doctor said as they walked out the doors they had come through.

"Rose?" Chloe said, slightly louder. The two stopped a moment passed; they turned to each other then looked again.

The Doctor sighed; he wondered closer to the TARDIS, a cat was sat on a dustbin.

"One day," he said, speaking to the cat more then Chloe, "one day just maybe – I'm going to meet someone who gets the whole 'Don't wonder off!' thing." he quickly turned to Chloe as she went to speak.

"And don't you say anything 'cos I can't count the number of times you've wondered off." His attention was back on the cat now that he was holding.

"Nine hundred years of phone-box travel, it's the only thing left would surprise me!"

And right on cue the phone rang, causing Chloe to jump. She looked at the TARDIS.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Chloe said to the Doctor.

"It's not me," he said. They headed over to the TARDIS.

"How can it be ringing?" Chloe said.

"Ringing? What's that about, ringing? What am I suppose to do with a ringing phone?"

Chloe smiled as the obvious answer popped into his head and he reached out.

"Don't answer that," a voice said causing the pair to turn around. A girl stood there, she looked a little older than Chloe, 15, 16 maybe a little older. Her face is covered in dirt, but she seems calm.

"It's not for you," she finished.

"How do you know that?" Chloe asked stepping forward slightly.

" 'Cos I do. And I'm telling you two. Don't answer it," she finished.

Chloe turned back to the Doctor shrugging.

"If you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing?" the Doctor said turning back to the phone. Chloe watched as he probed it with the sonic screwdriver. He wasn't doing anything other then poking it. Just 'cos he could.

"This isn't a real phone. Not wired to anything, so how come…" he stopped. Chloe saw his face still looking past her. She turned too. The girl was gone. He shrugged and answered it.

"…hello?"

"…Mummy?"

A quiet voice could be heard coming through the phone. Chloe let out a slight laugh, but the Doctor's face was deadly serious.

"Who is this? Who's speaking?"

"…are you my mummy?"

"Who is this?"

"Mummy?"

"How did you phone here? This isn't a real phone, this isn't connected. How did you –"

He stopped.

"Connections gone," he said putting the phone down.

He looks to Chloe, thinking. He moves towards the TARDIS, opening the door. Chloe watched silently.

"Rose? Rose, are you in there?" he called inside, only sticking his head in.

He shut the door.

"Come on, she must have gone somewhere. We have some investigating to do," he said rubbing his hands together. He placed a hand round her shoulder and the headed off down another alleyway.

The Doctor produced his sonic screw driver and crouched to the floor, he waved it over the path.

"See there," he said. "Fresh footprints, everyone leaves residual energy, we can follow her now."

"Rose?"

"Rose'll be fine; we need to find that girl. She might lead us to Rose."

Chloe shrugged and followed the Doctor. He had enhanced the brightness of the sonic screwdriver and was pointing it just in front of him; the footprints lit up in blew. Without the sonic screwdriver, they'd be invisible.

They walked for a while before the tracks lead down another road. The Doctor put his hand up causing Chloe to stop. They watched as a fair amount of kids ran into a house.

"Isn't there an air raid on?" Chloe whispered.

"Exactly!" The Doctor said. "They're street kids. They wait until here's an air raid, then come out and try and find a meal left out."

Chloe felt her heart ache slightly. The kids being all alone fending for themselves.

"Come on," the Doctor said when no more kids seemed to be going in. They snuck into the hallway and quietly walked behind the kids sat at the table. Humans never did notice much. Especially with a lot of food on the table. The Doctor sat down and Chloe sat next to him.

"One slices each. And I want to see everyone chewing properly!" the girl at the head of the table said, she was carving more of the meet, not looking up. The kids where watching the plate move around the table.

"Thanks miss," one of the kids said taking a slice, the next boy along snatched the plate.

"Thanks miss," he said. The Doctor was next and Chloe grinned as he took 2 slices of meet.

"Thanks miss," he replied, before passing the plate on. Chloe threw a slice on her plate and the plate was quickly snatched from her.

"Manor's Chloe," the Doctor said.

"Thanks miss," Chloe said. The girl looked up, seeing the two new comers.

"Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?" the Doctor said.

The kids all looked at the Doctor, starting to move.

"It's all right, everybody stay where they are!" the girl said. The kids froze, it looked as if they where more scared of the girl.

"Back in your seats. This isn't his house. He shouldn't be here either. Both of them," she said looking at Chloe.

"So, you lot, what's the story?" he asked. Chloe sat quietly next to her father.

"Who do you mean?" the boy next to Chloe asked.

"You're homeless right? Living rough?"

"What you wanna know for?" You a copper?" another boy asked, a slightly scared tone in his voice.

"I'm not a copper. What's a copper going to do to you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?"

That got the Doctor a laugh.

The boy next to Chloe began to speak again, with a mouth full of food. Chloe frowned in disgust.

"Put you in a home, coppers would. Soon as look at you."

Chloe frowned. The Doctor was looking at his watch.

"I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London Should've been evacuated to the country by now."

"Well why isn't she in the country then?" a boy asked pointing to Chloe, presuming she was his daughter.

"I was 'vactuated. Sent me to a farm." Another boy said.

"So why'd you come back?"

The boy paused, Chloe could see the pain in his eyes, she smiled at him to try and be friendly.

"There was a man…" Chloe looked around the room. She could see they all had stories, horrible ones. Every one of them.

"Yeah same with Ernie. Two homes ago."

"Shut up! Better off on the streets anyway. Nicer food."

"Yeah. Nancy always finds the best meals." Chloe and the Doctor looked at Nancy. The Doctor was smiling, admiring her. Nancy was scowling at them, very suspicious.

"So that's what you do, is it, Nancy?"

"What is?"

"Soon as the sirens go, you find a big, fat family meal, still warm on the table, with the whole family down the air-raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you."

"Something wrong with that."

"Wrong with it? It's brilliant. Not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical," he looked at Chloe who shrugged.

"Why did you two follow me? What do you want?" finally they where getting to the point, Chloe was getting rather bored, and she didn't like the smell of whatever was on her plate.

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask."

"I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it. All I'm gonna tell ya."

"Thanks great," the Doctor said.

"Also I need to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up with a craving. Anyone seen a girl like that?"

Chloe chuckled slightly, but the kids didn't. They just shook their heads nervously.

Suddenly Nancy took the plate and slammed it down.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You took two pieces of meet," Chloe stifled a laugh that got her a look from her father.

"No blondes, in flags. Anything else before you leave?" Nancy said

"Yeah, actually, one more thing, thanks for asking…" he said. Chloe was grinning at her father. He just had this thing about him. He was rude, yet not. He rummaged in his pocket and produced a tiny sketchpad and pencil from his pocket and began to draw.

"Something else I'm looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month go – but not a bomb."

He drew a rather crude representation of the cylinder that had fallen through the skies.

"That drawing's really bad," Chloe said.

"You draw it then," he said giving her the pad. She began to draw on a fresh page as the Doctor began to talk. This time Nancy's eyes where wide.

"Not the usual kind of bomb anyway. Wouldn't have exploded, probably just buried itself in the ground. And it would've looked like…" he looked at what Chloe was drawing.

"That's pretty good," he said.

"Thanks," she said, before turning the book around for them all to get a good look.

"…like that," the Doctor finished.

Chloe looked up; no one was looking at the piece of paper any longer. A cold feeling filled the room. Chloe almost felt like shivering.

"Hello? Something wrong?" the Doctor said.

Nancy looked at the Doctor, her eyes wide. But she wasn't looking at him; she was looking juts past him. Chloe followed her eye line to a silhouette on the window.

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy said in a whisper.

"Them," one of the boys said. A finger pointing at the Doctor and Chloe.

"He came in the back. Who was the last one in the front?"

"Me," said a boy quietly."

"Did you close the door?" Nancy asked, so serious Chloe thought she sounded like a mother.

"I…I don't..."

"Did you close the door?" Nancy shouted this time. Someone gasped, Chloe turned back to the window. A moist hand print left. The Doctor looked at Chloe, with a creased forehead. Confused by what was going on. Chloe felt the exact same.

Nancy headed out of the dinning room. The pair followed, the rest of the kids cowering in the dining room. The two watched as she slammed the door shut and bolt it.

"What's this then?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"Shh!" Nancy said quieting him.

A knock came from the door. Chloe saw the outline of a boy. She felt sorry for him.

"Aren't you going to let him it?" she asked.

"Yeah. Never easy. Being the only child left out in the cold," the Doctor spoke.

"Suppose you'd know," Nancy replied.

"Yeah," the Doctor said. That got him a look from Chloe. He never spoke much about his childhood. Chloe didn't know her grandparents or anything. She just accepted it.

"Mister, miss…it's not exactly a child," she spoke. Chloe leaned her head to the side, considering the last words.

"Mummy?" the child asked. Chloe recognised the voice from the phone call.

Nancy pushed past the Doctor and Chloe, Chloe heard her speak to the other kids and then them rush past in a stream, out the door away from the one the Doctor and Chloe where now starring at.

"Let me in. Please mummy."

"Are you alright?" the Doctor said stepping forward.

"Dad, do you think that's a good idea?"

"No, but when did I do things just because someone told me not to do something?"

"Please let me in!" the voice said.

"Are you looking for your mommy?" he asked.

"Well…"

"Don't say it Chloe," the Doctor said cutting her sentence short.

"I'm scared. Don't leave me alone. Please, mummy."

In one way she wanted to go open the door and hug the poor thing. But what Nancy had said Chloe had taken to heart. In a way she believes he wasn't a normal child. On the other hand he might just be alien. And Chloe wouldn't care about an alien, 'cos, well to humans, she was one. Chloe sighed giving up on considering what to do. She decided to leave it to her father.

"Mister?..." a voice asked. Nancy had returned from getting the children out the house. She was holding a vase; she threw it hutting the door from where a hand had now appeared.

"You mustn' let him touch you."

"What happens if he touches me?"

"He'll make you like him."

"And what's he like?" the Doctor asked.

"I've gotta go," Nancy said. She stopped for a moment.

"He's empty," she said.

The phone rang, Nancy stared at it, and she was frightened to death.

"It's him," she spoke. Chloe felt a click in her brain. The phone, like before.

"He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box, you saw!"

The Doctor found himself picking up the phone.

"Are you my mummy?" Chloe could just about here come over the phone. She leant forward leaning on her folded arms, that where resting on the table.

Nancy snatched the phone from the Doctor's hands. She placed it down. The radio switched on causing Chloe to frown, looking at it. No one was near it.

"Mummy? Mummy?" the voice asked through the radio. Chloe gawped in amazements,

"That's pretty impressive," she spoke.

Even a child's music box began to speak the repetitive.

"Mummy? Mummy?"

Nancy and the rest of the kids seemed horrified.

"You two stay here if you want!"

With that she ran off through the kitchen to the back door.

"Your mummy isn't here," the Doctor spoke softly to the radio. Had anyone walked in at that moment it would have looked extremely weird, Chloe thought.

The music stopped.

"Are you my mummy?" a voice asked. But this wasn't through any device; it was as if, as if a boy was stood at the front door.

"No mummies here. Nobody here but us kids." He looked back at Chloe.

"We'll..." he shrugged.

"I'm scared, please let me in, please."

The Doctor stepped forward, Chloe saw him reach for the latch. Chloe felt her arm wanting to stop him, but her heart not wanting to.

"Why are those children so frightened of you?"

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared if the bombs."

The Doctor took another step, he hesitated not sure if to open it or not. Chloe was torn between stopping him and wanting him to open it.

"Please mummy. Please let me in. I'm scared of the bombs mummy."

Chloe watched the Doctor's shaky hands reach for the door.

"Okay, I'm opening the door. I'm opening it now," and he did. Nothing. The child was gone. He looked back at Chloe, unsure of what to do.

"Let's find the other's the Nancy kid knows a lot more than she's telling."

The Doctor nodded shutting the door. The reached the back door, there was nothing there. The Doctor produced the sonic screwdriver again. He quickly picked out Nancy's footprints and they followed them again. They wet down round after road, suddenly they found themselves in some sort of wasteland. Bombs had obviously fallen there.

"It's really eerie here," Chloe said in a whisper.

"Where have we been that hasn't been eerie?" the Doctor responded.

"Point," she replied.

The Doctor taped Chloe on the shoulder pointing to some movement. Chloe followed as the Doctor neared it. He leant against the wall watching Nancy stashing some stuff away. She turned, almost falling back as he eye's set upon the time travellers.

"How'd you follow me here?" she asked.

"Good at following, me. I've got the nose for it."

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to."

"My nose has special powers."

"Yeah! Is that why it's so…" she stopped thinking. Chloe giggled. The Doctor looked form Chloe to Nancy, confused,

"What?"

"Nothing," Nancy replied.

"What?" he asked again.

"Nothing!" She waited a minute before saying.

"Do your ears have special powers too?"

Chloe laughed out loud this time, Nancy joined her.

"What are you trying to say?"

Nancy turned to go.

"Goodnight mister, miss."

"Nancy…"

Nancy stopped, but didn't look round.

"There's something chasing you and the other kids. It looks like a boy but isn't. And this all started about a month ago. Right?"

Nancy turned round.

"The thing I'm looking for. The thing that fell from the sky. That's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you," the Doctor asked. Chloe saw Nancy's eyes. She could see them thinking of a response. But Chloe saw she knew.

"There was a…a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell on Lime house Green Station."

"Take us there," the Doctor said, making some headway.

"Soldiers all round it. Barbed wire. You'd never get through."

"Try me," the Doctor replied grinning. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You really want to know what's going on in there."

"I really want to know," he replied.

"Really, really, really…" Chloe added.

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first," she said.

"Who?" they asked together.

"The Doctor," she replied. Chloe raised her eyebrows looking at the Doctor, totally confused. It made her smile too, he was even more confused then her.

The Doctor shrugged.

"Lead the way," he said. And Nancy began to walk. The two followed.

"How can…?" Chloe began.

"I Dunno…"

"…but."

"I know."

"…it's…"

"…yeah…"

"That's a very odd conversation," Nancy said.

"So this guy, he's called 'the Doctor'…he doesn't have a name?" the Doctor asked.

"Dunno."

"Didn't ya ever ask?" Chloe asked.

"What's the point?"

"You don't think there's any point asking people their names?"

"That is your names then?"

"Chloe," Chloe replied quickly. It wasn't so easy for the Doctor.

"I'm the – other Doctor."

"See that building," Nancy said stopping. "The hospital." The Doctor and Chloe looked at a hospital. A gate around it.

"That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him."

The Doctor wasn't looking at the hospital anymore. Near them was a crash site obviously. Soldiers surrounding it, barbed wire and everything. He took out his binoculars and began examining it.

"For now, I'm more interested in getting in there."

"Talk to the doctor first."

"Why?" Chloe asked.

" 'Cos then maybe you won't want to get inside."

Chloe became curious, so did the Doctor. What would be so bad they wouldn't want to get inside? It must be pretty bad. Nothing like a good old ghost story, Chloe thought.

Chloe hadn't even noticed Nancy slipping away, until he Doctor spoke. Both their backs where to them

"Where you going?"

"There was a lot of food in that house – I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now," she replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" the Doctor said.

"Mister, it's all you ever do.

"Who did you lose?" Chloe frowned at her father. She didn't understand him.

"What?" Nancy replied.

"The way you look after those kids. It's 'cos you lost someone, isn't it? And you're doing all this to make up for It." he still didn't turn.

"My little brother," a quiet voice replied.

"We had a place near here. Hovel more like. Might as well have been sleeping rough for all the roof there was. One night I had to go out looking for some food. Same night that thing fell. Told Jamie not to follow me. Told him it was dangerous. But he…didn't like to be alone"

The Doctor turned. He'd felt that pain. The thought of loosing someone so close. When he'd lost his wife. When he'd almost lost Chloe.

"What happened?"

"In the middle of an air raid? What do ya' think happened?"

"Amazing," the Doctor said smiling. Chloe looked at him with much confusion.

"What is?" Nancy asked.

"1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominos. Nothing can stop it, nothing. Till one tiny, damp, little island says 'nope'. Says 'no, not here'. A mouse in front of a lion, drawing a line in the sand. You're amazing. The lot of you. Dunno what you do to Hitler, but you scare the hell out of me," the Doctor grinned, hugging Chloe with one arm.

"Now off you go/ Do what you got to do. Save the world."

He turned pulling Chloe along, heading towards the building in the shadows. The hospital.

"And we'll save it too," Chloe added.

The gates where easily talked with the Doctor's sonic screw driver. Jimbo had scrambled out of Chloe's pocket but the Doctor was thought hem in no time. Poor Jimbo looked rather disappointed for a robot. The gates clacked together behind them as they headed towards the door.

Inside it was lit well. So bright, Chloe found herself squinting at first. Chloe walked down the hallway, her hand knitted with her fathers. They reached one of the wards. Walking in Chloe almost gasped. Lined up along the side laid many people. Wearing gas masks. They where just still…dead.

The two walked in.

"Don't touch," the Doctor said. Chloe nodded. Actually paying attention to the Doctors orders for once.

"You'll find them everywhere. Every bed, every ward. Hundreds of them." a voice said. Chloe and the Doctor turned sharply. A man in a white coat stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, I saw. Why are they still wearing gasmasks?" the first obvious question the Doctor thought of.

"They're not. Who are you?"

"I'm…" he paused for a moment. "Are you the Doctor?"

"Doctor Constantine. And you are?"

"Nancy sent us."

"Nancy? Then you must have been asking about the bomb."

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"What do you know about it?"

"Its mauve," Chloe grinned. The Doctor tapped her on the shoulder.

"Nothing really, that's why I'M asking. What do you know?" the Doctor said, empathising the I'M.

"Only what it did."

"Where all these people caught in the bomb? 'Cos it must have been massive." Chloe asked, turning her attention back to the people. Not looking at the Doctor, ''cos she knew his eyes where now resting on her.

"No, no, as a matter of fact, none of them were," he chuckled and then began to cough that turned into horrible retching.

"You're sick," the Doctor said.

"Oh, dying I should think. Just haven't been able to find the time." Doctor Constantine settled in a chair.

"Are you a doctor?"

"I have my moments," the Doctor replied.

"Examined any of them yet?" Constantine asked.

"No," he replied.

"Don't touch the flesh," he replied. The Doctor looked at the man confused. Chloe felt in her pocket. Looking for a very specific smooth, silver colour object. She found it, pulling it out. Jimbo sat powered down in her hand. She pushed the button on the top, her back turned from Doctor Constantine. Not sure Jimbo would go down to well in the 1940's she thought.

"Which one?" the Doctor asked.

"Anyone," he replied.

Chloe walked towards one using Jimbo to light the area. He scanned it with his eye. She frowned.

"Massive head traumas, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly on the right. There's scarring on the back of the hand and the gasmask seems to be fused to the flesh – but I can't see any burns," the Doctor spoke.

"Examine another," Constantine spoke.

Turning to another and another, the Doctor did the same.

"They all have the same…"

"…injuries," Chloe finished the Doctor's sentenced.

"This isn't possible," the Doctor replied.

"Exactly the same," Chloe said.

"All of them, identical, right down to the scar on the back of the hand," the Doctor added.

"How did this happen? How did this start?" the Doctor asked. Chloe slipped Jimbo back in her pocket.

"When the bomb fell, there was just one victim."

"Dead?" The Doctor asked.

"At first."

Chloe frowned.

"His injuries were…truly dreadful by the following morning every doctor and nurse who had treated him – who touched him – had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that every patient on the same floor – the exact same injuries/ within a week, the whole hospital. Physical injury…as plague. Can you explain that?"

"Why'd you put gasmasks on them?"

"I didn't. What would you say was the cause of death?"

"Head trauma," the Doctor suggested.

"No," Constantine replied.

"Asphyxiation," Chloe said.

"No," Constantine replied again.

"The collapse of the chest cavity – it could've –

"No!"

"What was it then?" Chloe asked getting a tad annoyed.

"There wasn't one," Chloe frowned looking at her father.

"They're not dead." He raised his stick and tapped it down on the floor and the gas masked people sat up. Chloe jumped, clinging to her father.

"Oh, don't worry. Quite harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat. No sign of life of any kind. They just. Don't…die."

"That's impossible," Chloe said.

"And they've just been left here. No one's doing anything??"

"I try to make them comfortable. What else is there?"

"On your own?" Chloe asked.

"Before this war began I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I am still a Doctor. I suspect the plan is to blow up the building – blame it on a German bomb."

"What, to halt the spread? Probably too late."

"Definitely too late," Chloe added.

"I know. Here have been isolated cases all over…" he coughed. "…isolated cases all over London. I…" he began to cough harder.

The Doctor stepped forward.

"Stay back, stay back," his word startled Chloe

"Listen to me," a more urgent tone in his voice. "Top floor…room 802. That's where they took the first victim. The one from the crash site! And you've got to find Nancy again."

"Nancy?" Chloe and the Doctor spoke together. The looked at each other in confusion.

"It was her brother. Jamie, her brother."

Chloe gasped. She had said a month ago, and she about it so much.

"But that means…that means..."

"There's something else. She knows more than she's saying. Wouldn't tell me, but she might…"

He coughed again; he seemed to be choking now. His mouth wide open.

"She m-m-mm-mmuh-muh. Mummmeeee."

Chloe stepped back; she looked in horrors as the gas mask seemed to burrow through his face, coming out of his mouth. He was turning into one of them.

Chloe turned to her father.

"Don't worry, he's one of them. They can't attack us, remember."

Chloe nodded.

"Her brother. Should've realised!"

"Hello?" said another voice. It was man, and was that an American accent.

The Doctor hooked his hand into Chloe's; they headed off into the hallway.

"Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting?"

Chloe saw a man, and Rose! Rose! There she was. 'Yeah feeling quiet guilty now totally forgot about her.' Chloe's thoughts where. 'Now back to the man, yes, interesting. American, but in the air force. Not bad looking either. Quiet good looking. No wonder Rose is with him. Not liking the comb over though.' Chloe tilted her head on the side in her thoughtful manner.

The man stretched out his hand to the Doctor who shook it.

"Jack Harkness! Been hearing all about you on the way. And you…" he said turning to Chloe "Nice to meet ya' Chloe," he said kissing her hand. She tilted her head from side to side.

"Right charmer aren't you," Chloe replied with a grin. Jack laughed.

"I like you," he in turn replied.

"And it is a true pleasure to meet you, Mr Spock!"

Chloe laughed. The Doctor looked at Jack frowning. Rose and Chloe where laughing hard.

"I think we're missing something," Jack spoke. "What's this then?" Jack said heading off down the corridor. Chloe was close behind hands in pocket.

"Strange place to be for time agents, you're a little young aren't you?" he said.

Chloe frowned to herself, then shrugged, guessing this was Rose's doing.

"We'll they enlist younger now. Especially geniuses." Jack laughed at Chloe's comment.

"I really do like you," he replied.

"You're not to bad yourself, bar the come over. By the way, who are you?"

"Captain…"

"Yeah, yeah, but your obviously not from here!"

"What'ya mean?"

"Time agent."

"Point taken," he replied.

"Come look at this," Chloe said quickening her pace back to where they'd just been.

Chloe pulled Jimbo out of her pocket, she leant down near one of the gasmask people. She beckoned for Jack to come over.

"Don't touch them," she said. Before she show jack the people he pointed to the metal object in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Jimbo!" she said. "Put your hand out," she said. He did as he was told. She placed her hand right next to him and Jimbo scuttled onto his hand.

"He's great for analysing stuff, storing information, melting objects, all sorts."

"That's amazing," he said. "Did you build it yourself?"

"We'll I kinda changed him," she said rubbing her head.

"Still, you need to know a fair bit to 'change' something like this. Your weren't joking about the whole genius thing."

"I like the term advanced. Anyway look." She used Jimbo to show him the people.

"Look at them all," she said. Jack moved from body to body. The Doctor and Rose had now entered the room.

"This just isn't possible. How did this happen?"

"That's what we're trying to find out."

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" the Doctor asked. Obviously he had had a conversation with Rose.

"…What?" Jack asked.

"He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer."

Chloe frowned at Jack. He looked slightly guilty when his eyes met with Chloe's. Why doesn't he just tell them where it was?

"What kind of warship?"

"Does it matter," he said in dismissive tone. "It's got nothing to do with this."

Chloe wondered it had started when that thing had crashed.

"But, this, this all started when it crashed," Chloe said.

"What kind of warship?" the Doctor asked.

"An ambulance," Jack said. "That's what nearly hit you in the time vortex, right? I threw it at you. Saw your time-travel vehicle – love the retro look, by the way, nice panels, - threw the bait."

"Bait?!" Rose said. Chloe scowled at Jack, stepping back. She'd been wrong to trust him. He seemed nice, but now…

"A med-ship. Empty. I made sure. Nothing but a shell."

"You said it was a warship."

"They have ambulances in wars," Jack smiled.

"It's a con," he began to admit. "I was conning you. That's what I am. I'm a con man. Thought you were Time Agents. You're not are you?"

Jack looked at Chloe. Chloe stepped back again, still angry, furious of the con.

"Just a few freelances," Rose said.

"Should've know, the way you guys are blending in with the local colour. Flag girl was bad enough, but U – Captain…" Jack turned to look at Chloe. She looked scowled at him, daring him to say anything about her clothing.

"And Chloe …Just talking to her. That's way beyond even time agents."

Chloe dropped her anger slightly. She could feel the regret in his voice.

"Anyway. Whatever's happening here…it's got nothing to do with the ship."

"What is happening?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Human DNA is being rewritten. By an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"Some kind of…virus, I don't know. Converting human beings, into these. But why? What could possible be the point?"

Chloe considered it too.

The 4 where stood in the middle together? Chloe was near the Doctor's side, still glaring at Jack. He gave her an apologetic smile. Chloe folded her arms and looked away.

"Are you my mummy?" the gasmask people suddenly said, sitting bolt up right.

"Don't let them touch you," the Doctor shouted, he moved Chloe behind him.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked.

"You're looking at it," Chloe said.

"Mumeeeeeeeee!" the gasmask people said.

Cue Doctor Who music!


	14. The Doctor Dances

"Mummy?" the said one of the gas mask people.

"Mummy?" all of them repeated together.

"Why do they keep saying that?" Rose said. Chloe could feel her scared behind her. But then her father did something she wasn't expecting.

"Go to your room," he spoke.

"Dad, not a good time to be spending me to my room."

Jack looked at Rose, then to Chloe.

"Not you," the Doctor spoke. "I mean it. I'm very very cross with you. I'm very very angry with you! Time out! Go to your room!"

For a moment silence spread through the room. Chloe could hear herself breathing, so much louder than usual.

"Go – to – your – ROOM!" the Doctor repeated. Another moment of silence, then the gas masked people turned, heading back to their beds.

"I'm really glad that worked. Those would've been rubbish last words."

"More then likely going to be your last words though, the amount of times you say them to me!"

"Chloe, you deserved every one of them. If you didn't run off, or cause havoc every 5 minutes…"

"Why are they all wearing gasmasks?" Rose interrupted.

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone," Jack spoke. Chloe noticed she was stood very close to the time agent now, and back off.

"How was your con supposed to work?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, you know, simple enough. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's paid fifty per cent up front, oops, a German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money and we talk about dumb luck. The perfect, self cleaning con!"

"Yeah. Perfect!" the Doctor said.

'Doesn't make it any better though, what you do,' Chloe though, disappointment in her eyes. For a while she had thought she had found someone who was just the slightest bit like her. More than any 21st century human. But no, a con artist. Yes he was from the future, but he's was nothing.

"The London Blitz is self-cleaners, but Pompeii's nice if you want to make a holiday out of it. Got to set your alarm for Volcano Day though."

Jack grinned, looking to the Doctor then Chloe. Chloe turned her head and folded her arms in disgust.

"Getting a hint of disapproval," he added.

"For once," Chloe spoke walking closer to Jack, "for once I thought there was someone who, who was just trying to see the universe like we are. Someone who was curious, wanted to learn a little, but no. they turn out to be, be…a con. A worthless con artist."

She turned away, taking a few steps, starring at the floor. She didn't see the disappointment on the mans face.

"Not only is he a con artist, he's an idiot," the Doctor spoke. Jack frowned, that was going a bit far wasn't it. Chloe didn't care any longer though.

"Take a look around this room. This is what you harmless piece of space junk did."  
Chloe eyes began looking at the people; she turned looking sharply at her father. She hadn't realised there was a link between Jack and these people.

"No way. It was a burnt-out medical transporters, it was empty," Jack spoke confidently.

A silence lingered in the air for a moment, until the Doctor turned suddenly towards the door.

"Rose, Chloe!"

"We're getting out of here?" Rose asked.

"We're going upstairs."

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no one! I don't know what's happening here but believe me, I had nothing to do with it," Jack shouted after the three.

Chloe stopped with her father, her eyes meeting Jack's, but it was the Doctor who spoke first.

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm. It's Volcano Day!"

Chloe walked off at the front of the group, the other following. A siren suddenly sounded.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"The all clear," Jack replied.

"I wish," both the Doctor and Chloe spoke at the same time.

"They're always doing that," Rose spoke.

"Turn here Chloe," the Doctor called out. He didn't bother slowing her, she was in a mood, and he knew it best to leave her.

They headed up the stairs.

"Mr….Spock," Jack's voice called out. Chloe's ears pricked up, turning back to look at Jack and Rose.

"Doctor," Rose corrected.

"You got a blaster," the Doctor said turning to Jack.

"Sure," Jack replied pulling his blaster from his pocket. They where now stood in-front of a door marked 802.

"That night, your space junk landed, someone was hurt. This is why they took them," the Doctor spoke.

"What happened?"

"Let's find out," the Doctor replied to Rose. "Get it open," he then said to Jack.

Jack pulled out his own blaster; Chloe smiled realising what her father was doing.

"What's wrong with your sonic screw driver?" Rose asked.

"Nothing," the Doctor said grinning at Chloe.

A square hole in the door appeared as Jack used his blaster.

"You know what that is Chloe?" the Doctor asked.

"Sonic blaster, fifty no fifty first century. Weapon factories of Villengard."

"Bingo!" the Doctor spoke.

"How did you…?"

"She's a chip off the old black," the Doctor said ruffling Chloe's hair fondly.

"You two been to the factories?"

"Once," Chloe replied to Jack.

"They're gone now, destroyed. Main reactor went critical, vaporized the lot."

"Ah!" the Doctor spoke.

"For once, not my fault," she said grinning up at her father, who had gone a tad red.

"There's a banana grove there now," the Doctor said trying to redirect the conversation. "I like bananas. Bananas are good. Chloe was a pain when it came to bananas though. When she was a little one, I'd end up covered," the Doctor laughed, followed by Rose and Jack. Chloe glared at the three.

A quick nod from the Doctor and Chloe sprang into action. A quick diversion and easy, done! She smiled as the Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder, she handed her prize to her father.

"Nice blast pattern," Rose said.

"Digital," Chloe said. "Jimbo would have done better," she muttered under her breath.

"A square ness gun, I like it," Rose added.

The Doctor pushed the door open, Chloe was close on his heal. He switched on the light showing a room that looked a bit like a recording studio or something. Old fashioned recording machines. "Well? What do you think?" the Doctor said to Jack/

"Something got out of here," Jack replied.

"Yes. And…?"

"Something powerful. Angry…?"

"Powerful, angry yeah. And here's the headlines," the Doctor opened the door. Chloe peered through, Jack behind her.

Inside the new room where pictures all over the wall, toys, a bed, a child room.

"A child…Suppose that explains the 'mummy'?"

"How could a child do this?" Rose said examining some shattered glass.

Chloe looked around; she turned her head on the side examining a real to real recorder.

"Dad?" the Doctor turned looking at her, looking at what she was looking at. He did something causing it to turn on.

"Do you know where you are?" a voice said, it was Doctor Constantine's voice.

"Are you my mummy?" said the haunting voice Chloe had heard before.

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"What do you want? Do you know –"

"I want my mummy! Are you my mummy?"

"Are you my mummy?"

Chloe shook her body, the voice sending shivers up her spine. She then stood proudly as if it hadn't affected her.

"Mummy? Are you there, mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"  
"Doctor, I've heard that voice before. When we first arrived."

"Me too," the Doctor replied.

"Me three!" Chloe added.

"Always 'are you my mummy?'. Like he doesn't know. Why doesn't he know?"

"Mummyyyy" the voice said, almost making everyone jump.

"Doctor?" Rose said, looking at the Doctor, who was examining the drawings.

"Can't you sense it?"

"Mummy? Please mummy?"

"Sense what?" Jack asked.

"Coming out of the wall. Can't you feel it?"

"Mummy? Mummy are you there?"

"Funny little human brains! How do you get around in those things?" the Doctor spoke.

Rose rolled her eyes and told Jack. "When he's stressed, he likes to insult people."

"He's right thought," Chloe said, then clapped her hand to her mouth, realising she'd done wrong.

"She's just as bad!" Rose added, with a small smile.

Jack laughed.

"Mummy?"

"Rose, I'm thinking," the Doctor spoke.

"Cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than," Rose laughed.

"There are children. Living rough, round the bomb sites, the waste-ground. They come out during the air raids, looking for food," the Doctor spoke very seriously.

"Mummy? Please?"

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed."

"It was a med ship," Jack stated firmly.

"Yeah, you keep saying harmless."

A tapping sound started, Chloe ignored its repetitive sound.

The Doctor looked to Rose and Chloe, knowing they'd listen, and not object.

"Suppose one of them was…affected. Altered…"

"How?" Chloe spoke.

"I'm here," the voice spoke again.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid. And powerful, but it doesn't know it yet. But it will. It's got the power of a god…and I just sent it to its room!" the Doctor laughed.

"I'm here," it said. Chloe's ears pricked up, listening, listening hard. She looked at the Doctor, he'd noticed, he'd known for a while.

"You took your time," the Doctor said looking into her eyes. Chloe grinned.

"Doctor…"

"I'm here," the voice said again. "Can't you see me? Can't you see me?"

"…what's that noise?" Rose said noticing the tapping noise.

"I'm here," the voice said again.

"The end of the tape. Ran out about thirty seconds ago."

Chloe nodded.

"I'm here now!!"

"I sent it to its room. This is its room!"

"Can't you see me?"

The 4 of them turned seeing the child in the gas masked stood, watching them. Chloe kicked herself for not realising it earlier. Why was she never as quick as her father? Never realise something before he did?

"Full marks for child psychology, Doctor Spock!" Jack spoke.

"Just Doctor," the Doctor replied.

Jack reached for his jacket pocket.

"On my mark…" he spoke.

"Mummy?"

"NOW!" Jack shouted, pulling a banana out of his pocket, turning to fire at the glass screen. Chloe would have laughed, but she had a troubled child to deal with.

The Doctor fired at the wall, Chloe darting for it.

"Move it, now, don't drop the banana."

"Why not?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"Good source of potassium," Chloe said, grinning at her father.

Jack looked the Doctor, who was holding his sonic blaster. Chloe giggled.

"Gimme that!" Jack said snatching his sonic blaster back, and quickly sealing the whole in the wall.

"Digital rewind," Jack spoke. "Nice switch, by the way," Jack said holding up the banana to the Doctor.

"That was Chloe work!" the Doctor said. Jack said turning to Chloe, grinning.

"Then this is yours," he said handing her a banana. "You are very smart Chloe, and very evil."

Chloe grinned from ear to ear at the comment.

"I learnt from the master! He suggested the banana though."

"It's from the groves of Villnegard, thought it was appropriate."

"There's really a banana grove at the heart of Villnegard? And you did that?"

"Bananas are good," Chloe spoke. "Ok, so I never use to like them, but you kinda learn too."

Jack laughed at Chloe, patting her on the shoulder. A whack on the wall stopped the conversation.

"Come on!" the Doctor said, making them move again. They ran down a hallway, all for of them, like some kind of team, like the fantastic four.

Chloe thoughts came to a sudden halt as a grouped of gas masked people appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Mummy? Mummy?" they spoke.

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us!" the Doctor spoke, noticing they weren't advancing.

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked.

"It is them," the Doctor replied. "It's every living thing in this hospital."

"And soon to be us," Chloe spoke, "if we don't do something."

Jack held his weapon out. Chloe remembered Jimbo, he could hold back, one maybe two of them, and it was worth a try. She pulled him from her pocket, pointing him out.

"He's a weapon too?" Jack asked.

"Uh, bit, only will take one or maybe two of them out!"

"This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon and triple – enfolded sonic disruptor. How about you Doctor? Have you got anything sonic?"

"I've got a sonic," the Doctor looked at his sonic screw driver. Chloe grinned seeing him go red.

"Never mind," he said.

"What?"

"It's sonic, ok! Totally sonic, I am sonic-ed up!"

"A sonic what?"

"Screwdriver!!!!"

Jack glanced at him, Chloe let out a laugh.

"Fascinating chat, boys!"

Suddenly Rose grabbed Jacks arm, pointing the gun downwards and fired, the floor disappeared from underneath their feat.

"Going down!" Rose shouted. Chloe felt herself falling, this way going to hurt.  
Chloe opened on eye, and then the other, looking at the ceiling, Jack had already sealed it. He stretched out his hand; Chloe looked at it for a moment, and then took it. She smiled.

"Thanks," she said. Then looked to her right hand, it was cut a bit, but what was worse was the mess in it.

"Jimbo!" she said upset. His blue light out, piece of his shell broken, wires stuck out everywhere.

She sighed. Jack took the mashed up robot creature in his hand.

"One hard fall for a robot," he said.

Chloe took the shards of metal back as Jack handed them to her. She put them in her pocket.

The Doctor looked at his sad daughter, seeing her shake and then look totally in control again. He'd often seen her do that. Show a moment of fear, sadness something then shake it off.

"Could've used a warning," the Doctor said turning to Rose.

"Oh, the gratitude!" Rose said, not noticing the effect it had had on little Jimbo.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" jack asked with a grin on his face.

Chloe grinned at her father. He was in for it!

"I do!"

"Light?" Rose said looking around. Chloe looked too when she said this.

"What, you've never been bored??"

"There's gotta be a light switch," Rose spoke again.  
The Doctor was still going on at Jack.

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?"

"Mummy? Mummy?"

The 4 looked frantically round the room hearing the voice. Chloe had found a light switch, and turning it on had revealed row on row of more gas masked people.

"Door!" Jack said racing to a door. "Locked!" he said almost cursing. He tried his blaster, but nothing happened. Chloe frowned.

"Damn it!" Jack spoke.

The Doctor stepped in, his sonic screw driver whizzing into action. It opened and they ran through, the Doctor locking it behind them.

"It's the special features, they really drain the battery," Jack said.

"That's a bit useless!" Chloe said.

They all began looking round the small room, looking for a way to get out.

"That is so lame, batteries!" Rose spoke.

"I was going to send off for a new one. But somebody's got to blow up the factory," Jack spoke.

"But everyone will die!" Chloe spoke.

"First day I met those two," Rose spoke pointing at the time lord and lady. "They blew up my job! It's like some sort of communication with them."

"Oi!" the Doctor spoke.

Chloe just grinned, a big explosion was always…well…a tad fun…she got a little buzz.

"Okay, the doors going to hold for a bit," the Doctor spoke.

"The door? The wall didn't stop it," Jack spoke.

"Well it's got to find us first! Come on, come on, we're not done yet. Assets, assets."

"Well, I had a banana, which I gave back to Chloe, she also has a mashed up robot, oh and at a pinch, you could put up some shelves."

"Window?" the Doctor said almost ignoring him.

"Barred, Sheer drop outside, 5, 6, 7 storeys," Chloe said, standing on a chair looking down.

"And no other exits," Rose said.

"Well! The assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?"  
Chloe shook her head at Jack, knowing this was not the time to play games with her father.

"So! Where'd you pick this one up?" the Doctor said to Rose about Jack.

"Doctor…!" Rose said, trying to get him to give Jack a break.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon; I had an invisible space ship…"

He smiled flirtatiously at Rose. "…I never had a chance," he finished.

"Okay! One, we've gotta get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

"The bananas gone mushy in my pocket," Chloe spoke up, putting her hand in the pocket of her black trousers, her hand coming out covered in the mushy innards of the banana.

"And jack just disappeared," Rose added. Chloe turned looking down at the chair she was stood next to. He had just been there.

"Coward," she said flicking the banana off her hand.

"Okay, he vanished into thin air. It's always the great looking ones who do that!" Rose spoke.

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted," the Doctor spoke. Chloe giggled.

"Don't you start," the Doctor spoke.

"He was little help anyway," Chloe said, trying not to show she was hurt. He'd almost climbed his way back into Chloe's good books, but now he had sunk very slowly.

'When I get my hands on him, I'm going to shove the rest of this banana up his…his…nose!' she thought.

"I mean men!" Rose said.

"Okay, thanks. That really helps!" the Doctor said.

"Rose? Chloe? Doctor?" a voice said.

"Interesting," Chloe said, looking round the room for Jack. She could hear his voice, but she couldn't see him.

"Can you hear me?"

"Where are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Back on my ship, I used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you, its security keyed to my molecular structure. Hang in there, working on it!"

"How are you talking to us?" Chloe asked.

"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill." Chloe looked the radio. She fiddled with the tuning.

"Oi!" Jack said his voice going high pitched for a moment.

"Sorry," she grinned, not really sorry.

"That is a coincidence though," the Doctor spoke.

"What is?"

"The child can Om-Com too."

"It can?" Rose said.

"Yeah, it was doing that in the house before," Chloe said.

"Anything with a speaker grilled. Even the TARDIS phone."

"What…you mean the child can phone us?" Rose spoke. Chloe nodded.

"Who needs mobiles when you can Om-Com with your head?"

"And I can hear you!" the creepy child voice said.

"Yipe," Chloe said. "It's found us!"

"Doctor can you hear that?" Jack asked about the child's voice.

"Loud and clear," he said.

"And just a shade creepy," Rose added.

"I'll try and block the signal. Least I can do," Jack said. "Remember this one Rose?" Jack asked as a wartime song travelled its way into he room.

"Interesting," Chloe said grinning.

"Our song!" Rose said.

"You have a song already? Jack I hope you've got a ring already," Chloe said still grinning. She then looked at the Doctor and for the smallest of moments he looked upset. But then it disappeared.

The Doctor turned towards the wall, placing a hand on it.

"It's worth a try," he spoke. Chloe walked towards him, watching as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and adjusted his settings.

"What is?" asked Rose. "Doctor what are you doing?"

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete to loosen the bars."

"He's resonating concreted," Chloe said leaning her back against the walls and folding her arms.

Rose looked confused.

"You know, resonating," Chloe said, trying to get her to understand.

"GCSE physics," Chloe said. "Come on, you earthlings know how to resonate stuff. For instance when the forces march of the bridge they are told to march out of time, because if they stamp at the same frequency of the bridge, crack, they fall into the pit below as the bridges breaks to pieces."

Rose looked at Chloe.

"Useless," Chloe muttered walking off.

"Don't you think he's coming back?" Rose asked.

"Wouldn't bet my life on it," the Doctor spoke.

"Me neither, con artist sums him up."

"Don't you trust him," Rose asked the Doctor.

"Why do you?" replied the Doctor.

"Saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. Look, I trust him 'cos he's like you. Only with dancing and dating," Rose smiled.

Chloe giggled. The Doctor shook his head.

"What?"

"You just assume I'm…" the Doctor started.

"What?"

"You just assume I don't….dance?"

"You don't," Chloe said.

"I do," he replied.

"I've never seen you. Whenever I tried to get you, you'd go tinker with another panel."

"Chloe, I dance. I danced all the time before you where born and turned my life upside down."

"…sideways, long ways and inside out ways," she said with a smile, her arms still folded in front of her.

"Yes, nine hundred years old me. Been around. I think you can assume at some point…I've danced."

"You??"

"Problem?" he asked.

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you …dance?"

"Well I've got moves but I wouldn't want to boast."

Chloe giggled falling to the floor.

"Oi, Chloe!"

"Sorry," Chloe said getting up. "It's just you…dancing."

"Yeah, you've got the moves…show me your moves!" Rose stretched out her hand, waiting to dance.

Chloe grinned.

The Doctor stood there for a moment, unsure, nervous, and almost scared.

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete,"

"Jack's coming back. He'll get us out. So come on. The world doesn't end 'cos the Doctor dances."

Knowing her father wasn't going to step in Chloe took Rose's hand. Rose giggled and they began to dance away.

"Not bad little Chloe," Rose said. "Maybe he can dance if you're ok."

"I think this is one of my traits that comes from my mum," Chloe said twirling round.  
The two laughed seeing the Doctors face; he rolled his eyes at the pair, who finished their little dance.

"Your turn Doctor," Rose said stretching out her hands again. For a moment, when he stepped forward, Chloe thought he might dance. But he only turned her hands over.

"Barrage balloon?"

"What?" Rose said taken back a bit.

"You where hanging from a barrage balloon."

"Oh yeah, that. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London. Middle of a German air raid, Union Jack all over my chest."

Chloe laughed, but the Doctor seemed very serious.

"I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy-friendly."

The Doctor turned Rose's hands over again, checking them.

"Is this you dancing? 'Cos I've got notes."

"Hanging from steel cables. Thousands of feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise."

Chloe looked at Rose's hands. The Doctor was right; there was no mark on them.

"Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up."

"We're calling him Captain Jack now?"

"Well. His name's Jack, he's a captain."

"Brilliant logic there Rose," Chloe grinned.

"He's not really a captain, Rose!"

"You know what? I think you're experiencing captain envy."

Chloe grinned, folding her arms again and leaning back against the wall. She watched Rose pull the Doctor closer, moving his hands so that they where position to dance.

"You will find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them," Rose said smiling.  
Chloe was deep in thought, a while ago; she would have never let anyone get that close to her father, never! But something in Rose had taught her to care about someone else then just her father. The Doctor protected Chloe, but Chloe protected her father just as much. She didn't want to see him hurt, not again. But she was learning, slowly.

Suddenly something happened, the solid wall behind Chloe was no longer there, no longer supporting her weight, she found herself falling backward. She didn't even have time to wonder where the wall had gone. She thought she was going to hit the floor. But she didn't she handed softly, something stopping her, catching her.

"If he ever was a captain he's been defrocked," the Doctor spoke.

Chloe looked to her side and was met by a smiling face. Two arms holding her, she had fallen onto Jack's lap, who was sat in his captain's chair.

"Yeah? Shame I missed that," Rose said, the two of them unaware of the change in scenery.

"Actually I quit," Jack spoke.  
Chloe looked around her new environment, a small space. "Nobody defrocks me," he said tapping Chloe on the nose with a finger. Chloe smiled back at him.

"Most people notice when they're teleported. You two are so sweet," Jack spoke.

"I definitely noticed, the wall disappearing when I was leaning on it was a clear "

"Lucky I was hear to catch you," Jack said.

Chloe didn't bother moving, Jacks arms where wrapped gently round her, not holding her, but not letting her go.

"Sorry about the delay. Had to take the nav-com off line to override the teleport security."

"You can spend ten minutes override our own protocols?? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is!"

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous," Jack spoke. His arms let go, Chloe stood up as began to move. He stood, heading to the back of the ship.

"Like I told her, back in five minutes," Chloe saw him ducking under the consol; she went over, ducking down and sitting on the floor watching him.

"Hand me the screwdriver," Jack said pointing just behind her. She saw a set of tools lying in a pile; she picked the screwdriver up and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said.

"This is a Chula ship," the Doctor spoke.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporters. Only this one is dangerous."

"Chloe come here," the Doctor said. She wondered if she was in trouble. She realised her Dad wasn't to keen on this guy. Chloe hadn't been, but maybe he was ok…

Chloe stood walking over to the Doctor. The Doctor lifted her right hand, the one with the cut. He held it, clicking his fingers just above her hand. Thousands of tiny lights swarmed around her hand.

"They're what fixed up my hand. Jack called them…"

"Nanobots? Nanogenes?" the Doctor spoke. He turned Chloe's hand slightly, the nanogenes where doing something.

"Nanogenes, yeah."

"Tickles," Chloe giggled.

"Subatomic robots. Millions of there in here. In every square foot probably."

He lifted Chloe's hand, the lights following it.

"There we go, cut totally gone, totally fixed. They activate when the bulkheads sealed, check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws when activated." he bushed a thumb over Chloe's hand.

"Still the same dress size," Rose spoke. Chloe smiled at her. She then looked at her hand more closely. She stretched out her fingers, closing it in a fist. It didn't hurt at all.

"They have their limits," the Doctor replied.

"What are you trying to say?"

The Doctor waved his hand over Chloe's the lights floated off.

"How'd you make them do that?" Rose asked.

"He's bullying them. Poor little things. Subatomic life forms, you meanie," Chloe stated.

"Learned it when I was a kid," the Doctor said grinning.

"There are so many different ways to say: 'I had a lonely childhood'," Rose spoke.

The Doctor moved away. Chloe wondered if he was hurt.

"Take us to the crash site. I need to look at your space junk," the Doctor said changing the subject.  
"Soon as I get the nav-con back on line. Make yourselves comfortable; carry on with…whatever you were doing."

"We were just…" the Doctor began, looking at Rose. "…talking about dancing."

"Didn't look like talking."

"Didn't sound like dancing," Rose added.

Chloe frowned, slightly confused, then headed back over to where Jack was.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Sure," Jack spoke with a smile. "You see smart enough, not that you need a diploma for Deltakeet to hand me that triaxle," he grinned. Chloe laughed, handing him the small object.

"You know anything about Chula ships," Jack asked, placing the object in a tiny box under the consol.

"Bit, not as much as my Dad though," she spoke.

"A bit is more than most," Jack said. "Pass me the blue thingy," he said, pointing to the object.

"Is that the technical term," Chloe grinned, handing it to him.

"It's better than its real name," Jack said.

"I know," she said.

"Know what," Jack said.

"Its name, longest name in the forth quart of the universe," she said. "Can take up too two weeks to say its name."

Jack laughed, "You are smart, and very few people have even seen one of these from where I come from."

He stopped for a moment, looking at Chloe, grinning, it total amazement.

"Well, no ones perfect."

"I dunno," Jack said.

"Talk to my Dad," she said grinning. Jack laughed again. He got back to work.

"Right, done," he said connect the blue cordy stuff.

He stood up and headed over to the main consol at the front of the ship. Chloe followed.

"Press down there," jack spoke. Chloe did as she was told. Rose and the Doctor where still talking.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

"Why am I a con man?"

Chloe nodded.

"If it makes me sound any better, it's not for money. I use to be a Time Agent. One day I woke up, when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. They've got um on file somewhere and I want them back."

"They stole your memories?"

"Long story," Jack said. It was quiet in the ship now, Rose and the Doctor listening to the conversation obviously.  
Chloe grinned from ear to ear. No one could see it, but she was grinning so broadly. It was as if a weight had been lifted of her shoulders. She was beginning to like him, and she'd felt guilty about that. About trusting him and stuff. But he had his reasons, real reasons.

"Okay! We're good to go! Crash site?"

The Doctor walked over.

"Crash site," he confirmed.

Chloe stood behind the captain's chair as they soared over London.

"That's pretty neat," Chloe said grinning.

"Thanks," he replied.  
They landed neatly in a cleared area, no one was around. The got out into the cold night air. Jack was putting his coat on.

"Just over that hill," Jack said pointing in front of them.

"Let's go," the Doctor said. Chloe followed the group, Rose walking next to her as Jack headed the group and the Doctor a few steps in front of the two girls.

The climbed the small hill and a fenced off area was revealed. Surrounded by army guys and high fences with barb wire at the top. Very secure.

"Well, there it is! They've got Algy on duty here?? Must be important," Jack spoke. He was talking about the guy standing at the gate, in full military attire, similar to jacks.

"Well we've got to get past them," the Doctor spoke in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

"Are the words 'distract the guard' heading in my general direction?" Rose asked.

"Got to know Algy quite well, while I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type," Chloe saw Jack wink at Rose.

"I'll distract him," Jack spoke, bringing a grin to Chloe's face. She stepped a few paces forward away from the other two, watching as Jack advanced towards the guy. The Doctor and Rose where talking, but she was watching Jack really, not listening to the chatter behind her.

Thoughts tumbled through her head, over and over. She knew the answer, but it was just out of her reach. Links where beginning to connect, but she wasn't quite there.

"Something's wrong," Chloe said quietly at first. The man Jack was taking to was coughing, the exact same way…

"DAD!" she said turning sharply. The Doctor looked up, and then followed her finger towards the direction of Jack. He began to run. Chloe followed and so did Rose. They came to stand next to Jack. The guy was slumped to the ground, moving slightly.

"The effects are becoming airborne. Accelerating," the Doctor spoke.

"What's keeping us safe?" Rose asked.

"Nothing," the Doctor replied. Chloe gulped slightly. If the Doctor turned into one of them, they where a bit stuffed. Actually they'd be totally stuffed!

Sirens pierced the air.

"Here they come again," Jack spoke.

"All we need! Hang on, you said a bombs going to land here."

"According to history books. We've got about ten minutes," Jack spoke, a matter of urgency in his voice, a small amount of fear.

"Never mind about that. If the contaminant is airborne, there's only hours left."

"Till what?" Jack asked.

"Till nothing! Forever! For the whole Human Race. And can anyone else hear singing."

The end of the sentence made Chloe's ears prick up, made her frown. She hadn't been expecting that, but she could, she could hear singing.

"I can," she said. A couple of 'me toe's,' came from the remaining gang.

They turned looking at a shed. They walked over towards it, led by the Doctor. He opened the door, looking in.

"When the bough breaks the cradle will drop-." Nancy was singing. She was tied up, a gas masked person sung to sleep on the table.

"Nice one," the Doctor spoke, stretching out his sonic screwdriver, the handcuffs on Nancy's wrists sprung apart. She looked slightly shocked, but after the last couple of days, it was all becoming normal to her.

"Take us to the ship," the Doctor told Jack. They began to walk. Chloe came to walk next to the Doctor and Nancy.

"How'd you get in here?" the Doctor asked

"Cut some of the wire with some cutters," she spoke. "I had to do something," she said.

Jack was running ahead now. He moved to a box at the side of the fence, pressing something, the whole area illuminating. In the middle was a round cylinder, metal like, like the one Chloe had drawn, the one she had seen.

"You see? Just an ambulance!" Jack said smugly to the Doctor.

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy asked.

"It's hard to explain, it's…from another world," Rose tried her best to explain.

Jack was standing near the cycling, moving towards the panel on it.

"They've been trying to get in," he spoke. Chloe moved next to him, seeing the marks on it where someone had tried to prize it open.

"Of course they have. They think they've got Hitler's latest secret weapon…" he was stopped when Jack began to tap on his wristwatch, pointing it towards the panel.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"Sooner you see these things empty, sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with this," he spoke. A crack crushed Jack to jump back. Chloe had to step to the side to avoid him crashing into her.

"Didn't happen the last time," Jack spoke.

"It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols," the Doctor spoke.

'Empty,' Jack's voiced echoed in Chloe's mind. 'Empty.' Chloe shook her head.

"Doctor? What is that?" Rose asked a red light flickered.

A couple of thumps caused Chloe to turn her head.

"Ut-oh," Chloe said, the others turning to look in where she was looking. The gas masker person had woken.

"Dad!" Chloe spoke.

"Captain secure those gates!" the Doctor said.

"Why?"

"Just do it, take Chloe," the Doctor said.

Chloe followed Jack as he ran towards the gates. The two pulled a chain across, then the large plant of wood.

"That should do it," Jack said, before they headed back. When they returned Rose and Nancy had gone.

"They're securing the area Nancy had cut through," the Doctor said, anticipating the next question.

"I'm going to prove to you Doctor," Jack said climbing into the medical ship. Rose and Nancy returned. Jack was doing something and suddenly the hatch opened.

"It's empty. Look at it," Jack said to the Doctor.

"EMPTY OF COURSE!!!!!!!!!!" Chloe shouted. The Doctor grinned for a moment. 'She's got it,' he thought. He'd realised it a while back.

"What would you expect in a Chula medical Transporter? Bandages and cough drops," the Doctor said. "Chloe?"

"NANOGENES!" Chloe shouted jumping and thumping the air.

"CLEVER GIRL! It wasn't empty Captain. There were enough Nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

"Oh gosh! Oh gosh!" Jack said realising what was going on. Chloe didn't feel clever anymore, she felt sorry for Jack. She saw the guilt in him.

"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashed, the Nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them. Ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child. Probably killed earlier that night. And wearing a gasmask."

"And they brought him back to life?? They can do that??"

"What's life?? Life's easy. A quirk of a matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a Nanogenes. One problem though. These Nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on, they do what they're programmed to do, they patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull but they do their best. And then off they fly, off they go, work to do! 'Cos you see, they think they know what people should look like now. And it's time to fix all the rest. They won't even stop. They won't ever, every stop! The whole human race is gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child, looking for its mother. And nothing in the world can stop it."

Chloe's heart sank seeing Jack.

"I…I didn't know…" he said shaking.

"Yeah. Whatever!" the Doctor strode off. Chloe wanted to go help Jack, but she needed to help stop this first.

"Mummy? Mummy?" said many voices. Chloe looked around, the creatures where walking towards them, getting closer and closer to the fences.

"It's bringing the gasmask people here," Chloe said.

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol."

"Troops? They're just humans?"

"It doesn't know that, it thinks there troops. Makes the strong, gets them ready."

"All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four-year-old. And now there's an army of them, all looking for their mummy. Even you weren't that bad when you where that age," the Doctor spoke a slight grin, a moment of light heartedness in a time of such seriousness.

"Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?"  
Jack was just behind the pair now.

"Why don't they attack?" he asked.

"Good little soldiers. Waiting for their leader," the Doctor said.

"The child!"

Nancy was glaring at Jack.

"JAMIE!" she said.

"What?"

"Not 'the child.' Jamie!"

"So how long before the bomb falls?" Rose asked.

"Any second now!" jack replied.

"What's the matter, Captain? Little too close to the volcano for you?"

"He's just a little boy," Nancy said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I know," the Doctor said sympathetically.

"Just a little boy who wants him mummy," she spoke.

"I know. There isn't a little boy, or girl," he looked to Chloe, "who wouldn't tear the world apart to find their mummy. And this little boy can."

"So what are we gonna do?"

Chloe could feel it, he didn't know.

"I…"

"He doesn't know," she replied.

"It's my fault," Nancy said.

"No," he spoke.

"It is. It's all my fault."

"How can it…" he stopped. Chloe frowned.

"Nancy, what age are you?"

Chloe frowned harder at her father. The girl didn't answer.

"Twenty, twenty one? Older than you look, right?"  
Chloe looked puzzled, her eyes watching her father.

"Doctor, that bomb, we've got seconds!"

"You can teleport us out," Rose said.

"Not you. The nav-cons back online, gonna take took long to override the protocols."

"So it's volcano Day. Do what you've got to do," the Doctor spoke. Chloe looked at Jack, waiting, hoping.

"Jack?" Rose said.

Then her face turned to anger as he disappeared. She breathed in a strong breath then shook herself. 'Forget him,' she thought.

She turned back to the Doctor who was looking at Nancy.

"Five years ago, you'd be what? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth anyway. He wasn't your brother was he?"

Chloe gasped.

"A teenage single mother. In 1941. So you hid him. You lied. You even lied to him."

"Are you my mummy," a voice said. Chloe turned, seeing the child.

"He's gonna keep on asking. He's never gonna stop. Never. Nancy…tell him."  
Nancy looked, scared, unsure.

"Nancy, the future of the Human Race is in your hand. Turn round and tell him."

The Doctor gently turned her. Chloe smiled realising.

"Are you my mummy?" the child asked once again as Nancy reached little Jamie.

"Yes," she spoke quietly. "Yes, I am your mummy."

"Doctor, the bomb…" Rose spoke, Chloe had forgotten all about it.

"Mummy?" the child ask,

"I'm here," she spoke.

"He doesn't understand there's not…there's not enough left."

"WAIT!" Chloe said.

"Yes! I am your mummy I will always be your mummy," she spoke. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she hugged him closely a swarm of Nanogenes surrounded them.

"Doctor it's changing her, we've gotta…"

"Shh. Please. Come on! Come on, you clever little Nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. Gotta be enough information. Figure it out!"

"GO ON DO IT," Chloe said jumping on the spot.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"See? Recognising the same DNA!"

"Which means?" Rose asked the Doctor.

The lights stopped, the Doctor stepped forward.

"Come on! Gimme a day like this! Gimme this one!"  
He stooped down, reaching to the mask on the boys face. He pulls it off revealing the face of the child. He picks him up kissing him in the head.

"WELCOME BACK! Twenty years to pop music, you're gonna love it!"

Chloe laughed, jumping slightly.

"What…what happened?" The Doctor placed the boy down.

"Nanogenes recognised the superior information. The parent DNA. They didn't change you, 'cos you changed them. Mother knows best," he grinned.

"Jamie…" she cried hugging the boy.

"Doctor the bomb!" Rose said

"Taken care of," he spoke.

Chloe frowned.

"How?" she asked.

"Psychology," he said.

"Huh!?"

"Wait an see little one," he spoke stooping down and tapping her on the nose, knowingly.

She heard the thunder of the bomb heading towards the ground, she looked into the sky. But then a ship swooped in low, a beam catching the bomb in its blue rays.

"Good lad," the Doctor said looking at Jack who was sat on the bomb.

"Doctor, the bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis, but it won't last."

"Change of plan! Don't need the bomb, can you get ride of it, safely as you can?"

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"  
"Goodbye," Jack spoke, and then he looked to Chloe.

"Goodbye Chloe, remember, you are amazing!"

He smiled, and the beam disappeared. It came back suddenly.

"Oh, love the tee-shirt," he grinned at Rose.

. Chloe felt her heart sink. Her hearts skipped a beat for a moment; she thought maybe he would stay. They'd be four for a while. But it wasn't o be. She kicked at the ground for a moment.

"Chloe come here," he said.

He smiled at her.

"You realise something," he asked.

Her mind set to work, linking path after path. She smiled at him.

"Good girl lets do it!"

They lifted up their arms, facing towards the gas masked creatures. Swarms of Nanogenes surrounded their hands.

"What are you two doing?" Rose asked.

The time travellers looked at each other, smiling.

"Software patch," the Doctor spoke.

"We're going to email the upgrade," Chloe added.

"You want moves, Rose. I'll show you moves."

At the same moment they both extended their arms forward, the Nanogenes flying forward towards the creatures. The Doctor laughed loudly, loving it. Chloe grinned widely.

"Wahoo," she shouted as the light engulfed her.

"EVERYBODY LIVES," the Doctor shouted, "just this once! Everybody lives."

The lights faded and the gas masked people began taking off their masks. The Doctor walked forward to one specific person.

"Doctor Constantine, who never left the patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. World doesn't want to get by without you yet. And I don't blame it one it! These are your patients," the Doctor said pointing to the people around him.

"All better now," he added.

"Yes. Yes so it would seem. They would also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there a particular reason for that?"

The Doctor looked to Chloe, and Chloe to the Doctor.

She shrugged, "Cut backs?"

"Listen, whatever was wrong with them before, you're probably gonna find they're cured. Just tell 'em what a great doctor who are, don't make a big thing of it, ok?"

The Doctor turned, wrapping an arm around his daughter, they headed back to Rose.

"Right you lot," he said once he got back to the medical ship. "Off you go, beat the Germans, save the world, and don't forget the Welfare State!" he turned towards the medical ship.

"What ya doing?" Chloe asked as he stretched out his sonic screw driver.

"Setting this to self-destruct when everyone's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

Chloe and Rose smiled.

"Usually, the first in line," Rose said. The three laughed together. The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver away.

"Better get a move on. No point getting blown up. Now that would be stupid. They headed back to the TARDIS. It wasn't a long walk, it was peaceful and nice. The Doctor held Chloe's and Rose's hands all the way.

Back in the TARDIS they began chatting.

"The Nanogenes will clear everything up. All the mess they made, gone!" Then they'll switch off, because that's what they do. What they're programmed to do. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered – sorted!"  
Chloe grinned at her beaming father.

"Look at you," spoke Rose. "Beaming away like you're father Christmas!"

"Who say's I'm not? Red bicycle when you were twelve!" he added quickly.

"What?" Rose said stunned.

Chloe just laughed, hard!

"And everybody lives. Everybody lives. I need more days like this!"

A thought crossed Chloe's mind suddenly.

"No!" she spoke. The Doctor frowned.

"No! He said goodbye Dad. Not just because he was going away. There's no way of deploying that bomb safely," she said.

"And it's counting down," she added.

The Doctor looked at her seriously.

"We can make it everyone, please!"

"You've got a soft spot for him you know," he said pressing down a button. He smiled at his daughter. She ran over and hugged her father. He laughed.

"Now," Rose said. "We have a small while to wait, so let's dance!" She took the Doctors hand. Chloe sat leaning against the wall again, watching the two.

"Uh," the Doctor said.

"You've forgotten," Chloe stated.

"Just try simply stepping side to side, OUCH!" She jumped back, the Doctor having stepped on her two.

"Sorry," he said.  
Chloe watched the door open, the TADRIS knowing. She looked through; Jack sat looking, in amazement.

"Hurry up," she called to him. He grinned, running forward.

"Okay, try and spin me," Rose said.

"I'm sure I use to know this stuff!" the Doctor said. He then turned his he to Jack.

"Chloe the door would you. Your ship's about to blow up, there's gonna be a draft."

Jack closed the door.

"Welcome to the TARDIS," Chloe said.

"Bigger on the inside," he spoke.

"Of course," Chloe said.

"Rose! Rose I've remembered," the Doctor said excitedly."

Chloe frowned.

"What?" Rose said.

"I can dance!" he said snapping his fingers together, starting to dance, properly.

"Actually, Doctor, I thought jack might like a dance!"

"I'm sure he would, Rose, I'm absolutely certain. But who with?"

Chloe laughed, so did Jack.

Rose and the Doctor began to dance.

Jack turned to Chloe.

"May I have this dance," he said bowing slightly and stretching his arms out.

Chloe grinned and took his hand. And they danced!

AN: Starts dancing. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.


	15. The Sun Shone Down

The familiar whir of the TARDIS filled the air. The TARDIS door creaked open, Chloe stuck her head round the door and a broad smile soon covered it. Jack's head appeared above it, and Rose's in-between the two, stacked up like Lego.

"Keep moving," said the northern accent of the Doctor from within the TARDIS.

Chloe was the first to step out, inhaling deeply.

"Very nice," Jack commented, using a hand to cover his eyes from the sun light.

"Two suns," he added.

"The beautiful shores of Arigadden," the Doctor spoke, grinning broadly.

Two orange suns shone high in the sky.

"Right, I'm going to head into town and grab the parts, who wants to come with?" the Doctor asked.

"I'll come," Rose squeaked quickly. Chloe scrunched up her nose.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"It's soooo boring going part shopping. I mean, those places aren't exactly high tech. And when I'm with you, you take forever and…"

"Well I'm not letting you wonder around on you own," the Doctor spoke.

"I'll look after her doc'," Jack spoke up.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, surprised at Jack's response.

"She's a handful," he spoke warning the Time Agent.

"She's nothing when you've taken on fifty three

"Ok, I did warn you," he turned to Chloe "you be good."

"I will," Chloe grinned mischievously, swaying on her feet.

Rose waved goodbye to the pair as they headed off up away from the coast. Chloe turned looking out at the green ocean. She inhaled again.

Jack bent down, untying his shoe laces.

"What you doing?"

"There's only one way to enjoy a beach," Jack spoke, taking his first shoe off. He slipped his sock off and bundled it in his shoe. He then removed his other shoe and sock, and threw them by the TARDIS.

He wiggled his toes in the blue sand.

"Nothing like the feel of sand on your toes," Jack spoke, brushing his hair from his face as the wind swept past them.

Chloe removed her own shoes, she placed her first foot down on the warm sand.

"See," Jack spoke.

Chloe nodded before removing her other shoe.

They began to walk along the shore. The green sea lapped at the sand.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Doesn't matter," Chloe said waving her hand.

"Come on, tell me?"

Chloe turned to him, looking him directly in the eye, before smiling broadly. She ran off down the beach, splashing through the water. Jack took off behind her following her.

"What?" he said panting as she finally stopped.

"Nothing," she grinned.

"Maybe I was wrong to say I'd look after you for a while," Jack said, his eyes twinkled at Chloe, knowing he was only kidding.

"Maybe, but you'd be alone, or worse looking round that shop with my father!"

"I guess," Jack spoke, his eyes didn't move as he looked deep into Chloe's. Almost looking into her soul.

His smile turned into a face of contemplation.

"Where's your mother?" he asked gently. The question had obviously been playing on Jack's mind.

Chloe turned slightly, her eyes looking at the sand now, almost admiring it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

"No, it's ok," she spoke. "She died, like the rest of them, like every one of them."

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"But that's then this is…"

"You know it's good to remember the past. I wouldn't be a con-man if I didn't think the past was important. I would have gotten on with my life, forgotten about loosing two years of my memory."

"That's different…"

"Is it?"

"I wish I could forget."

"Forgetting isn't the answer," he spoke.

"Why did you become a con-artist? You could have done, I dunno… You hurt me Jack. I thought, maybe I had a chance of meeting someone who understood me more than the usual human. You've time travelled…"

Jack placed a hand on Chloe's cheek.

"When your older you'll understand Chloe. And I'm sorry I hurt you. Wanna know a secret?"

Chloe nodded slowly.

Jack turned for a moment, he obviously wanted Chloe to follow, so she did. As Jack flopped down in the sand, Chloe came to rest next to him.

"I thought that you felt most alive when you where on a mission. When you where trying to wriggle some other poor person out of their money. The feeling of, am I going to get caught. Then you and your father came along with poor old Rose tagging along." Jack laughed. "And I thought, ooo good another scam, they'll be loud of money in this." he looked at Chloe, "But when I saw you and your father and Rose. Caring, loving, understanding each other. I realised how little I had. Money can't buy happiness Chloe. And you Chloe, your amazing. So young and your eyes are so wise."

"A minute ago you said I needed to be older to understand what you where talking about."

"Ahh, that's different you'll…"

"I know, understand when I'm older," she grinned. "So your never going to con anyone again?" Chloe asked grinning broadly, hoping he'd say.

"I promise," he spoke and he grinned back at the Time Lady.

"All right!"

"Ribbit," Chloe turned to Jack frowning.

"Wasn't me," Jack spoke. Then something made them both look. A yellow frog hopped up by Jack's foot.

"Ribbit," it said again.

Jack went to pick it up.

"Jack don't…"

"Chloe you shouldn't be scared of a little frog," he leant his hand it.

"It's not that…"

"Yow!" he howled.

"That's a Humux frog, they kinda have big teeth….and have a habit of biting."

Jack sucked his finger, when he pulled his hand back Chloe could see small red imprints on his index finger.

"You could have told me that before," he said wiping his wet finger on his shirt.

"I tried," Chloe pointed out.

"Should have tried harder," he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Look," Jack pointed out to the distant horizon.

Chloe squinted, raising a hand to the bright light.

"What?" she asked not seeing anything?

"Looks like a rainbow, but it's…"

"…totally yellow," Chloe concluded.

"Amazing," Jack spoke almost breathless. "It's amazing, I barely travelled at all. I travelled to the Blitz and yet, never any place of such beauty. I'd never be able to use a machine so powerful to travel to places like this."

"It's not that had," Chloe spoke.

"But it is Chloe. My ship went to a few places, prêt set, pre programmed. And yet between the two of you, you travel the universe as if it was going to the local supermarket."

"It is the local supermarket," Chloe grinned, letting herself flop right back onto the sand, looking skyward. She closed her eyes, allowing the soft breeze to cross her face. Just enjoying the moment, allowing her mind once to be totally clear or worries or of the thousands of thoughts that flowed through her mind every second.

A sudden clap of thunder brought the tranquillity to an abrupt end, her mind springing into action like a racehorse.

Her eyes snapped open to see Jack's now very concerned face, his eyes scanning for the source of the noise. They sky had turned a much darker red, it looked as if it where bleeding.

"That doesn't look to good," Jack said standing up. He outstretched a helping hand to Chloe, who gratefully took it. She swept some of the blue sand from her clothing before getting back to the task in hand.

"Look at that," Jack said pointing to a cliff to the side of the seaside bay. The streaks of red seemed to darken around it, bolts of yellow zigzagged upwards from the point of the cliff.

"That's doesn't look to good," Chloe spoke. "Let's check it out," Chloe grinned.

"Wait, wait, wait…we should go back to the TARDIS, it's not safe."

"We should, and it isn't, but that would be boring."

"That would," Jack grinned stretching out a hand. Chloe interlocked her hand with his and they took off at a running pace towards the cliff.   
They ran up a steady slope, heading higher and higher. Chloe took a brief moment to look over at the bay they had been sitting in. She could make out the settlements further back.

Chloe felt a hand pull firmly on her shoulder, brining her travels to an abrupt end. She fell suddenly to her knees, looking around she saw her father's face, a finger pressed to his lips. Chloe's sudden stop had caused Jack to topple over as well. But he'd sussed out the situation and was laying low in the grass.  
a brief smile spread across' Rose's face as a greeting. Chloe returned the smile.

"Thought you where shopping," Chloe whispered.

"Thought you where lazing about on the beach," her father replied.

Chloe shook her head.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Some sort of mad scientist has high jacked the cities major power source. Some sort of flower that produces a natural energy. Large amounts of it too. Anyway, he's manipulated to make massive amounts of energy. And I mean," he stretched out his arms as wide as he could go to set an example. "He's going to use the power to create a great storm. Use the flower combined with electromagnetic energy and you've got enough energy to…."

"…create a whole in the universe," Chloe spoke.

"But totally unstable," the Doctor added.

"And who told you all this," Chloe asked.

"Guy in the pub. If you want information always go to the pub'!"

"Then we've gotta stop him," Jack spoke.

"No I've got to stop him, your going to take Chloe and Rose back to the TARDIS. This is far to dangerous. Beyond dangerous, super duper quadruple upside inside out dangerous!"

"But Daaaaaddd!"

"No but's Chloe. This is beyond anything you, and even I have dealt with before. This is a person who wants answer in this universe. Wants to move the boundaries. He is not going to give up everything just for little old me. Jack take them," the Doctor spoke.

Jack nodded knowing he had to keep in the Doctors good books to keep in the company of him.

Jack tugged on Chloe's hand, while taking Rose's.

The three began to head down the cliff.

"Wait," Chloe said stopping and turning. "I have to tell him something."

Jack tried to stop her, but she was to quick. Off at a sprint Chloe was heading back up the mountain.

"Rose go back, go back now."

Rose nodded and kept heading downwards.

Jack was after Chloe in a blink. He knew this was dangerous.

Chloe spotted the Doctor up ahead; he was talking to a man, his hands where outstretched, trying to negotiate. He was trying to get through to him

"Dad," Chloe shouted, eager to tell him the solution. But the sudden disturbance startled the man; he reached for something, pointing it directly at Chloe. A ball of energy collided with her small body, sending her flying backwards towards the cliffs edge.

"CHLOE!" the Doctor screamed.

Jack lunged forward grabbing at her hand, Chloe's hung over the cliffs edge. Jack was the only thing stopping her from falling.

"Chloe hold on," Jack shouted. She gasped, scared frightened, unsure. She looked down.

"Don't look down, don't you dare look down," Jack shouted. "Look at me Chloe, look into my eyes. I'm not going to loose you Chloe."

"Jack, help me," he desperate voice said. She was almost sobbing.

"Reach for my other arm," Jack said. "Reach up Chloe," he spoke again.

Chloe reached up, but she couldn't reach. She swung her arm again, but failed.

"I can't Jack! I can't," she sobbed.

"Chloe you can do this, you can do anything. Chloe I've what you can do, your incredible, Chloe please! Stretch up," he ordered her.

Chloe took a large breath.

"REACH!" Jack shouted and she swung her hand up, and something wrapped around it. Chloe felt Jack's hand tighten around hers and then he was pulling with everything he had.

"COME ON!" he shouted.  
And slowly she was edging ever closer to safety.

"Jack, I'm slipping," she said her hand dripping with sweat.

"COME ON!" Jack strained with one last final chance, and suddenly she was wrapped in his arms, tight arms around her. She could hear him panting loudly, totally exhausted.

"CHLOE!" the Doctor shouted, coming to Jack's side. Jack's arms released her into her fathers, and she was held tightly again.

"Chloe, gosh Chloe, never do that again to me never."

Jack stood up slowly, moving slowly towards the man.

"I didn't…I'd..."

Chloe looked up; she could see the man backing away from Jack. Jack was full of rage.

"Jack," Chloe spoke, quietly at first.

"Jack don't," Chloe spoke, wriggling out of the Doctor's arms, running towards him. She thought he was going to do something stupid. She didn't want to know if he was capable of what it looked like he was going to do. But he stopped panting heavily in front of the man. The man was so close to the edge. Jack panted.

"Jack, don't!" she screamed.

And Jack took something off the man, pressing something and the skies calmed.

He turned round, looking at Chloe. Chloe stopped, smiling. Jack walked calmly towards him. He looked a little worse for wear now. His shirt was covered in dust and mud, his hair messy and untamed. But Chloe couldn't help but smile. He walked up to Chloe.

He picked her up hugging her. Chloe just felt the warmth and love Jack had to give.

"Thank you," he spoke. "Thank you."

Chloe pulled back slightly. Jack was still holding her.

"You saved me, not the other way round."

"No Chloe, you saved me. I had nothing to live for. You taught me something so important."  
Chloe frowned.  
The Doctor was standing next to Jack now smiling.

"What does he mean?" Chloe asked.

"Ah Chloe, so young!" the Doctor spoke.

Chloe shrugged smiling.

"Adults!" she sighed. "Always speaking in riddles. Nothing can ever be simple can they? Now can I get down?"

Jack let her down, smiling at the little girl.

"One things for sure though," Chloe grinned.

"What?" Jack and the Doctor asked.

"That's what I would call flower power!"

The Doctor walked into a room where Jack was tinkering with something.

"I never did say…"

Jack looked up at the Doctor.

"Pardon," he spoke.

"I just wanted to say…"

Jack frowned.

"Thank you," he spoke.

Jack smiled.

"You could have gone over, that edge was slippy, but you risked your life."

"She's worth it," Jack spoke, looking back at the object he was working with.

"Promise me this Jack, if anything where ever to happen to me. If anything was to happen, that you'd take care of her. Love her as I would. Hold her, dry her tears, teach her right from wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Just promise me Jack," the Doctor spoke.

"Ok," he said standing up, looking at the Doctor.

The mood suddenly changed as Chloe came running into he room.

"Jack, Jack, have you done it, does it work," Chloe asked. She peered into Jack's hand.

"Well, let's take a look and see shall well," Jack said placing the object on the table.

The object sprang to life, moving slightly. Chloe jumped clapping her hands together.

Little Jimbo beeped his thank you to Jack. His shiny knew shell looked rather good on him, but it was still little Jimbo. His memories, his characteristics. It was him! And Chloe was over the moon.

"Thank you, Uncle Jack," Chloe said wrapping her hands around him.

"Uncle Jack is it now?" the Doctor asked with a smile.

"Course it is, he saved my life. I ….. I love him," Chloe said, slightly shocked at her own words.

The Doctor laughed.

Jack knelt down.

"I love you too Chloe."


	16. Boom Town

Chloe glanced up from the consol.

"Pass me that," the Doctor repeated, to make it clear to his daughter. He pointed towards the rounded object perched on the pilots chair... Chloe picked it up and tossed it to her father; he moved quickly to catch it.

"Oi!" the Doctor shouted. "I said pass it, not throw it."

Chloe shrugged with a cheeky grin.

"How long's this gonna take?" she asked, rather bored of the whole situation.

"A day, maybe more, maybe less," the Doctor said.

Chloe let out a long sigh causing the Doctor to role his eyes.

"Soooo boring."

"We need to charge the TARDIS, or we'll end up getting stuck in one place for the rest of our lives, now that would be dull." The Doctor gave Chloe a tap on the nose with a finger, smiled and then hoped up the steps.

Rose came in smiling with her arm stretched out looking at her phone.

"What you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"Mickey said he's almost here, he's brining my passport," she replied.

"What do you need a passport for?" Chloe asked.

"You know, if we go to, I dunno Brazil."

"We don't have customs in the TARDIS you know," Chloe replied. "We don't have me in a little suite saying 'passports please," she grinned.

"Oh Chloe, be quiet," Rose said in a joking voice. It was Chloe's turn to role her eyes. Just at that moment Jack appeared from down one of the corridors.

"Got it," he said holding up a long piece of wire.

"Great," the Doctor spoke. "Maybe it would be useful to keep you," he then added. Jack grinned at the Doctor.

"Hey squirt," Jack said walking over to Chloe, ruffling her hair affectionately. Chloe scrunched up her nose in annoyance.

Seeing Chloe's displeasure Jack said "sorry," but couldn't hide a grin.

"This is going to take forever!" Chloe said again, leaning in head back in frustration.

"Ah come on, it's fun," Jack replied.

"Stupid basic charge, it's not fun. Rollercoaster's are fun, riding supernovas are fun, even…even giant walking cats are fun. This is not fun!"

A beep was heard, Rose picked up phone out of her pocket.

"Chloe be quiet and configure that port," the Doctor said. Chloe sighed, turned to the panel and began working. Jack gave her a pat on the back.

"Hand me the wires," the Doctor spoke to Jack. Jack threw them to the Doctor.

"I said hand them! What is it with people and throwing things? The TARDIS is a delicate thing…"

A knock on the door stopped the Doctor mid flow in conversation.

Jack was the first to the door, Chloe bounded up behind him, not minding the distraction.

"Who the hell are you?" Chloe heard Jack asked as she drew closer to the door.

"What d'you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness - whatever you're selling, we're not buying," Chloe giggled at Jack as she got closer.

Chloe pocked her head round the door.

"Ah, Ricky the idiot," she grinned.

"Out of the way," he said barging past the pair. Jack looked at Chloe puzzled. Chloe shrugged as an answer to Jack and they walked straight it.

"Here comes trouble. How've you been, Ricky boy?"

"It's Mickey!"

"Oh don't listen, he's winding you up, is that a new jacket."

"Yeah, got it down the market."

"It's smart. I like it. Nice to see you."

Rose went into kiss him on the cheek, causing Chloe to scrunch up her nose, but then they stopped and just smile.

'Humans, so confusing,' Chloe thought.

"You look fantastic," Mickey spoke.

"How about me?" Chloe said grinning and folding her arms.

"Short!" Mickey grinned.

Chloe gave him a glare. Chloe wondered off pulling her pet robot Jimbo out of her pocket.

"Hey look at those two," Jack said, commenting on Mickey and Rose who where still smiling.

"Sweet. How come I never get any of that?"

"Buy me a drink, first," the Doctor stated.

"You're such hard work," Jack replied.

"But worth it," the Doctor grinned widely.

"Man, look what I have to put up with. Surprised I haven't gone mental yet," Chloe said.

The rest of the gang laughed at her remark.

"What?"

"Nothing," the Doctor said.

Chloe shook her head.

"Did you bring it?" Rose asked Mickey. Chloe tilted her head to the side in puzzlement.

"Yeah, took me half an hour to get past your mother. I was lying through my teeth. There you go," he said handing her the lather bound passport.

"I can travel anywhere now!" Rose called to the Doctor.

"Didn't we tell her she doesn't need a passport," Chloe said looking up at her father.

"Yep," he replied.

"Well you never know," Rose said pocketing her passport.

"Sounds like your staying then," Mickey said.

"How d'you mean?"

"On board this thing," Mickey spoke again.

"Of course she is, who wants to go back to your boring old life," Chloe grinned.

"Chloe," the Doctor warned.

"Sorry," Chloe coughed.

Mickey decided to change the subject.

"So what you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't care you're travelling about with old big ears up there,"

"OY!" the Doctor called.

"Look in the mirror! And short stuff's not to bad,"

"SHORT STUFF!" Chloe began.

"…but him! He's all sort of, I dunno…"

"Handsome?" Jack asked grinning so widely.

"More like cheesy," Mickey replied. Chloe giggled.

"Early twenty-first century slang, is cheesy good or bad!"

"Bad, Jack, all bad," Chloe giggled.

"But bad means good, is that right," Jack asked.

"Nope, just bad."

"At least I'm not short," Jack spoke.

"Oi!" Chloe said giving him a playful tap on the arm.

"You saying I'm not handsome," the Doctor interrupted.

There was a silence.

"We've just stopped for a while, we need to refuel. Thing is Cardiff's got this rift, running through the middle of the city, it's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault, between different dimensions," Rose began.

The Doctor slammed his feet on the ground of the TARDIS, coming down from the raised area.

"The rift was healed, back in 1869,"

"Thanks to a girl called Gwyneth, cos these creatures called the Gelth were using the rift as a gateway, but she saved the world and closed it," spoke Chloe.

Jack was next to explain.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the Human Race…"

"But perfect for the TARDIS," spoke the Doctor. "I just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar…"

"Open up the engines," Chloe spoke, "and soak up the radiation."

"Like filling her up with petrol," Rose spoke.

"...and off we go…" the Doctor spoke.

"…into time…" Jack said.

"….and SPACE," Chloe shouted. High fives all round.

"Gosh, have you seen yourselves? You think you're so clever."

"Yeah,"

"Yes,"

"Yup,"

"Yuhuh!"

The 4 spoke simultaneously.

"So are we done?" Chloe said.

"Yep," the Doctor said.

"So can we do something now?" Chloe asked.

"Ok, your so impatient you are, got all the time in the world, and you can't wait five minutes."

"No way," Chloe said.

She grabbed her jacket putting it on, and so did the other TARDIS companions.

Chloe rested sat on the railings waiting for the others, Jack walked over, turned round and placed Chloe's hands on his shoulder.

"Up we go," he said, lifting onto his back for a piggy back. Chloe giggled.

"She's gonna like you better than me soon," the Doctor spoke.

"Already do, you never give me a piggy back," Chloe grinned, resting her chin on Jack's shoulder, while her arms wrapped round her neck.

"Bad back," the Doctor spoke.

"Yeah, yeah…" Chloe said. "And I'm the mox of balhoon!"

"Nice to meet ya," the Doctor stretched out his hand. Chloe just rolled her eyes. They all began heading out of the TARDIS.

"Should take another twenty-four hours. Which leaves us time to kill."

"That old woman's staring," Mickey spoke.

"Probably wondering what five people can do inside a small wooden box," Jack laughed.

"What are you Captain of, the innuendo squad.

Chloe giggled, while Jack moved his hands briefly to do a 'whatever' sign to Mickey,

"Wooo," Chloe said almost falling.

"Whoops sorry," he apologised.

Chloe gave him a tap on the head for almost dropping her.

"This is the only time you will ever be able to reach my head shortly," Jack joked. She tapped him again for good measure.  
"But hold on, the TARDIS, how can you just leave it, doesn't it get noticed," Mickey inquired.

"Ptfff," Chloe said.

"What's ptfff suppose to mean?" he said slightly annoyed.

"Ptfff means ptff," Chloe said grinning.

"It's a cloaking device," Rose said.

"It's called a chameleon circuit," the Doctor added. Chloe yawned from Jack's shoulder, bored of the conversation, wanting to move.

"What's with the police-box thing anyway, why's it look like that?" Jacked.

Chloe made a noised, that sort of resembled the words 'I don't know.'

"The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself, wherever it lands. Like, if this was ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in 1960's once, it disguised itself as a police box and the circuit got stuck."

"Why did I never hear this story?" Chloe asked.

"You never asked, always to eager to go on another adventure," the Doctor said, wagging a finger at her.

"What, so it copied a real thing. There used to be real police boxes?"

"Yeah on street corners. Phone for help, before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove 'em inside, til they could get help. Like a little prison cell. Perfect for Chloe," the Doctor spoke.

"What is this, pick on Chloe day?" Chloe scowled.

"Why don't you fix the circuit?" Mickey asked.

"I dunno. I like it. Don't you?"

"I love it," Rose spoke, giving the box a pat.

"But that's what I mean, there's no police boxes any more, doesn't it get noticed."

"Ptfff," Chloe said again.

"What's with the ptff?" Mickey said. Chloe just grinned.

"Ricky, let me tell you about the Human Race. Put a mysterious box slap bang in the middle of town, and what do they do? Walk past it. Now stop your nagging, let's go explore," the Doctor spoke.

"Yay!" Chloe said. "Down," she spoke again.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Can I get down please," she asked with a smile. The Doctor and Rose where strolling off the Doctor in pursuit. Jack let Chloe down gently then wrapped his hand round hers.

"Come on uncle Jack, let's go explore," she said grinning. Jack smiled, and then felt a yank on his hand as Chloe set off at a run to catch up with her father.

"So what's the plan?" Rose asked.

"Anything! It's Cardiff, early twenty-first century, and the winds coming from the east. Trust me safest place in the universe."

"Let's get something to eat," Mickey said.

"Mickey, did you not here me, we can do whatever you want and your thinking of your stomach."

"Oo look at that little place, out on the peer, we could stop there for a bit couldn't we?" Rose asked.

"Humans!" the Doctor joked.

"Aliens," Rose replied with a smile.

Chloe shook the fringe from her face, the breeze making it fly in her eyes.

"I feel like a nice big burger," Mickey said.

"Oooo a nice milkshake, I haven't had a milkshake since…we went to platform one," Rose smiled. "I want a real milkshake," she then stated.

They walked into the café/restraint place and sat down at the table. Mickey sat down, followed by the Doctor. Chloe sat down next to her father. Jack pulled the chair out for Rose, which caused a glare from Mickey, he then sat down next to Rose.

Chloe picked up the menu, she then put it back down. The Doctor did the same.

"You not having anything?" Rose asked.

"No I've decided," the Doctor said.

"Me too," Chloe added.

"You must have chosen the first thing you saw."

"No," Chloe spoke, "our brains are capable of reading more than one word at once unlike yours," she giggled.

"Ok, so lets order," Jack spoke, placing his menu down. A waitress came over. Chloe settled for something called a salad.

Once they had finished they where sat around talking. She was stirring her coke with her straw, watching the bubbles float up to the top while half listening to some story Jack was telling.

"Oh my gosh I wish I'd seen it!" Rose laughed.

"I swear, sixty foot tall and with tusks."

"You're lying through your teeth," the Doctor spoke.

"And it's woken up! And it's not happy!"

"I'd've gone bonkers! That's the word bonkers," Rose said, still laughing.

Chloe couldn't help but let out a giggle at the conversation.

"How could you not know it was there?" the Doctor said.

"And we're standing there, all fifteen of us, naked!"

"Not a nice thought Jack," Chloe spoke.

"Wait a few years," Jack said with a wink.

"Naked!" Rose laughed.

"…and I'm like going, nothing to do with me. And it roars! And we're running! Oh my gosh we're running, and Brakovitch falls over, and I turn back and I say to him -"

"I knew we should've turned left!" Mickey shouted, taking the punch line. The gang laughed.

"That's my line!" Jack said.

"Like we believe that Jack," Chloe said.

"Did you ever get your clothes back?" Rose asked, almost cheekily. Chloe was distracted by something then. She turned look over at a man with a newspaper her eyes wide. The Doctor quickly followed her line of site, he stood up grabbing the newspaper.

"And I was having such a nice time," he said raising the newspaper.

Chloe had been right about what she had seen. Margaret! Margret the Slitheen here in Cardiff.

The Doctor stood up going out, Chloe followed quick on his heel with Rose and Jack just behind. Chloe looked round laughing as Mickey had to pay the bill.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. Chloe slowed slightly to step inline with the Captain.

"Uh, well a while back we kinda saved the Earth from these creatures called the Slitheen. Big green things!"

"Big as in big for you, or big as in BIG big!"

"Big big!" Chloe stated.

"They wanted to turn the Earth into molten rock, then sell it. Quick money sort of thing. The Slitheen are a family, not a race. They come from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorios."

"That's a mouthful," Jack said with a large smile.

Chloe shook her head. "They disguised themselves as politicians, zipped in the skins as human beings. They use these devices that allows them to do this…but it causes them to have terrible…farts!"

"Farts!" Jack said as if unsure if she was joking.

"Yeah, the gas exchange. You see the woman on that picture, Margaret, she was one of the Slitheen. Don't have a clue how she survived though. Big missal aimed straight at ten downing street, with us inside!" Chloe said.

"Ouch!"

"Uhh, wasn't that bad," Chloe shrugged.  
The Doctor knew exact ally where they where going and they soon arrived in a large building. It was old and rather posh.

The companions lined up in a row.

"According to intelligence, i.e. Chloe, the target is the last surving member of the Slithteen family a criminal sect from the planet Razacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as human being. Okay! Plan of attack, we assume basic fifty-seven/fifty six strategy, covering all the available exits on the ground floor, Doctor, you go face to face, so let's designate that as Exit One. I'll cover exit two, Chloe three, Rose on four and Mickey Smith, you take Exit Five, everyone got that."

Chloe shook her head, realising he had just repeated everything she'd just said, along with a plan of attack at least. It wasn't half bad though.

"Excuse me," the Doctor said. "Who's in charge?"

"Sorry, Waiting for orders, sir!" Chloe giggle at Jack's response.

"Right. Here's the plan," the Doctor said in an authorities voice.  
There was a moment of silence, Chloe saw her fathers stern face turn into a smile.

"Like he said. Nice plan! Got anything else?"

"Present arms," Jack spoke pulling out a 21st century mobile.

"Ready," the Doctor said.

"Ready," said Rose.

"Ready," Mickey said.

"Uh!" Chloe said patting her pockets. All eyes fell on Chloe.  
"He never let me have one," Chloe said pointing to her father. "Said I was too young," she then said.

The Doctor sighed, pulling another phone out of his pocket and tossing it to his daughter.

Chloe caught it in two hands, then shuffled it so it sat neatly in the palm of her hand.  
"Alright," she said happy with her new gadget.

"Speed dial?"

Chloe pressed a button as the others did.

"Yup, Ready, Check,"

"You have reached you top up balance," said a woman's voice.

"Whoops!" Chloe said, biting her lip. All 4 other pairs of eyes fell on Chloe again.

"Sorry," she said, pressing another button. "Ok ready," she said getting it right this time.

"Then let's go. See you in hell."

Chloe shrugged, running off down a hallway. She grinned to herself. It wasn't very often she got to go off on her own. But there where 5 doors on this building and 5 of them. She squashed past a trolley. She stared out a window, looking out she saw Margaret climbing out a window opposite from her, the Doctor in pursuit. She started to run again. She saw the doorway, heading down she knew Margaret was outside now and had to stop her exit this way. She ran forward, seeing Jack and the Doctor meeting up, Rose running towards Chloe, the 3 met in the middle.

"Who's suppose to be covering that exit?" Jack asked, watching Margaret disappearing down a lane.

"Here I am," Mickey said coming from completely the wrong exit!"

"Mickey the idiot," the Doctor spooled.

"Oh be fair, she's not exactly going to out run us is she?" Rose said, her eyes fixed on the toddling Margaret.

Suddenly Margaret reached for her ear and she disappeared.

"Teleport! She's got a teleport! That's cheating, now we're never gonna get her," Jack said in frustration.

Chloe yawned, leaning back against the wall.  
"Ohh the Doctor's very good with teleports," Rose said. The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver up, he was grinning, slightly argent as it spun into action. Margaret appeared but this time running towards them. She looked shocked, she turned and tried to flea again, teleporting once again. The Doctor brought her back again. This time closer. And once again she turned and teleported again. The Doctor gave the screwdriver one lass swirl and Margaret teleported only feet away from them.

"I could do this all day," the Doctor said grinning away. Chloe giggled at the exhausted Margaret.

"I couldn't," she said. "This is persecution, why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"

Chloe's ears pulled back, She moved away from the wall starring at the character infront of her.  
"You tried to kill us," she said in disgust.

"And tried to destroy the whole planet," the Doctor added.

"Apart from that," she said.

Chloe shook her head.

"You must be up to something though Margaret," the Doctor spoke quietly.

Margaret folded her arms, and looked away.

"Oh not speaking now," Chloe said angrily.

"I bet I know where to find the answer," the Doctor said grabbing Margaret by the arm. The gang followed back into the building and into some sort of board room.

"So I'm guessing the teleportation is how you escaped death. So you're a Slitheen on Earth, your family gets killed, but you teleported out, just in the nick of time. You're alone, you're trapped, no means of escape, what do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for…?"

The Doctor glanced over at a table where a model was built. Chloe walked over brushing her hand over it.

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways."  
"And it just happens to be right on top the rift," Chloe said. "Just a massive coincidence."

"What rift would that be?" Margaret asked.

"A rift in space and time. Now closed, but the scar is right underneath the reactor. If the power station went into meltdown…" Jack began.

"Would it open the rift?"

"Oh yeah! Catastrophe! Whole planet would just…swwwwllurrp," he said doing a gesture as if it would implode.

"That was the most scientific representation I have ever seen," Chloe joked.

"This station is designed to explode, the moment it reaches capacity," the Doctor said.

Rose looked over at him. "But didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London, check this sort of stuff?"

"We're in Cardiff, London doesn't care! The South Wales coast could fall into the sea, and they wouldn't notice….i I sound like a Welshman. God hello me, I've gone native."

"But why would she do all that? Great big explosion, she'd end up killing herself," Mickey spoke.

"She's got a name, you know," Margaret replied annoyed.

"Oh but she's clever," the Doctor said starring intently at the model.

He then picked the greyed area of the white mode up, turning it over.

"Fantastic," he said holding the flat bit of model. But it had circuit boards on it, not truly part of the model.

"Fantastic," the Doctor said.

"Woowowoooo," was all Chloe could get out.

"…is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack asked in awe.

"Couldn't put it better myself. Look at it! The workmanship," the Doctor said.

"That's awesome," Chloe spoke.

Jack took it from the Doctor admiring it closer.

"Genius. You didn't build that?"

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering."

"No I mean you really didn't build that. Way beyond you!"

"I bet she stole it," Mickey said.

"I'd never bet on that," Chloe said.

"You'll never bet if I have anything to do with it," the Doctor spoke.

"It fell into my hands," Margaret spoke.

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asked.

"It's a transporter." Jack spoke placing it on the ground. "Y'see, the reactors blows up the rift opens, phenomenal cosmic disaster, but this thing shroud you in a force field,"

He stood ontop of the extrapolator, Chloe grinned at his actions.

"you've got plenty of energy bubble, zzhum, all around you, so you're safe. Then you just feed in co-ordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion, way out of the solar system."

"It's a surfboard," Mickey spoke.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yes," Jack said.

"I so wanna go on that," Chloe said.

"You are such a….teenager," the Doctor said.

"am not," Chloe said, starting to sulk. The Doctor gave her a small hug and a grin.

"And it would have worked. I'd have surfed from this dead-end dump and back to civilisation," Margaret spoke.

"You'd blow up a planet? Just to get a lift," Mickey said.

"Like stepping on an anthill," she replied.

Chloe's blood boiled.  
"How did you get that name," the Doctor asked standing the other side of the room looking up at the sign.

'Blaidd Drwg,' Chloe read. 'Bad…fox, no….dog, no wolf. Bad Wolf."

"What? Blaidd Drwg? It's welsh."

"I know but where did you think of it?"

"Chose it at random, that's all, I don't know. Just sounded good. Doesn't matter."

'Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf, where have I heard that,' Chloe thought to herself.

"Blaidd Drwg," the Doctor spoke.

"What does it mean?" Rose asked.

"Bad Wolf," the Doctor said.

"But…that keeps cropping up. Bad Wolf. I've heard it before. I've heard it lots of time."

"Everywhere we go. Two words," the Doctor replied to Rose. "Following us. Bad Wolf."  
"How can they be following us?" Rose asked. There was a small amount of fear in her voice.

The Doctor looked to Chloe who shrugged. He suddenly smiled.

"Nahhh, just coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio, then eharing it all day. Never mind! Things to do…"

Chloe scrunched up her nose, shrugged again and cast the thought aside."

"Margaret we're gonna take you home," the Doctor spoke.

"Hold on, that's an easy option, isn't that like letting her go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Dad," Chloe added.

"It's a decent planet, nice people, they can decide what to do with her."

"I don't believe it, we're actually gonna visit Raxaci.." Rose paused.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," the Doctor said showing her how to say it.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," Chloe said smiling her arms folded. "Easy!"

"Raxacorico.."

"Fallapatorius," father and daughter said in unison.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"That's it!" shouted the Doctor and he shared a hug with Rose.

"Man, do they have to do that all the time," she spoke.

"You feeling left out," Jack said then grabbed her into her hug so her feet where off the ground.

"Thanks Jack," Chloe said slightly sarcastically, her voice muffled by his jacket.

"They have the death penalty," Margaret spoke breaking the upbeat feeling.

"The family Slitheen was tried in its absence, many years ago, and found guilty. With no chance of appeal. According to statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home, and you take me to my death."

Chloe felt her hearts almost skip a beat. Jack still had an arm around her and she felt like hiding in his arms.  
"Not my problem," the Doctor spoke.

The Doctor turned, followed by Rose and Mickey. Jack picked up the extrapolitaor then idicated for Margaret to follow after the 3 that had already left. Chloe followed with Jack taking the flank.

They walked in silence back. Chloe admiring the floor most of the time.

"Smile Chloe," Jack said with a grin. Chloe looked up and grinned at Jack.

"Much better," he said.  
"Sorry," she spoke for her suddenness.

They where soon stood outside the TARDIS and the Doctor unlocked the door. He stretched out an arm smiling as if welcoming Margaret to the TARDIS, she looked in looking around. She gasped.

"This ship is impossible! It's superb. How'd you get it the outside around the inside…?"

"Like I'd ever give you the secret, yeah," the Doctor spoke.

The Doctor grabbed at some cables then indicated to set the extrapolator down.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. We never stood a chance, this is the technology of the Gods."

"Don't worship me, I'd make a very bad God. You wouldn't get a day off for starters."

"Can we get under there?" Jack asked pointing to under the flooring.

The Doctor smiled and looked at Chloe.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, not again. No!" She said the final no sternly.

The Doctor just grinned.

Jack pulled out a piece of flooring and stood up.

"Come on Chloe, it's not far down this time," the Doctor spoke.

Chloe sighed, stood up and walked over to the gap. She sat down of the edge, her feet dangling into the hole and jumped into the hole. Her feet connected with the ground.

"You are sooooooo gonna pay for this," she said looking up at the gap and the light shinning through.

"Blue wire," said Jack's voice. Chloe looked around for moment, spotted it and reached forward and pulled it so it came away from it's clippings which attached it to the wall. She then stretched up handing it up through the hole.  
"Thank you," said an American accent from above.

"Little help," she said looking up. This time two hands reached down, she saw Jack's face, Chloe concluded he was lead on the floor. She grabbed his hands then felt him pull her up.

"Thanks," she said dusting herself off.

"This extrapolator's top of the range, where did you get it?" asked Jack.

"I don't know, some airlock sale."

"Must've been a great heist, it's stacked with power," Jack replied.

"But can we use it for fuel?" the Doctor asked.

"It's gonna take a bit of work, it's not compatible. But it should knock off about twelve hours, we'll be ready to go by morning," Jack replied.  
"YES!" Chloe said punching the air. Many eyes fell open her. She cleared her through, "sorry."

"We're still stuck here over night thought," the Doctor said.

"I'm in no hurry," Margaret announced.  
"We've got a prisoner. That's weird. Like the police box really is a police box," Rose said.

"You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you," Margaret said.

"You deserve it," said Mickey.

"You're very quick to say so. And yet, very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me, how, exactly?"

There was a silence.

'Keep your cool Chlo',' Chloe thought to herself.

"Long night ahead. Let's see who can look me in the eye?"

Chloe watched as each and every one of the people in the TARDIS turned away from Margaret's look. She then noticed she wasn't look, and she couldn't.

Rose walked out, followed by Mickey.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Why what?" Margaret replied.

"Why do all the bad things you do?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"You wouldn't understand," Margaret replied. Chloe didn't push it anymore. If she couldn't even give an answer, she wasn't worth the bother.

She wondered over to the scanner, which the Doctor was starring at intently.  
She got a brief glimpse of Rose and Mickey, but the Doctor turned it off when Jack asked, "What's on?"  
Which the Doctor replied to, "nothing just…"

"Come on Chloe, you can give me a hand," Jack said. Chloe knelt down watching Jack work.

"Hold that," he said, she did as she was told.

She helped him tinker for a while when Margaret spoke again.

"I gather it's not always like this. Having to wait."

Jack looked at Chloe, he shook his head slightly, silently telling her not to respond to her. She was just trying to get them to talk.

"I bet you're always first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last, you have consequences. How does it feel?"

"I didn't butcher them," the Doctor said. Chloe stood up, moving towards her father and handing him a part. She looked over at Margaret.

"Don't answer back, that's what she wants."  
"But I didn't. You had an emergency teleport, you didn't zap them to safety, did you?"

'Yeah you go Pa',' thought Chloe smiling.

"It only carries one. I had to fly without co-ordinates. I ended up in skip on the Isle of Dogs."

Chloe burst out laughing, along with Jack and her fathers laugh.

"It's not funny."

They all collected themselves.

"Sorry," the Doctor apologised. "it is a bit funny," he said making Chloe and Jack laugh again, this time joined by Margaret.

"Do I get a last request?" Margaret asked.

"Depends what it is," the Doctor said.

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth. And the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant, just round the Bay, it became quite a favourite of mine."

"Is that what you want, a last meal?" the Doctor asked.

"Don't I have rights?"

"Oh, like she's gonna try to escape," Jack said.

"Yeah, she's gonna bolt like a horse from a stable," Chloe added.

"Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger? I wonder if you could do it. To sit with a creature you're about to kill, and take supper. How strong is your stomach?"

"Strong enough," the Doctor spoke.

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies. Now dine with them," she grinned.

"You won't change my mind," the Doctor spoke. Chloe saw how calm the Doctor was.

"Prove it," Margaret said.

"There's people out there. if you slipped away for just one second, they'd be in danger," he smoke.

"Except, I've got these!" Jack spoke. Chloe quickly turned round seeing a pair of metal hoops. Like wrist bracelets.

"They can also be used as handcuffs. You wear one each, if she moves more than ten feet away, she gets zapped with ten thousand volts," Jack grinned in his cheeky smile.

"Margaret. Can I take you out to dinner? My treat," the Doctor spoke.

"Ooo dinner in bondage. Works for me," Margaret spoke. Jack tossed one to the Doctor then walked over to Margaret strapping it to her wrist.

"Wanna come?" the Doctor asked.

"I think Jack needs my help," Chloe grinned.

Jack caught her drift, "Oh yeah, really need her," Jack nodded.

"Ok, have fun," the Doctor said walking down the ramp followed by Margaret.

"Thanks," Chloe said.

"No problem," Jack replied.

"I really did not want to be with her any longer. I mean Dad can take it, but…"

"I understand Jack said."

They sat for a while working on the extrapolator.  
"If I had Jimbo he could get right in that gap there," Chloe sighed, remembering the fate of her dear pet.

Jack smiled.

"You loved that little creature," Jack said.

"He was like a friend," Chloe replied. "But he's mush."

"Stay there," Jack said.

He walked off for a few minutes. He cam back holding on hand up, something in it. Chloe looked in it.

"Jimbo!" she shouted seeing the no longer crushed robot.

"I picked the scraps up of him when you threw him away. Thought maybe I could fiz him. Problem is he doesn't work though, I've tried everything."

Chloe thought for a moment.

"His chip!"

"What?"

"I kept his chip, thought I could make a new version of him or something. Never got round to building anything."

Chloe reached in her pocket.  
"kept it safe with me."

She handed it to Jack.

"Ah I see," he spoke pocking the chip in. At first nothing happened. He stayed still lying there.  
"Did his light just got blue?" Jack asked.

"Don't…. JIMBO!" Chloe shouted as the creature sprung to life.

She scooped him up to a little hug.

"Oh thank you Jack!" she shouted hugging Jack, while holding the robot in one hand.

"No problem!" he said, hugging her back.  
She placed the robot down and it scrabbled over the extrapolator and began soldering something.

"Ha," Jack said. "Funny little creature, very clever," he prodded the creature, he stopped and looked up at him.  
"I could of sworn he just glared at me," Jack spoke.  
"He did," Chloe grinned.   
Jack fed the creatures wires to tie in until finally.

"We should be ready in a minute," Jack shouted. Chloe pocketed Jimbo and ran over the main controls of the TARDIS. Suddenly a spark made he step back, an another from somewhere else of the TARDIS.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Chloe replied.

"Something wrong, something's very wrong!" Jack spoke.

Chloe pulled the screen round so she could look. The TARDIS lurched to the side.  
She watched as a crack appeared through the ground.

"Not good!" she said.

"Disconnect it!" she shouted. She grabbed the wires pulling it out. Jack helped, but it seemed to have some connection, sort of wireless.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Chloe's father voice. Chloe felt slight relief sing her father.

"It just went crazy!" Jack said. Chloe nodded.

"It's the rift! Time and space are ripping apart, the whole city's gonna disappear," the Doctor spoke.

"Not good at all!" Chloe spoke, she had barely noticed Margaret standing, grinning.

"It's that extrapolator thing! We disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engines, it's using the TARDIS. I can't stop it," Jack said.

"Never mind Cardiff, it's gonna rip open the planet, and do not say Not good again Chloe," the Doctor spoke. Chloe just ran around helping her father pull levers.

The TARDIS door creaked open, Rose running in.

"What is it, what's happening?" she asked in a desperate panic.

"Oh, just little me," she said. Suddenly she ripped the arm of her human skin of, revealing a much large, green clawed hand. It grabbed at Rose, holding her round the neck.

"No!" shouted Chloe.

"One wrong move and she snaps like a promise," Margaret said. Chloe kept her distance. Her hears pounding in her ears.

The TARDIS shook more. Now two disasters.

"I might have known," the Doctor spoke.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shit it. You! Fly boy! Put the extrapolator at my feet. Do it!" she shouted. Jack looked from Rose, to the Doctor to Chloe. The Doctor nodded and Jack moved to place it at Margaret's feet. He then stepped back keeping his distance.

"Thank you. Just as I planned," Margaret she stood on the surf board.

"She knew this was gonna happen," Chloe spoke, then quickly had to grab onto part of the TARDIS as it swayed.

"But I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station?" Rose spoke.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially the magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator power source was programmer to go to plan B. to lock onto the nearest alien power source, and open the rift. And what a power source it found! I'm back on schedule. Thank you!"

"So it was a trap," Chloe spoke feeling a fool to haven fallen for it. She wonder how her father was feeling right now.

"The rift is gonna convulse, you'll destroy the whole planet," Jack said.

"And you with it! While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno, all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys! Surfs up!"

Chloe found herself holding her breath, when suddenly she heard a load noise. She saw a bright light and a hands around her shoulder moving her back. She looked to see the Doctor holding her. He seemed calm, his hands resting gently on her shoulders.

"Of course, opening the rift means you're gonna pull this ship apart."

"So sue me!" Margaret said.

"It's not just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe."  
"It'll make wonderful scrap."

"The heart of the TARDIS," the Doctor spoke, talking about the open part of the consol leaking white light.

"This ships alive. You've opened its soul."

Chloe saw Margaret starring into the light.

"It's…so bright!"

"Look at it Margaret."

"Beautiful…"

"Look inside. Blon fel fotch, look at the light."

Chloe saw Margaret watching it, something was happening.

"Thank you," she said almost in a whisperer and then she disappeared, her skin suit falling to the ground.

"Don't look, stay there, close your eyes, don't look at the light," the Doctor shouted to Rose. He moved around the consol, pressing buttons.

"Chloe!" shouted the Doctor, Chloe shook her head coming out of almost trance. She ran towards the consol, helping him take the systems offline.

"Now shut it down! Jack, come on shit it all down."

So they did, pulling leaver, swirling swirly things and doing everything needed to shit it off.

"Rose! The panel, shit it down, all the switches, turn to the left," the Doctor shouted. Rose did as she was told and the glowing stopped.

Suddenly it was quiet, peaceful.

"Nicely done, thank you all!"

"But what happened to Margaret?" Rose asked.

Chloe walked round looking at the skin suit.

"Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence."  
"No look!" Chloe said pointing to something as she crouched starring at the object.

"She looked into the heart of the TARDIS. Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you Rose, it gets inside your head, translates alien language for you. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts." He picked up the round object.  
"She's an egg?" said Rose.

"Regressed to her childhood," the Doctor spoke.

"She's an egg?" spoke Captain Jack.

"She can start again live her life from scratch. If we take her back home, give her to a different family, tell 'em to bring her up properly…she might be all right."

"Or she might be worse," Jack said.  
"That's her choice," replied the Doctor.

"She's an egg!" Chloe said.

"She's an egg!" the Doctor replied.

"Oh my gosh, Mickey," Rose said running off out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor went to hand the egg to Chloe, then thought better and handed it to Jack. He propped it up on the consol.

"Look at it's little hair style, like dreadlocks!" Chloe giggled. Jack laughed.

"Hey look," the Doctor said. "The TARDIS powered up all quickly from the rift, we're all powered up."  
Chloe darted to the consol to look at what the Doctor's diagnostic results.

"Yes!" she shouted. The Doctor and Jack laughed. The door creaked open again.  
"We're all powered up, we can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy, we can go. If that's alright?" the Doctor explained.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How's Mickey?" the Doctor asked.

"He's okay, he's gone!"

"Do you want to go and fin him? We can wait," the Doctor spoke.  
"No need. He deserves better," she spoke. Chloe starred at the floor. She realised how hard it must be for Rose. Chloe wondered over and for the first time, gave her a proper hug. Rose smiled.

"Off we go then," the Doctor spoke, "always moving on."

"Next stop. Raxacoricofallapatorius. And you don't often get to say that," Jack joked.

"We'll just stop off and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life all over again. A second chance."

"That'd be nice," Rose spoke.

Chloe smiled, and pulled on a lever, and they where off!

AN: Ok, really sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I'm literally in the middle of exams. This episode really helped me let out some stress. Sorry if there's spelling mistakes but I just don't have the time atm.. Hope you enjoyed the episode itself though. I didn't want to deprive you of a new Chloe ep' 


	17. Bad Wolf

Chloe laughed at her father, then her smile faded. She felt like she was falling. She was being engulfed in a bright light.

Chloe blinked she moved her arms feeling a grubby carpet. She realised she was lying face down on a carpet.

"Oww," she said rubbing her nose. She lifted the first half of her body and toppled forward.

"What's a kid doing here?" someone asked. She felt two arms stop her from falling anymore and lift her up. A tall man with dark hair gave her an odd look.

"This is wrong, they shouldn't have a kid on this program, it's too dangerous," the man spoke looking about at 3 other people.

"What?!" Chloe said.

"Just don't try to move, the transmit beam plays with your head a little, you'll be alright in a minute," the guy spoke.

"This is so wrong," a lady with blonde hair spoke. "She's only a girl, I want to speak to the producers," said the woman arms crossed shouting up into the air.

"It doesn't matter now the show's starting," someone else said.   
"What's that smell?" Chloe said.

"Don't worry you'll get use to it," the man spoke.

"5,4,3,2,1, action!" she herd call.  
The woman gave another man a shove through the door.

"What is this, where's my dad?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, I'm sure they'll realise they're mistake and come take you off the program. But you better play for now, just in case," the man spoke.

The woman stepped through the gateway.

"This isn't right," Chloe said trying to remember what had happened. "grr my head." She reached up and rubbed it, trying to make her thoughts clearer.

One more guy walked through the doorway.

"You go next, I'll be right behind you."

"What?" Chloe said. Then she felt a firm shove on her. She blinked.

"Huh?!" Chloe said looking around.

"Welcome to Dick and Domtrom in the Bungalow!"

"Our next contestant is Chloe, she likes messing around, getting into trouble and Star Trek," a robot voice said.

"Star Trek?" Chloe spoke. "Hang on, wait a minute, you're a robot."

Another one appeared with a bucket of ice cold water. Chloe was hit by the wave of cold water. She gasped at the unearthly cold water.  
"If you answer this next question correctly, we will give you a blanket to warm up. Get it wrong and you'll die of hypothermia in the next 5 minutes," Chloe shivered.

"What?!"

"What is the 7th Harry Potter book called?"

Chloe went to speak. It was the Deathly Hallow, but…wait a minute.

"Hang on, there was no Harry Potter 7, someone stole the whole lot. Billions of books. No-one knows where they are. It means the 7th Book was actually not classified in the series." Chloe shivered.

"Correct," Domtrom spoke giving her a blanket.

"You may go sit with your fellow contestants on the sofa."

Chloe walked to the sofa, not very sure of what was going on.  
She sat down looking at the other 3 that had come through, although there where now only 2.

"He didn't get his question right," the woman whispered as the third guy walked through the door. "Hypothermia!" she said. "I'm Julie by the way," she outstretched a hand from under her blanket," Chloe did the same.

"Chloe," she shivered.

Chloe watched as they performed the same routine on the final guy. He got his answer right and came to sit on the sofa.

"Right boys and girls, we're gonna play Dick and Domtrom in the Bungalow. You play the games, we give you Bungalow points, and what do Bungalow points mean?"

Music sounded up and the two robots started to wiggle around, "bunubububububububungalow points mean you don't die!"

"Don't you mean prizes?" Chloe said.

"Prizes, what centaury are you from. They haven't had prizes in years. All you're playing for now is to live," the man spoke.

"Right our first game is. you have to make up a new word to go in our book. If we think it's funny we give you bungalow points. If we think its rubbish, we put you in the really venomous and really angry snake tank for 10 seconds. Remember, don't be dirty-Norris.

Dick handed Julie a load of electronic tablets, which she passed around.

"Uh?!"

She had seen the game once, when she was bored and had turned on the TV, it had been about the time she'd met Rose. She realised she had to just play until she figured out a way to get out of her. She scribbled down anything.

"Jeremy, you go first, what's your word."  
"Icky-bin," he spoke very seriously.

"And what is the meaning of Icky-bin," Domtron asked.  
"A skeleton that has got into a fight with jelly," Jeremy spoke.  
Domtron and Dick roared into laughter.  
"Very good, 50 bungalow points!" Dick spoke.

"Julie, your go," Domtron said.

"Umm mashedpalang," she spoke very unsure.

"And what does it mean?" Dick asked.  
"Aaaa umm, ooo," Julie said.  
"Hurry Julie," Domtron said.

"It means a…."

"Times up, it wasn't a very funny word anyway. Minus 500 bungalow points, and 10 seconds in with the snakes at the end of the show. That's is you make it, but your on minus 500 bonus points so I don't think you will."

"Steven, it is your go," Dick spoke. Steven stood up clutching his tablet.  
"What is your word?"

"Fishcakecrisps," he spoke.

"Fishcakecrips, and what does your word mean," Dick asked.  
"Crisps that taste of fishcakes."

There was silence.

"That's terrible, minus 600 bungalow points."

"Chloe is last," Domtrom spoke.

"What is your word?"

"Drackdrapes," Chloe spoke.  
"And what does drackdrapes mean?"  
"It means curtains that envy Dracula."

"Hmm, I like it 20 bungalow points."

"Not great, but ok."  
"Right our next game shall be."

"The cereal race!!!!"

'I really don't like the sound of this,' Chloe thought.

"Would the bungalow heads like to come over to the table," Chloe got up and followed the others to the table. They each stood in front of a bowl. Chloe looked into her bowl. She grimaced.  
"In you bowls you will see a bowl off mud, tuna fish paste, cabbage leaves, melted chocolate, mayonnaise, a tomatoes and a worm."

Chloe gulped.

"The first one to eat it all will get 300 bungalowpoints."  
'Do I go for this try to win loads of points and get out that way, or do I try and escape.'

Chloe had been looking around for a while trying to figure out a way to escape. But there where no doors. The room they had been in had only 1 door into this place. She was locked in.

"Ready, steady go," Chloe gulped, then shovelled the first spoonful into her mouth. She swallowed it and gagged.

"Yuck!" she explained.  
Jeremy looked like he was struggling the same.  
Julie looked like she was eating it, but Chloe saw her shovelling it under the table.

A alarm sounded.

"Stop! Someone is cheating, we don't like cheaters," said Dick as the light turned a red colour.

Julie looked frightened.

"What do cheaters get Domtrom?"

"Diddlyskit," and Domtroms mouth opened exposing a laser that shot at Julie making her turn into a pile of dust.

'Ok, time to really take this seriously,' Chloe thought. She thought maybe the guy hadn't really died. This was a game show wasn't it? No ones suppose to die on them.

"All the other bungalow heads get 20 bungalow points," Dick the robot spoke.

"Right we've played 2 games its time to see who is loosing! And who is going to do the pants dance," Dick spoke.

"With minus 480 bungalow points its Steven!"

"No! No please, please no," Steven shouted.

"Here are your pants," Domtrom spoke placing some pants on his head. Steven ran to the walls, hanging on them trying to escape.

"Time to sing the pants dance song,"

"I've got my head in my pants  
I'm in a groovy disco trance  
They were clean on just last week"

"Just dance," Jeremy spoke. "If you want to live," he said to Chloe. Chloe danced a little, in all this death she found the dance rather amusing."  
"Yeah, yeah baby, look at me  
You gotta dance in your pants  
Just like they do in France  
You gotta take a chance  
And do the knickers on your noodle prance  
And dance in your pants!"

Domtrom opened his mouth and lasered Steven, the pants fell to the floor. Steven gone.

Chloe gulped.

"Only us to left, well good luck," Jeremy said shaking Chloe's hand. Chloe was in shock unsure what to do. She was brought out of her thoughts when someone said.

"Nobody move," in a Jordy, yet robotic accent. Another robot appeared, he had long brown hair and a moustache.

"It's Harry Robat!" Dick said.

"Right you, your nicked," he said to Chloe.

Jeremy shouted. "No that's unfair why does she get the chance to win more prizes?"

Harry Robat pushed Chloe forward, Dom followed. Dom took Chloe into the interrogation room.

"In this game you have to fit this word in as many times as you can, earning you 10 bungalow points each time. If he discovers your word, you loose. Your word is antidisestablishmentarianism."

"But that's stupid, I can't fit that in to a normal conversation!" Chloe spoke.

"To late, here he comes."

Harry Robat worked into the room.

"Right you little lass, I have reason to believe you stole old ladies knickers!"

"Now that is stupid," Chloe spoke. "What kinda program is this?"

"Shut it!" Harry Robat said.

"Right ye time starts now! What's your name?"

"Chloe," she said.

"How old are you?"

"None of your business."

"Did you still ladies knickers?"

"Yeah, it's a hobby," Chloe joked, unsure of what she was really suppose to be doing.  
"What is your word?"

"Antidisestablishmentarianism"

"I don't believe you," he said.  
"It is, it is antidisestablishmentarianism"

"You think I'm a follow?"

"Yeah, because my word is antidisestablishmentarianism, it is antidisestablishmentarianism."

"Time up," he said.

"What do you think her word is?"

"I think it's it!"

"It?!"

"Yes it!"

"it's actually antidisestablishmentarianism," Domtrom spoke.

"Oh!" Harry spoke.  
"That means Chloe gets forty extra bungalow points."

They walked out back into the bungalow.

"It's time for creamy muck muck. Those buckets besides you are buckets of creamy muck muck. You throw it at each other. We then decide who's the cleanest giving the winner 500 bungalow points."

"Wait, wait, wait," Chloe spoke. "Doesn't that mean all those previous games we played and getting points are just worthless?"  
"Yep, Go, go go go go!" Dick shouted.  
Chloe felt a bucket full of creamy muck muck hit her. She turned a ducked another bucket. She picked up her and threw it, missing Jeremy.

'What the hell am I doing? Dad help me!!!!!!!' Chloe cried. She was now soaked in creamy muck muck, Jeremy not so much. She shouldn't have talked earlier, it had made her off guard. She threw it again. She could see she was loosing. Suddenly something grabbed her and pulled her. She was falling, she looked down to see a door as she fell through it.

The Doctor shut and locked the door.

"Sorry about that," he said as Chloe scrambled from her feet.  
"What is that?" Jack spoke, whipping a finger of creamy muck off Chloe then eating it.

"Taste's like custard," he said.

"Creamy muck muck," the girl with them said. It wasn't Rose. "You must have been in Dick and Domtrom in the Bungalow," she said.  
"Correctomundo, and it's all in my hair," Chloe said. "Where are we?"

"satellite 5, a hundred years from when we went. It's been converted into a game station. Except the contestants die if they loose. The Doctor here was in Big Brother with Lynda here, I was in what not to wear," Jack shook his head as if not wanting to remember that.  
"What about Rose?"

"We don't know, we still need to find her," the Doctor said.

"This way," he shouted and they all ran following.

"We haven't got much time," he said as they ran down the corridors.

Chloe looked up, "Bad Wolf?" she said, reading the words.

"But…"

"I know…it's linked with us," the Doctor spoke. "This Bad Wolf thins, it's all tied up with me, someone's manipulating my whole ife, it's some sort of trap. And Rose is stuck inside," he said.   
They kept running.  
"This way," Jack said looking at his wrist strap.

"That's how we found you," the Doctor said. "He's pretty smart," the Doctor smiled.

"So we can keep him?"

"Maybe," the Doctor said.

"Floor Four Zero Severn!" Jack shouted. The Doctor whirred his sonic screwdriver into action. They got in some sort of lift, going up the numbers.  
"Oh my gosh, she's with the Android, you've gotta get her out," Lynda spoke.  
Come on, come on!" the Doctor shouted.

109, 110-113

Chloe gritted her teeth. They didn't have long. She wasn't gonna loose anyone else. She couldn't loose Rose. She didn't want to admit it, but Rose wasn't there just for the Doctor. She liked Rose' company.

364.

"Come on," Chloe said her heart racing.  
"Go go!" the Doctor shouted as the reached 407.

"Game room six, right?" the Doctor asked. Jack nodded. He weird his sonic screw into action again, working at full speed on the dial.

"Doctor let me blast it," Jack shouted.

"You can't it's made of Hydra Combination, I can do it, come on!!!!!"

"You can do it," Chloe said. Chloe hit her lip, when she tasted the creamy muck muck she wiped her face with her hand. It didn't help much though.

The door unlocked and they all ran into the room.

"Rose!" shouted in the Doctor.

"Stop the game," Jack shouted.

"We're live on air," someone said.

"Rose! Get out of there," Chloe shouted.  
"Look out for the Android," Rose shouted. "She's armed."  
"Stop the game! I order you to stop the game," the Doctor shouted.

"You are the weakest link. Goodbye!" the Android said. She opened her mouth like Domtrom had.

"No!!!!!!! Rose look out! Rose!" Chloe screamed. Rose began running towards them. The beam hit Rose.

"Nooooo," Chloe screamed, she saw the Doctor stop. She saw his heart break in two. And so was Chloe's.

"You idiots," Chloe screamed, holding back tears, so angry. She saw him drop to his knees looking at the small pile of dust.

"What the hell did you do?" Chloe heard Jack say.

"I'm calling security, right now, you have no permission to be here, deactivate the Android," said one of the personnel.

"But I've won, right? I still get the money, right?" said someone.

"You just killed her and you're worried about money? You just back off mister, back of!" Jack said pointing a gun at the floor manager.

"Control, I'm overriding your commands, I need security and I need it here, right now…" said some.

"You idiots," Chloe screamed. "You idiots, you kill for entertainment!"

Chloe heard the doors open and security guards came in, armed.

"It's that lot, they interrupted the game," the man said to the guards.  
"Leave him alone, don't you touch him," Jack said. Chloe felt two arms grab her.  
She screamed, trashing and kicking.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed in rage.

"LET HER GO!" Jack shouted, then found himself being grabbed too.

"Don't you dare hurt her."

Chloe saw the Doctor being picked.

"Leave him alone," Chloe cried.

"You are being arrested under Private legislation sixteen of the game station syndicate, you do not have to respond, but anything you say or fail to say, may be held against you in a court of law," she heard the same phrase being repeated around the room. She kicked out again.  
"Oo steady, calm down." He said.

Chloe saw Jack stop fighting, she saw the pain in his eyes. She then looked at her father. He looked almost dead. She had only ever seen him like this once…that once when he had the same look. They began to drag Chloe, she gave up. And began to walk. They carried her down some hallways, down in the lift. The silence killed her. She began to sob.

"Shhh Chloe, it's ok," Jack whispered to her.

The door opened and the walked down another corridor.

The 4 of them where placed against a wall and frisked. Chloe felt rough hands and gave the guy a kick in exactly the right place. The guy buckled, Chloe couldn't help but let out a laugh. So did Jack. But there was such anger and pain in that laugh. She felt two more hands grab her. She felt someone go into one of her pockets and take Jimbo out of her pocket.

"What's this?" one of the guards asked.

"Look like some type of toy…" another guard replied.

"Ok, but it with that thing we found from the big eared guy. The blue and silver stick thing."

"Can you tell us how you got onboard?" the guard asked the Doctor.

"It's not my fault, he just arrived in the house," Lynda pleaded.  
"I'm asking him, sir? Can you tell us who you ware? Who do you represent?"

The guard asked. He then asked the same questions of Chloe and Jack. Chloe stayed quiet, following the Doctor. But she felt the emptiness of the Doctor. He was almost gone.

Two arms dragged her off, separating her from the group.

"What are you doing with her?" she heard Jack call. Chloe looked back over her shoulder, but the firm arms didn't let her turn fully around. She was walked into a room and placed in front of a camera. Some sort of convict photo thing, Chloe wondered. A flash made her blink, a guard moved her to stand sideways, another flash.

She was walked into a cage, a few minutes later Jack arrived.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked. "They didn't hurt you?"

Chloe shook her head.

"I'm ok," she said. She bowed her head. Lynda arrived and then the Doctor. They sat in silence.  
"You will be taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony, there to be held without trial. You may not appeal against this sentence, is that understood?"  
No one spoke. The guard walked away. Chloe looked to her father, she saw a small smile. He turned to Jack and Chloe.

"Okay, let's do it," he said. Chloe jumped to her feet along with Jack and the Doctor. The Doctor walked forward, as Jack grabbed a security guard, Chloe ran for a tray where Jimbo and the sonic screw where. She picked them up and turned to see the Doctor throw a guard to the floor. Jack gave the other guard a kick and he fell to the floor.   
Chloe handed her father the sonic screwdriver and smiled.

"Thanks," he said then walked forward. He picked up the large gun, while Jack picked up two for himself, placing the straps over his head so they criss-crossed on his chest.

Lynda followed the three as they headed to the lift.  
"Floor 500," the Doctor spoke emotionless.

And they began to rise. Higher and higher. Waiting in silence. 489, 490. Silence.

"500," the doors opened. The doors opened and Chloe heard and alarm ring.

"Step away from the desks. No one try anything clever, okay, just stand to the side and stay there," Jack spoke guns raised.

Some of the staff shrieked, but did as they where told.

"Who's in control of this place? What does Bad Wolf mean, who's behind all this? Who is it?"

"15,16,17,18,18,20,21,22" said a voice.  
"Look," Chloe said to her father pointing up to a person. A girl, almost all white, strapped into the machine by wires. Like in the Matrix.

"This satellite is more than a Game Station, what exactly is going on?"

"77,78,79,80 all staff are reminded the solar flares occur in delta point one, 15,14,14.."

"I want answer! Who killed Rose Tyler? TELL ME!" the Doctor shouted up to her.

"She can't reply," said one man.

The Doctor swung round so his gun was pointed at the man.

"Don't shoot," the man said.

"Oh don't be so thick, like I was ever gonna shoot," the Doctor said removing his gun and tossing it to the guy.

"Captain, Chloe, we've better secure this floor, we've got more guards on the way up. Seal the exits."

"Yes sir," the both said in unison. Chloe went to a control panel and began tapping away. She brought Jimbo out of her pocket to help.

"You! What were you saying?" Chloe heard the Doctor say to the man.   
"But…I've got your gun," he said.

"Okay, so shoot me, but why can't she answer?"

"She's um…can I put this down?" the guy asked feeling awkward with the gun.

"If you want, just hurry up!"

"Thanks, sorry um," he put the gun down. Chloe tapped away at the controls faster. The first lock was in place, now the override to lock.

"The controller is linked to the transmissions, the entire output goes through her brain. You're not a member of staff, so she doesn't recognise your existence," he said.

"What's her name?" the Doctor asked. Chloe looked up at the girl.

"I don't know. She was installed when she was five years old, that's the only life she has ever know."  
Chloe frowned. Using a human as some sort of big brain. No life, just plugged into a machine.

'Override lock disabled,' the screen said. "Alright!" Chloe said. Jack came over from his work and patted her on the back.

"Doors sealed! We should be safe for about 10 minutes," Jack said to the Doctor.

"Good, Jack keep and eye on them."

"But the stuff you were saying, that something going on with the Game Station, I think you're right. I've kept a log. Unauthorised transmits encrypted signals…it's been going on for years," the man spoke.  
"Odd," Chloe said.  
"Show me," responded the Doctor.

Chloe saw Jack moving out of the corner of her eye. She turned round.

"Your not aloud in there," said a woman. "Archive six is out of bounds," she added.  
"Do I look like an out of bounds sort of man?" Jack asked raising the guns, Chloe laughed and watch him disappear into the room. She turned back to her father, who was looking at some results.

Chloe looked up at the girl.

"Solar-flare activity in delta point zero fifteen – 44,45,46," she spoke.

"If you're not holding us hostage then open the doors and let us out, the staff are terrified," the woman spoke again,

"And that's the same staff who execute hundreds of contestants every single day, yeah?"

"Murders!" Chloe said,

"That's not our fault, we're just doing our job."  
"And with that sentence you lost the right to even talk to me, now back off," the Doctor said. Chloe giggled.

"Chloe, little help," the Doctor said. Chloe quickly moved to stand next to her father.  
"Look for a pattern," he said as hundreds of numbers flashed on the screen at once.

All the lights went down.

"What's that for?" the Doctor asked.

"That's the solar flares. They interfere with the broadcast signal, so this place automatically powers down. Planet Earth gets a few repeats. It's all quite normal, only last for two minutes," the man spoke.

"Doctor," the woman spoke. Chloe turned and looked up.

"I think she wants you," she said.

"Doctor, doctor, where are you doctor where is the doctor doctor doctor doctor doctor…?"

Chloe tugged on his arm and he turned. He walked forward.

"I'm here," he spoke.

"…Can't see, blind, so blind, all my life blind, all I can see is numbers, but I saw you, travelling so far, so wild, so free.." the girl spoke.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Chloe went back to the screen, her eyes taking in the numbers, looking for a pattern, looking for anything.

"First talk fast, solar flares hiding me, they can't hear, my masters listen but they can't here me now, the sun the sun is so bright…"

"Who are your masters?" the Doctor asked.

"Can't say their name, they wired my head, the name is forbidden, they control my thoughts, my masters, my masters, I had to be careful…" she spoke.  
"There has to be a pattern," Chloe said quietly.

"You did it. you brought me here. You saved my life in the Big Brother House, cos you want me to alive…"

"…They monitor transmissions, but they don't watch the programmes, I could hide you inside the games, I knew you would find me find me…"

"My friend died inside your games," the Doctor said.

Chloe held her breadth, she stopped and looked to her father. She was hurting so much. The rush and everything had made her push it to the back of her mind, but the pain had returned. She took in a breath, trying to get ride of the pain.

"She doesn't matter," the girl spoke. Chloe stopped forward. But she was stopped by the Doctor getting there before her.

"DON't you dare tell me that!" he barked.

"…they've been hiding, my masters, hiding in the dark space, watching and shaping the Earth, so many so many so many years, they have always been there, guiding humanity, hundreds and hundreds of years.."

'below the jagrafest?' Chloe thought.

"Who are they?" the Doctor asked.

"…They wait and plan and grow in numbers, they're strong now so, strong, my masters…"

"TELL US WHO THEY ARE!" Chloe shouted.

"…But they speak of you, my masters my masters, they fear the Doctor…"

"But who are they? Tell me!" the Doctor said again, more and more frustrated.

The lights flashed back on. Chloe looked around, blinking at the bright light.

"22,23,24,25,26,27,28…"

The Doctor spun around angry. Chloe jumped out of his way.

"When's the next solar flare?"

"Two years' time," the man spoke.

"Fat lot of good that is!" the Doctor said.  
"Found the TARDIS," Jack said walking in.

"I'm not leaving yet," the Doctor said.

"Me neither."  
"I didn't mean it that way. The TARDIS is worked it out, you wanna watch this, Lynda, could you stand over there for me?" Jack said.

Chloe watched as Lynda moved to where Jack had pointed.

"I just wanna go home," she spoke." Won't take a second. Stand in that bit. Quick as you can. Okay, everybody watching? And three, two, one…"

A beam, like the one that killed Rose beamed down.

Chloe's mouth hung open.  
"Jack why the hell did you that," Chloe barked.

"but – you killed her," the Doctor said.

"Oh d'ya think?" Jack said with his mischievous grin.

He pressed another button and Lynda came back.  
"What the hell was that?" she asked.

Chloe laughed.

"It's a transmit beam! It's not a disintegrator, it's a second transmit system. People don't get killed in the games, they get transported across space, she's alive, Doctor! Chloe! Rose is alive!"

Chloe ran towards Jack and the Doctor they all embraced.

So happy.

Chloe felt a tear fall down her face, the Doctor held her shoulders looking at her.

"No need to cry now," he said whipping a tear. He hugged her. "She's alive," he whispered.

"And she's out there somewhere," he said.

"Doctor! Coordinates five point six point one seven nice…" the girl spoke again. Chloe was confused and so was the Doctor, but he suddenly realised what she was doing.

"Don't! The solar flare's gone, they'll hear you!"

"Point four three four, arghhh," she screamed in pain. "…no masters I defy you, sigma seven seven seven," she screamed again. A beam hit her, making her disappear. She had been transmatted.

"They took her," the Doctor said.  
Chloe ran to a control.

She typed in the numbers.  
"Of course," she said, realising the final numbers by herself.

"There's a sub algorithm, I didn't notice it," she said typing in more coordinates. "I need to see your results," Chloe said spinning to the man.

"Sure, here take the disk, you'll find all the information on that," he said. He handed it to Jack who was in-between herself and the man.

"Nice one, thanks, Captain Jack Harkness, by the way," Jack spoke.

"Right, yeah. I'm Davitch Pavale."

"Nice to meet you, Davitch Pavale," Jack said.  
"Jack, time and a place," Chloe said snatching the disk and putting it on the controls.

She began looking through the numbers. The Doctor game to stand next to her.   
"There!" she said pointing to a few numbers. "And there, and there," she said.

"No one would question you being my daughter," the Doctor said hugging his daughter.

"And you saying this whole set-up's been a disguise all along?"

"Going way back," the Doctor spoke. "Installing the Jagrafess a hundred years ago. Someone's been playing a long game. Controlling the Human Race from behind the scenes for generations," the Doctor spoke.

"Done!" Chloe said.

"Click on that," Jack said to the Doctor. A screen descended over where the girl had been.  
"The transmit delivers to that point. Thirty trillion kilometres away, right on the edge of the solar system."

"But there's nothing there," said the woman. Chloe saw the blank bit in space.  
"It looks like nothing, because…"

"That's what the satellites for," Chloe said at the same time her father realised.

"Underneath the transmissions there's another signal!" he said.

"Doing what?" the man asked.

"Hiding! Hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from radar and sonar and scanners. Something's sitting right on top of the planet Earth, but completely invisible," her father spoke.

Chloe tapped the consol again.  
"But what is it? Who's out there?" Jack asked.

Chloe fingers working, working fast. The Doctor joined her.

"Cancelling the signal will," he clicked a button. Chloe looked up.

"A spaceship," said the woman.  
"Hundreds of spaceships," said the man.

"ooo no no no no no," Chloe began to wiped backing away from the screen. The Doctor grabbed her, holding her tight. She shivered in his arms.  
"But that's impossible. I recognise those ships. They were destroyed!" Jack said.

"Obviously, they survived," the Doctor said.

Chloe buried her head in his jacket.  
"Two hundred ships. More than two thousand on board each one. That's just about half a million of them," the Doctor spoke.  
"Half a million what?"

"Daleks!" the Doctor spoke.

Chloe turned slightly to look at the screen. The Doctors arms where protectively wrapped around her. She was shaking with fear. The screen flashed on a dalek. She felt the Doctors arms tighten.  
"I will talk to the Doctor," the Dalek said.

"Oh will you? That's nice. Hello!" he spoke very sarcastically. He picked his shivering daughter up and walked over to jack. He placed her down and wrapped jack's arms around her.

"Look after her," he spoke quietly, then walked forward to be closer to the screen.

Chloe was in a position where she couldn't seen the screen. Jack rubbed her back.

"They killed her," she sobbed.

"Who?" Jack said.

"My mummy," Chloe cried.  
"Ok, shhh," he rubbed her back, he looked down at how vulnerable she looked. The always fearless Chloe, now cowering.

"The Dalek Stratagem nears completion. The Fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene," the Dalek spoke.

"Oh really? Why's that then?"

"We have your associate. You will obey, or she will be exterminated," the Dalek spoke.

"No," said the Doctor.

"Explain yourself!"

"I said, no."

"What is the meaning of this negative?"

"It means no!" the Doctor said.

"But she will be destroyed," replied the Dalek.

"No, cos this is what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna rescue her. I'm gonna save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek Fleet. And then I'm gonna save the Earth. And then, just to finish it off, I'm gonna wipe every-last-sticking-dalek out of the SKY!"

"But you have no weapons. No defence! No plan!"

"Yep," Chloe turned to look at her father. He turned to look at her, winked then turned back to the screen, smiling.

"And doesn't that scare you to death!" Chloe grinned.

'That's MY father,' Chloe thought.

"Rose!"

"Yes?" Rose said on the screen.

"I'm coming to get you," he said. And with that he turned the screen off.


	18. Parting of the Ways

**AN: So here it is "Parting of the ways," the final episode of season 1.**

**I can't believe it's been over a year since I started writing this.  
I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all the reads who have DD on their favourites list:**

**ArtisticGallifreyan****Blue Stem Cell****, Bondsta,. ****Clare-stovold****CommanderLock****Crossover Addict****GGEgirl****LeynOnMe****Liastra Lee****Mfreak89****Mistress Titania****Nix479****Outsidersluver1992****Scout Girl****TheNextTitan****Zillah 91****doctor's gal 1792****dragonmisc****mountlandlass****padfoots-wife****rockchick900**

**And to the alert people( I know some repeats):**

**Boglie****Clare-stovold****Crossover Addict****JacintaMarina****Liastra Lee****Lisa aka lord snapes lady****McRaider****Mfreak89****Mis-Sparrow****Oystiee****Rainbow Phoenix****Scout Girl****TARDISWhore****TheNextTitan****, Vcarp93, ****Zillah 91****doctor's gal 1792****dragonmisc****kimmie2k7****padfoots-wife****rockchick900****sg1-lightning****silver fairy dust****timano**

**Thanks for all the comments, help, ideas, messages and everything they are great support. And generally to everyone who reads DD.**

**A massive thanks to Clare-stovold who has gave me lots of great comments and messages and got me to get stuck in and write this chapter.**

**Oh and don't worry! Just 'cos it's the end of season 1 doesn't mean it's the end of Chloe. **

**Look out for season 2 very soon. :D**

**ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy.**

**Parting of the ways**

"My beautiful little girl," the Doctor said walking up to her. She turned from Jack and ran towards him, her long hair flowing behind her. She reached out as the Doctor took her into his arms.

"We can do this Dad, I'm not scared. Not with you. You can do everything. I believe in you."

The Doctor smiled stroking Chloe's blonde hair, holding her tightly.

"We'll then, I can't disappoint my daughter can I," he spoke. "Let's go clean up those skies," he spoke taking her hand. Jack led the way to the room where the TARDIS was stored.

The Doctor calmly produced his key and placed it in the lock. The door swung open and Chloe followed her father up to the consol. The Doctor knitted his hands together and then stretched them forward; a small click of his knuckles could be heard. Chloe scrunched her face is disgust.

"You know what to do?" the Doctor asked.

"Dad, I've done this a thousand times, and more."

"Right then, Jack come here good man," the Doctor smiled.

Jack walked quickly to the consol; he placed his hands on his hips look over the controls.

"Do I get to help pilot this thing?" he asking hopingly.

"No, you get to watch the screen," the Doctor spoke. Chloe giggled when Jack's face turned from a smile to one of annoyance and disappointment.

"Let's do it!" the Doctor said. And Chloe darted round to the other side, pulling down a lever.

The two worked in unison making the consol work harder then it ever had done. The centre piece plunged down as the TARDIS sprang into action. Chloe dodged round the stationary Jack, pressing a button as she went.

"We've got incoming," Jack spoke.

Chloe stopped for a moment to glance at the screen. Two large explosions just in front of the TARDIS, but she smiled feeling not even the faintest tremor.

"The extrapolator's working, we've git a fully functionally force shield – try saying that when you're drunk!"

"And for my next trick…" the Doctor spoke.

"Ooo nothing like a bit of magic," Chloe grinned and dashed to another component of the consol.

"Hang on," Chloe spoke turning round. Her eyes went wide as a Dalek figure began to appear inside the TARDIS. Her eyes went wide.

"Eekk!" she shouted and darted behind the consol.

"Rose, get down," the Doctor shouted. Chloe hadn't even seen their fellow companion as she had made a dash for protection.

"Exterminate," the Dalek said causing Chloe to cover her ears with her hands.

Chloe heard an enormous bang, and scrunched herself into a tighter ball, closing her eyes, scared to see what had happened.

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, it was Rose.

"Rose?" Chloe asked.

"You ok?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, Dad Jack?"

"Over here," they both shouted admiring the remains of a now frazzled Dalek.

"So much for not being scared," the Doctor spoke.

"Yeah well," Chloe said.

"Don't worry," he said placing a kiss on her head.

"Dad!!!" Chloe said slightly embraced.

"What?! I love kissing you, see…" he grabbed her and placed loads over her cheek as the tiny time lady wiggled in his arms giggling.

"Not the time or the place," she screeched. He released her with a grin as she wiped her cheeks all over with her hands. Her nose scrunched up in annoyance.  
"I can't believe you did it," Rose said.

"Ahh Rose, feels like I haven't seen you in years," she said the Doctor embraced her in a long hug.

"Now that is embracing," Chloe grinned.

"You're just jealous," the Doctor spoke. Chloe frowned and scrunched her nose up again.

"I'd said I'd come a get you," the Doctor smiled at Rose.

"Never doubted it!" Rose replied.

"I did. You all right?" the Doctor asked a small amount of concern on his face.

"Yeah. And you?"

"Not so bad. Been better. Wouldn't mind a cup of tea," the Doctor spoke turning to Chloe.

"What' you looking for me for?" Chloe said folding her arms. The crew laughed.

"Don't I get a hug," Jack spoke.  
"You bet, come here," Rose spoke.

"I was talking to him," Jack grinned. Chloe just rolled her eyes.

Rose laughed too, and then hugged him.

"Welcome home," Jack spoke.

"Far too much hugging," Chloe said her arms still folded.

"There's never enough hugging," Jack began to run towards her. Chloe's eyes went wide again and she darted off round the side of the consol. He caught her and hugged her backwards swooping her off her feet and swinging her around.

"JAAAACK!" Chloe exclaimed with a giggle.

"No escape Chloe," Jack said.

"Ugh!" was all she could reply. He placed her down on her feet and gave another laugh.  
"Weren't we doing something?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe, it can wait," the Doctor smiled.

"Gun's depleted," Jack spoke with a sigh picking it up.

"I thought you said these Dalek's were extinct. How come they're still alive" Rose spoke.

"That's what I need to find out," the Doctor replied.

"But they disappeared, way back in history. After the Tenth Dalek Occupation. One minute, they're the greatest threat in the universe, next minute they vanish out of time and space," Jack spoke.

"I don't know about greatest threat, I reckon Chloe here could give them a run for their money."

"Grr!" Chloe said.

"They actually kinda just went to fight a bigger war. The Time War," the Doctor spoke.

Chloe wriggled her nose. She didn't want to hear this, but she knew with Daleks all around the subject was gonna come up.

"Thought that was just a legend," Jack spoke.

"All legends have some truth in them. I mean look at the Lockness Monster," Chloe spoke. Rose gave her a puzzled look.

"We where there," the Doctor spoke quietly. "The War between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. Think you've seen fighting Jack  
? You've seen nothing."

Chloe gulped slightly. She felt herself shrinking inside herself. But she breathed in a big breath of air try to make herself confident, to resist the building feeling to cry.

"Two battle fleets. Millions of ships. Burning, and screaming. My…"

The Doctor stopped looking over to Chloe. The last reminder of who he was. The last reminder of the Time Lords. The last reminder of his wife.

Chloe looked deep into those eyes. Saw the pain that he had lived through. Worse then even she had to live through. She saw him loosing everything. The desperation and emptiness he had felt when he had returned to for his family. The moment he had lost everything. The moment he found his miracle. The reason he had to do what he was going to do now.

"….my people where destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. And now it turns out they….she….they died for nothing. The Daleks survived."

He turned away, Chloe ran after him as he disappeared down a hallway.

"Dad," she called out as he turned into a room.

He sat down on a brown coach. The thing was tattered and let out a small puff of dust as he sat down. He placed his head in his hands.

"Dad," Chloe spoke gently.

The Doctor looked up and beckoned her towards him. Chloe came closer as he took her in his arms.  
"Gosh I love this, holding you," he spoke as he cradled his precious gift in his arms.

"I thought I'd never do that again. When I looked out over the dust."

Chloe just listened.

"She loved you more than words can say Chloe. You meant everything to her, you mean everything to me."

"Dad," Chloe said laughing slightly.

"I mean it."  
Chloe sat back to look at him properly.  
"You make me sound as if I'm the most precious thing in the universe," Chloe said.

"You are," replied the Doctor with a small smile.

"Ptff," was all Chloe could say.

"Oh Chloe, one day you will have children and…" he paused, then smiled "…one day you'll understand."  
Chloe scrunched up her nose as she thought, then shrugged her shoulders. The Doctor laughed at her.

"I promised Gail I'd protect you."

"You have, you do."

"Chloe whatever I've done, whatever I do, it's been to protect you."

"Yeah yeah yeah! Can we go kick some Dalek butt?" Chloe said.

"Jack's turning you American," the Doctor spoke, he then nodded. "Yes, let's go kick Dalek Butt!"

Chloe stood as he released her and they walked back into the control room. Jack and Rose turned to look at them. Hand in hand Chloe and the Doctor walked in smiling.

"No point standing here doing nothing," the Doctor spoke. "The Dalek's have got all the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbours," he said walking down to the doors of the TARDIS.

He gripped Chloe's hand tightly making sure she was safe in his protection. He was not going to make the mistake had done before.

"Exterminate! Exterminate," Chloe winced as a beam shot at them. The Doctor gave a reassuring squeeze of her hand.

"Is that it? Useless. Null points," the Doctor spoke. Chloe giggled slightly, still hiding behind her father. The blast from the Daleks disappeared around the 2 time lords.

" 's all right, come on out, that force field can hold back anything," the Doctor said speaking to Rose and Jack. The gingerly stepped out into the Dalek ship.

"Almost anything," Jack spoke.

"Wimp!" Chloe said.

"And I'm not gonna tell them that, thanks," the Doctor spoke.

"Sorry," Jack replied.

The Doctor's hand loosened and he stepped forward. Chloe felt suddenly alone. But she felt a hand grasp both of hers. Standing beside her where Jack and Rose. They both smile down at her, realising her greatest fear was standing in front of her, multiplied many times.

"D'you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Home world?" the Doctor asked the Daleks. The Daleks looked him up and down, studying him.

"The Oncoming Storm," the Doctor spoke slowly. Chloe couldn't help but grin at the Doctor as he turned round to smile at his daughter and companions.

"You might have removed all your emotions, but I reckon, right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left. And that's FEAR! Doesn't it just burn, when you're facing me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?"

"They survived through me," said a slow deep voice. Chloe turned to look. She felt the others do the same. She gasped at the creature standing before her. It's was well over 100ft tall. Towering over everything. A Dalek, a massive Dalek. Its shell opened to the world so the creature inside could be seen.

"Rose. Captain. This…" the Doctor said.

"It's, it's a…" Chloe began.

"The Empire of the Daleks," the Doctor finished.  
Chloe turned, trying to run but she felt two hands grasp her shoulders.

"No," the Doctor whispered.

"Don't run Chloe," he said lowering himself to her lever. "Never run, together we can do anything ok," he spoke. Chloe nodded.

"You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno. But my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive."

"Ohhh I, get it," the Doctor spoke walking forward again.

"Do not interrupt," many Dalek's repeated.

"I think you've forgotten. I am the Doctor, and if there's on thing I can do, its talk. I've got five billion languages and you haven't got one way of stopping me, so if anyone's gonna shut up it's YOU!" the Doctor shouted. Chloe felt a sudden urge to punch the air in victory. The war wasn't over, but that small battle had been.

"Okey doke. So, where were we?"

"We waited here, in the dark space, damaged, but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth. Harvesting the waste of humanity."

The Doctor turned to Rose to speak directly to her. "That's what happened to you. All the game contestants, they're sent here."

"More than that. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed, they all came to us. The Human Race was happy to look away."

"What does he mean, harvesting…?" Rose asked. Chloe felt physically sick.  
"Raw stock. They used the people, to breed more Daleks."

"The bodies were filleted. Pulped. Sifted. The seed of the Human Race is perverted, only one cell in a billion fit to be nurtured."

"That's sick," Chloe called out.

"You created an army of Daleks. Out of the dead," the Doctor spoke.

"But that makes them…half human," Rose added.

"Do not blaspheme," the Dalek's spoke one after another again.   
"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek's," the Emperor spoke.

"…Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" the Doctor asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," Chloe spoke aloud.

"Since I led them from the wilderness. I am far more than Emperor. I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks."

"Worship him."

"Worship him."

"Worship him," the Dalek's repeated.

"Wonder what's services' like for them," Chloe joked feeling a bit braver in the situation.

"…They're instance," the Doctor spoke quietly to the TARDIS crew.

"The beginning and end of all things!" the Emperor spoke.

"Hiding in the silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that…driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. Oh, you hate your own existence," the Doctor spoke. He turned to speak to Chloe, Jack and Rose.

"And that makes them more deadly than ever, come on, we're going," he said already walking off. Chloe was quick on his heal, slightly worried that the fact that these Daleks where even more dangerous than your average Dalek.

"You may not leave my presence!" the Emperor spoke.

"Say where you are," four Dalek's screeched simultaneously.

But they where already half way in the TARDIS. Jack and Rose where quick to get in two, as Chloe and the Doctor had already setting the controls. Rose shut the door and the TARDIS sprung to life.

"My hearts are pounding," Chloe said smiling. "What a buzz," she added.

"You are SO much like your father," Rose spoke with a small smile. In the difficultness of the situation they all seemed pretty calm.

"So got a plan then Doctor," Jack asked.

"I will do," the Doctor replied.

They TARDIS soon stopped and Chloe ran down to the doors. They pushed the, open and ran out. Jack was behind her followed by the Doctor and Rose.

"Turn everything up," the Doctor shouted ahead to Chloe. The team where now back on Floor 500. Stunned faces looked towards them, obviously shocked by seeing the TARDIS materialised in front of their eyes.

"All transmitters, wide open, pull power, now! Do it!" the Doctor shouted to the programmers. Chloe and Jack helped.

"What does that do?" asked the man.

"Stops the Daleks from transmitting on board, how did you get on, did you contact the Earth," the Doctor asked.

"We tried to warn them, but they all did was suspend your licence cos we've stopped the programmes."

"So planet Earth's just sitting there. Defenceless."

"Literally sitting there, waiting for new programmes, or watching repeats," Chloe added.

"Lynda what are you doing still on board?" the Doctor asked. Then he turned to the male programmer, "I told you to evacuate everyone."

"She wouldn't go," he said.

"Didn't want to leave," Lynda said.

"There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or I wouldn't be here," the female programmer said harshly, but truly. "We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero," she added.

"Ok, Chloe are all the defences up?" the Doctor asked. Chloe nodded her replied.

"Good girl," he said. "Right plan…"

Suddenly his thoughts were interpreted by the man.  
"Oh my, the fleet is moving. They're on their way!"

"Right plan," the Doctor said looking a bit more flustered. "We need a defence, more time. "Hang on, I've got it. They've made a big mistake the Daleks, cos what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone?"

"Your limbs," Chloe spoke. "Or maybe your brain," Chloe grinned.

"Ha ha," the Doctor said. "No something obviously! A great big transmitter," he spoke. "This entire station! Catch up! Come on Chloe, you gotta beat Jack."

"Of course," Chloe said.

"You've got to be kidding," Jack added.

"He was a second behind you, I've very disappointed Chloe," the Doctor spoke, but he was really smiling.

"Give them a medal," he then added.

"A Delta wave," Chloe and Jack said at the same time.

"A Delta wave," the Doctor replied.

"What's a Delta Wave?" Rose asked.

"Big wave," Chloe said.

"Chloe what's happening to you education," the Doctor spoke.  
"Ok, ok! It's a wave of Van Cassadyyy," she got stuck saying it.

"Cassadyne energy," Jack helped. "Fries your brain. Stand in a Delta Wave and your head gets barbecued," Jack grinned.

"Mmm Barbecue," Chloe said.

"Chloe no time for food," the Doctor scolded. "This place can transmit one massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks," the Doctor spoke.

"Well get started and do it then!" Lynda said having been quiet for so long.

"Trouble is, wave that size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, ooh, three days. Maybe a bit less with Chloe, not that she knows anymore than I do, or nearly as much."

"Hey," she shouted.

"Sorry," spoke the Doctor.

"Three days I reckon. And how long till the Fleet gets here?" he asked the programmer.

"Twenty-two minutes," the man replied.

The Doctor smiled.

"I like a challenge," he said.

"Right, I'll take charge of defence Doctor, give you some more time."

"Thanks Jack, Chloe with me," he spoke. "You got Jimbo?"

"Oh course," she said taking out the new shiny robot.

"Right, get to work on tying this power cable into the main system. Need to charge it right up. Mind though, that's an extremely strong current. Don't want you being fried now do we."

"Dad?" she began to ask.

"Quickly, get on with that. I'll be back in a minute," he spoke running off to get something.

"Ok Dad," she said and began working on tying it in. "There Jimbo," she said pointing to the wiring where. She instantly forgot about the burning question.

"Woow, Chloe', mind control?" the Doctor said returning.  
"Sort of, he kinda knows what I want and interprets it now."  
"When did you put that in?"  
"Just after Jack fixed him," she said as Jimbo began to net the wiring together.

"I take back what I said earlier about education. That's pretty impressive.

Chloe could hear Jack giving instructions in the background. He was organising a defence team.

"There's five of us," the female programmer said. The Doctor sprung up and went over.

"Rose, you can help me, I need all those wires by Chloe stripping bare," he said. Rose nodded and headed over to Chloe. They smiled to one another.  
"When you where back on Earth, did you even dream of stuff like this?" Chloe asked.

"Never," Rose laughed. "You reckon I get a badge for wire stripping?" she then added.

"Maybe," Chloe giggled.

"Then let's move it," Chloe heard Jack. "Into the lift, come on, isolate the lift controls," and the two programmers headed off. Lynda stopped by the Doctor. Chloe looked up.

"Just wanna say…" Lynda began "thanks, I suppose. I'll do my best."

"Me too. See you later," the Doctor said. She waved to Chloe and Rose who waved back.

'Just gotta get this online, then everyone'll be fine,' Chloe thought. She thought the others would be safe.

"Anyway," Jack said coming over. Chloe stood up, she'd finished her task. "It's been fun," he said. Chloe frowned puzzled." But I guess this is goodbye," he said

"What!? You'll be fine, we'll do it Jack. Don't you worry," Chloe said.

"Yeah, don't talk like that. The Doctor's gonna do it, you just watch him," she smiled.

Chloe nodded.

Jack walked up to Rose and placed a hand on both her cheeks.

"Rose. You're worth fighting for," he said, then kissed her. Chloe's eyes went wide.

"Sooooooo did not wanna see that," she said.

He placed his hands on the Doctor's cheeks like he had Rose's.

"Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward," he said, and then to Chloe's big surprise he kissed the Doctor too. Then he turned to Chloe.

"Oh no," she said as his hands went outstretched. She sprinted off down the room. Jack was in quick pursuit.

"Oh no you don't Chloe," he said capturing her.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, what can I say," he said holding her in both arms as she wriggled and giggled. "So beautiful, so clever, and sometimes so utterly annoying. You!" he said tapping on her nose, "have changed me far to much. I mean, look at me now, a while back, I'd have been first to jump ship." He smiled down at the girl her was holding. She looked up at him. He then gave her a very quick peck on the lips, one a grandmother would give.

"YUCK, yucky, plahhh," she said whipping her lips with her hand. She then wiped her tongue on her sleeve. The 3 others laughed at her overacted response.

Suddenly Chloe stopped to see Jack in the lift, waving at her. The doors closed. "See you in hell," she heard him say.

"No," she said running to the door. "He's gonna be ok, isn't he Dad?" she begged, hoping she'd get the answer she was searching for.

The Doctor just rubbed her back slightly and turned to get back on with work. Chloe starred at the door. She felt a tear fall down her face. She quickly wiped it on her sleeve.

'Got to be brave,' she thought.

She turned back to her father whose face didn't really help. She rarely saw worry on his face.

She turned heading off to some new wires to route power through. A long silence hung over them.

"S'pose."

"What?" the Doctor asked. Chloe looked round to see Rose and the Doctor looking at each other.

"Nothing," Rose replied.

"You said 'suppose,'" he noted.

"No, I was just thinking…I mean, obviously, you can't but…you've got a time machine. Why can't go back to last week and warn them?"

Chloe sat back; she wished and prayed it was so simple. That she could go back.

The Doctor stepped forward to Rose. "Soon as the TARDIS lands, in that second, we become part of events. Stuck in the timeline."

"I thought it was something like that," Rose spoke. Chloe sighed. Rose kept working, but Chloe kept watching the Doctor. He was smiling away. She knew Rose meant everything to the Doctor. In the time they'd been together they'd become a unit, almost….almost.

"A family," Chloe whispered so that they couldn't hear.

"There's another thing the TARDIS could do. It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take its course, and we go to Marbella in 1989," the Doctor spoke. Chloe's mouth opened to protest, her thoughts going straight to Jack. The Doctor put out his hand to stop her talking, looking directly at Rose.

"Yeah, but you'd never do that," Rose pointed out.

"But you could ask. Never even occurred to you, did it?" he replied.

"Yeah, well. I'm just too good," she smiled.

Chloe's ears pricked up and she stood up from where she was. She felt Jimbo climbing up onto her shoulders.

"It's working," Chloe said grinning.

"How much time does it need?" the Doctor asked. Chloe shrugged causing Jimbo to slip down her back slightly. She quickly reached over and caught him. He made a beep as a thanks.

The Doctor was at a screen looking at it.

"Chloe go fetch a Leononard Spracket," the Doctor said. Chloe nodded sprinted off to the TARDIS, running straight down a corridor, then down another. She saw the room she was looking for and pushed the door with a large force. It budged slowly. She walked into the darkness, the lights came on.

"Darn," she said looking at the mess. "Really should have cleaned this up when Dad told me too," she said picking up a cloth.

"Jimbo," she said her eyes sparking to life. She reached to her shoulder.   
"Oi, let go," she said. The small creatures now had small hooks on the ends of his legs so he could hook onto her t-shirt. He realised it and she placed him on the floor.

"Go little buddy," she said and he sprang off. He quickly returned holding it in his beam of light.

"Adah boy!" she praised, patting him on the head. She took the long thing object, with what looked like a flat racket shaped end. She then picked Jimbo up, putting him into her pocket for safe keeping. She ran back down the corridors, but something made her frown. She heard someone else in the TARDIS. She could hear her Dad. She heard footsteps. And then she realised. And she ran. She ran faster then she thought she could ever go.

She came into the control room. Rose was stood holding down something.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE, DON'T YOU," she ran for the now closed door. She banged into it trying to pull it open.

"NOOOOO," she screamed.

"Chloe?" Rose said. The TARDIS sprang into life.

"NO, NO, NO YOU CAN'T. YOU CAAAAAAAAAN'T!" she spoke, waking the door.

The TARDIS moved fast and faster.  
She turned breathing heavily. She ran to the controls. Pushing everything, pulling on anything, trying to stop it leaving.

"Noooooo," she screamed again, tears beginning to fall down her cheek. She kicked the controls. They didn't work. Nothing was working.

"What has he done?" Rose asked. "What have you done Doctor!?

Chloe heard a noise, causing her to turn round. An holographic image of her father stood facing away from her.  
"How could you?" she spoke to the hologram.

"This is Emergency Programme One," it spoke.

"NO you can't do this, no," Chloe sobbed.

"Chloe please be quiet. Now Chloe, Rose listen, this is important. If this is message is active, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean…fatal, Emergency Program One means that this is the big one. I'm dead. Or I'm about to die, any second, with no chance to escape. And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. Just wish I had a bit time with you. But I promised to look after you both. I made a promise to people and I'm not going to break them. The TARDIS is going to take you home Rose. And I want you to do me a massive favour. Take care of my miracle. Look after Chloe. My last wish is that she will grow up with someone who will keep her in line. Look after her and love her."

"No, I can't, I won't," she said.

"Now I know what you're going to say Chloe, but it's the only way. Stop your temper tantrum and think of all the people I'm saving. And Rose I bet you're moaning and fussing as well now. Typical! Just hold on a minute you two and listen a bit more."

"He can't, I won't let you," Rose spoke.

"The TARDIS can't return for me. Emergency Programme One means that I'm facing an enemy who should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you do; let the TARDIS sleep. When you get back to London, walk out of here, and lock the door. Live your lives together. Learn from one another. Just let this place gather dust. No one can open it; no one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing sanding on a street corner. One day Chloe, when you reach your 200th birthday, the doors will open and the controls will allow you to access it. But only then. I'm sorry but I locked you out, and you will never be able to beat it. There are many things I haven't taught you yet, for certain reasons, such as this. And as for you Rose. You where the best, Rose Tyler. And if you want to remember me and then just look after Chloe."

Chloe couldn't stand it; she sprinted off, far down a corridor. She just kept running as tears ran down her face. And eventually she stopped in front of one room. She pushed the door open. Walking in she wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"How could you?" she spoke. "How could you expect me to live a human life?" she shouted into the air. "What right did you have to make this decision for me," she shouted again. An image flicked in front of her.

The Doctor stood in front of her.

"Chloe, I love you to much to let you die," it spoke.

"Sorry," she spoke and it flickered off.  
And she curled into a ball on the floor, silent.

He thoughts carried her away.

Delta Wave, it fries everything, everything. Dalek, human, Time lord, EVERYTHING! So even if he did beat the Daleks, it was a death anyway. Her thoughts floated to Jack, images of him fighting for everyone. Her father trying to finish what he had started. And then to her mum, dying for nothing. And she cried for many hours. She just stayed their and cried. Until the gift of sleep washed over her. When her race is hurt, physically or emotionally, especially when young, they sleep. Her thoughts shut off. Her mind shut down. To the point where she can rest and heal.

A noise woke her from her slumber. She wiped her face; dried tear marks stained her face. And she stood, starring at the door. She walked slowly towards it, and then opened it. She went down the hallway following the noise.

She walked into the control room of the TARDIS in time to see a chain connected to the consol. Rose was stood there looking at it. The consol burst open, a light flowing out at it. Bright white and filling the TARDIS. Chloe automatically covered her eyes.  
"Rose what are you doing?" she spoke. "Don't look at the light," she added. But Chloe didn't see Rose absorbing the light. Her whole body glowing.

"Rose, your…glowing?" Chloe spoke. Using one hand to protect herself from the light. She didn't have a clue what the TARDIS could do. She didn't know what was going on. But it began to move. The centre plunging down as the door shut. Chloe couldn't help but smile as she dashed to the main consol. She looked back at the screen.

"We're going back," she said in awe. "You did it, WE'RE GOING BACK!" she jumped up and down almost ecstatic. They came to a Holt and Rose walked ahead exciting the room.

Chloe stood back, she could see Daleks, she could see the Doctor and Daleks surrounding him. Some short of force stopped her from moving out of the TARDIS, Chloe had an inclining that this was Rose's doing.

"Rose…?" the Doctor said. Chloe could see the back of Rose.

"What did you do…?" he asked.

"I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me," she spoke.

"You went deeper then that. You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that…"

"This is the Abomination," shouted the Emperor Dalek.

"Exterminate," shouted one of the Daleks. Chloe saw shots being fired, but her feet where routed to the ground. She saw the shots frozen.

"Rose, you've got to stop this, you've got to stop this now!" he said.

"I am the Bad Wolf," she said.

"What?" spoke Chloe?

"I create myself, I take the words and scatter them, in time and space, a message to lead me here," she said. Chloe watched through the doors as the words 'BAD WOLF,' flew off the wall and disappear at the gesture of Rose.

'Of course, it wasn't bad, it was a sigh. To Rose, a sign to herself.'   
"You've got the entire vortex running through your head, you're gonna burn! Is that what you want?" the Doctor spoke.

"I want you safe. I want to give Chloe her father back. My Doctor. Protected from the false God," she said.

"You cannot hurt me! I am immortal," the emperor spoke through the screen.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence. And I can divide them."

Chloe's eyes went wide as the Daleks in the room disappeared in orbs of light. Atoms disappearing from existence.

"Everything must come to dust. All thing. Everything must die," she spoke.

Chloe watched on the screen as the Emperor Dalek screamed. "I will not die! I cannot die!" and then the him dying, disappearing. No longer existence. The whole ship turning to less then dust.

Chloe stood in shock, mouth open.

"The Time War ends," Rose said.

"That's it Rose, you've done it, now let go, just stop -," the Doctor begged.

"How could I ever let this go? I can bring life."

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death…!"

"But I can. The sun and the moon and the light and the dark….But why do they hurt…?" she asked.

Chloe's legs buckled watching. She breathed heavily, in shock.

"It's eating you alive. The power's gonna kill you. And it's my fault," the Doctor spoke.

"But…I can see everything. All that is. All that was. All that could ever be."

"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad," he spoke.

Chloe's mind began to spin. She only felt the tiniest amount of what her father felt, and she knew it. She frowned puzzled, her breathing still heavy.

"My head," Rose spoke. Chloe could here the fear in her voice, pain even.

"Come here," the Doctor spoke. He stepped forward and held her hands.

"It's killing me," Rose sobbed.

"I think you need a Doctor," he spoke. And ever slow slowly he leaned forward and kissed her. Chloe just watched, unsure of how she felt, unsure of whether she was awake of asleep. And she watched as the golden light from Rose steamed into the Doctor.

She collapsed and he caught her effortlessly. He walked into the TARDIS, past Chloe and placed the unconscious Rose down. He glowed like Rose had. He walked into the TARDIS and breathed out. The energy moving back into the TARDIS like a beam of energy. And then it all closed, everything stopped, everything went quiet. Chloe swallowed, looking up at her father. He turned and looked down at her. And suddenly blood boiled through her veins and she moved quickly lunging out her father.

"How could you," she said as arms grasped her thrashing hands. Her anger needing some way to escape. The Doctor just held her as she her arms thumped at his chest.  
"How could you," she stopped, slowly stopping. She could hear him sobbing. Her father...crying? She looked up.

"Oh Chloe," he spoke sobbing. "Oh Chloe do you know how much it hurt me to let you go like that, to trick you. Every bone in my body wanted to shout out to you when I asked you to go into the TARDIS. But I promised Gail I'd protect you. I promised her."

"I'd rather die with you," Chloe cried. The Doctor just held her.  
"I'm so sorry," he sobbed. Moments passed, and they stood there, holding one another. Chloe took a step back.

"I understand," she spoke wiping a tear from her face. The Doctor smiled ever so gently.  
"The wisest thing I've ever hear you say," the Doctor spoke.

"But, but understand this Dad. I, I'm my own person. And…and I'm the last time lady as such. And I have every right to die in battle as you would do. I have every right to put my life down on the line. I make my own decisions. I wanted us to stand together Dad. Through any storm, through any darkness. Shoulder to shoulder I want to stand."

"That sounds like something out of a musical," the Doctor laughed, sat on the TARDIS flood.

"Do you accept that father?"

The Doctor slowly nodded.

Chloe smiled and leant in for a hug. The Doctor shivered back in pain.

"What?" she asked then saw the light glow out of his mouth.

"Your regenerating?" she said. The Doctor nodded.

"No one should look into the TARDIS," the Doctor spoke. Chloe nodded. She understood what was happening, she accepted it.

"Just hope the ears are gonna be better this time," the Doctor joked. Chloe laughed.

Rose stirred on the floor. Chloe stood back, letting the Doctor have his space.

Chloe smiled as big as her father could.

"We did it," she spoke.

"We did it," he replied smiling the same.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Don't you remember?" the Doctor asked.

"It's like…there was singing," she said.

"Probably just Chloe," the Doctor joked again. "She sang a song and all the Daleks ran away. She sure can't sing, gets that off her Dad," he laughed. Chloe just smiled.

"….I was home…with Chloe….No, I was in the TARDIS, then there was the light, and…I can't remember anything else."

Chloe watched as the Doctor lifted his hand, out of sight of Rose and it glowed yellow.

"Rose Tyler. I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona! Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona, you'd love it. Fantastic place, they've got dogs with no noses, imagine how may times a day you end up saying that joke. And it's still funny!"

Chloe grinned from ear to ear at her father.

"You're not making sense," Rose said smiling. She seemed bemuse by the situation.

"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads. Or no head. Imagine me with no head! And don't say that's an improvement Chloe!" he pointed a finger.

"I think I'd disown you if you had two heads, or none, either way."

"Yeah, well this bits kinda a dodgy process, you never know what you're gonna get…ahh," he grimaced in pain. Rose stepped forward worried. But Chloe stood calmly.

"What was that…?" Rose said.  
"Stand back," the Doctor said, arms stretched out. "Ohh, it's gonna be a big one," he said.

"Doctor. Tell me what's going on. Chloe?"

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex. And no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body is dying," he said seriously.

"But…can't you do something?"

"Yeah. I'm doing something now," he said as if she should realise it. He grimaced again. "Ouch! Time Lords have this little trick. Sort of a way of cheating death. Except…" he paused. Chloe knew this was all meant for Rose. Chloe wondered how she was going to take this.

"It means I'm gonna change. And I won't see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft face. And before I go…"

"Don't say that," Rose said. Chloe could see she was upset.

"Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you. You were fantastic. And you Chloe, absolutely…."

"…fantastic I know," she said her arms folded leaning against the wall smiling.

"And d'you know what?" he said. He smiled the widest smile Chloe had ever seen. She reflected his, laughing.

"So was I," he said. Chloe grinned.

A suddenly a burst of light sprung from him. Engulfing the whole of the Doctor. Chloe stepped back slightly.

Suddenly he began to change. His hair grew long and thicker, his face changing, every part of him changing.

Chloe watched, almost in awe at her father. Smiling.

And suddenly the light stopped and a new man, a new Doctor stood there, grinning at Chloe.

"Right then. There we are. Hello! Oh," he stopped and Chloe watched as his tongue rippled over his teeth. "New teeth, that's weird. Okay…Chloe have you shrunk?"

Chloe frowned.

"Oh no, new eyes too...," the Doctor grinned. "Okay, so where was I? Oh that's right….BARCELONA!"

And she smiled.

**AN: Does a dance as she reaches the end. Right now every who reads this should review to make like massive reviewing party at the end of a year and a bits worth of work and ready for the next chapter Bonus point for the whole musical bit at the end. I.e. which musical is roughly quoted? I just have to say, it's kinda sad finishing this 'cos I feel like I'm leaving Ecclestones Doctor behind again. Loosing him again. But lots more Chloe stuff to come. **

**P.S. I may come a right some 9 and Chloe stuff!**


	19. Season 2

Season 2 has began. New Doctor, new adventures. And surely our little time lady can't get into any more trouble, can she? Join Chloe's new adventures here –


End file.
